FORwarD
by MarieJane67777
Summary: What would happen if two regular college girls met their biggest fictional crushes of their lives? Jane and Diana are as different as can be, living as roommates until their lives take a dramatic turn when they find out that Yami and Link have jumped dimensions and been living in their world as locals for quite some time. OCxCanon Romance/Drama/Comedy
1. Book 1 Ch 1 Careful What You Wish For

**Hey, new readers! This is MJ, and I just wanted to let you know that this story will probably be cringe to most of you. It's completely fangirl fun and written for no one else other than myself and my friends. I wrote this trying to keep characters to their personality and story as much as possible, but it really is just a romance/drama. So please enjoy and beware the feels and laughs!**

 **PLEASE TRY TO GET THROUGH PROLOUGE BEFORE TURNING AWAY!** **  
** **I know introductions are dull, but please read the full chapter 1 before giving up.**

* * *

FORwarD

 _Book 1: Prologue_  
 _Jane's P.O.V_

Today. Today marks exactly one year since I've met my best friend, Diana and it has been exactly one year since FORwarD _._ It's a fan fiction, if you were wondering, the capital FOR and D represents the term "For Diana" who wanted to move "Forward" from a depressing time and we thought this would help her stay positive. It was me, Diana, and others. We were a little crazy when it came to imagination and we loved to bring it to life. But life happened and the four of us didn't last so we had to go our separate ways. When we ended it all those months ago, I was devastated and wishing I could go back but, those friends weren't meant to last. Diana took it the hardest out of all of us and I wanted to help her move on so I came up with this _FORwarD_ idea for closure. She and I decided to put everything related to our old friends a box as a little passage ritual. And so we did. We gathered every single reminder and even wrote out our deepest thoughts about them to add to our collection in that special box of lost dreams and...  
We buried it.  
It was shortly after that I moved in with Diana into a small home of two storeys. A basic lounge on the main floor and a standard neighboring kitchen under a two bedroom upstairs. The rent was pretty cheap which was good considering that I was going to start the Illustration Program in college soon. Diana was still working at the _Muddy Duck,_ a funky restaurant, and I make some good money on art commission however, we plan to get a job somewhere together eventually. This is good because as the days go by, Diana laughs more and more. She's come so far since our closure ritual and I think I can say she's completely over it.  
I'm glad because I wanted to move forward. Forward for her.  
Forward for Dee. (*Dee is Diana's nick name)  
And we have.  
Living with her has been fun, actually... despite this journal being slightly depress-

"Jaaanneee! We are short on parsley...AGAIN!"  
There's Diana, screaming. She wasn't mad. I _sweat-dropped_. (Sweat-dropped, anime term*)

"I'm coming, Dee!"  
Well, looks like this journal is going to be cut short. I just had everything in my head after such long time so I wanted to write a quick little something. An update on how well we're doing and how we've changed, but there is something that hasn't changed...and that's our fantasies for our fictional-

"Eggs too?! Jane!"  
Dee is still freaking out down there. We both hate grocery shopping, so we decided that we'd do it together. I guess I'll write more later...hm...or not.

"Okay, let's go." I said, tying my hair up for August weather. For those of you who wouldn't know just from reading this journal, I'm 20 years old, 5.2', died blonde hair (though my brown roots are already 2 inches in), long wavy hair, brown-almost-black eyes and white skinned. I'm curvy and, as some had called me, busty. I like girly things and boyish things, just your average college art student who loves to play video games, watch anime, you know, the usual thing. Though I can be pretty blunt at times, I always have the best intentions at heart and make friends easily. People have refereed to me as harsh, talented, preppy, cute, mature, and a bunch of other things but, personally, despite being mature for my age, I rather just be known as Jane.

"Sorry, I like taking advantage that we're finally _parent free_ and I can yell all I want!" Diana giggled with excitement. I agree.

"How could I miss that? You yell everyday." I winked, locking the door behind us as Diana nearly tripped over her feet. Yeah, Dee is more of a clumsy type and refers to herself as my opposite. She's 25 and the same height as me, but she has shoulder length black hair, darker skin, light brown eyes, and she's over weight - a huge factor on her self image, unfortunately. She's more of a tomb boy than I am, wont fix her hair, wears baggy clothes, and basically jokes at everything that's too depressing to handle. She's very shy and will always filter her words before speaking them, she's introverted, less mature and well, I always tease her about all these things, but ultimately, Diana has a really good heart and will accept anyone for who they are.

We're really very happy! My boyfriend Yuu has been on vacation all summer and wont be back till fall, however he's moving into a home down the street which is great. Dee has yet to find a man, but I know she'll find her perfect match eventually, just as she finds the perfect...eggs?

"Oh, look, the markings on this one looks like a smiley face." She said... Face-palm*.

We couldn't ask for a more comfortable life, at least not without feeling spoiled. Besides, we always find ways to escape the harshness of reality, one of them being talking about two of one of our favourite fandoms in the world. _Yugioh and The Legend of Zelda_.  
I personally happen to have a crush on Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh from Yugioh, and Dee is head over heels for the male protagonist of Zelda, Link. Sometime when we are really bored, we imagine what they would say about our terrible behavior and jokes, or what we would do or how we would fit into their fictional world. We do it so much so that it almost feels real. And sometimes I wonder how our lives would truley be like if we ever got the chance to meet people as astonishing as Yami and Link...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this far! I know introductions can be boring at times, but you gotta get to know the characters am I right? This story is pretty close to my heart, I've been writing it since 2014 and still going. It's a great reliever to my inner fan girl that just has to come out once in a while.  
**

 **Before you read on, I want to mention that this first chapter is based on a true story. (Apart from the fictional characters part). Jane and Diana really have been in this situation, in fact, it was this day where this fan fiction started.** **Thanks so much! -MJ**

 **FORwarD**  
Book 1: Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For

 _SuperMarket_  
Narrator's _P.O.V_

"Don't buy the corn dogs..." Diana said in an annoyed tone and completely ignored by Jane. She threw all kinds of frozen foods into the shopping cart and named each label on the boxes before tossing them in and sometimes throwing in doubles. Just minutes ago Diana was drawing on the egg shells with permanent marker and it seems like her silly side has magically transported to Jane. It's true. They take turns being the mature one.

"Pizza pockets?" Jane asked, holding the box over her chin and making _goo goo_ eyes at Diana.

"Fine." She replied, checking the time.

"Sweet," Jane said, purchasing many boxes.

"What would Yami say about your behaviour?" Diana asked, starting another imaginary scenario. The girls always wonder what it would be like with their favourite characters in their presence. Jane brought her hand to her chin to think.

"Hmm.. this time, I'm really not sure. He's used to Yugi's youthfulness, so I suppose he'd be used to mine." She smiled hopefully and took over Diana's roll in driving the cart.

"Ah, Yugi." Diana started as they continued down the isle with all things cold. "Imagine if we ran into him like...right now."

"Please, Dee. I wish. Don't get my hopes up even in a hypothetical way. I'd probably smother him to death over his cuteness..."

 _Crshh**_

From being absent minded, the girls had crashed the front of their cart with the front of another as if the carts were mirrored. Diana and Jane couldn't even begin to fathom who it was driving the cart.

"Uh,whoops! Sorry about that." Yugi said with a shy hand scratching the back of his spiky head. The girls blinked at the boy, wondering if they had made an unintended wish upon a powerful God.

"Okay..." Diana said loud enough only for Jane's ears, "I wish we had a million dollars. Will that work too?"

"I'll just get out of your way." Yugi pulled back the cart and made a full U-turn in the isle. As he was about to turn out of their sight, he stopped when a familiar Egyptian face appeared at the end of the hall, loaded a few things into the cart and left from the girls view with Yugi.

After a few short seconds of silence and awkward stares from passer-by's, Diana finally spoke.

"We need to cut down on the fantasies. It's bad for our mental health." She said, completely forgetting all about it.

"That was not a hallucination." Jane argued.

"Ok, maybe they were really good cosplayers." Diana theorized as her eyes scanned the low-fat labels on the potato chips.

"At No Frills? That's out of the ordinary, don't you think?" Jane said, "Why don't we ask them?"

Diana laughed.

"Yeah right. If you were so courageous, why didn't you smother Yugi's cuteness like you said you would?"

Thinking about how right Diana was annoyed Jane... but then again, she didn't really see Yami closely and even though Yugi sounded and looked like the real Yugi, she had to come to her senses and realize that these were fictional characters that she had seen. Maybe they were cosplayers...or maybe they really were hallucinations.

"Forget about it. What else is on the list?" She asked, deciding to drop it. Diana grabbed a jug of orange juice.

"This." She said without taking her eyes off the paper and throwing it in the cart.

"Dee! You'll crush the fruit!" Jane complained and Diana shrugged without care in response.

"Oh, woops." Diana started when she noticed something on the crumbly piece of paper. "I forgot _rice_ at the other isle."

"You're always in a hurry to finish, that's why you always miss items." Jane said without a change in expression. She knew this would happen, in fact, it happens every trip to the grocery store. Diana took control of the cart and took the lead to the third isle. The noisy cart jingled till it stopped near all of the rice options and she quickly started scanning them with her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked Jane.

"Hm? I don't know, don't we usually get the same one every time?" She responded, leaning on the cart lazily.

"Yeah, but they have 3 others on sale. We could save like, five bucks. Think it's worth it?

"Psh, don't ask me. I don't really know all that much about spaghetti." When Jane and Diana realized her fail in saying _spaghetti_ rather than _rice_ , they both burst out into instant laughs.

"Clearly!" Diana said through her laughs and Jane rapped her stomach with both arms, trying to control herself. They were soon silenced however, when they were joined in on the laughter by another voice.

"Haha, well, at least they're both grain products so you know _something_ about it." Yugi said as he stopped next to Diana with his cart. Both girls turned around to see Yugi and Diana brought her hand to her mouth in surprise but lucky for her, it looked like she was laughing over the rice again.

"Heh, yeah..." She said awkwardly. Jane blinked a few times before taking a step back in fear. She was afraid to believe her eyes and be crushed later if she was mistaken...but as she stepped backwards, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She said quickly as she turned to see the victim of her clumsiness. It was the Pharaoh himself. The Pharaoh was standing in front of her, grabbing a few cans off the shelf and dropping a bag of rice due to the impact from her.

"That's alright." He said in his godly voice while leaning over to pick up the bag. For Jane, it was like a moment of slow motion. She took in his perfect hair, his defined eyes, his slim arms and she was mesmerized by him in an instant. Was he really just a cosplayer? When she heard his voice, it was like an instinct in her to serve a very suitable king.

"Duh- I'll get it!" She said in a hurry, bringing herself to the ground near the Pharaoh and getting to the bag before him. She dusted it off and handed it to him while still near the ground and as he took it from her, he noticed a specific key chain hanging on her neck with her keys. As she stood up, Yugi noticed the Pharaoh's expression and quickly picked up on the key chain as well and gasped.

"Is that...the millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked and Yami's expression became serious.

Jane looked at her key chain, then at Diana, then at Yugi and the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, I bought it at a convention center." She said, confused by the gaze they were giving each other.

"Excuse us, we have to go." Yugi said, quickly ending the conversation and in a hurry to get Yami alone. As they walked off, Jane became instantly sad.

"Let's follow them." Diana said.

"Are you crazy? They'll think I'm with you."

"Ha-Ha." Diana laughed sarcastically and grabbed Jane's arm to check out.

 _Meanwhile, with Yami and Yugi..._

"I thought that no one knew about the millennium puzzle in this world." Yugi told the Pharaoh, worried.

"I know, Yugi." Yami replied, paying the cashier with his debit card.

"You know what doesn't make sense? Why would she have a key chain of the puzzle? I mean of all things... it's like the millennium items are famous here."

"Then they're even more known about than we feared. We have to return to our world, Yugi. Before anyone discovers who we are." Yami grabbed the shopping bags from the counter and handed a few to Yugi so that he could get his keys.

"But what about Link? He's our friend and we made him a promise to help him find Midna! We can't just leave him by himself." Yugi said, reminding the Pharaoh that they've settled too deep into this new life style. Yami unlocked the trunk of their Susuki and loaded it with their purchases. Then, his third eye appeared.

"We've got company." He said displeased, shutting the trunk and entering the drivers seat. He didn't want to have to save this world from destruction as well. He's tired of being a super hero.

"Hello again." Yugi said to the girls who were walking by the car with their bags.

"Sorry, we left on a strange foot that we didn't get to introduce ourselves." Jane said, "I'm Jane."

"Yugi." He said with a smile and taking her hand.

"Diana." She waved, awkwardly.

"Uh, Yugi?" Jane struggled to say out loud as she removed the plastic puzzle from her keys, "Here. I don't want you to think we mean any harm."

Yugi examined the trinket and sighed heavily. He didn't want to believe that these girls were planning anything dangerous. How could they be? Although, it was definitely odd that Ishizu Ishtar, the Pharaohs tomb keeper, told them that in this world, no one knows the _true_ existence of the millennium items...wait a minute... _true_? That's it!

"Where are you guys headed?" Yugi asked as they were leaving.

"We're going to walk home." Diana answered.

"You're walking? Come on, we'll give you a ride!" He said, smiling. Diana instantly brought Yugi into a tight hug between her bosoms.

"You're soooo cute!" Diana said, smothering Yugi into her clutches, refusing to let him go. Yami watched all of this from the side view mirror.

"Dee, stop. We can't. Would it be alright with Yami?" Jane asked. As soon as he heard his name when he had never given it to them, he came out of the car and joined in on the conversation. Jane stepped back, frightened when he approached her.

"Tell me. How do you know my name..." He said in a deep voice. Jane shivered.

"I uh-" She could barely find life in her when faced with him. As Yami starred at her with suspicious eyes, Yugi cut in.

"Wait, Pharaoh!" He said, stopping him from scarring the girls. "They don't know anything, trust me. Ishizu said that in this world, no one knows of the _true_ existence of the millennium items. Get it? In this world, they don't exist for real."

Yami blinked a few times before catching on with Yugi's understanding of what Ishizu said and he felt vulnerable. That made perfect sense. This is why she recommended them to this world - one where the items are fiction and no one would have any dark plans of possessing them because no one truley believes in their existence. How could he have not seen it before?

"You're absolutely right Yugi." He said with a smile, "I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Still, he wanted to know how the items were known at all and how Jane came to know their names. Maybe it's wiser to become aquainted with them instead of pushing them away so that he may get those questions answered.

"It's ok." Diana said when Jane had no words. Yami nodded, throwing his keys up and catching them in his palm. "Where to, girls?"

Diana and Jane smiled in excitement.

"Your house!" Diana said, running into the back seat without being afraid of looking rude. Jane laughed sarcastically in shyness.

"Uh... we live a few streets down. I'll talk you through it." She finally managed to say.

"Alright, sounds good." He nodded.


	2. Book 1 Ch 2 A Single Emoji

**FORwarD**  
Book 1: Chapter 2: A Single Emoji

Jane's _P.O.V_

"We don't _have_ to come in..." Yugi said, afraid to sound rude.

"Psh! I insist! I make a mean hot chocolate!" Diana said, pushing Yugi through the front door after I had opened it. Can you believe this? Yugi and the Pharaoh are in our house... _our house_! The car ride was pretty quiet, I mean, was there anything that can be said in a situation like this? I had sooooo much to say but was way too intimidated with someone like Yami to hear you. Diana and Yugi did most of the talking while Yami and I just stayed silent. My heart was racing like crazy while he was just cool as usual. How does he stay so damn chill? He looked nice behind the wheel though...

Yami's keys jingled on his belt with every step, entering our tiny embarrassment of a home. Seriously though, anything that fit the standard of _luxurious_ were gifts from family members. I was cursing myself mentally, feeling ashamed to welcome these two in. When he came inside, he was instantly attracted to the back wall of our lounge where our artwork was plastered on. That was no surprise to me though, most people who come in the first time are drawn to that wall because there is so much to see. He scanned the drawings and paintings, blinking in surprise every now and then to the ones that impressed him...he even touched some of the multimedia paintings lightly with his finger tips. I realized I was starring at him, so I quickly pretended to be looking at the art with him.

"Did you do these?" He asked in his wonderful voice. I nodded.

"Mhm." I managed to say, taking in that his eyes were purple. Were they contacts? My smile was permanent on my face as he took a step to follow the wall and look at more drawings.

"You are very skilled." He said. I couldn't reply. If I did, my voice would be super high pitched.  
I was so happy he used the term _skilled_. I always take the _talented_ comment as insulting because people assume that those who can draw are naturally gifted, like they don't have to work at it. Truth is, drawing takes training like any other skill and has to be worked on every day. I was just happy that one of my favorite people in the world understands this.

"Uh, don't you think you've put enough marshmallows?" I heard Yugi ask in the kitchen.

"Enough, is never enough!" Diana replied and I heard the ripping of a plastic bag soon after. I _sweat-dropped_ at that and my attention was away from Yami for a few seconds...until he called it back, of course.

"Why did you paint _this_?" He asked me, gesturing his gaze at one of my requested pieces by Diana...a large piece of Atem and and the hero of time back to back with serene expressions. Of course, he was too cool to take his hands out of his pockets and point to it... _Gasp!_ I flinched and wanted to toss it out the window when I realized why this piece caught his attention.

"Um... that piece..." I was struggling. I had to think of something fast. I can't be like, _Oh Dee and I fantasize about you guys. Psh, no biggie._

"Tell me, Jane. What are the millennium items...according to this world?" He asked. _Ah! He said my name!_

He wasn't suspicious anymore... I think we're past that boat. My expression joined his of seriousness and I entered my thinking mode.

"...According to this world?" I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yami didn't reply right away. It was at this time that I concluded for sure that this was the real deal. Either that, or I am dreaming an extremely hyper realistic dream that I didn't want to wake from. You could see his hair was real, growing from his skull in multiple hues like we know him. The shape of his face was realistic but had the features of a real person. He was beautiful.

"If you share what you know, I will return the favour." He said. Oh, did he assume I was trying to keep it from him by answering his question with my own? He didn't have to do any such thing, I would tell him whatever he wanted.

"Well...the millennium items are the basis of YuGiOh." I explained.

"YuGiOh?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a popular anime. You know, based on Yugioh Cards?" I told him, assuming he would know.

"Yugioh, sounds like Yugi." He said, "I have never heard of _Yugioh Cards_."

"It's the famous duel monsters game." I said, and when I did, his eyes widened a bit. I wish I knew what he was thinking...whenever he answered, it was always after a pause, like he was analyzing my answers in his mind. He smiled suddenly.

"I see. Our world exists in this one, but in a form that does not. Now I understand what Ishizu was telling me. It's all just fiction, how interesting." He said. I know Ishizu Ishtar, being the fan that I am of the Yugioh series. I just wondered what the heck he was saying.

"Can you, uh-" I paused, hoping he wouldn't think I was intruding on his business, "-clarify what you're talking about?"

Yami closed his eyes longer than usual, "I suppose it is only fair," He paused, "Yugi and I have come into this world from another."

My heart raced. Was this real?

"So, you're saying that the Yugioh series is an existing world?" I asked, blinking in shock. This would prove the _Multiverse Theory_ to be reality. What a break through for science that would be.

"Assuming that your television show is about our realm, then that is correct." He answered. I was so interested in the topic, I forgot about being shy.

"But Yugioh was written by _Kazuki Takahashi_ ," I said, "How can something fiction be out there?"

Yami's poker face was frustrating. He answered, "There is an infinite amount of universes out there, to count them is unthinkable. Any possibility is a reality, meaning that if you can think it, it exists."

That would explain a lot actually. But woah, that is a lot to take in. That means, everything is real. Maybe not in this world, but some where out there in the infinite universe, exists everything and anything. It's almost frightening to think about. Even though that means so much good, it can also mean so much bad. At that moment, my mind started asking, when the _end of the universe_ is and I was giving myself a headache. I shook it off and turned to the king.

"Then, can I ask you something?" He looked at me and gave me permission with his _Hm?  
_ "Why did you come to _this_ world. From what I understand, you went back to Egypt after Yugi defeated you in a duel. Am I right?"

He stayed quiet and closed his eyes...like he was remembering something.

"Yes. I did return to Egypt. I planned to stay there for a long time before I discovered that Yugi's world was in danger once again because of the millennium items and...while they exist, Yugi will always be in danger." He explained.

"So, why don't you just destroy the items?"

"That's impossible. The millennium items are indestructible. We discovered that the only way to keep Yugi's world safe, is to banish the items to another world. So we've been forced to reside here, guarding them."

"Sounds like you're unhappy." I felt bad for him.

"Not at all. We would prefer to be living in our own worlds however, we get much better sleep at night knowing that everyone we care about is safe."

"Hm. I am glad that you trust me to tell me this." I said, feeling a friendship brewing. "But...where are the items now?"

"At our residence. Why do you ask?" Yami raised a brow. I wasn't afraid of causing suspicion anymore because, now that I know he's the real deal, he can easily use the power of the Pharaoh's _third eye_ to confirm or deny any suspicions her may have.

"Is that wise? No ones home. What if someone finds them?" I asked and he lightly chuckled. I blushed at that.

"I would never leave them unattended. Link has it taken care of."

"Oh." I smiled. Link...I looked at the drawing...wait...LINK?!

"Uh, Pharaoh? Can we go home?" Yugi said as he came into the lounge.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked. Diana came in after.

"I stuffed his hot chocolate with marshmallows to see what he'd do, and he actually drank the whole thing in fear of coming off as rude! I didn't think he'd actually do it. I'm so sorry, Yugi!" Diana said. And she was, you can hear it in her voice.

"Stay back!" Yugi said quickly when Diana gestured for a hug. "If you hug me again, I wont be able to control myself... _Burp._ "

Yami's eyebrows narrowed when he realized Yugi was going to be sick. "Get in the car, Yugi."

As Yugi headed out the door, Yami wrote on our notepad that was on the counter in the kitchen by the door. "I'm interested in that drawing. It's excellent work."

"Woah, your voice _is_ sexy." Diana said quietly so he wouldn't hear her. He did...everyone did.

"..Sexy?" Yugi asked.

"Duh, right! So ..." I interrupted, looking at the notepad. _GASP!_ It's a phone number. "I'll call you and we can talk about it."

Yami nodded and left through the door with Yugi and I waved them goodbye next to Dee, "Say hi, to _LINK_ for me." I obviously put an accent on _Link._

"LINK?!" Diana yelled and I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back into the house.

"Dee, I need you to relax and breath after I explain something to you." I said.

"...what?"

"While you were in the kitchen with Yugi..."

 _After explanation of the Multiverse Theory and who Yami mentioned to be associated with..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Diana rushed to the note pad and gave it a train of kisses.

"Call and ask for Link!" She said, throwing the pad at me and over reacting. I laughed.

"That's so creepy! No way!" I said, throwing it back onto the counter.

"I thought they were cosplayers! How could...I mean...HOW?" She said, running into the kitchen to grab a snack.  
I continued to laugh over her excitement.

"We have to relax..." I started.

"And celebrate!" She added, eating from a bag of chips and making a giant mess with crumbs. The girl couldn't even chew properly.

"You're right! Turn on the Tv, grab the junk food and let's take this all in." I told her. She threw all kinds of goodies out of the cabinets in the kitchen all over the main floor and I laughed, picking them up and moving them to the couch.

"When will you call him then?" She asked. That was a very good question.

"Urgh, I can't hide behind a phone call. I'll text him tonight."

 _Texting. 2:00 am_

I thought maybe I was being annoying, or maybe the Pharaoh was too polite to just not reply...but we've been at it for hours. Diana was fast asleep and Yami and I were still texting back and forth.

 **Yami:** Yes, Link is also asleep.

 **Jane:** Its funny how u guys know each other. Wat a coincidence. ;p

 _Gasp! The smiley was instinct. Does it make me come off as girly? Or uncool?_

 **Yami:** It is. And I am very grateful to him.

 **Jane:** So u mentioned that u work at a museum? Howd u land that job?

 _Tryna sound cool..._

 **Yami:** Let's just say that I know a lot about Ancient Egyptian artifacts.

 _Even his texting is perfect, have you noticed? Umm..ok..._

 **Jane:** Oh of course, how could i forget? Am i keeping u up?

 **Yami:** It's fine. I don't work weekends.

 _Score. That gives us two full days to try to make friends and meet Link..._

 **Jane:** What r u doin at this time of night?

 **Yami:** Well, believe it or not, there's a time difference between our worlds. I'm talking to Joey about a visit.

 _Okay, so I'm not the special one that he's staying up for. He's talking to his best pal...  
so much for feeling special. Still, can't believe he's in contact with the real live Joseph Wheeler._

 **Jane:** Ur guna go home for a while? Wat time is it there? How do you get signal from other worlds?

 **Yami:** No, that would be too dangerous. Joey likes to visit every so often. It's about 6:00 pm there.

 _I'm boring him, aren't I?I mean, he didn't reply to the full text._

 **Jane:** Oh... well i guess ill get to bed then..

 _Please say no, please so no._

 **Yami:** You should. Rest is important.

 _Nice._

 **Jane:** k let me no wen i can bring the drawing to ur place. Its a gift, i dnt expect anything in return.

 _...Vibe Vibe~_ _He totally late replied to me!_

 **Yami:** Sure. The sooner the better I suppose. This will also give you a chance to meet some people you admire. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?

 _I lied to him earlier and told him a big fan of Link and Joey... I was too embarrassed to tell him that he's the one I'm a fan of... that would be too awkward._

 **Jane:** That wud b nice. Thnx. Wen?

 _Do I sound too pushy by asking when? I mean, I'm doing this for Diana too. We HAVE to meet Link._

 **Yami:** I'll let you know tomorrow. Good night, Jane.

 _Wow. He completely ended the conversation. Should I reply? Maybe I should leaving him hanging... oh, who am I kidding? I'm desperate. It's the freaking King of Egypt for God's sake._

 **Jane:** Night.

 _Was that too dry? Oh, whatever._  
We've been texting for a long time and it's not like I'm a free lady. Yuu is on vacation for another two months and I only get to see him in September... I miss him. And without my boyfriend around, it's hard to keep my mind from wandering. Whatever, it's harmless! I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Dee so she can meet Link! Besides, no one said I can't be friends with anyone.

I put my phone down on my bedside and looked at Dee on the other side of the room in her bed resting. She even slept with a giant grin on her face! That's how excited and happy she was. Of course, this is Link. The guy she loved since...how long? We had a long talk today about keeping our expectations low. I mean, they may be head over heals for us in our fantasies, but this is reality here! The chance of Link and Dee getting involved with each other is so damn slim...we promised that we would never force anything past friendship with them. For our own mental sake.

And I am falling asleep...

Any second now, I'll be out.. You know that moment when you're sleeping but still awake?

Yeah, that's where I am.  
 **  
** _Vibe Vibe ~_

 **Yami:** :)

 **A/N: THANKS for reading this far! Now that the boring explanations is out of the way, the fun can truley begin! Sweet! Hope you stick around a little longer! -MJ**


	3. Book 1 Ch 3 The Pharaoh's Bait

**FORwarD**  
Book 1: Chapter 3

The Pharaoh's Bait  
Narrator's _P.O.V_

"Okay, sh! Be cool. We're here." Jane told Diana, who was flailing her arms the entire way over to the Pharaoh's house. The house he had been living in as a regular citizen in the _real world_ universe for some time. It is easy for the Pharaoh to go unrecognized by people in a smaller town like Stratford, Canada with a population of only 31,000 and any time he was recognized, most did not approach him or assumed he was in costume.

Diana skipped her steps, had the painting rapped up nicely for Yami under her right arm and they weren't planning on staying long at all. All they wanted was to meet the mysterious Link that Yami claimed to be residing with.

"I can't believe we're at his house!" Diana said in a girly squeal. Jane squealed in return. She and Diana both share a hidden girly side.

The front of the house looked nicer than a standard home, but not by much. They had a path way on the grass that was decorated with garden gnomes and imitation butterflies and an old fashioned gate around the porch where outdoor sofas rested. They had a single drive way and a garage on the left which was open and Yami's navy blue Suzuki was parked inside, surrounded by piles of stored junk. The house appeared to be two storeys like theirs, however it stretched longer into the back yard. Both girls blinked twice, some how expecting luxury for someone like Atem, still feeling intimidated as it was much more presentable than their own home.

"Do we knock on the door? I feel intimidated after having them in our crappy box..." Diana said, feeling embarrassed. Jane nodded once before they heard a sound of rustling and clinking in the garage. Their eyes followed their ears and it appeared that the sound was coming from behind the car, where a soccer ball rolled into view...and then some toys...and then some old notebooks...

"Aha!" The girls heard someone say when the rustling stopped. Just seconds after, a short blonde boy wearing a lime green, pointed hoodie came into view, holding a rubix cube in both hands, fiddling with the toy and standing in the garage, just about to exit into the light until he noticed the girls. Both he and the girls stood still and after a few short seconds, without blinking or changing his posture, the boy pushed a button on his right, shutting the garage door.

The girls _sweat-dropped_ at the speed of that moment when the garage was fully closed and heard the boys tiny foot steps run into the house.

"That looked like _Young Link_." Jane said, recalling some Zelda games. Diana nodded in agreement. She couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. Was this the _Link_ that the Pharaoh was talking about?

 _Crrshh*_ The girls heard from inside the house.

"Cut it out, Junior!" They heard an unfamiliar voice say. It wasn't Yami's, or Yugi's...Just then, the front door was opened by Yugi, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, guys!" He said, closing the door behind him. "Sorry about that, we told Junior not to talk to strangers and he assumes that anyone who comes on our property is after the millennium items."

"Hey Yugi!" Jane said smiling, walking up the stairs to the porch with Diana. "So, did we scare him, or something?"

"Ha ha, maybe just a little bit. So what brings you guys over here?" Yugi asked and the girls gave each other a confused glance.

"Uh, the Pharaoh invited us. We're dropping something off for him." Diana said.

"Huh? Really?" Yugi said and paused as he thought. "Alright, I'll go get him. Could you wait here for a second?"

He entered the house, leaving the door open a few centimeters behind him.

"It's fine, Link. It's just some friends." Yugi said inside before running up a flight of stairs and calling for the Pharaoh.

 _Link? So who's Junior then?_ Diana was anxious now. After a few short seconds, the door was opened again, this time displaying the Pharaoh in all his greatness, wearing a black tank top, a pair of sweat pants and white socks. His hair wasn't as tidy as usual and it seemed as though he wasn't expecting anyone.

"You girls are early." He said plainly without express of emotion.

"Uh, are we?" Jane said, checking the time on her phone. 12:04 pm. "You said at lunch time."

Yami blinked twice before responding. "I suppose lunch is earlier for you girls. Why don't you come in?"

"We don't want to intrude. We just want to drop this off, that's all." Diana said. Were the girls being strange by being too cautious of any rising hopes? Yami brushed part of his bangs away from his face with his hand before taking the bag and pulling out the painting.

"Hm. You know, suddenly am not all that appealed to it." Yami said with a grin. He put the painting on the ground, leaning up against the wall in the inside of his home and gestured for them to come into the house and gave them an implied look. "Wont you girls please come in?"

At that moment, Jane had picked up the little hint from Yami's eyes. He never wanted the painting. It was bait to invite the girls into his home...Does this mean that Jane _was_ the reason the Pharaoh was texting her so late at night? She ignored the possibility from her mind since, of course, she and Diana have made very clear pledges to _not_ get their hopes up in any way. The girls entered their home and, just like it was on the outside, the inside was nicer than standard. How typical for these characters to be better off in this world then the girls, who have been born here. The first area of the house was the hall. On the left there was the lounge and then the kitchen. On the right was a washroom and two stair cases, one leading upstairs and one leading to a basement. What the girls would give to see their rooms...

When Yami shut the door behind them he lead them to the living room and sat them down next to each other on the largest couch. "I hope you girls don't mind... but we weren't expecting you so early. If you could just give us a few minutes..."

"Go ahead, we get it." Jane said, smiling. "Take all the time you need."

Yami smiled in thanks and left the area. The girls heard him enter the kitchen just half a wall away from the girls and turned on the coffee machine.

"Get upstairs," the girls heard him say, "There are woman in the house."

"So? I'm wearing pants..." That unfamiliar voice said. Unfamiliar and yet very familiar. The girls didn't hear dialogue after that. Just foot steps. Both of them went upstairs and the girls stayed in the lounge and...both of them were flushing.

"Was that-" Diana started, squeezing the fabric of her track pants.

"Link?" Jane said. And she grabbed the pillow next to her and clenched it of her pink dress.

"He was like a few meters away from us and he was only...wearing pants." Diana struggled to say the last part and Jane slapped her leg.

"Stay cool, Dee. We can't get our hopes up, remember?"

"I can still admire his sexiness like I always have, though!"

After a short pause..

"Hehe, Ok! You got me there." Jane admitted and both girls were flailing their arms at each other. It wasn't a long time that the girls waited before someone came into the room again. He was wearing a very long, loose green shirt that was tied at the waist with a brown buckle, a pair of white tights and brown gloves and boots that matched his belt. Of course, the most iconic thing about him was his dark green, pointed hat.

He came into the room as though he just ended a jog and put his hands together before gesturing a hand shake to theirs.

"Hello, I'm Link." He said, shaking Jane's hand and gesturing for Diana's, "Nice to meet you."

Diana took his hand slowly and shook it, trying to hold back any and all blushing. "Hi." She finally was able to say.

"I'm Jane. This is Diana." Jane introduced. Link nodded.

"Yes, the Pharaoh told me about your meeting," Link grunted, "he wanted a drawing, or something, right?"

Diana was still in shock to speak so Jane, being the braver of the two, decided to take the lead in the conversation.

"Or something," Jane said, still confused about Yami's actions with that, "So Link, Yami told me about how you're multiverse visitors. How did you come to know the Pharaoh?" She asked, curious as always. He chuckled very lightly and adjusted his hat.

"Well, that's a long story and I haven't had anything to eat yet. Heh, you guys hungry?" He asked them, trying to be a gracious host. Any friend of the Pharaoh's was a friend of his. Jane nodded right in anticipation when Diana remained still. "Why don't you guys come into the kitchen and choose for yourself? We always have too much food anyway..."

The girls rose from their seat and followed Link into the kitchen to find Junior on the counter, swaying his legs and eating a cookie.

"Woops. Thought you were still changing." Junior said as he hopped onto the floor just before Link took the cookie from him.

"Junior, no cookies at this time! _*sigh*_ Go upstairs and ask the Pharaoh what he and Yugi wants to eat." Link told him and Junior obeyed as he ran out of the kitchen, looking at Diana and Jane on the way out.

"Is it weird that it's taking all that I can to not smuggle him to death?" Diana said.

"Heh, yeah, he's cute and all, but he's also a gigantic pain." Link said, opening the fridge. "So we've got macaroni, chicken soup, uh," Link reached for the rappers at the back of the fridge and threw them in the trash, "if you don't want any of that, I can make you something or we can order out..."

When Link lifted his gaze back to the girls he noticed Diana's incredibly shy expression. She could not believe he replied to her and she couldn't even contain herself. Link noticed her timidness and wondered if he said something and instantly grunted as his shy side kicked in.

" _*ahem*_ It's up to you." He said. Jane interrupted the awkwardness by showing her bravery once more.

"I don't want to make you work, Link. The left over mac' is fine." She said smiling, grabbing the Tupperware herself and putting it on the counter. At that second, Yami came into the kitchen wearing the same tank top, his wrist bands and navy leather pants complimented by multiple loose belts. He grabbed the jug from the coffee machine and poured a himself a cup.

"Would you girls like some?" He asked before taking a sip and leaning back against the counter. Why was he acting so _at home_ with them?

"Uh, no. Thank you." Diana said, eyeing his outfit. Link had the microwave going with the macaroni and remembered Jane's question.

"Um, I met the Pharaoh when I came here in search for a friend of mine." He sighed and pulled the macaroni out and pouring it into two separate plates. "'still haven't found her. But I'm looking."

"Link is helping me guard the millennium items." Yami said, putting the mug into the sink.

"So it works out for both of you then." Jane said before Link handed a plate of the macaroni and a fork to both her and Diana. They took the plates and sat down on the round kitchen table while both Link and Yami remained standing.

"Actually...Link and I were both wondering if you girls would lend us a helping hand." Yami said.

Diana laughed. "What can we do to help _you_?" Then she looked down at her plate when Link looked at her.

"We have much to learn about this world and..." He started.

"Since you know about us and the millennium items, who better suited to help us than you?" Yami finished. Both girls felt like they read each others mind when they thought, _HELL YEAH. Be cool._

"Sure." They both said at the same time. Jane raised her brow and wondered suspiciously why they were so special. They could ask anyone to help and they haven't done much to earn this much trust. She wanted to ask about it but she was afraid that she and Diana would lose the job as their _helpers_ to someone else and she didn't want to risk it.

"We'll do what we can." She smiled.

Link rested a hand on Diana's shoulder and she blushed.

"Cool, thanks." He said with a very content smile.

"Link!" Junior called from upstairs.

"For starters," Link said to the girls with a shy expression and a _sweat-drop._ "Do you guys know how to handle kids?"

 _7:00 pm. Yami's house._

"Uh, I think..." Yugi said as he examined two puzzle pieces very closely. "It's this one!"

Yugi put down a piece that fit perfectly with the rest of the puzzle that was being solved on the wooden floor in Junior's room. Everyone but the Pharaoh threw their heads back in awe.

"How are you so good at this, Yugi?" Diana asked in a complaining tone. The Pharaoh chuckled.

"If he can solve the millennium puzzle, he can definitely solve this. Well done, Yugi." He said.

"Aw, it's nothing." Yugi said with a hand behind his head. "How many piece are left?"

Link grabbed the box that was next to where he sat cross-legged and read the label.

"Too many." He said, tossing the box backwards.

"How can there be _too_ many when you haven't _matched_ any?" Jane teased at Link who had yet to find pieces that fit.

"Well he was able to _sort of_ fit one," Yugi tried defending his friend.

"You mean the piece he bit part of to force it in? I don't think that counts." Jane said. Junior laughed.

"Aha, that's right, big bro, you weren't even close!" He said pointing at Link. Link pretended to be upset as he grabbed Junior, bringing him to his lap and tickling his ribs until he cried laughing. Right then, Diana snatched Junior from Link and smothered him as tight as possible, unable to sustain herself over his cuteness.

"Hey! Would'ja let go?" Junior complained, pushing his palms on Diana but failing to escape. Jane smiled at the sight and quickly let her eyes wander until she looked outside the tiny window that was framed with curtains that were decorated with many triforce symbols. When she noticed that the sun was on the opposite side that it had been this morning, she checked her phone and saw that they were playing with Junior for six hours! Junior lifted his hood over his head in annoyance when Diana finally released him.

"Wow, can you believe it's six already?" Jane asked them and the Pharaoh rose to his feet.

"Time flies, doesn't it? Would you girls like a lift home?" He offered.

"No!" Junior's hood slipped off as he protested, rushing to Jane and hugging her. "You can't leave yet! Not without finishing the puzzle!"

"But there's still like... 100 pieces to go." Link said still on the ground, with both arms behind his head.

Junior frowned and the Pharaoh smiled, standing by the door now. "It's alright, Junior. Leave the puzzle there and the girls can help you complete it next time."

 _Next time?_ This surprised Diana and Jane.

"Oh, alright..." Junior said sadly. He knew that he'd probably end up finishing it with Yugi, but he wanted the girls to stay. "...how about a sleep over?!" He said loudly.

Link grunted and a small redness plastered his nose as his hat slipped off. "No way, Junior!" He yelled and stomped his palms on the ground between both legs. Junior frowned. He didn't see what was so horrible about a sleep over.

Jane and Diana laughed before standing, "No, we have things to do. We better go." Diana said.

"I'll start the car." Yami said and Jane shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. It's nice out, we'll walk."

"Then at least allow me escort you to the door." Yami said, gesturing to the hall. The girls waved goodbye to Link, Junior and Yugi and as they left the room, they tried to get a peak of what Yami or Link's room look like. They were not able to make out anything.

"Link, why is your face all read?" They heard Junior ask as they walked down the stairs.

"Shut up, Junior. It is not red!" Link argued, who was probably imagining the worst that could happen when men and woman sleep under the same roof...

As they got to the door, Yami picked up the painting that was left there and handed it to Jane.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Jane asked him. He paused for a minute before responding.

"I suppose I can hold on to it." He smiled, and Jane got butterflies.

"How strange that we lost track of time." She said and both Diana and Yami nodded.

"Yeah, who knew we could be so entertained with a puzzle." Diana said.

"Be safe." Yami said as they left.

"Hey, Yami?" Jane turned around before he shut the door.

"Hm?" Ironic that only the girls ever call him that.

"Which museum do you work at?" She asked and after blinking once, he reached for his wallet, pulled out an add and handed it to her graciously.

"I work in the area of Egypt. I'm sure you would have guessed such." He smiled. Jane chuckled as she looked at the black and white pamphlet and folded it up.

"Cool, maybe we can see you at work sometime." She said waving and jogged after Diana who had already started on her way. The Pharaoh watched them leave until they were completely out of sight and shut the door. He looked at the painting they left behind and smiled at the little trick her pulled on them. It was a gorgeous drawing however, it was really the girls he wanted to get to know. It's difficult to meet new people, make friends and start a life in a universe they are unfamiliar with, especially when they are on constant guard to keep their home universes safe. But after talking to them in their home, he's come to realize that those girls are likely the least threatening humans in this universe; Diana more so. Jane though, she was an unpredictable one. And though the Pharaoh could easily see her as dangerous, he chose to, instead, see her as interesting.

 **A/N: Thanks for readinggggg. So, I hope everyone's in character. Yes, I threw in Young Link as Junior. He's just so cute, I couldn't resist. I hope you continue to read the story as it gets better and better. More drama! See you next chapter!**


	4. Book 1 Ch 4 Lottery Ticket

**A/N: Dear Readers. In case you were wondering, the girls in the story are no longer friends in real life, unfortunately. It was really shocking and really stupid too. However, the story will go on as I already have many chapters written out before this even happened and don't want to just suddenly end it off as I put a lot of work into it. I am letting you guys know this because the cause and events that occurred may influence moments in the story, so you may be able to point them out. It's actually unbelievable that I didn't predict the end of the friendship now that I re-read some of these older chapters. I tried to write the story as accurately to the girls in real life, so even though this is fanfiction, a lot of it is based on true events. So please enjoy and thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

 **FORwarD**

Book 1 Chapter 4  
 _Lottery Ticket  
 _Diana's P.O.V__

 _Yami and Link's House 8:00 pm_

Yup. Diana here. I hope I don't bore you but I thought I would give you, the reader, a quick update on what has been going on the last few weeks with Jane and I. After that crazy day we spent here at Yami and Link's house, we found ourselves coming over more and more. From playing with Junior, to playing video games, we basically started dropping by here almost every day after work. Sometimes Jane and I would come on our own since our schedules are different, but we always knew that if we weren't at work or at home...we were here. It's become a norm. It's not what you think, really! Oh great, now I'm blushing... But trust me, Jane and I are definitely being careful...

Speaking of Jane, I have a hard time telling if she is even trying anymore. I mean, look at her. She just kicked Yami in the leg as he walked by her on the couch and she laughed... I wish I was as good as controlling my emotions as she is. When I'm around Link, I get super red and I think he's starting to notice it...gosh, he probably thinks I'm a freak. I try to act cool and collected by pretending to help him find Midna and sometimes it works and he forgets about my permanently red face, but some times he doesn't... oh well. I'm lucky enough to know him... he hasn't found Midna yet, if you were wondering. After we started becoming friends, we discovered that Link has been in search of Midna ever since she dissapeared to make sure she's safe. Before he lost her though, he learned that she was brought into this world and he's been living here ever since, trying to get by in a normal life while doing so. Oh, and we found out that he works at construction... that with Yami's museum work... it explains their nice house, haha. Yugi usually stays home to guard the millennium items and watch over Junior and sometimes even asks us to babysit if we can. I remember Jane and I dropped by here once when Yami and Link were at work and Yugi was babysitting Junior with Joeys company and...oh right. You don't know who Joey is.

Well we've also come to know a boy named Joey Wheeler really well... he is actually the one person I feel most comfortable with other than Jane. We talk a lot and we usually spend our time pulling pranks on Yugi...although I have to say, it's not as fun as it used to be. He reacts way too easily so it hasn't been much of a challenge. Yugi is the type who will fall for the _pull my finger_ prank, I mean, what fun is that?  
But Joey is apparently one of the most skilled duelist from his realm, according to him. I never kept up with Yugioh like Jane has, but she did tell me that Joey and Yugi are best friends and because of that, Yugi uses the items powers to let him visit pretty often. Jane was really excited to get to meet him considering he's a character she loves so much.

We have also met Joey's girlfriend Mai Valentine who is more beautiful than I would have liked, but she is also a great person. She gets more along with Jane though, I think...they have more in common, I guess? She brings out a whole different side of Joey so that's interesting. I've heard that in her world she is a top duelist as well and well respected. Speaking of well respected, Rebecca Hawkins is the youngest regional champion in her world. Can you believe when she was only 13 years old, she was a college major? I know! But the best part is that she tells everyone that Yugi is her boyfriend and Yugi is actually okay with it... I think he is starting to like her. It's so cute, I want to smother him when he blushes!

Now, relating to mine and Jane' personal life...things are tough. I was having a hard time paying most of the bills myself since Jane is in school now, so she got back her old crappy job to help. I didn't want her to go back to that torturous place, but it's the only way to get by. I know if we asked the guys, they would help but... Jane doesn't take charity. I asked Jane why she wont just move back in with her parents but she insists on staying by my side after my experience and tells me that she wouldn't be a good friend if she left me alone. Thing is, I had a hard time getting over a broken friendship with a girl I heavily admired. It was a confusing issue, and I will admit, I exaggerated her cruelty to Jane but she doesn't know that and well, Jane hate's this girls guts. We were all friends once and I miss those days at times but for some reason I was just so jealous of Jane, I couldn't stand the idea of sharing this other girl with her. It got pretty out of control that, Jane insisted that I moved on from her. It was the best thing to do, but part of me resents her for it. As much as I care for Jane...don't hate me...I'd trade her for this is other girl. I can't help it. And, even though it's against my better judgment and Jane's suggestions, I still try to make contact with her.  
So to summarize, Jane and I are veryyyy good friends but we are struggling now and despite our closeness, we also have a lot of secrets.

All of this is complicated, but we've still been happy. I've been helping Jane finish her homework since she's so short on time. Sometimes when I get off early, I'll go ahead and start assignments for her. It's like a small routine...she even writes it down in detail in case the opportunity comes. It's a great team effort...but...what worries me is if I go back to school in the winter... how the heck are we possibly going to make it through the day?

"So, we spent about $120 on groceries this month..." Jane said as she dug her head deep into her palm, messing up her hair in the process. She was on the couch with a sheet of paper resting on a hard cover sketchbook, jotting down everything she could remember that we spent, erasing and re-writing numbers as accurate as they could be. It's necessary since we don't have much money to play with and we have to make sure we are saving more than we are spending. I would help her, but I would only slow her down.

"Why don't you write down how much you spend when you actually spend it?" Yugi asked in a tone of voice of common sense. Wow, why didn't I think of that? Jane rolled her eyes and slammed her hand on the sheet and moaned.

"Because we're unintelligent." She said, crumpling it up as if she read my mind and answered my question as well as Yugi's. Just then Link... _sigh Link_...walked into the room after returning from a shower, resting his towel over his damp hair. Dammit, why did he have to be fully clothed? He has to shower everyday since he's working at construction from being hot and sweaty and... muscly and.. _urgh!_ See what I mean? How does Jane do it? I'm pure blushing over here. _Gasp!_ Is he looking at me? No! No!

"Wanna scratch that for me?" He said, handing a lottery ticket to Jane and roughly rubbing his towel on his head after she took it from him. His hair is so perfect. Dammit though, why couldn't he ask me? Jane gets everything!

"Uh, you won another try." Jane said, returning it to him. I am not surprised. Link brings a ticket home every day from work. His boss buys a ton of them and hands them out to his workers as a little treat after a hard days work. Link has only ever won like, $20 since I have known him. Link's only reaction to the ticket was a simple grunt of little care before he tossed it on the coffee table in the lounge and dried off his hair again.

 _Ctchkk ~ Sound of Keys_

"It's the Pharaoh." Yugi said when we heard the rustling of keys from the front door. I automatically looked at Jane to see a blush, but nothing. She used to blush all the time! I really have to ask her about that later. Junior rushed to the front door and as Yami came in, holding his light jacket over his shoulder, Junior hugged his legs.

"Welcome home, Pharaoh!" Said his cuteness. Yami ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Link." He said to Link when he went to greet the Pharaoh. Link took his jacket and hung it for him in the neighboring closet as he spoke.

"You're home late, Pharaoh." Yami kicked off his formal work shoes.

"I know, the Museum was packed today and-" The Pharaoh stopped and glanced at the rug on the ground with several pairs of shoes. "The girls are here?"

Link nodded. I wonder if the Pharaoh will notice me watching them from behind the wall...yup. He did. He looked at me with a _I'm not surprised you're doing that_ look, and walked toward the kitchen without greeting me. I told you we're here often. I followed him.

"Joey!" The Pharaoh said in surprise when we found Joey deep in the fridge. He has been here all day actually, helping me prank Yugi.

"Hey there, Pharaoh. How was work?" Joey said, coming out of the fridge with both arms full of food.

"Fine. How are things back in Domino City?" Yami said, filling himself a glass of water.

"The same as usual." He said and then turned to me. "Hey, Dee. Let's try to make a really gross dish and get Yugi to eat it."

Yami grunted very quietly. I pretended not to notice and acted grown up.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Aw Cam an! It'll be funny." He insisted. I thought about it...

"To be honest Joey, I'm getting bored with pranking Yugi all the time. I feel like at this point, we're just being mean since we already know it'll work."

"Well said, Diana." Yami agreed, drinking some water and loosening his uniform at the neck. I totally blushed. He is _hot_. I think Joey thought about it because he stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"But, who are we ganna prank? Prankin' is like, the core 'f our friendship!" He whined, giving me a gigantic look of puppy eyes. I looked at Yami, hoping he'd answer for me but he didn't.

"Well, let's find a new victim then. I don't want to prank Yugi anymore." I said. Yami sighed heavily as he started to leave the kitchen. I think he was mentally taking back the _Well Said, Diana._

"Like who? The Pharaoh? Yeah right..." Joey said and Yami stopped at the exit and chuckled without turning around.

"That's right, Joey. You two couldn't possibly get me with your ' _pranks.'_ " He said bluntly, emphasizing _pranks_. Both mine and Joey's jaw dropped.

"What, you think just 'cause you're the _king of games_ means you can't _lose_ your cool?" Joey asked. The Pharaoh ignored him and Joey and I rushed to block his path.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" We both yelled, pointing at him before we rushed up the stairs, a mission for both of us. What, you think we're scared of him? We are _not_! We're just going to plan our first killer move! Tehehe... just thinking about it... now _this_ will be interesting.

 _Upstairs Washroom 9:15 pm_

 _Diana and Yugi  
Narattor's P.O.V_

Yugi sat on the toilet seat as he watched Diana mess around in one of the drawers under the sink. Everyone but she and Yugi were downstairs having basic small talk and getting ready to say bye to the girls but there was something Diana wanted to do before they left today.

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked worried when Diana revealed the guys gel and combs she had found. She laughed methodically as she was about to attack Yugi's hair. Yugi flinched and...

 _Doooo Do Dooooo~~_

Diana stopped when she heard a delightful familiar sound coming from the end of the hall.

 _Doooo Do Doooo Do Dooooo ~ ~_

It was Zelda's Lullaby playing. Diana put down the hair products slowly as though she was in a hypnotic trance, left Yugi and followed the music down the dark hall. As she approached Link and Junior's room, the music played louder and although she was nervous to her stomach, her feet continued their steady pace to the front door that was half open. She peaked slowly inside to see the dark room that was lit with only by a night light near a bunk bed where Link was sitting cross-legged in his usual hero attire. He had the ocarina at his mouth, blowing into the pipes and releasing brain washing tunes. When he noticed her at the door, he stopped playing.

"Heh." He said with a smile. Diana looked around the rest of the room. The carpet on the floor was tidier than she remembered from the last time she was in here with the others when putting together that puzzle. Diana opened the door fully and Link nodded once as though to grant her permission to enter.

"Junior wasn't falling asleep..." He whispered. "So I thought I would tune him out."

Diana saw Junior deep asleep on the top bunk, curling the blanket in his arms as he breathed. She smiled at his cuteness before sitting down next to Link on the bottom bunk...on the complete other end of the bed. "You can keep playing." Diana whispered back. Link agreed with a simple grunt and prepared his fingers on the instrument.

"I'm really good at this..." He said quietly before he began to blow back into the tubes, this time playing a different tune.

 _Dooo do doooo doooo ~_

At moments he removed his mouth to sing parts of it. Diana had no idea that Link could sing as well as he could play and she couldn't help but smile. When she did, she noticed Link had looked at her grin and she closed her mouth instantly. She didn't want to gross him out with her gaped teeth. He stopped playing the ocarina when she did this.

"What's wrong?" He asked, without changing his serene expression. Diana blushed at his perfection.

"Nothing, haha. I just hate my smile." Diana explained. Link didn't understand why, so he forced a smile, exposing most of his teeth.

"But smiling is great," He explained, and then he covered his mouth. "And yours is nice. Don't hide it." Diana wanted to drop dead of shyness, but she couldn't help but laugh over his ridiculous statement.

"Haha, yeah right! My teeth are hideous." Diana said slightly louder than before.

"Shh!" Link said, quickly lifting to his toes to see Junior, still fast asleep. "Good, he's still sleeping."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. It was Jane peering in, looking for Diana.

"Oh," She said, not meaning to interrupt...whatever it was she was interrupting. "Sorry," She whispered, "I was just wondering if Dee was ready to head home."

Diana crunched her eyebrows, feeling insecure around Link with Jane in the room.

"It's cool, I was just putting Junior to sleep." Link said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He grabbed Diana's left fore arm and led her out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind them, finding Joey in the hall with a cunning grin, holding something behind his back. He was clearly looking for Diana as well, and when he got her attention, Link and Jane made their way to the front door, conversing and leaving Diana behind with her jealousy.

"What!?" Diana said to Joey with attitude, venting her frustration. Joey failed to notice. He revealed the salt shaker he was hiding behind his back and giggled at Diana.

"I've got a plan." He said.

 _Two Days Later  
Swiss Chalet 2:00 pm_

"What do you mean, _No Plum Sauce?_ " Joey stood up as he complained at the waiter who _sweat-dropped_ and wished he was assigned another table.

"Let it go, Joey." Yami said, putting his menu down.

"Tsk." Joey sat back down on the couch side of the table next to Diana, Link and Junior, crossing both arms in frustration. Poor Joey was _Plum Sauce_ -less.

"There's Jane." Diana said, waving at the entrance. Jane walked to their table and took the only available seat next to Yami.

"Hey." She said, removing her summer jacket and hanging it behind her.

"How was class?" Yami asked her, crossing his arms and resting both on the table behind his plate.

"Urgh, shitty. Presentations suck." She said, gesturing to Diana since she knows her pain.

"Did you not do too well?" Yami asked. _He Cares?_ , Jane thought.

"I think I nailed it, ha ha. I just hate them."

The waiter had still been standing there and Yugi laughed embarrassingly as his _sweat-dropped._

"Ha ha... just get us all the special." Yugi said. No one argued and handed the waiter the menus and when he left, Yami turned to Jane again.

"What did you present?" He asked. Jane blinked twice at him before pulling out her phone with pictures to explain better.

"We had to do costume designs." She said, scrolling through her phone with her thumb and Yami watched with interested eyes... the eyes he gets when discussing _duel monsters._ Yami didn't share his thoughts, however he was seriously impressed. The details on the designs seemed like those on a professionals. But all he responded was with an interested _Hm._

"Here." The waiter said upset when he returned 20 minutes later, serving all of them the same dish of rice, pork, and salad. When the waiter left, everyone began helping themselves. Jane watched Yami take his first bite and wondered how he can make eating looking so delicious...and not in the food way.

Under the table, Diana poked Joey with the salt shaker. He looked down and instantly started chuckling slowly as they loosened the cap of the shaker enough so that it would slip off if used.

"Here, Pharaoh." Joey said, handing Yami the salt. "You look like your food could use some more taste."

Jane pretended not to notice how horrible Joey's acting was. This was Yami, not Yugi. Yami took the salt shaker and Jane stared, worried she might be wrong but remained silent. Yami automatically tightened the cap shut and put it down without having used it.

"My pork is fine, _Joey and Diana._ Thank you for the generosity." Yami responded sarcastically. Joey and Diana slammed the table and cursed at the fail as everyone else laughed.

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought you were going to fall for that one, Pharaoh." Yugi said, thinking of a close call.

"It will take more than that to trick someone like him." Junior said with a mouthful. Even he knew better.

Everyone was still entertained with Joey and Diana's fail, except for Link who was uninterested. He just continued at his lunch, taking sips of his milk in between. Joey and Diana stared at him and then at each other, chuckling methodically again as they did before pranking the Pharaoh. They grabbed the salt shaker and performed the same task, handing it to Link. Without thinking, Link took the salt to apply to his pork and sure enough, the cap slipped off and he emptied the entire shaker of salt onto his dish. Diana and Joey burst out into laughter and because of their laughter, everyone joined in.

"Aw, now I feel bad!" Diana said.

"That's not cool, guys." Link said, however he wasn't angry.

"I'll take care of it." Joey said, standing up again. "Hey waita! What kind of service is this? TIGHTEN YA SALT, AH?"

Junior found this incredibly funny and started laughing in his seat next to Yugi. His laugh was so adorable, Jane partially leaned on Yami's shoulder for a few seconds before announcing it.

"So cute!" She said in a high pitched voice. Reaching for her fork but placing her hand on the Pharaoh's accidentally. "Oh, woops. Haha." She laughed it off and forgot bout it, but the Pharaoh did not.

"I know this song!" Diana pointed out when she paid attention to the station that was playing in the restaurant. She, Jane, Joey and Link began singing along to _Bye Bye Bye_ by the _BackStreet Boys._

"I don't wanna be a fool in this game for two So I'm leaving you behind! Bye Bye Bye!" They sang together and laughed, singing _Bye Bye Bye_ loud as ever and making a scene. Yugi _sweat-dropped,_ Yami ignored it, Junior laughed...and when the sound reached a difficult note, Joey and Diana failed, stopping the note half way and watching Link and Jane.

"Bye Byeeeeeeeeeeee, Baby!" Jane and Link hit the note perfectly and _high-fived_ each other when they finished. The others _Woo_ ed.

"I didn't know you could sing, Jane!" Diana pointed out. Jane smiled and confirmed as she chewed.

"Yes, I was not expecting that." Yami agreed, impressed by her for the second time in just a few minutes.

"We should be a duet, Jane. What do you say?" Link joked.

"Hmhm." Jane chuckled with food in her mouth and nodded a _yes._ Diana huffed, jealous once again.

"Where do you guys want to go after this?" Yugi asked, noticing it was only 2:45. Link shook his head.

"Mm," He swallowed, "I have work at the site..." He said.

 _Construction Site  
10:00 pm_

"Link!" His boss called from the forth floor of the condo's they were building. Link looked up at his boss as he removed his workers vest, ready to be heading home. "Catch!"

Link caught the baggie from his boss. The usually baggie that he hands out to every worker after the day is over. Inside was always a granola bar, which he usually gives to Junior, and a lottery ticket. He waved his boss goodbye and jogged out of the area where Yami waited alone for him in his car to take him home.

When Link got to the Suzuki, he opened the car door and took a towel from Yami. The Pharaoh always brought one for him after work since Link always sweats from the serious labour.

"Tired?" The Pharaoh asked, resting his forearm on the wheel. Link wiped the back of his neck before taking the front seat. He handed the baggie to Yami and as the Pharaoh opened it up, Link removed his construction boots and shut the car door.

"...Link?" Yami asked. Link reached to the back seat to grab his hat and when he was comfortably himself again, his attention was on Yami.

"Ya?" Link waited. Yami showed him the results of all the zero's on his ticket.

"You've won." He said. "You've won _a lot_."


	5. Book 1 Ch 5 The Big Move

**FORwarD  
** **  
**Book 1 Chapter 5  
 _The Big Move_

 _2 Weeks Later, Sunday  
_ _Yami, Link, Yugi, Junior, and Joey._ _  
Yugi's P.O.V_

"Woa-HO! Cheeccckkk iiiitt oouuuttt!~" Joey said as he opened the car door. I looked out the window from my side and looked for myself...our new house was huge!

"Wooow!" Junior said in his tiny voice. Link and the Pharaoh came out of the front seat and Link opened my door to help Junior out. I was interested to see what the inside looked like but...was this all really necessary?

"What do you think, Yugi?" The Pharaoh asked me as he shuffled his keys, looking for the latest one.

"Well," I paused, "It's definitely impressive." The Pharaoh only answered me with a chuckle and walked ahead with Link, who was dragging every suitcase on his own while Junior sat on his shoulders. Boy, Link is strong. Then Joey completely flew by me and ran up the stone staircase that curved as it elevated, jumping on the spot as he waiting for the Pharaoh to unlock the door.

"Come to papa!" He said and when the door was opened and he threw himself in there.

"He's more excited than we are and he's not even living here." Link commented as he settled the suitcases on the over sized porch. We all entered the house and shut the door behind us before looking around. The first room was a large empty space with marble tiles and rose-printed wall paper and...

"Woah, look at the size of that chandelier!" I said in awe. In the middle of the room was a large staircase going to the second floor...it...sort of reminds me of the Beasts Castle from _Beauty and the Beast. Sigh,_ The girls made me watch it. Joey sprinted up the stairs, entering the hall and leaving our view.

"Woah!" He called from one of the rooms up there. "Hot Tub!"

Link put Junior down and he quickly ran after Joey and knocking his hood down when his small feet touched the floor.

"It's as big as a swimming pool!" Junior yelled. I assumed he found the hot tub.

"Hey Pharaoh," I started, "This is a perfect spot to duel, don't you think so?" I asked him. With all this space, our duel disks would be able to project the holographic images very nicely. The Pharaoh only responded with a nod, but I saw his eyes light up. I know he's excited, I mean, we shared a brain for years. He doesn't fool me.

Link walked left and pulled open the doors, kicking in the door stopper and revealing the next room. It was a large living room with a big fire place and a sky light and the whole thing had already been furnished. I stroke my hand on the couch's armrest to feel the quality of the material and it was definitely up there.

"Still not as impressive as Kaiba's, huh Yugi?" The Pharaoh said, mentioning an inside joke. I laughed.

"Awe Yeahh! Double Fridge!" We heard Joey say in the next room. We followed his voice and found a peach coloured kitchen with a double fridge and a set of sliding doors to a dining room. I personally wanted to see the rooms upstairs so I left the others in the kitchen and went alone to have a look. When you get upstairs, there are 6 rooms. Two bathrooms and four bedrooms. The first bathroom was blue and silver themed and it was set up like a standard bathroom, except a little bigger. The second bathroom was themed red and gold, slightly bigger than the first, had a a large hot tub, a separate shower and a double sink. The four rooms were interesting. The two rooms closest to the first bathroom on the right were duplicates of each other and quite big. The room on the left that was before the second bathroom was a bit bigger than the other two and the last room at the end of the hall was the largest of the four, with the largest set of windows. It was cool that we could all have a room to ourselves, but I am not sure I am happy with the idea of separating myself even further from the Pharaoh...

 _The Afternoon_

 _Living Room._

 _Vibe Vibe~_

Link's phone was going off all the time that we've been unpacking and judging by the look on his face, I would say he was happy and yet, concerned. I leaned over on the couch slightly to peak at his phone.

 **Diana:** We might move back in with our families...

Move back? What does she mean? Link began typing back but he noticed I was looking, so he pulled back.

"Can I help you, Yugi?" He asked me.

"Sorry, Link. I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy." I said and he forgave me silently and went back to texting Diana. I wanted to ask more, but I felt bad and the Pharaoh came into the room with Junior...they had just put away the box with the millennium items. The Pharaoh looked at me and his third eye appeared. I could sense exactly what he was sensing from Link so I nodded to the Pharaoh and he nodded back, taking a seat across from Link on the couch. He rested his forearms on his knees and called for Link's attention.

"What's wrong, Link?" The Pharaoh asked and Link didn't even try to hide his discomfort when he looked up at an angle as he put his phone down and removed his hat.

"I'm just feeling bad for the girls, that's all." Link said, and the Pharaoh's third eye appeared again when he closed his eyes and focused. I could see that the Pharaoh was reading Link.

"Yes, they're struggling." The Pharaoh said after a short silence. Link lazily threw a pillow at the Pharaoh's feet and smiled.

"I hate it when you do that." Link said and the Pharaoh chuckled. Link's expression became serious again as he took a pillow from Junior, stopping a potential pillow fight.

"Diana wants to go back to school. They have a hard time paying for their house and Jane's tuition, let alone Diana's and their combined homework. I just wish we could help them." Link was implying that we help pay their rent.

"I know Link. But paying two mortgages would be hard on us, despite our financial position." The Pharaoh explained. I instantly felt bad and understood Link. Both Jane is in an incredibly advanced course and now Diana will have to deny her future because she wont have the money for it...

"Why doesn't Jane and Diana just live with us?" Junior suggested, innocent to the way things work. Link blinked twice at Junior as though he said something of science and then after a few short moments...his face changed. Was he seriously considering it?

"That's not a bad idea." Link said.

"Yes it is." The Pharaoh said. We all looked at the Pharaoh, confused. "We are putting the girls in danger by having them over as often as they are. Having them live here is an even greater risk."

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?" I asked. I didn't even know the girls were in any danger at all.

"Woman are curious." He started, gesturing toward Joey, who was passed out on the couch. He only unpacked one suitcase...  
"They will soon realize that if Joey can come to and from this world, so can they. We can't risk having them enter ours or Link's world where people will take advantage of their unfamiliarity and hurt them."

"The girls wouldn't do that, would they?" I asked.

"I know we've only known them a bit over a month, Pharaoh. But I doubt the girls would do anything crazy like that without discussing it with us first." Link assumed. I agreed with him. The girls don't seem like risk takers.

"Woman are unpredictable, Link." The Pharaoh said. When he mentioned this, I remembered when Mai suddenly decided to take on Marik on her own to overcome her insecurities that we didn't even know were there, and got lost in the shadow realm. It took us all by surprise and we went through trouble trying to save her... even Joey almost lost his soul trying to save her.

"The Pharaoh's right." I said, sadly. "Too risky."

Link clenched the couch and his triforce symbol of courage surfaced on his hand.

"It's worth the risk." Link said, "It's worth risking to trust them than guarantee their chances of losing everything they have...including their dreams." When Link said this, we all stayed quiet. He was right and the Pharaoh knew it too. I was hoping the Pharaoh wouldn't be stubborn...he always puts safety first, even before anyone's dreams. But even Junior knew Link was right.

"Can I share a room with them?" Junior asked and we started to laugh. That's good. The Pharaoh agrees with Link.

 _A few minutes later_

"Hm..." The Pharaoh said with his hand to his chin. We were in the hall of the top floor, figuring out the best order of who gets what room. This acted my nerves up. I didn't want to be in a room with anyone but the Pharaoh. I feel like he's my other half now and it's so weird that we don't share a brain anymore because I've grown so used to it. I wonder if it bothers him like it bothers me.

"Why don't you and Yugi take the largest room?" Link suggested, "The girls can take the second largest on the left... and Junior and I can take the small one next to yours."

"That leaves an entire room left. Don't you want your own room, Link?" I asked him.

"Not really. These rooms are all bigger than the ones we had before and I don't take up a lot of room." Link said and the Pharaoh put his hands in his pockets.

"The last room could be left open for guests." He said. Of course! Joey comes over often enough, and sometimes he even brings Mai or his sister with him. Even Tristan or Rebecca can stay over night.

"Yugi, is that pink I see on your cheaks?" Link asked me and I quickly hid my face. I hate when Links cocky side rises!

"Haha, who are you planning on inviting to stay?" Junior continued. I couldn't take this!

"Cut it out, guys!" I said and the Pharaoh chuckled.

"So," I breathed a long breath and changed the subject, "Would the girls have their own bathroom?"

"I suppose they could have the small one to them selves and we can share the large one." The Pharaoh said.

"One bathroom for the four of us?" Link said, displeased. "Well, what about the guests?"

The Pharaoh blinked twice and sighed in an awkward discomfort. And even though our minds aren't connected anymore, I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

...

"We have no choice but to make do with both washrooms free for everyone..." He said and I knew he wasn't really okay with that. He comes from a very ancient and civil time... it was not appropriate for men and woman to be mixed... hey, I just realized, the majority of us in the house are going to be guys. This makes things difficult...but it wouldn't be morally right for the Pharaoh and Link to share a bathroom with two girls in their age group... it's...wrong. I swallowed my pride and decided to do what would be morally acceptable...and make the Pharaoh feel more comfortable.

"Junior and I will share a bathroom with them." I said, and the three of them looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It's no big deal." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Jane and Diana are way older than I am. Junior is just a kid so...I'll share with them. If it becomes weird for me, I'll just shower in your bathroom."

"They aren't _that_ much older than you, Yugi." Link said as he blushed. Then Junior tugged on my pants. I have to say, it's nice not to be the shortest anymore...

"It's ok!" Junior started, "I want to share with Diana and Jane." Then he looked back at Link and The Pharaoh. "Plus, Yugi is already taken by Rebecca so it's not like anything will happen."

Link and I both flinched. How could he even say that for such a little guy?

"I am not taken!" I said.

" _Not like anything will happen?_ Where did you learn stuff like that, Junior?" Link asked, grabbing Junior by his pointed ear. The Pharaoh laughed and settled us down.

"None of this is for sure unless the girls agree to move in. Let's take them out next weekend and make the offer."

"So formal." Link said with his scratchy voice, nudging the Pharaoh with his arm and walking down the stairs and Junior followed him. Then I realized something.

"Hey, Pharaoh. Does this mean we'll have to wait a whole week to properly unpack and settle in our rooms?" I asked. I wasn't sure how that would work out at all. The Pharaoh smiled at me as he responded and with that look in his eye, I would listen to anything he said.

"Set up and expect the girls to move in. They will not refuse."

 _Next Weekend 3:06 pm  
Nearby Park  
Narrator's P.O.V_

As planned, the boys set up the home to fit a comfortable environment for both males and females. They are all content with their new place but all nervous that they will soon share it with the girls. Will their presence stop them from being guys? Will it mean that there will be no more staying up late from playing video games? No more jokingly insulting each other and acting immaturely? No more junk food for dinner? No more walking around the house in boxer shorts, or towels? How far would this change their lives and how much would it change themselves?

Joey came back last night with his friend, Duke Devlin, introducing him to Link and Junior and staying for a few days in the guest room with Joey. When they showed up in this world, they immediately tried out Yami and Link's hot tub, raided their fridge, and had a movie marathon past hours on their new large flat screen. Now, Joey and Duke are with the others at a very high class park near their house, decorated with fancy benches, fountains and flower beds, watching Junior play on the jungle gym while waiting for the girls.

"Uh, we turn left here." Diana pointed as she kept her eyes on the map on her android cell phone. Jane had borrowed her Dad's care to drive up to the boys new place and her eyes widened every time they entered a new street.

"Jeeze, look at the houses in this area. The people here must be loaded!" Jane said as she turned the wheel. She didn't like driving, so she was usually moody in the drivers seat.

"Stop," Diana ordered and Jane pulled over. "They're at that park and their house should be just a few roads down." Jane parked the car and pulled down the mirror from above her and started rushing through her bangs quickly out of great nervousness.

"You look fine. Remember you confirmed it like 10 times before we left...?" Diana asked, concerned. Jane ignored her, grabbed her small bag and roughly exited the car, checking herself in the window.

"Jane," Diana said in worry but letting out a small chuckle at the same time, "What's with you?"

"Yuu sent me an email today," she paused and Diana flinched.

"...so...?" Diana knew what Jane meant but she played dumb.

"So? He doesn't know that we've been talking to Yami and Link. I haven't spoken to Yuu for almost two months. He told me hes having a great time and that he misses me and...I just...I feel guilty." Jane said. Diana was confused. Jane had nothing to feel guilty about and...what does her hair have to do with this? Was she prettying herself up? For what...the...for the Pharaoh?

"But you did nothing wrong Jane. We made some new friends, so what? He should be happy for you. He knows how much you love YuGiOh. He can even meet the guys and..."

"That's not the problem." Jane interrupted and Diana knew exactly what she meant and decided to stop playing dumb.

"And you like Yami?" Diana asked and Jane nodded.

"Always have."

"Psh," Diana started, "and here I thought you had all your emotions all in control. Now I feel better! How the heck do you keep your cool next to him?"

"I don't. I'm a good actress, haha. I look normal, but I actually want to float away." Jane said and Diana knew how she felt 100%.

"Well, all I can say is we promised we wouldn't get our hopes up. Plus it's not like we have a shot with them anyway, so just tell Yuu the truth. You made new friends. Now let's go, they're waiting."

Jane agreed with Diana. She always loved Yami anyway, the only difference now is that he's real. Okay, that is a _big_ difference. But Yuu was here first and she loves him equally as much, if not more. You don't throw such a long term relationship for someone new...even though Yami isn't _new_ new...Doesn't matter! She will enjoy him from a distance like she always has. She is more than happy to call the Pharaoh her friend, anyway.

"Hey!" Link called when the girls came into view on the field of freshly cut grass. When Junior heard the girls call back, he jumped down from the monkey bars and ran to Diana.

"Hello!" He said as she lifted him up into her arms. The girls reached the benches where the Pharaoh sat, one leg crossed over the other, next to Duke. Link was on his feet, probably from watching Junior on the gym, Joey was hanging off the monkey bars where Junior left him and Yugi was standing next to him, telling him to be careful.

"What's up. It's been like, what, a whole week?" Diana said when she saw the Pharaoh.

"Hey Dee, did you know that one of the Pharaoh's pet peeves is when people play with his hair?" Junior said, who was now working as a little spy for Diana and Joey.

"Oh really?" Diana said with a sparkle in her eye. The Pharaoh pretended not to hear them and moved on to introduce Duke.

"Girls," Yami started, "This is Duke Devlin. He's a friend of Yugi's, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and owner of the most popular game shop back in our world."

"I know who _Duke Devlin,_ is" Jane said with a big smile. Duke examined both girls from the ground up and smiled flirtatiously. He loved what he saw. And what did he see? Woman. Two very different and beautiful woman. He wanted them both right away. He rose to his feet and took both their hands.

"Hello ladies, it is a great pleasure to meet you both." He said. Jane and Diana both blushed a bit with the attempts to hide it. They couldn't deny, though, that Duke was a handsome man.

"Uh, Hi." Diana managed to say.

"May I have the honour of being able to speak your name?" Duke asked the girls. Diana blinked twice. Was this guy serious?

"Mary Jane!" Jane said. She wasn't as shy but then, she did already know Duke...technically.

"Diana." She was able to say. Duke hummed.

"Hmm. _Diana and Mary Jane._ Beautiful." Duke said and Joey pulled him away from the girls. When did he return?

"Alright, knock it off, you lecher. You pulled the same baloney on my sister." Joey said as Yugi returned as well.

"I, what?" Duke said sarcastically and Diana had managed to sneak herself behind the Pharaoh.

"Don't even think about it." The Pharaoh said, when he sensed her intentions with his third eye.

"That's not fair!" She said, flailing her arms behind him. She really wanted to braid his hair. "You can't use your powers, that's cheating!"

"I bet you guys are dieing to see the new place." Link said with both hands on his hips.

"Yeah, we are. This neighbour hood is unreal." Jane answered and Duke joined into the conversation.

"Hardly," he started, "These are just large houses. If you keep going further up, you're in the mansion area. Now _that's_ money."

"Speaking of money..." Yugi mentioned. "How goes things with you?"

Diana and Jane instantly frowned.

"Well, I wont be going to school this year..." Diana said. Link wasn't going to play the suspense game. He stomped his foot on the ground and put both his hands on Diana's shoulders.

"Yes you will." He said. Diana blushed at his touch and didn't process what he said because of it.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. Yami rose from the bench gently and inserted his hands into his pockets.

"We're inviting you girls to move in. No charge." He said with a smile. The girls stuttered and didn't understand. Yugi decided to take initiative.

"We want you to move in with us. Free rent, so you guys can afford your classes!" He said in excitement. "Well?"

"...uh...I-" Jane was just saying how this would hurt Yuu...but to live with them? "I-I don't want to intrude..."

"Trust me Jane, you wont intrude. Duke and I barge in all the time! There's plenty of room." Joey said, trying to lighten her up. She was hardly worried about barging in...but with their bills and education at stake... and she didn't want to move back with her parents and leave Diana by herself when she was still not fully recovered over the _Emily_ situation...it's not like they had much of a choice. Yuu would understand...wouldn't he?

"Yes!" Diana said and Junior hugged her tighter while _yay_ ing.

"Yes?" Jane asked her, confused that she was so eager.

"Hey." She started, "You're already in school, so you don't understand. I want my education."

Link smiled. He was happy...especially since this was his idea.

"This will be interesting." The Pharaoh said as he looked at Jane. And as he looked at her, he grinned so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable...as though he was attempting to keep a straight face but wanted to show a smile based on whatever he was thinking. And for some reason, even though it was completely impossible, she couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to her relationship with Yuu.

 **A/N: OK! So, thanks to the Lottery they won, I imagined it gave them a boost in savings and allowed them to buy a bigger home. And with the girls moving in, it gives us way more room for drama, wouldn't you agree? Also, you're probably wondering about** ** _Yuu_** **, and what a strange name it is for Jane's boyfriend right? Well, most of you may not be familiar with the Anime/Manga,** ** _Marmalade Boy_** **. It's one of my all time favourites, and for this story to work, Jane has to be in a long term relationship with basically the** ** _perfect_** **boyfriend. And Yuu Matsuura from the series fits that description. In the series however, it's Miki he's in love with, but let's just pretend that his and Miki's stories is Yuu's and Jane's. Jane and Miki have a few differences though, only because Jane's character is older, but it wont be OOC for Jane to have behaved like Miki when she was a teenager.  
In fact, if we get technical, I myself in real life (who Jane is modeled after), was exactly like Miki when I was younger. It's one of the reasons I love the series so much. Anyway, knowing the Marmalade Boy series isn't mandatory to understand this fan fic, but I do recommend getting to know it because it will be more impactful when reading the drama and emotional scenes that may come in relevance to Yuu. That being said, thanks for reading this far! As the chapters come, they may get longer! So keep it up!**


	6. Book 2 Ch 1 First Night

**FORwarD**

Book 2 Chapter 1  
 _First Night  
1 Week Later  
_ _Everyone + Joey and Duke_ _  
Jane's P.O.V_

"Thank you." I told Link when he helped Diana and I with our bags. We couldn't help but stare at him with _gaga_ eyes during the last week while he moved everything. I might of imagined it, but I think I saw a bit of his butt when he would carry things up the stairs...did I just think that?  
Sorry, I can't seem to help myself around such an attractive man. Anyway...He's been a big help moving our stuff in the last few days with his super strength, and all that's really left at this point is our every day supplies. You know, toiletry's, clothes, etc. We stood in the first big room and, you should have seen our reactions when we saw it the first time, Link brought in Luna and Kitty's cages and shut the door behind him. All of the guys stared at both of us when they saw the cage and wondered what the heck it was.

"What?" I asked when the silence was more than I could take.

"Cats?" Duke said with an almost disgusted tone. Was he not fond of animals?

"Yeah?" I said. Junior immediately ran to the cages saying _kittys_ when he saw them.

"Can we let them out, pleaaasee?" Junior asked me. I leaned down next to him and the cages on the ground.

"Not yet, Junior. They're very frightened right now. I only want to release them upstairs in our room where they will recognize the furniture." I explained. What? That's how cats adjust. I have had them for years, K! I would know...

"That is true..." Yami said, my gosh his voice stuns me every time, "You should get them upstairs right away."

He's concerned? Hm, well, the Egyptians _were_ very into cats. I wonder if the Pharaoh is too. I looked at Link who was resting his forearm on the wall now looking all hot, thinking his work was finally over. Well, Link. I'm about to ruin it for you.

"Uh, Link?" I said to him, fluttering my eyes so he'd forgive me. "Will you take all this upstairs for us?"

He grunted once before lifting the bags and making his way up the stairs. I watched him go...I mean... he's flexing. Diana noticed me starring and elbowed me in the rib to stop. How could I forget? He's for her eyes only. I let her believe that.  
Speaking of attractive Link... looking around this room and taking in that all of these boys are more than average...makes me feel incredibly guilty. I hope Yuu comes from vacation soon before my mind wanders too far...

"Shall I get them?" Yami offered to take the cats upstairs and I nearly flinched when my day dreaming failed to notice Yami next to me.

"Sure." I said, hiding my flustering. Yugi came to us as the Pharaoh followed Link to our room and smiled his adorably cute smile.

"Well, since you guys are part of the family now, what do you want to do to celebrate?"He asked.

Diana automatically smuggled Yugi roughly and I giggled a bit. Now that we've moved in, this is only the beginning for poor little Yugi...

"I am SO glad you asked, Yugi," Diana started and pulled out a VHS from her bag. "We wanted you to watch the _Lion King_ with us!"

Joey and Duke blinked twice. "You're on your own." They both said, and fled the room. What's wrong with a Disney classic? Is it us? Probably.

"Hey! Joey! Duke!" Yugi yelled in panic.

"Well?" Diana asked. Yugi laughed and his _sweat-drop_ appeared.

"I would love to watch it with you, girls." He said. Diana grabbed him again.

"SUCH A GENTLE MAN!" She yelled as Yugi sophisticated in her chest.

I smiled sheepishly, feeling sorry for Yugi but also understanding Diana's need to coddle him. Yugi is the kindest soul I think I'll ever know.

 _Half and hour later  
Living Room  
Narrator's_

 _Dad, we gotta go home... ... Help! Somebody! ...anybody..._

Jane's sniffling became louder than ever, as she watched Simba cry for help on the giant screen in their new living room.  
"Snif* I hate this part.. I... I can't..."

"Mufasa can't die! He just can't! Is he dead, Dee?" Junior asked, who was sitting on Diana's lap, curling into her for comfort.

"I'm afraid so, Junior." She answered in a sad tone.

"This is a children's film?" Yugi said with wide eyes. "This is traumatizing.."

"So, the Yugioh universe doesn't have Disney Films, huh?" Jane said out loud to herself, "Well if we can think of an alternate universe of Yugioh with Disney classics, then it's out there some where, right?"

Diana sweat-dropped. "I thought we agreed not to think too hard about other universes." She said, recalling a conversation between her and Jane that may have given both girls a headache from being over analytical. Jane laughed, trying to keep her attention away from the sad scene on screen.

"Right." She agreed.

 _Meanwhile Upstairs...  
Girls Room_

Link and Yami both unpacked what they could for the girls to help them out. They unpacked some lamps, clothes, art tools and put them nicely on the desk for them to sort out later. Link opened one of the other suitcases on one of their beds and noticed their bathroom products tucked under some towels and when he found their _girly_ stuff, he blushed as he grunted.

"Uh, should we put these in their washroom?" Link asked Yami as he held up their stuff for him to see. Yami zipped up one of their jackets on a hook and added it to the others in their closet before he turned to face Link. When he saw what he was holding, his face became stern to control his emotions.

"Just leave it Link, they'll sort it out." He said with a deep voice. Link agreed with the Pharaoh and left that suitcase untouched and opened up another one as he adjusted his hat. Inside was what junk was to Link and things that he did not understand why a person would keep. He unpacked some of the things in there and placed them on Jane's large brown desk for them to sort and examined every item before unpacking the next. He came across a bracelet made of pop can tabs hanging off a doodle of Diana smuggling Yugi and he smiled. The Pharaoh came next to Link on the bed to grab more of their clothes and noticed Link interested in the crafts. Link gestured the items toward Yami.

"Creative, aren't they?" Link said. It wasn't a question and the Pharaoh nodded in agreement with a smile.

"She is interesting, that's for sure." He answered, only referring to Jane. Link didn't think he would answer. That was out of character for the Pharaoh.

Yami shuffled through their clothes, looking for more that were suitable to hang in the closet when he found a pile of bras and panties under a pile of bottoms in the suitcase. The Pharaoh blinked twice without a change in expression before burying them back under the other garments and sighed.

"We've helped enough." He said as he walked out of the room.

 _Dinning Room Table  
_ _Yugi, Joey, Duke, and Jane_ _  
6:00 pm_

"And my _Amazoness Queen_ takes the last of your life points." Jane said, ending her duel with Joey.

"What?!" Joey said falling backwards, not seeing where that came from.

"Hey, Joey. I thought you were runner up in _Duellist Kingdom_..." Duke said, doubting Joey's dueling status.

"I am!" Joey defended, "I didn't know that Jane was _that_ good."

Jane laughed, flipping her side ways ponytail. "Well, I do have the advantage of knowing your strategy, Joey."

Yugi also laughed as he brought out his deck. "Hey Jane, can I take you on?"

"The only duelist to defeat the King of games?" Jane shuffled her deck. "How can I refuse?"

"Jannneee!" Diana almost sang from upstairs and Jane _sweat-dropped._

"Coming!" She answered and put her deck into its casing. "I guess it'll have to wait."

As Jane jogged out of the dinning room, hearing Duke take on Yugi in her place, she ran by the living room, ignoring the Pharaoh and Link's presence, and storming up the stairs to the first room on the left. There was Diana, in her usual comfy attire, just about finished putting everything away in its place.

"Yeah?" Jane said, breathing heavily. She was not in shape at all.

"Everything left to put away is yours." She said, leaving the room. Jane noticed a belt on the bed that wasn't hers and recognized it easily. "Dee, wait."

Diana turned around and Jane tossed the belt to her.

"Give that to Link since your leaving." Jane said as she got to her things. Diana blushed. Thinking how close this thing was to Link's...

"But Jane, Link is already wearing a belt." Diana said.

"Then leave it in his room." Jane said and Diana flushed again.

"...come with me?" She asked. Jane looked at her confused and then chuckled as she left the room with Diana.

"Don't take too long," Diana said at the door, "I don't want him to find us and think we're pervs."

"Pervs? I have nothing to hide. If he comes, I'll just say I'm in here because your too chicken." Jane teased and Diana shoved Jane, hoping she was kidding around. When the girls opened the door, they were not alone. To their surprise, Junior was in the room playing with his stuffed pig and talking to himself.

"Hi, Dee. Hi Jane." He said before going back to playing with the pig. Diana saw Link's bed was unmade and blushed, freezing on the spot. Jane rolled her eyes and took the belt from her. How insecure can one be?

"We're just returning this." She said to Junior, dropping the belt on Link's bed and guiding Diana back out the door.

"Did you see his bed?" Diana asked, fantasizing. Jane continued to push Diana through the hall.

"If you came with me deeper in the room, you would have seen a pair of his used underwear in the sheets..." Jane said and Diana flailed her arms.

"WHA-"

"I'm kidding!" Jane said, raising her voice.

Downstairs in the living room, Jane shamelessly invited herself on the couch next to Yami and Link, dropping herself on the cushion and causing the boys to bounce from her weight.

"What are you guys watching?" She asked them.

"The _Last of the Mohicans_ " Link answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh! I know this one..." Jane's voice drowned out when Diana left the living room. She couldn't join them...not when she was still way too flustered from thinking certain thoughts over Link. She needed a drink right away, so she walked into the kitchen to find Joey drinking the last bit of milk.

"Please tell me there's more..." She said to Joey when he shook the empty carton.

"Nope. Sorry, Dee." He said, putting the empty cartoon back into the fridge and closing it naturally. "I know what to do to cheer you up, though!"

Diana raised an eyebrow at Joey when he revealed a jar of _hot sauce_ he nabbed from the kitchen counter.

"I got another idea." He said as Diana got a flash back of the salt prank.

 _Bed Time  
Yami and Link's Washroom  
11:00pm_

Joey pulled Diana behind the wall as quickly as he could when he saw the Pharaoh coming up the stairs. It was dark, but the pranksters were able to silently soak Yami's tooth brush in the spices that would leave the Pharaoh's tongue burning.

"I'll meetcha in bed." Yugi said as he waved to the Pharaoh before going to their room. When Yami was in his washroom, he adjusted on the light dimmer just enough for evening eyes and turned on the water. Joey and Diana were almost jumping in their places as they watched the Pharaoh tend to himself without any suspicion. When he reached for the blue toothbrush, the one opposite side of the contaminated one, Diana and Joey gave each other _Oh Shit_ glances.

"I thought you said you sauced the blue one?" Diana whispered in anger to Joey.

Joey, in his accent, replied, "Give me a break, will ya? It looked green when the lights were off!"

When the Pharaoh heard them, he looked at the doorway and they flinched, quickly hiding behind the wall again before he was able to spot them...and just in case, the Pharaoh rinsed his brush before using it. Just then, Link began to come up the stairs as well, in his comfiest attire, ready to brush and head to bed. So Diana and Joey sprinted into Diana's room to avoid being seen by him.

" _Shit shit shit_." They both worried, feeling more than sorry for Link. Diana pushed Joey out of her room and shut the door on his face. _Every man for himself_ , is what she thought. She did not want Link to be mad at her.

"Hey!" Joey said. Realizing that the Pharaoh was coming out of the washroom, Joey ran across the hall into the guest room, not caring if Yami saw him or not...and he did. The Pharaoh did not react and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Diana was panicking.

"Dee?" She heard Jane on the other side of the door. She let her in quickly and shut the door again. "What's wrong?"

"HIYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link yelled.

 _Dinning Room  
4:00 am  
Yami and Link_

"Here." The Pharaoh gave Link a Popsicle to relieve his burning tongue as he sat on the chair next to his. They ran into each other this late in the bathroom. Yami needed to use it and well... Link was sticking his tongue under the facet.

"Thanks..." Link said ashamed, "Can't believe it still burns..."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "I suppose it is my fault. They were after me, of course."

Link shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with him playfully. "This is going to be a pain."

"Hm?" Yami was wondering what sort of anxiety Link was feeling. Although, he was too tired to read him using his third eye.

"Having girls in the house makes things weird... And Joey and Diana together is just... _grunt*_ " Link moaned. Yami didn't think the change was that drastic. With such a large home, avoiding the girls when needed was an easy task.

"Speaking of..." Yami began, "Joey and Yugi both want to invite Mai and Rebecca to visit soon. Preferably during our last trip to the beach since the summer here is almost at an end."

Link sucked on his Popsicle a few seconds longer before replying. "Fine with me, but I'm sleeping out the nights that they're here."

"Link." Yami warned.

"What? It's too many girls! I liked walking around our house without a shirt.." Link whined.

"Believe me, you were the only one." the Pharaoh joked and Link lightly struck him. "Come on, it's just a matter of getting used to having them around."

Link grunted in a _fine_ tone.

"Hm?" Both men reacted when they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

It was the girls and both were barely awake from what they could see. Being in the dinning room, Yami and Link had a perfect view of them through the sliding doors and when the girls turned on the light, the boys could not stop their nerves from acting up. Link grunted immediately when he saw the girls in their pj's but did not remove his gaze from them while the Pharaoh was stunned not by Diana's pj's, but by Jane's. She was missing the bottom half of hers... and he could easily identify the shade of purple, just peaking under the tip of her loose t-shirt. He had to look away when he felt his cheeks burn.

Jane was holding Luna lazily in one arm and the cat was looking right at the boys. "I hope there's enough milk for two.." Jane said.

"If there isn't, I call dibs." Diana said, grabbing the empty carton from the fridge. "Urgh. I forgot. Freakin' Joey finished the last of it." She complained, putting the cartoon back in the fridge. Luna meowed, disappointed.

Jane yawned. "Water it is."

Link finally took his eyes off the girls and looked at Yami to see if his reaction was even close to his own. When he saw that the Pharaoh was refusing to look in the direction of the kitchen or even let the girls know that they were there, he nudged him.

"Ah.." Diana said, throwing the lucky-to-be-plastic cup into the sink. "Feels good to sleep without a bra on..."

Link flinched again and Yami's eye brow twitched once. Jane pushed Diana out of the kitchen with both hands, Luna now sitting on her shoulder.

"Just hope we don't run into Link right now." She said. Link dropped his Popsicle.

"Psh!" Diana said, "He's asleep."

"Yeah you.." Jane's voice disappeared as they headed back to their room and Link looked at Yami, wanting to tell him, _See?_ Yami brought a palm to his forehead, taking back what he said before.

"Perhaps you're right. This is going to be difficult..." He said.

 **A/N: I thought since the girls have moved in now, I would start the next book. It's a pretty small chapter, but like I said before, they will get longer. Anyway, is it just a hunch or is Yami liking Jane? I am getting some vibes from him! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review ~**


	7. Book 2 Ch 2 His Type Of Woman

**A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters. I like emotional talks, and Junior is just so flippin' cute considering he's an OC... yeah, even though he's based on Young Link, I imagine him much younger, and chubbier..and well...technically very different from Young Link. I suppose he was inspired from him though. Well, in any case, as readers, you can envision Junior however you like and however it makes reading more enjoyable for you!** ****

 **FORwarD  
** Book 2 Chapter 2

 _His Type of Woman  
_ _9:00 am. The Small Bathroom  
Yugi and Diana_

 _\- Joey and Duke returned to Battle City  
Narrator's P.O.V_ __

Living in the house has definitely become an interesting experience for the group, especially for the boys who have lived for months before this without any females. Sometimes it was interesting and fun, and sometimes...not so much. Like right now for poor little Yugi, who was fighting for his dignity.

"I told you, I was taking the bathroom for 20 minutes!" He raised his voice from behind the shower curtain, trying to be as polite as possible but unfortunately, the girls weren't catching on.

"But you look so cute with your hair all wet!" Diana said in baby talk, pulling his arm to get him out of the shower. Of course, she didn't even acknowledge that the poor teen was nude in there. Yugi sighed in frustration, wishing Diana wouldn't be so condescending at times.

"Okay!" Jane came in with some clothes and a hair straightener, shutting the door, "My turn! Get out, or stick around." She said as she dropped everything on the counter and began digging her hands in her shirt and removing her pyjama top.

"I'm in here!" Yugi flailed and his face was as red as it could get. Diana responded quickly by hugging him by the neck and Yugi pulled the curtain in front of his lower half for dear life.

"Hey Yugi, are you coming with us for lunch?" Jane asked him when he was released from Diana and had returned to his shower. He was quickly removing the last bit of shampoo from his head so he can get the heck out of there.

"I can't. Someone has to be home." He answered, referring to the protection of the items. When the girls didn't answer, Yugi became suspicious and peaked out from behind the curtain. When he saw Jane in her undergarments, he flushed again, grabbed the towel and ran out.

"Wait, Yugi!" They said and he slammed the door. In the hall was the Pharaoh and Link fully clothed and ready for work, heading downstairs. When they saw Yugi, they stopped.

"Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked.

"What happened?" Link asked in a tone of _Damn._

"I think I saw part of his little bum!" They heard Diana say from inside followed my Jane's laughter. Yugi blushed in embarrassment and Yami and Link _sweat-dropped._

"You can use our restroom, Yugi." The Pharaoh told him and Yugi walked slowly to the larger bathroom.

"Thanks, Pharaoh." He said, speed walking to get out of the cold.

"Poor kid." Link commented and he continued on his way with the Pharaoh downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, Link opened a fresh new carton of milk that he had just bought early this morning and pored himself a glass as well as a bowl for the cats. Of course, Luna was no where to be found and was probably upstairs at Jane's feet as usual. But Link was more fond of Kitty anyway.

Yami tossed the empty carton in the recycling- the one that had been there for far too long thanks to Joey and Diana- and picked at the cat fur on his suit. Link laughed.

"Like I said before," he started, "the girls just brought a bunch of troubles with them."

Yami grabbed the lint roller from the counter. "This was your idea." He reminded. Link shrugged.

Then they heard the wild and crazy footsteps of the girls coming down the stairs and joining them in the kitchen, Jane wearing a comfy t-shirt and shorts for the weather while Diana wore pants and refusing to show skin due to her insecurities, both ready to head out on their date with Junior.

"Haaayy!" Jane sang as she went straight for the fridge and, of course, Luna followed behind her.

"Good morning, girls." the Pharaoh said kindly when Link could not - he was wiping his milk mustache before the girls would see it. Diana approached Yami at that second and stared at him without speaking, trying to make the Pharaoh uncomfortable.

"Hey, Yami?" She asked and Jane was chugging a water bottle now. The Pharaoh was still getting used to being called _Yami_ again. It had been over a year since someone called him that until he met the girls.

"...yes?" He answered suspiciously.

"If you're from Egypt...why are you white?" Diana referenced, assuming he would get it.

Jane instantly snorted and sprayed water on Link's vest.  
He gave here a sarcastic _thanks_ look and Yami _sweat-dropped_ for a moment before answering her.

"I am Egyptian, Diana." He told her.

"Then shouldn't you be super tan?" Though she was partially frightened by his intimidating stature, she was asking innocently now. Jane intervened.

"Dee!" Jane was still laughing, "he _is_ super tan but shared a vessel with Yugi some time ago, remember? His _modern_ self resembles him."

The Pharaoh took note of Jane's gesture and walked out of the kitchen silently and began sliding his shoes on at the door. Yugi came jogging downstairs, holding Juniors hand.

"Heading out already, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked him and Link joined them at the door.

"We both are. It's a short shift today, I'll be home soon." Yami said, hugging Yugi lightly and pulling out his keys from his pants. Link shuffled his hand in Junior's hair as his own _goodbye_ and was just about to acknowledge the girls when he heard them flail.

"We have pan cakes?!" Jane screamed and Link decided to let them be.

"Let's go." He said, patting the Pharaoh on the back once and they were gone.

 _A few roads down_

 _1:00 pm_

 _Diana, Jane and Junior_

"Can we eat at Subway?" Junior asked, pulling Diana's hand in his chosen direction as Jane continued to text on her phone.

"Who have you been texting for the last like 10 minutes?" Diana asked, pulling her wallet out of her pocket.

"Three different people. I'm texting my dad – he wants me to visit soon-, I'm texting Yugi – I feel bad about this morning-, and I'm texting Yami at work – he's saying it's slow today and he's bored." Jane replied quickly. Diana breathed inward.

"I feel bad for Yugi too..." She started, "So what's Yami saying?"

"He's giving pretty short answers for someone who's bored, but he mentioned that he should enjoy it now before the big exhibition in a few weeks." She answered and Diana padded Jane's arm seductively.

"Maybe you should go give him company." She suggested and Jane laughed. They were standing outside of _Subway_ now, and Junior was impatiently waiting for them to finish girl talk so that they can go in.

"Come on, Dee. Let's be realistic." She answered and pulled the door open. "Ok, Junior. You go first."

Junior rushed to the counter but was unable to see the choices because he was too short. Diana lifted him up and held him with one arm as they all decided.

"I want that one!" Junior said, pointing to the turkey sandwich.

"What would you like on it?" The 35ish year old man on the other side asked with a _I hate kids_ face.

"Everything!" He said in his little voice as he stretched his short arms as far as they let him. "And make it a big one!"

"A whole sandwich with everything? Are you sure you'll finish it, Junior?" Jane asked him.

"No," he said with a neutral expression. "But Link likes everything on his. I want to save the rest for him."

"Awwww!" Both girls awed and the man began tapping his foot with a _I hate girls_ face.

"Okay, give me the..." _Vibe Vibe._ Jane's phone buzzed and she quickly checked it.

"Yugi just texted me; he said he forgives us for this morning and not to worry because he's going to rotate with both washrooms now." Jane read and Diana smiled.

"That's good. I feel like we bully him too much." She replied. The man cleared his throat and gave the girls a _I hate my job_ face.

 _Vibe Vibe_ went her phone again.

"...my dad said he wants to come see our new big place..." Jane said, worried.

"Oh shit," Diana started, "Does he know we live with boys?"

Jane _sweat-dropped._ "Nope..."

"Can you ladies order _today_?" The man asked them with a _I hate life_ face.

 _Vibe Vibe_ again.

"Okay, now Yami is saying he might get off early and he's going to pick up Link and Yugi to visit _Grandpa_ in Domino City." Jane explained.

"Oh, what the hell!? Why can't we come along.?" Diana asked.

"Let me ask him.." Jane answered as she started texting again and Diana stared at the options.

"Well?" The man asked in an angry tone. Diana felt insulted but she was too nice to cuss.

"I'm still deciding..." She said, thinking.

 _Vibe Vibe_

"Yami replied. He said we need to look after Junior and the millennium items." Jane explained.

"Oh pfft! We'll bring them with us!" Diana said to Jane as though she was arguing directly with the Pharaoh.

"Okay.." Jane said as she began texting. The man gave them a _are you fucking serious_ face.

"Okay Okay! Uh.." Diana started, "I'm kind of leaning toward the egg one... but that's kind of breakfasty..."

"No, Dee. Eggs are super fattening." Jane began, referring to her diet, "Turkey and Tuna is healthiest."

"True.. so which one?" Diana thought, "Wait, isn't it Friday today?"

"Oh yeah! Diet's off." Jane said with a smile.

"Sweet! Okay, Uh...okay, now there's way more options... hmm..." Diana thought and the man blew into his asthma tube.

"Can you girls please just-"

 _Vibe Vibe_

The man held in a scream and Jane checked her phone.

"Well... Yami just said _No._ " Jane said without any sign of being surprised.

"He's not the boss of us!" Diana said and Jane smiled.

"It's Okay, Dee. We'll have fun in the house with Junior." She said as she looked at Junior and a big smile of _I feel special_ appeared on his cute face.

"Can you girls just ORDER ALREADY?" The man raised his voice.

"Okay, Sheesh!" Jane started and began a whisper, "Bet he lives alone..."

"Yeah," Diana agreed, thinking the man couldn't hear them.

"With no girlfriend..." Jane added.

The man groaned loudly and cooled himself down. "Please..." He tried saying politely.

"Okay, get me the ham one." Jane said.

"Me too." Diana agreed. The man's jaw dropped based on the simple choice that they made.

"What kind of bread?" He said through his teeth and the girls pursed their lips.

"Ooo...toughy." Jane said.

"I don't know..." Diana thought and the man fell backwards.

 _Table_

 _Junior's P.O.V_

The three of us were just finishing our sandwiches and I was little more than bored of the conversation. I love Dee and Jane for real, they are both like my mommys, but sometimes they forget that I am not a baby and I can get what they are talking about. You want to know what they are talking about? What they _always_ talk about. _Boys._ _Older_ ones. Particularly my brother and the Pharaoh...and...sometimes this Yuu person that I don't know. It's weird because they try not to talk about it when anyone else is around but when it's just me, they say what ever they want. Well I _am_ a good secret keeper...

"What about Yami's?" Diana asked. I wonder why Jane and her call the Pharaoh _Yami._

"I dunno, like multicoloured?" Jane said and they both started laughing super loudly! They were almost as red as tomatoes! Did you know that they were referring to their...private parts? Why would they even talk about that?

"You really think it would?" Diana asked and Jane snorted.

"I don't think so, I'm just kidding around." She thought.

"Let me know later!" Diana said winking. Gross!

"I wouldn't ever know, Dee!" Jane said.

"I was kidding! You're no fun anymore. You always fantasized with me about them."

"That wasbefore when I thought Yami was a fictional character. It all changes now.." She said and then her face became all weird and stuff. "But _you_ can see Link's some day! Well, what do you think? Will it be super smooth? Or... maybe a little hair...would he have black or blonde?"

I covered my ears but it didn't work.

"OMGGGGGG JAANEEE KEQGDFQJGCMFCVLI!" Diana started squealing...I hate it when she does that. It hurts my ears. I put my hoodie on to block some of their talking and slumped in my seat while I rapped half of the sandwich that I saved for Link. He's going to be so surprised and happy with me. He loves Subway.

"Okay, let's head home!" Jane said as she got up. Did I miss the whole ending to that? Sweet.

 _Joey's Apartment_

 _6:00 pm_

 _Grandpa, Mai and Serenity inside._

 _Yami, Link, Joey, Duke, and Yugi outside._

 _Yugi's P.O.V_

The day was ending and we were going to leave very soon. It was so great seeing Grandpa again. He's doing very well! Joey and Mai are becoming really serious now...I would bet my dueling deck that in no time, they will get married. We came outside for some fresh air and to get away from Grandpa and the girls for a little while to just talk but, to be honest, I thought we were going to talk about _Duel Monsters_ but boy, was I mistaken.

"Come on, Joey." Duke teased, "Pretend that Mai doesn't exist. What kind of girl would you be interested in?"

"I'm serious, Duke!" Joey said in his usual accent, "Someone exactly like Mai! She's beautiful, she's brave and she doesn't put up with anyone's crap."

"You would need someone like that," Link said, rapping an arm around Joey's neck playfully, "You know, to balance out the relationship."

I laughed at Link's joke and Joey groaned, laughing sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha. Alright!" He said trying to break from Link's hold, but failing, "Why you guys on me for, Eh? What about Yugi?" I jumped.

"Huh?" I said. Why did he have to drag me into this?

"What kind of girl would you like, Yugi?" I looked at the Pharaoh and he was smiling slightly. I can't believe he was enjoying this as much as they were. I blushed.

"Uh.. well.." I started, twiddling my fingers.

"Rebecca. Right, Yugi?" Link asked. Urgh.. there's his cocky side again.

"I...I suppose I wouldn't be all that picky," I said, scratching my cheek with my index finger, "as long as she's short like me...and maybe reminds me often enough that I'm important to her..."

"Sounds _exactly_ like Rebecca." Duke said bluntly. If i spoke anymore I was going to explode so I stopped to keep my blushing in place. Link laughed a bit at Duke and lucky for me, the attention was on him.

"What about you, Duke?" Link asked, standing significantly with both hands on his hips as though he was trying to make Duke intimidated.

" _Girl_ is my type. I'll take em all." Duke said.

"Come on!" Joey said, doubting his statement.

"I'm serious," Duke started, "If she's got all the parts, I'm happy."

I can't believe he said that.

"You're disgusting." Link said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the ladies have the hots for Duke Devlin. There is _plenty_ of Dukey to go around." He said and then he looked at the Pharaoh who was leaning against the wall about 2 meters away from us with his arms crossed. "You think you'll get away with this by being quiet in the corner, Pharaoh?"

"Hmph." He replied with a grin.

"Hey, Y-know, now that ya mention it.." Joey started. "What _is_ your type Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh was silent at first, probably wondering if he should answer us or not. But we were all men, here just talking all in good fun. Besides, I answered the question so it was only fair.

"Hm..." He replied. "I don't think I have specifics to share..." He wondered.

"Don't tell me you're like Devlin..." Joey worried. I laughed a little at that. The Pharaoh is no where near a _Duke Devlin,_ but he has had his share of experiences. I wonder if I'm the only one who knows that.

"No Joey, not at all." The Pharaoh said, almost chuckling that time. "I suppose...someone open minded. Someone familiar with game of _Duel Monsters._ " Oh, good one. I should have said that.

"Of course. What about looks?" Duke asked, "Black hair, big tits, short, what?"

Link intervened.

"Why is that relevant?" He asked, defending the Pharaoh's honour.

"You're saying you'd get intimate with a girl if she had an eye patch?" Duke said and Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The Pharaoh also reacted by closing his eyes.

"Now you're playing ignorance, Duke." He said. "That's not what he meant."

"Alright alright," Duke confessed, "But now that we're on the subject, _Link_..."

Duke was implying for Link to explain but Link answered a completely different question.

"I don't know...I guess that a larger pair uh, _grunt,_ that is a curvier...uh- you know what? I don't really care much about what she'd look like, it depends how much we'd have in common, or how she acts. I mean, you can have a beautiful girl who's obnoxious, or a decent looking girl who would jump in front of a bullet for you. Take your pick." Link said this with very much confidence that I didn't even know he had.

"Are you saying that Zelda's obnoxious?" Joey asked and Link snorted.

"That has nothing to – why even bring up Zelda?" Link stuttered.

"Is she hot?" Duke asked. And why do I get the feeling he's thinking inappropriately of her? Link sighed.

"Sure, she's attractive, why?"

"Do you guys have a thing?" Joey asked and Link removed his hat and began to fix its shape with his hands.

"Nah, she's like my sister." He said, adjusting his hat on his head. "It gets annoying now and then when people continue to assume it's more than that."

It was silence for a few moments and then Duke broke the peace.

"You still didn't answer my question, Pharaoh?" Everyone fell _anime style._

The Pharaoh waited a few seconds to respond.

"...Yes, I did?"

"What is your type regarding looks?" Duke emphasized the last word. The Pharaoh looked down and breathed out a long heavy sigh before answering and stood up straight from his lean.

"Hm...my preference..." He said and he took two steps toward the rest of us. "She would have to have an appealing face..." He continued to think. I was surprised he said that much.

"Sounds like Mai..." Joey said with a derpy face. "She knows _Duel Monsters_ and has an appealing face.. _._ "

The Pharaoh ignored him and I probably would have too. That was a dumb thing to even mention. The Pharaoh may not say it out loud by I know exactly what his type is...and Mai is not it. Mai is too tough. The Pharaoh would want to protect his girl and he wouldn't be able to if she's too tough. An appealing face? That is true. He also likes long hair and if you really know him like I do... you would know that he loves legs. A girl with shorts or a dress and everything else he loves would be perfect for him.

"Alright, enough talk." Link said, feeling awkward now. "Time to head back. Let's hope the girls haven't destroyed the house."

 _Going to Bed_

 _11:00 pm Upstairs_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Dinner was eaten, pajamas are worn, dishes are clean, and lights are out. Everyone was getting ready to get to sleep and the Pharaoh had just the girls left to say goodnight to. On his way to their room, Diana came out of her washroom, quickly ran up to him and poked his stomach before running into her room before he could do anything about it. He _sweat-dropped_ and knocked on their door.

"Yeah?" Jane called and Yami opened it slowly. "Oh. Hey Yami." She said smiling.

"Just making sure you guys are getting rest." He said as he looked at Jane. "Good night Jane."

"Goodnight." She answered and the Pharaoh looked at Diana with an annoyed stare and shut the door.

"Oh _I_ see how it is!" He heard her say. When he walked into his room, Yugi was already laying in bed waiting, playing solitaire on his phone.

"You know," He said when the Pharaoh came in and shut the door. "It's no _Duel Monsters_ game, but it's kind of addicting."

The Pharaoh chuckled and removed his shirt by his dresser to change into his pajamas.

"Hey, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked when his game ended. Yami joined him in the queen bed and pulled a fluff out of Yugi's hair.

"Yes, Yugi?" He asked and Yugi sat up.

"Now that I think about it...you know...today's conversation back in our realm?" He started.

"Hm." Yami nodded.

"Well, I know you've had...experiences...but, did you ever have a queen when you ruled in Egypt?" Yugi asked delicately and the Pharaoh began removing his wristbands and placing them on the bed side counter.

"The day I became Pharaoh, I was attacked by Bakura." He explained. "I didn't have the time to even think about a queen."

"But what about after you defeated Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"After? I returned to you and here I am." the Pharaoh smiled, playing dumb.

"Yeah but- wait..what?" Yugi was confused and the Pharaoh laughed.

"When we went back in time, we changed history. I am still Pharaoh but I changed the course of my life when I decided to return to the present."

"But, what about before we went back in time? Before me. Your old memories. Did you-?"

"My memory of my old history fails me, Yugi. That is just another realm now. I only remember my new history."

"My brain hurts..." Yugi started and the Pharaoh chuckled.

"Get some rest, Yugi." He said and he rubbed Yugi's head once when he laid back down. As the Pharaoh pulled the covers under his arm, he began thinking to himself...Did he have a queen? If he did, what was she like? Did he ever have children? The last time he felt this way was when his mind was wiped clean, and the more memories that return, the more questions that surfaced.

 _Junior and Link's Room_

Junior bounced on the top bunk, thinking of the girls conversation and swung his head down acrobatically, hanging from the bars to look at Link on the lower bunk. He must be thinking about something because his hat was still on.

"Did you like the sandwich?" Junior asked with enthusiasm. Link broke from his day dream and smiled.

"Yes, bugger," He said happily and when Junior lost his grip on the bar, Link caught him on time, "Can you not do that? You're going to hurt yourself."

Link stood on top of his bed and put Junior back under the covers on the top bunk. Junior thought about their conversation again as Link tucked him in.

"Will you and Zelda ever get married?" He asked and Link sighed annoyed. He thought this topic was left behind in Domino City.

"No bud, I told you before." He said and Junior smiled.

"Oh yeah, 'cause she's my Auntie." He said and Link smiled again at his cuteness.

"Right." He finished tucking him in and slid back down on his own bed. Junior came down acrobatically again.

"Then will you ever marry Jane or Dee?" He asked and Link grunted in shyness.

"Junior!" He raised his voice slightly and tucked him in all over again. "I told you not to do that!"

Junior huffed thinking it was unfair that Link took out his flustered emotions on him. "Is that a _no_?"

He was just curious himself since Diana and Jane obviously liked him. Link sighed.

"It wouldn't be right to be with a girl who lives in my house." He explained.

"But don't people move in together after they get married? How does that make sense?" Junior asked and Link twitched. This little bugger is getting smarter every day and it is not to Link's advantage.

"Go to sleep." He said, giving him a final noogie before returning to the lower bunk. "And don't hang off the bars anymore."

"You're just mad that I'm right." Junior said and Link kicked the bottom of Juniors mattress, bouncing Junior almost 2 feet up and Junior laughed.

 **A/N: There's no evidence at all for the type of woman that Link and Yami may like but I made an educated guess based on the animations. I mean, Link has shown to get flustered over Telmas monster tits from Twilight Princess, or the big breasted fairy and the villain from Hyrule Warriors...So I will assume that Link likes busty girls, but then again, Link is just so accepting and kind, so even if he dated a smaller chested girl, I don't think he'd care at all about boobs if he cared about her you know? Zelda isn't busty... and I apologize for Zelda and Link shippers, but I don't really support them much. I always thought they looked like siblings. I really hope my opinion doesn't turn you off to my fanfiction... it really shouldn't though, I mean the description does say OCxCanon so...but anyway...With Yami, I have no idea why, I just feel like he would enjoy an elegant and graceful look, and I feel like long hair and legs fits that description. You're free to leave a review and let me know what you think their dream woman would look like! Thanks for reading~**


	8. Book 2 Ch 3 What Girls Do

**FORwarD**

Book 2 Chapter 3  
 _What girls do  
12:25 pm Shopping Mall_ _  
Yami and Link  
Link's P.O.V_

The Pharaoh and I both hate it when the others run off, but it is nice to have some quiet for once. We don't get that often now that...the girls moved in. I don't like this mall much, but being in the _Rainforest Caf_ e feels sort of nice. It reminds me a bit of home, despite the artificial habitat. We sat at the bar area, you know, the one with the animal legs for stools and the imitation fish tank as the counter? Yeah. I pushed back my hat a bit as I followed the bubbles in the counter with my eyes and watched the little plastic treasure chest open and close with the water pressure. Also reminding me of my adventures.

"They've been gone long enough, don't you agree?" The Pharaoh asked me. He was slouched over a bit and held his glass of water with both hands...tapping his foot on the leg of his stool...he looked more bored than he actually was, I know that for a fact. Before responding to his question, I adjusted my hat again and for no reason...it's become a habit.

"Try calling them again." I said. I don't care how long they take. I like it here and I'm fine with the Pharaoh. He pulled out his cell from his pocket and scrolled for Jane in his contacts. Hm. He called her the last time and she didn't pick up, why not try Dee this time? The phone rang and surprisingly, Jane picked up.

"Yugi?" The Pharaoh said, confused. As am I. Why is Yugi answering her phone? I perked my sensitive Hylian ears so I can listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, where are you?" The Pharaoh asked. "Why are you holding onto Jane's phone?"

"Haha, well long story, but we're..."  
I leaned away from the Pharaoh to take a sip of my milk.

"I'm sorry, where?" The Pharaoh asked, looking at me to confirm but I didn't know what the hell he was talking about so I shrugged. I continued to look at him from the corner of my eye as I drank and saw that his expression became uncomfortable as he heard Yugi's explanation. Then he hung up.

"Well?" I asked. I stopped listening. The Pharaoh put his phone away as he let out a long sigh and looked up, away from me.

"They're at the lingerie store..." He muttered. I almost choked.

 _Victoria Secret  
_ _Narrator's P.O.V_

Yami and Link stood outside the woman's lingerie store hesitantly when they arrived there. Link suggested back at the bar that they should just wait it out, but Yami was ready to leave the mall and he knew that they weren't leaving unless they put the pressure on.

"I'll wait here." Link said and Yami chuckled.

"Come on, Link." He insisted. Looking around the inside, blinking once or twice at some of the outfits, they weren't able to find them until they were able to see a familiar spiky head at the back of the store. When Yami and Link approached Yugi, Yami crossed his arms and Link put both his hands on his hips, both ready to hear the excuses.

"Yugi, what's going on?" The Pharaoh asked when Yugi turned around, standing near a long set of pink doors.

"Hey guys!" He said with his usual smile.

"Why are you here? Where are the girls?" Link asked. Yugi chuckled in shyness when a _sweat-drop_ appeared.

"Ha ha, uh, well..." He began.

"Yugi?" They heard Jane call from the other side of one of the doors. "Can you help me a sec? The strap is too tight..."

Link grunted in shock of the situation and Yami's eyes widened slightly in small surprise . Yugi began to chuckle in shyness again.

"Ha, ha. Just a second..." He said and he met Jane behind the door, gently opening and closing it so that no eyes could peer through. Despite being innocent in all of this, Yugi was still a young man and had _no problem_ helping Jane. Link laughed.

"Yugi is getting closer than normal with the girls. He's pretty popular." Link said in a joking manner, trying to get Yami to disagree. Instead, Yami remained quiet for a few moments and looked around while Link continued to giggle.

"Where's Junior?" The Pharaoh asked and Link's smiling face vanished.

"...stupid...thing...I...I can never get a bra that gives me cleavage." They heard Diana in the room next to Jane's.

"Try pushing them together more." They heard Junior in the room with her and Link stomped his foot to fight the redness under his cheeks.

"Junior, get out of the ladies change room!" He said concerned and Junior moaned.

"But Liiink, I wanna see Dee try the green one on!" He whined. Yami smirked a bit and Link lightly punched his arm. He walked to Diana's door and leaned his head toward it so that his voice traveled better.

"Junior...come...out!" Link said, pausing between each word to show he was serious.

"But green is our favourite colour! Don't you want to see?" He continued to whine and Link flinched.

"What? No!" Diana said to Junior and rustling was heard on her side. Link sighed with little patience when Jane laughed too loud next door.

 _BBQ at back  
2:30 pm_

Diana grumbled to herself on the way to the fridge, not happy to take orders from Yami.

"Why can't _he_ get the hot dog bread?" She complained when she opened the fridge and drank the last bit of milk before putting the carton back. "It's not like he's _that_ busy. Link can bbq too..."

She grabbed the bread and was about to close the door when she stopped to notice the last can of coke. She smiled and, thinking of Joey, put the bread down and grabbed the can and shook it as roughly as she could before heading back outside with the others.

Outside, Yami and Link were standing over the bbq at work and having a conversation, Jane was on the garden chair and drawing in a sketchbook next to Kitty, and Yugi and Junior were playing with a soccer ball on the grass. Diana couldn't help but think about how attractive the men looked at the bbq...but she was on a mission! So she ignored the thought.

"Here, Pharaoh," She said nicer than normal, handing him the coke, "I saved you the last one."

Yami took the can from her and noticed she forgot the bread. That was suspicious already, so he put down the can next to him on the bbq ledge. "Thank you, Diana. Although I am not quite in the mood for pop right now. Maybe later."

Diana groaned. "But it'll get warm! You should have it now."

"I'll have it." Link said, grabbing the can and opened it eagerly before spraying himself. Junior laughed out loud, holding in his stomach as he rolled on the grass. Yami glared at Diana but she didn't notice; she was too busy worrying about Link.

"I am sorry! So so sorry!" She spazzed, grabbing the paper towel.

"Heh, it's alright." He said, knowing this was meant for the Pharaoh.

"No, seriously I'm sorry. You don't know how stupid...urgh. I am just so sorry." Diana said, ripping the paper towel and wiping the coke from Link's green material.

"You say sorry a lot." He said. He stretched his shirt out to help Diana properly wipe it down.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said and they both paused before chuckling a bit. The silence was becoming awkward for Diana as she wiped him down but Link was feeling indifferent. He appreciated her efforts and wanted to help her too.

"Uh," he started when he saw that her top was covered in cat fur, "Here, this should help."

He grabbed the lint roller from the ledge and applied it to Diana with a smile until the fur lead him to her chest area...he remembered Junior's talk about a _green bra_ and he dropped the roller when he lost grip. He and Diana both felt ridiculous and he quickly bent down to pick up the roller to hide his expression except... Diana had the same plan in mind and went down herself... knocking her head against Link's. The situation was more awkward than ever.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Yami asked to tease them and Diana got annoyed.

"You think you're so cool, _Mr. Pharaoh_?" She asked and Yami's eyebrow twitched. _Mister_ Pharaoh? _What sort of madness...and disrespect...?_ He put down the tongs from the bbq silently and ditched them to join Jane on the garden chairs.

Link snickered with Diana and took over the bbq. " _Mr_ Pharaoh...that's funny." He said.  
Diana pulled her arms down in shyness. She couldn't believe he laughed. Her gesture brought Link's attention to her fiddling hands and he put the tongs down to look at them. He grabbed her hand and brought it up in front of him.

"These markings...?" Link said and Diana pulled her hand away. She has some birth marks on her hands and she was heavily insecure about it, of course. Like everything else.

"...are gross." She said. Link shook his head.

"No no, I was going to say _cool._ " He paused and looked at her hand. "Look, you can kind if imagine little pictures in them. Sort of how you do with clouds when you're kids?"

Diana's heart was having a seizure. "You did the _cloud thing_?" She asked. Link began to flip the hot dogs. "All the time. I used to go on a specific hill top in Hyrule with Illia. We would ride Epona up this hill where..."

Link went on but Diana stopped listening after _Illia_.

"Dee?" He snapped her out of it.

"Hm? Sorry, what?" She said, feeling dumb.

"I said, do you want to do the _cloud thing_ with me sometime?" He said, emphasizing and teasing her for calling it the _cloud thing._

Diana wasn't sure. Wasn't that his and Illia's thing? Or was she trying to make excuses to chicken out? Diana forced a nodd and Link smiled.  
-

When the Pharaoh reached the garden chairs, he pulled one up next to Jane and sat down, leaning back and using both arm rests.

"Hello, _Mr_ Pharaoh," She greeted while pouting her lips to tease him. She had heard Diana's new nickname for him...Yami put on a devious look.

"Are you making fun of me?" He joked, not understanding why it didn't sound as offensive coming from her. Jane smiled and continued to sketch in her book and Yami's eyes followed. "What are you working on?" He refereed to the picture.

"Mhm." Jane answered, "I'm just doodling _Sora_."

Yami's eye brows narrowed. "Who is _Sora_?"

"Another fictional character I admire." She winked, "You know, like you and Link."

Yami's eyebrows remained narrowed. "Do you know this boy?"

"No," Jane said, smiling and putting her pencil down, "As far as I know, you guys are the only ones crossing dimensions. Actually, it would make more sense if Sora did, I mean, he is a key bearer after all."

Yami didn't know what that meant. All he needed to understand was that this character was fiction in this world, as he is.

"Hm. Would you want him to cross over?" Yami asked when his third eye sensed curiosity and Jane blinked.

"I think our lives are complicated enough as is." She said, despite her answer really being a _hell yes_. She figured there was no way she'd ever ask for more than Yami and Link.

The Pharaoh examined the key holding character and wondered deeply. Jane never looked more serene, more serious, more happy...than she did right now. She loved drawing and she loved adventure. How could he miss such details about Jane after living with her for over a month now? Were there other things he hadn't noticed?

"I've seen you draw before, but you still surprise me with your abilities." The Pharaoh said.

"I'm surprised that I surprise you..." She said and there was a pause. " _King of games_."

Yami smiled enough to acknowledge her flattery and turned over his shoulder slightly to see the bbq.

"Diana." He said and she and Link both looked at him. "The _Bread_?" He reminded her and she huffed before walking inside to get it. That was payback from _Mr Pharaoh._

 _The house  
Girls Washroom  
5:45 pm _  
_Jane's P.O.V_

Yes. This is good. Dad loves this dress.  
I fixed my bangs one more time in the mirror before being one hundred percent ready to go. Dad invited me out and I miss him _so_ much, I want to look nice. I leaned forward in the mirror to take a selfie before I noticed that I forgot to do my makeup! I opened the drawer for my eye liner... which needed sharpening as freaking usual. I grabbed my sharpener and tried to work my pencil but it was so tiny that I couldn't do it. I ran out of eyeliner! What was I going to do?

"Jane?" I heard someone come in and I hid my face. Oh, it's just Dee. I revealed my face and she noticed my sadness.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I held up my tiny pencil and made a _pouty face_ and she laughed. "So?"

"Dee!" She never understands. "I can't just not have eyeliner on when there's people around. It feels weird without it."

"So...ask Yami for some." Dee said and my eyes widened. Why didn't I think of that? He _is_ Pharaoh and uses it regularly... oh yeah. I didn't think of it because he can't see me like this!

"He can't see me like this!" I answered. Diana groaned.

"Are you telling _me_ that you have insecurity issues?...over a pencil?! It's just eyeliner!" She said and I moaned in response. It wasn't insecurity, it was presentation! Still. I walked out of the washroom to find the Pharaoh and I heard him talking to Link in their washroom so I walked in my skinny pathetic heals and prepared to knock but stopped myself...I wonder...what are they talking about?

"She's not funny." Yami said. _Gasp!_ Who's not funny?

"Have you seen her drawings? I mean, they're as advanced as Janes, but they're completely hilarious _._ " Link described. Oh snap.

"No, I haven't seen them." Yami responded. That's because she's too intimidated to show you.

"She's creative." Link complimented.

"Mhm." The Pharaoh said. Sigh.. _His voice._ "I don't suppose someone who names the observation of clouds the _cloud thing_ to be that creative." Link laughed. I wanted to laugh too.

"I thought it was funny." Link defended and there was a pause, "You're just mad because she called you _Mr Pharaoh._ " No way, Link. The Pharaoh doesn't get mad easily.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Not at all. Just kidding around."

"Jane's pretty funny too." Link said, changing the direction of the conversation. No! I didn't want to hear what the Pharaoh thought of me, yet. I knocked in panic and Link answered.

"Uh..." Why did I come here again? It was very hard to think with these two fine pieces of men standing in there with their pjs... Yami with his white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.. they were baggy and too long for him that they hung by his ankles..and Link? He was wearing a long green sweat shirt and...no pants? I blushed. He is way too free with the body.

"Link." Yami said. I'm assuming it was to excuse him out and put some pants on. Link grunted a _who cares_ but he left anyway. Yami looked at me but he didn't say anything..what was wrong with him? Oh, he was probably looking at the dress...It _is_ fancy.. "What can I do for you, Jane?" He asked, putting down a comb. He was combing his hair? Damn, I missed that?

"Well..." I started, sitting on the ledge of their hot tub. "I'm going out with my dad tonight and I..."

"You're going out?" He interrupted me. "Why didn't you inform us of this?"

..What the hell? I almost didn't know what to say with the sudden controlling tone of his.

"Since when is it any of business of yours?" I said and his right eyebrow rose. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm out of eyeliner and..." I twirled my fingers. This is so embarrassing. "I was wondering if I can borrow some of yours?"

The Pharaoh's expression was neutral. Damn his poker face. He opened a drawer from under one of the sinks and pulled out this golden bar of some kind and handed it to me. The heck? I took it from him, trying to figure out this golden device that had all kinds of symbols carved into it.  
"What in the world?"

Yami chuckled and gestured his hand toward me. I gave him the gold bar and he held is hand out to direct me to the toilet. "Here." He said. I listened and sat on the red toilet seat cover and watched the Pharaoh open the gold bar and reveal a a pointed black brush. He lifted my chin with his left hand and was looking into my eyes with focus. "Eyes on me." He said. _Sighh. That wont be hard, Yami._

"So, where'd you get this?" I asked as he painted beneath my left eye. "Egypt?"

"Mhm." He said and continued to apply the paint. I thought again.

"Why do you continue to wear it? I mean, in this time era, you're not _really_ Pharaoh..." I hope he knows what I mean by that. I don't want to insult him. I know he's Pharaoh no matter what but you know... people here don't know it. When he finished my eyes, he began to seal the gold bar.

"Wearing this reminds me of who I am and where I came from... It's not for show. It's just for myself."

I wanted to hug him. That is just like me. Well, minus the _where I came from_ part.

"That's cool..." I started, "Do you miss Egypt?" I asked, standing up.

"Every day." He said. I walked slowly to the mirror and was surprised. That stuff is amazing...you look at my eyes and think _bam!_ The black is intense..

"Wow...thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Your father is waiting."

 _Living room  
6:15 pm_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Jane was on her way out now, looking at Diana and Link on the couch together as she put on a light summer evening jacket. Link was unusually excited, pointing at Diana's sketchbook and smiling.

"Haha, yeah, yeah. That is just like Junior." He said and Diana's laughter became serious.

"Um..." She started with a face as shy as ever but she had to do this. "Here. I did this earlier today."

She pulled out a drawing from behind the doodle and handed it to Link. It was of him sitting over a hill top looking like his heroic self with his master sword doing the _cloud thing_. Link smiled until he noticed the girl next to him in the drawing. Was that... Illia?

"W.." He thought, "Why did you draw Illia?" He asked, confused.

Diana blushed immensely. "You said you did the _cloud thing_ with Illia in Hyrule..."

Link took Diana's pencil, flipping it upside down and roughly erasing Illia from his side. He flipped the pencil back over and fixed the lines he ruined and attempted to draw something next to him and stopped, erasing it off as well.

"Ok. I am not the best artist..." He said and thought of a good plan to get away with it. He drew tiny thinking bubbles hovering over top of his head and inside the largest bubble, he drew himself and Diana together doing the _cloud thing_ , and drew all of the others happy behind them. He gave her the pencil back.

"I'm not in Hyrule anymore." He said with a smile. Link was perfectly happy here with his new friends and he felt that Diana was becoming one of his bests. When Diana took the pencil from him, she failed to hold back a smile.

"Sorry." She said, apologizing for doing the drawing wrong or something. Link rolled his eyes and lightly hit her with one of the smaller pillows on the sofa.

"You say sorry too much." He said

 **A/N: SOOOO, I'm going to assume you guys know who Sora is! From Kingdom Hearts, duh! And why mention him at all? GASP!* Does thou sense foreshadowing!? Dun Dun Dun...**


	9. Book 2 Ch 4 Come What May

**FORwarD**

Book 2 Chapter 4  
Come What May _  
Few days later  
1:00 pm Main lobby of the house_ _  
Residents of the home  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"Good move, Yugi. But I'll counter with this!" Jane said, inserting a card into the duel disk. Even though this wasn't her first duel with their technology, it still amazed her that the pictures on her cards were becoming realistic holograms in front of her and she was having a ton of fun dueling Yugi while the others watched with excitement as she prepared her counter. "The _Axe of Despair_!"

A deadly axe equipped itself to Jane's _Sonic Duck,_ raising it's power to 2700.

"Be careful, Yugi!" The Pharaoh warned, "With Jane's _Gravity Bind_ in play, you can't target any of her monsters!"

The Pharaoh was always Yugi's right hand and coach in the _duel monsters_ game, teaching him everything he knows. When it came down to it, the heart of the cards never failed them...However, in a friendly duel, there's no such thing so it can go both ways...and Jane had surprised everyone for bringing Yugi to his last 200 life points.

"I wouldn't last a second in this game." Diana said out loud to herself just as someone knocked on the front door behind Jane on the playing field.

"..I'll get it." Link said in a monotone with a hand up, letting the others enjoy the duel. As he walked to the door, he had a small peak at Jane's hand, even though he didn't understand the game.

"Go, _Sonic Duck!_ Attack Yugi's face down now!" Jane called and her little 3 star monster zoomed past the field and attacked Yugi's hidden beast. Unluckily for Jane, it was one of Yugi's favourite creatures. _Marshmallon_. A monster with the hidden ability that cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, when targeted by their opponent, it takes a sum of 1000 points from the attacker... taking the remainder of Jane's life points.

"Oh!" Jane said, snapping her fingers. "Stink'n _Marshmallon!_ "  
Yugi laughed shyly but proud of his win none the less until they were interrupted by a very familiar and cocky voice.

"Is the duel just starting? Or did I miss all the fun?" Mai said when she dropped her bags on the ground and brushed her hair from her face.

"Mai!" Most of them said smiling. Mai elbowed Link and winked. "Be a doll and take these to my room, would you? Thanks hun." She said and Link rolled his eyes with a smile before lifting her very unnecessarily heavy bags. Following behind her was Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin, carrying more of Mai's luggage in addition to their own.

"You guys too?" Jane said, removing the machine from her left arm as the Pharaoh approached her. He seemed to completely ignore their visitors when he gestured his hand in her direction.

"May I see the cards in your hand during your duel?" He asked her and Jane revealed the remaining 3 cards to the King of Games, having an unsteady hand from trying to remove the duel disk. He took them.

" _Stop Defense_?" He said, confused. "You could have protected yourself against Yugi's _Marshmallon_ with this card."

Jane _sweat-dropped_ and laughed shyly. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to save it in case of a tighter situation. Since Yugi only had 200 life points, I thought he was just going on the defensive. I didn't think he'd pull an offensive move on me like that."

The Pharaoh smiled in reply. He couldn't understand what to make of this young woman. Just at that moment, the pleasant sound of the ice cream truck pulled in outside their home and Junior started jumping up and down.

"Can we get an ice cream? Can we?" He begged.

"Ha Ha, I don't see why not." Yugi said with a kind smile, taking Juniors hand. Duke swung the front door open to catch the truck in time for Junior but unfortunately, the truck had already been on its way and Junior got an instant frown that stabbed Yugi in the heart. "It's ok, Junior. We'll take a walk down the road and pick one up at the convenient store." Yugi smiled and looked up at everyone else after Junior lit up. "Anyone want to join?"

"No thanks, I have to unpack for my stay." Mai explained.

"I'll stick around here, too." Duke added.

"Well, I'm not missing out on ice cream." Joey said with a drool and Jane laughed as she began to jog her way up the stairs, followed by a speedy Luna.

"Just let me get out of my pj's!" She said and Diana began to follow.

"I need my wallet." She moaned due to the stairs and Joey sprinted past her to get his as well. Yami slid his hands in his pockets to wait before remembering the weather.

"It's raining out!" He called up the stairs to the hyperactive few that almost tripped...and the round one at the bottom of the steps.

 _Upstairs_

Kitty was a friendly cat with everyone but she had her favourite bunch. This bunch included Jane of course, the Pharaoh, Yugi and the one accompanying her now; Link. When he dropped Mai's bags in the guest room, he felt the ball of fur curl up around his built legs and he couldn't resist her, especially when she was purring.

"AHHGHH!" He heard someone scream and both he and Kitty rushed out of the guest room and across the hall to the girls room. It was Diana who was shaking in fear by her bed side.

"What's wrong?" Link asked next to her, concerned when he saw that she was perfectly fine. Kitty jumped up onto the bed to inspect and next to Diana's wallet was one sort of creepy crawler that had managed to find its way into her room.

" _That?_ " Link asked in surprise. Could someone fear such a tiny creature? Diana took a step back away from the bed, pressing her back against Link's chest and stuttering.

"I'll take care of it." He said with a _sweat-drop_ of slight discomfort from her closeness.

Link guided the critter into his palm and released it out the window from the girls room and shut it closed, making it look effortless with his strength, before returning to Diana's side and placing one hand on her back to relax her.

"You know, he's more afraid of you than you are of it." Link said smiling. Diana crossed her arms. Of course this perfection of a man wouldn't just _kill_ the bug.

"Thanks, Link." She said and both of them watched Kitty weave on Diana's bed until...

"AHHHH!" Another scream was heard. Once again, Link, Kitty, and this time, Diana, rushed out of the room to tend to the person in need. It was... Joey? To scream in such a girly manner? He was on the floor, starring at the girls bathroom door.

"Joey?" Link asked, trying to learn of the problem as he knelt a bit to match Joey's level and Diana shifted from his attractive pose...Link could hear Jane in the bathroom on the other side freaking out. So it was _her_ that screamed.

"What did you do, Joey?" Diana asked her buddy and Joey stood to his feet and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!" Joey yelled sympathetically to her.

"YES YOU DID!?" Jane said in a _don't even lie_ tone.

"Okay! I saw! But it was an accident!" Joey begged for forgiveness as Yami and Mai entered the scene.

"What's going on?" Mai asked and Diana made a derpy face.

"Joey saw Jane naked." She said simply, pointing with her thumb. Mai's expression became a _what an idiot_ look and the Pharaoh responded by closing his eyes and _sweat-dropped_.

"It was an accident!" Joey defended for Mai and then returned his attention to Jane. "I said I was sorry! I didn't see much...Promise! Just one boob!"

The Pharaoh's eye brow twitched at the imagery and the others sighed and _face-palmed_.

"GET LOST, JOEY WHEELER!" She yelled. "AND DON'T COME BACKKKKKK!"

Outside  
Walking to convenient store

Jane walked with her chin up, still embarrassed from the bathroom incident. She walked next to the Pharaoh with confidence, feeling more superior and comfortable near someone of his authority and stature. Too proud to notice, Jane had been sharing an umbrella with him the whole walk so far and Yami had little to say over the incident...unaware of what he could possible say to help calm her down.

Yugi and Junior were just behind them and...behind them was Link on his own without an umbrella of any kind. He enjoyed the feeling of rain drizzling on his hair.

And...at the back of the group was Diana and Joey, trying to figure out the contraption that was their umbrella...with little success or help from Diana...How could she focus when Link was walking so gracefully in front of her? _Look at his ass..._ She thought _._

"Mind the puddle." The Pharaoh warned the others as he helped Jane dodge it successfully. Yugi and Junior just missed it, Link avoided it as well and... Diana and Joey walked right through it.

"Look Junior!" Yugi pointed, smiling. The same truck from earlier was stopped on the pavement right by the convenient store. "It's the ice cream truck. Do you want an ice cream from there or the store?"

"The ice cream truck!" He said, lifting his arms so that Yugi can carry him the rest of the way and he did, making sure that Junior's hood was over his head.

"Hello." Yugi greeted the man in the truck. "Can we get 2 small vanilla cones and..." Yugi stopped when he noticed that the man appeared to be day dreaming. "Hello?"

"Hm? Oh, I apologize." He said when he snapped out of it. "I was too distracted by the flower behind you."

Yugi didn't understand what he was saying when he turned around and failed to see a flower. "Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"What can I get for you _,_ flower?" He asked. When the Pharaoh noticed that the _flower_ was in fact Jane next to him, he lowered his umbrella slightly to block the view of her face from the man.

"She'll have a _small mix_." Yami said, already aware of her favourite and ordering for her. Jane was very confused by the tone of his voice.

"And 2 vanillas!" Junior added impatiently. Joey leaned over Yugi and Junior.

"And 2 chocolates!" He added, referring to himself and Diana. When each of them were served, Yugi paid him and turned around, following Diana and Joey on the way back. The man took exceptionally long to give Jane her cone, and even teased her by holding it out of reach the first time. When she finally received it though, the Pharaoh immediately turned themselves around to leave.

"No tip?" The man added as an excuse to stop Jane and the Pharaoh. Yami turned around and looked at him with a serious expression, still shielding Jane from his view.

"You didn't make the usual stop on our road so we had to walk here ourselves. Do your job properly and you _might_ earn yourself a tip." The Pharaoh said and cut eye was exchanged between the two.

"Uh, Yami?" Jane interrupted. _What was up with him today?_ "We're falling behind..."

That Night

Girl's Room.

"Are you excited?" Diana asked Jane as she put her things away. Everyone was in their rooms getting ready for rest and Jane was reminding Diana that her boyfriend Yuu was returning from his trip tomorrow.

"Of course I am!" She lied, "He knows I am living with some friends now, so all should go well."

"Does he know who those friends are?" Diana asked and Jane shrugged.

"I'll get around to telling him. Right now I am more excited to see him than anything."

"Well if he gets mad, you can blame me if you want." Diana smiled and Jane smiled back.

"Thanks, Dee. I'll avoid that if I can, but it's nice to have a back up." Jane said and Diana started her way out of the room with Junior's stuffed pig.

"Be right back. Junior wont sleep without this thing." She said. Jane remembered that Link wasn't wearing pants...but she decided not to tell Diana. When Dee came into Link's room, he and Junior were both laying on their stomachs and hovering over a drawing on the floor that Link was sketching on; while wearing pants. This surprised Diana, she didn't expect to find Link drawing.

"What's going on?" Dee asked, joining them on the ground and putting the stuffed pig down.

"Link's helping me draw Kitty!" Junior explained with a smile, holding his camera up for Link with Kitty's picture on it. Diana thought it was adorable that Junior was trying to take up art like Jane...but it was even more adorable that Link was trying to help him. He would make a hell of a good father _...a compassionate and sexy one..._

"Oh?" She said, coming out of her day dream and looking at the drawing before laughing and gesturing her hand, asking Link for permission to take the pencil. He let her take over and she slid the paper on the ground so that it was in front of her. She roughly traced the lines that were already there, getting her artist gears turning... As she focused on the sketch, she failed to notice that Link had scooted closer to her to get a better view of her work. She wasn't even looking at the photo and she was making it better. Link was thoroughly impressed.

"Here's the picture." Link said, turning his head and taking the camera from Junior. When he turned his head back, Diana was facing him instead of the drawing, waiting for the camera, and Link accidentally crashed his nose against her left cheek.

"AHH!" They both flinched, rolling themselves away from the other and hitting their backs on the opposite walls. Link, as tough as he was, got up quickly to help Diana and saw that her eyes were spiraling...and being victimized by Junior's laughing and snapping camera lens. Link was blushing ridiculously at the awkward situation and covered his mouth as though to stop another failure...blinking several times, hard enough to make sounds.

"AHHH!" They heard someone scream from the guest room. _Everyone is screaming today!_ Joey ran to the girls washroom and padded his hair roughly with his palms, making sure everything was there.

"What's going on?" Duke asked Joey who rushed out all of a sudden after waking up.

"I had a nightmare!" He said in his usual accident, "Diana betrayed me and shaved my head!"

Everyone heard this and laughed in the hall...including Diana and Link who have completely forgotten the awkwardness.

"I would never do that, buddy!" Diana said, hugging Joey and he hugged her back, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head with a sad expression; sniffing from his runny nose.

Following Morning  
7:30 am

 _Yami's P.O.V_

Having an early shift has its advantages and its disadvantages. As I slowly closed my bedroom door quietly on my way out to let Yugi sleep, I remembered that one advantage involved coming home early and enjoying the company of my friends.

I folded back the sleeves of my suit as I walked so that they would remain out of the way and loosened my tie.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the running water from the shower in the girls washroom. This surprised me. No one else was meant to be working this morning.

" _Like I've never seen the sky... before..._ " I leaned my back against the washroom door when I understood that she was singing.

" _Want to find this...inside your kiss..._ " She paused for a moment and I assumed she was tending to herself when I heard the snap of a cleanser bottle. Why was I hoping that she would continue?

" _Every day I love you more...and more..._ " She began to sing again and her lyrics were intriguing me, although it was hard to hear her voice. She was most likely keeping her voice down to avoid waking the others.

Suddenly, as if she had read my mind, she sang louder and with more clarity..

" _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing... Telling me to give you everything!_ " And with clarity I was able to make note of just how beautiful her singing really was.

" _Seasons may change...winter..to spring...But I love you...until the end...of...time..._ " I felt a chill travel through my spine when she sang this line. Was she merely singing a song while bathing, or was there more to this?

" _Come...what...may...Come...what...may...I will love you...until my dieing..day._ " Reaching the highlight of her song now, it was hard to tell... being on the outside, I wasn't able to read her. So I stayed and listened to her sing in the splashing until the end.

" _And there's no mountain too high...no river too wide...sing out this song and I'll be there by your side...storm clouds may gather..and stars may collide.._ " I closed my eyes.

" _But I love you...until the end...of time._ " I wonder what she could possibly be feeling...happiness? Sorrow? .. The bigger question was, what was I feeling? Because this aura in my stomach was unfamiliar to me... but some how familiar. This isn't the first time this has happened near her and I am beginning to question it now. Perhaps I am making a deal out of nothing? I'll probably talk to Yugi about this but in any case, this woman has developed a habit of catching my attention.

Few minutes later. 

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Yami took the last sip of his coffee before leaving the kitchen and entering the main square of the house to put on his work shoes. As he loosened the laces, he saw Jane, Diana and Joey jogging down the stairs, clapping the steps beneath them. Diana and Joey appeared to have just woken up but Jane was dressed and groomed from her shower, looking as though she was heading out.

Yami took note on her outfit...especially her provocative blouse that he had not seen before, tight around the waste with a cut out design on her chest; put there for the purpose for sex appeal from the partial exposure of her breasts.

"Where are _you_ going?" The Pharaoh asked with suspicious eyes. For her to be so happy...singing in the shower earlier and then to dress... like _that_...something wasn't right.

Jane didn't want to tell him the truth at that moment in time. Maybe she should have let everyone know about Yuu from the start... but now it's too late to just share it like this. She would have to find the right time to let them know. "Just out."

She grabbed her bag that hung near the Pharaoh, causing him to re position himself so that her _blouse_ didn't touch him. He crossed his arms when he saw Diana leave with Joey with a _I'm not saying anything_ look.

"It is hardly appropriate for you to go out on your own wearing that." Yami said and Jane pulled up the shirt to cover part of her bra that was peaking through.

"What are you talking about?" She said, not paying attention to him and putting on her sneakers. Leaning over like that, the Pharaoh had a clear view. But now that Yami was near her, he used the power of his third eye to read her and interestingly enough...he was able to sense that she was very excited. She hasn't been this excited since the day she and Diana dropped off their painting at his old place... _Hm. Where could she possibly be going?_ Some how the Pharaoh felt slight envy of her plans and closed his eyes.

"Go upstairs and put on a sweater or at the very least; find the rest of your blouse." Yami said with a cold tone that was just noticeable, opening his eyes when he spoke the last part of his sentence. Even though he was Pharaoh, he was hardly in any position to give Jane orders...even Diana and Joey peaked through the lounge door in shock.

Jane's eyebrows arched. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stomped her foot at his insult and raised her voice.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? I will wear what ever I want! I don't need your permission!" She said and slammed the door shut when she left; her excited mood not so excited. _I think being Pharaoh has gotten to his head!_

Yami's expression didn't change with her response. Instead, he peaked through the side window near the door and watched her drive away in her car. When he returned to putting his shoes on, he saw Diana and Joey looking at him and he blinked twice.

"What?" He said coldly and the two scurried far, far away from the king.

Evening 

6:30 pm

"Hm.. you didn't have a very good day at work, did you?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh when he came into their room to remove his formal attire. Yugi dropped himself on the bed so that he bounced. He was up there helping Dee look for something and came into the room when he saw the Pharaoh return from work.

"Not at all. I had trouble focusing." He said... remembering that it was Jane that triggered his productiveness at the museum and he felt like he needed to apologize with the way he spoke to her.

"Where is Jane..? I need to speak with her."

"She's not back yet." Yugi said,

 _TsskkkkShock*~  
_ The nauseous feeling from this morning hit the Pharaoh like a ton of bricks. _Six o'clock and she hasn't returned? Where was she?_

"I see." He replied in a breathy voice and Yugi lifted an eye brow.

"Is everything alright, Pharaoh?" He asked in his most caring voice as he slowly lifted himself off the bed. The Pharaoh didn't want to worry Yugi with things that he himself wasn't sure was worth worrying. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Everything is fine, Yugi." He said, "What did I miss out on, today?"

Link/Junior's room

 _Diana's P.O.V_

Seriously though, it has to be here some where. Yugi told me that Junior had a little note book with information on his favourite breed of piglets... if we're going to surprise him, it has to be his favourite! I opened the door to their walk in closet and saw an open draw with papers. It should be in there but...all of Link's clothes are in here...I can't let anyone find me. I closed the closet door, feeling a lot better, knelt on my knees and began rummaging through the drawer. I blushed when I found the drawing that Link and I did together of the _cloud thing_ and laughed when I found some of Junior's developed pictures from his camera...I stopped laughing when I found an embarrassing one of me.

"Let's just pretend this didn't happen..." I whispered to myself and ripped the photo up and shoved it in my back pockets with both hands. I don't know what I used a whole hand more than necessary...Did I just make note of that? Gosh, I am weird.

 _Gasp* Here it is!_ I flipped through the mini lime green note book and found that reading his cute writing would be impossible on my own.. I needed to take this downstairs and see if Mai can read it since she's used to Joey's chicken scratch. I was just about to leave the closet when I HAD to stop. _How did I not hear Link come in?_ Not even that, he was removing his shirt! I told myself to close the door and wait for him to leave, but I didn't. I left it a crack open and I just...watched.

 _Sigh...the way he removes his shirt.. pulling it from the back over his head... exposing is broad shoulders and muscles..he was perfect. I wonder what he's gunna change into..._

 _Oh...my...god... He's taking of his pants..Tear*..._

 _ **GASP!**_ I covered my eyes when he removed his boxers. _I can't I can't I can't..._

I Peeked. And I wanted to faint. All of my fantasies are more vivid now then they ever were before. _His perfect... tight ass.._ He walked to the bed and grabbed a green towel that I don't remember seeing...He was positioning himself to rap his lower half with it... _Don't turn around, please Link or I will die._

He turned around and I covered my eyes again...peeking from behind my index finger and...  
 _KGXLSAFJCAFLJSDVCLJKFEDGSHCVLKEHFDVLJH,EFVJSDHCVKJHMJHH!_

 _H-H-H- His man hood is –Oh no! I think I'm breathing too hard! I can't I...last time I felt like this I... oh no I'm heating up- I ca-can't breath!_

Link wrapped himself and ran his fingers through his hair once before making his way out the door. Was he getting ready for a shower then? Walking out in just a towel? Jane was right. He _is_ too free with the body...not that I mind. I breathed a few heavy breathes to try to control myself. I could not wait to tell Jane that our _estimation_ was so very close... close because it was even better than what we imagined.

When Link left the room, I came out of the closet and heard him greet someone on his way to the bathroom. Was the coast clear? I grabbed a folded blanket from their bed and shielded myself with it.. counting slowly in my head to rid of the redness. It didn't do anything but it helped my emotions stay in check. I peaked my head out and looked both ways, finding Yami on my right, coming from his room and looking right at me. I flinched and tried to play it cool.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I lifted my chin to hide my emotions... I had a blanket over me though, I probably looked like a confused old woman.

"N-nothing." _Phew_ , I almost messed up. He'll never know about my view of the _other_ master sword...

I blushed. _Ahh!_ I turned my back to him, waving my blanket so that my face wouldn't hurt from holding back the squeals and started walking toward my room when I heard the Pharaoh's chime of his third eye and he chuckled. _Hmph._ No matter how hot his chuckle is, I hate it if it's at me.

"What?" I asked him. He walked by me silently acting all cool and when his back was facing me, he spoke.

"Nothing at all. I was just wondering why you're smitten if it was just a _master sword_." He said.

 _GASP!*_ That bastard read me!

"YAMI!" I yelled, covering my face with the blanket and he continued on his pace, laughing. Does he know?

Though the Pharaoh was able to get distracted for a minute by making fun of Diana, he was really thinking about how he will apologize to Jane for his unacceptable and controlling behavior. It was still strange why she would dress herself as such when she never had before but still, he was out of line. Yami sighed and decided to let himself relax and worry about that later when she returned. _Come what may_ , he smiled. Realizing his thoughts linked with that of Jane's song.

 **A/N: So, Come What May is the lovely song from one of my favourite movies, the Moulin Rouge. It gives me feels every time and Christians singing voice always sounded like Yami to me, given a a couple of negative semitones ;) So, aside from the song, yes! Seems to me like the Pharaoh has got a crush on Janeeeee ~ I wonder what he'll say when he finds out about Yuu. Gasp! What do you think he would do? Let me know and I hope you enjoy and keep reading!**


	10. Book 2 Ch5 Pockey and the Queen

**FORwarD**

Book 2 Chapter 5  
 _Pockey and the Queen  
Few days later  
Yuu's Driveway_ _  
Yuu and Jane  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"Why don't you just tell me?" Yuu asked Jane, who was refusing to tell him the names of her new roommates.

"Trust me. You wont believe me till you see them." She replied. Yuu is in for a big surprise. He would never guess that her roommates were fictional characters... well...fictional to _him_.

"Will I get to meet them, then?" Yuu asked with a kind smile. Times like these makes Jane feel the most guilty...and for no reason, really. She wasn't doing anything wrong or being unfaithful. It was her feelings for the Pharaoh that was triggering her guilt. No matter how much she tried to ignore those feelings, they are there. They always were.

"Of course...eventually." She said, implying that she wasn't ready for that, yet. They were just outside his house, leaning against her car and having their last conversation for the day.

"You know.. I got back from a very long trip and well... I'm kind of mad at you." Yuu said quietly and Jane looked confused. Then, Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her in. "I was gone 2 months and with that kind of top...I thought you were going to welcome my return more intimately."

Jane avoided his gaze... mentioning the shirt didn't turn her on at all. It reminded her of the Pharaoh and resurfaced more guilt. She laughed sarcastically and tried to play along.

"Haha, sorry Yuu. Maybe next time. I have to go." She smiled and Yuu noticed something strange.

"I'm really surprised that you insisted to drive here. I used to pick you up all the time." He said and Jane wanted to hit herself on the head with the _Mega Guilt_ hammer. She didn't want to be picked up because she didn't want Yami to know about him. And why _shouldn't_ he know? Telling him would make the guilt go away and yet, Jane still doesn't want to tell him.

"I got used to it. I mean, 2 months without my guy.. I had to pick up the slack all by myself!" She winked and opened the car door. "I'll see you soon, Yuu."

Yuu closed the door for her and when she lowered the window, he leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "Love you, silly girl." He said and with that, she reversed and left.

Following Afternoon

Jane just returned from her new job with plenty of stories to tell! She absolutely loved it. What a huge difference that it is from her last shitty occupation. She parked in the drive way and grabbed a plastic bag from the back seat that carried pet toys and nick knacks. Because of work, she wasn't able to be there when the others surprised Junior with his new pet pig, so she picked up some toys for him at the pet store. When she came in the door, she found herself entering a messy situation.

"Wait, _Gumball_! They didn't mean to scratch you!" Junior yelled, chasing his pig across the main square in front of Jane, followed by Joey, Diana and Link.

"Hey!" Jane yelled, "What's going on!?"

Mai came in and greeted Jane, taking her stuff and putting it down for her. "Junior's new _Gumball_ had a tough encounter with your cats."

"Oh no..." Jane worried and began calling for her _girlies_. "Luuuu...Kitty?"

While Jane and Mai looked for the cats, Link, as swiftly as his skills are used to, was able to snatch the pig and calm it down.

"Nice one, Link." Joey complimented as he caught up, checking the scratch on the little guy.

"We should clean up... the Pharaoh will be back from work soon." Link said, giving the now calm pig back to his little brother. "Take him upstairs to our room." He told Junior.

"You can sleep in my bed..." Junior told the pig in his sweet innocent voice as he took him upstairs.

Joey looked at Diana and they both nodded once at each other in regards to the Pharaoh coming home.

"Sorry Link. We have other plans." Diana said and she and Joey were quickly out of sight, leaving Link blinking twice in confusion.

On Yami's Balcony

"Water balloons?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Junior? Don't forget to capture the evidence." Joey told Junior, who was hiding behind the plant, small enough to be the look out and holding his digital camera that was already recording.

"I wont!" He said with a conniving grin. When the three pranksters saw the Pharaoh's car pull in, they started screeching and shushing each other, crouching and preparing for their attack. When Yami exited his vehicle, he shuffled through his keys in search for the one to his home and stopped.

He was certain he heard someone... and that _someone_ was in his room. His third eye sensed three anxious little weasels coming from the balcony and he looked up from the corner of his eye... He had to admit, he wasn't happy to know that they entered his room in his absence. He held out his hand in the direction of the deck and unleashed a small portion of his power, exploding the water balloons in their faces and receiving a satisfying amount of angry and disappointed moans in return.

"My camera!" Junior whined.

"My jacket!" Joey complained.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Diana cried.

And with that, the Pharaoh grinned and entered the house.

"Well... he didn't pop this one.." Joey said, rolling the last water balloon over to Diana. Junior was feeling better to find that his camera was still working.

"Doesn't matter..he's already gone." She said, grabbing the balloon and throwing it off the balcony.

 _Pshhhh*_ They heard it explode. Junior started laughing and Diana and Joey both looked at him confused.

"You got him!." He said laughing, looking at his camera that had been recording. "You got my big brother!"

Diana gasped and held her hands to her face when she saw Link's head and shoulders completely soaked.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled over the bars and Link gave her an annoyed look through his wet bangs.

"You say sorry a lot because you _mess up_ a lot!" He said and Diana tucked her head back like a turtle in shyness.

"I know I-I'm sorry?" She said and Link laughed. When Joey, Diana and Junior looked at him suspiciously, he waved.

"That's alright..." He began and he grabbed the hose, quickly pulled back the handle and sprayed the balcony.

"Ahhh!" They scattered, running out of the room until they were stopped by the Pharaoh at the door, kicking a wheely mop bucket in their direction.

"Get to work." He said.

"Urgh!" They complained. Their prank did not go as planned as usual.

About an hour later

Diana was growing impatient now. She really needed to think of the perfect prank that will really get the Pharaoh to give...Hmph, the way he sits on the couch while watching the news... _the news_... Hm...where was Joey when she needed him?

She walked upstairs toward the guest room in search of that knuckle head and opened the door. She was really surprised to find Joey against the wall, hovering over Mai in a dominant way, pulling back from the kiss that Diana interrupted. Diana never noticed before how attractive Joey was until now.

Normally in a situation like this, he would melt in embarrassment...but it was just Dee.

"Wow, Joey. I didn't know you had it in you." She said and he flinched...taking it as an insult when Mai started to giggle.

"Cut it out, Dee! You're just jealous that in your case, you're too chicken to make a move!" Joey said, trying to get the attention away from him. When Diana realized that he was referring to her and Link, she flailed her arms, yelled _wefwkaschkv_ and left.

"Oh come on, _Joseph_ ," Mai teased, usually doing so when referring to him by his full name, "You took a while to make a move too...too long, I might add."

Joey scratched the back of his head, "Yeh yeh..." He said, just eager to kiss his beautiful blonde again until she stopped him.

"Who were you referring to when you said she was _too chicken?_ It was Link, right?" She asked, making her guess based on previous events.

"Duh." He said in a voice of _obviously_. "Everyone knows Diana has a crush on Link _except_ for Link. The guy's so oblivious, he wouldn't know a girl wanted him, even if she stripped naked for him."

Mai chuckled. "That's _your_ favourite, isn't it?" She referred to a memory and he smiled.

"That's right..." He said deviously and leaned in to kiss Mai again and she accepted until she broke it half way again.

"Maybe we can help them spark the fire." She said and Joey rolled his eyes.

"How?" He asked, annoyed that she interrupted again and blaming Dee for starting the dreaded pattern. Mai winked and squeezed out from between him and the wall, jogging to the girls room and rummaging through her stuff. She knew this bothered Joey, but he can get action from her any time. She never had an excuse to do this before, and now that she does, she's not going to pass out on it.

"What the heck are you doing?" Joey asked her when she piled up a _Twister_ board game underneath _Clue, Jinga,_ a deck of cards, a bag of candy, a craftily decorated bottle, and a loose scarf.

"I need some sort of prizes..." She thought to herself.

"No seriously, what are you doing?" Joey asked, "I didn't even know you had this stuff!"

Mai loved to play games, especially games that make people leave their comfort zone. She was always good at them because she was never the type to be afraid of anything. She knew that bringing Diana or Link out of their comfort zones would help them move along quicker. Besides, she was doing this to help a fellow girlfriend in need.

"We're just going to play some games, Joey." She smiled, "Can you think of a good reason to get the others to play?"

Joey didn't know what his girl was up to, but he never went against anything she said. "You can get Yugi and the Pharaoh to play if you award the winner with _duel monsters_ cards..."

Mai nodded and pulled out a box with all of the cards she won from tournaments and rally's. "I don't think Yugi will want to play. He can coach or something..." She said.

Joey blinked twice. What in the heck was she planning?

Downstairs  
30 minutes later

"Okay!" Mai said, dropping all of her things on the coffee table in the large living room and moving it over out of the way. "It's Friday night, everyone is bored...so we're going to have a little fun!" She spoke in her usual flirtatious _Mai Valentine_ voice. Everyone was curled up and comfortable on the couch with no intention of moving and remained quiet.

"What are you up to, Mai?" The Pharaoh asked with a _sweat-drop._ He was very familiar with Mai's crazy ideas. Mai crossed her arms and looked at everyone once before replying.

"I thought that instead of wasting away this evening watching TV, we could play some games. And too make things interesting... I have a few prizes for the winner and a few consequences for the loser. " She winked. Jane loved this kind of thing, so she leaned forward from her spot on the couch with wide eyes. Link noticed and wanted to zip her mouth closed before encouraging it.

"What are the prizes?" She asked, excitedly. Too late for Link. Mai patted her hand on of the smaller boxes on the table.

"This box. Inside there is an envelope with $50, a few rare _duel monsters_ cards that I have won through out the years, a free pass to duel the _King of Games_ if he'll agree to it..."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and smiled. Diana groaned. She's not even a duelist.

"And the consequences?" Yugi asked without letting Mai finish. She chuckled.

"The consequences are also prizes for the winner. The loser has to treat the winner to lunch and the winner gets to decide how to humiliate the loser in front of the rest of the players." She explained. The others blinked in surprise.

Diana thought that the consequence made it worth it. If she wins, she can humiliate Yami.

Jane thought that with a few new rare cards, she could have a chance to beat the Pharaoh.

Joey thought that if he wins, he would get a free lunch...plus fifty bucks.

Link thought the lunch was nice...and he didn't want to back out and ruin it for everyone else.

The Pharaoh was interested to see what cards Mai has won in the past.

Yugi was curious to know what kind of games they would be playing.

Duke thought that humiliating someone would be very fun, especially if the loser was one of the girls.

And Mai thought that she would make it so that Link and Dee get very close during all of this.

"Sounds like fun. This reminds me of the time I put Joey in a dog suit..." Duke grinned and Joey instantly positioned himself into battle mode.

"Hey! We agreed to never mention that, Devlin!" He yelled.

"So everyone's in, then?" Mai asked happily and everyone agreed. "Okay, just one thing...I want Yugi to stay aside and keep score and...Junior can't be here during game play."

Yugi tilted his head. "You don't want me to play, Mai?" He asked sadly. Mai rushed to Yugi and whispered something in his ear and handed him a score sheet and Yugi instantly understood.

"Okay, I'll go put Junior to bed." He said and picked up a sleeping Junior and Gumball from the couch and headed upstairs. No one else bothered to ask questions about it. If Yugi approves, than they all do.

"So, what are we playing first?" Diana asked as everyone took a seat on the carpeted floor.

"Well Dee, I was thinking that you would get first pick!" Mai said. Diana looked on the table and saw multiple games that she didn't recognize and figured that she would pick the least harmless.

"How about those blocks?" She pointed.

20 minutes later

It was an intense moment. Everyone was sweating and at the edge of their nerves as Joey reached for one of the blocks.

"Be careful!" Duke said in nervousness and Joey yelled.

"Don't distract me!" He said and the mood was silent again. He reached for it.. pulled it slowly...and...

 _Clinkclinkclinkc~_

"Awwwww!" Everyone moaned when Joey knocked over _Jinga_.

"Joey's the loser!" Jane sang, rubbing it in and laughing.

"Dammit!" He whined pushing his forehead back with both hands, "I was so close!"

Yugi laughed and marked a _-1_ in Joey's column on the score sheet.

"With all the suspense, you almost forget that it's just a game." Link smiled.

"Okay, loser chooses the next game." Mai said as everyone threw the blocks into its respective box.

Joey whined like a little kid, "Let's play whatever involves the candy. _Sniff*_ I need a snack right now..." Mai grabbed the bag of candy and pulled out a red box of _Pockey._

"This is one of my favourites." She winked. "This game involves partners. I'll team up with Joey."

"I get Link." Duke said and Mai laughed.

"Trust me," She started, "You're going to want a girl for a partner."

"In that case," Link began as he rested his cheek on his fist, smiling at his friend, "I'll team up with Diana."

Mai secretly cheered in her head and Duke gestured toward Jane. "I'll get Jane, then?"

"No way," She said, leaning against the Pharaoh, "I want the _King of Games_ on my team."

"But its an odd number!" Duke complained. "Who do I partner with?" He crossed his arms. Being picked last is never fun and Yugi knew how horrible it felt back in school... so he pitched in.

"I'll partner with you for this game, Duke." He smiled.

"Thanks, Yugi." Duke said. What a great kid.

"Suit yourself..." Mai said, holding back a laugh. "Okay so. For this game, one person has to hold a Pockey in their mouth like this, while the other person has to eat the chocolate and get the Pockey as short as they can without touching lips. Shortest Pockey wins, longest Pockey loses."

Everyone was in shock.

 _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ Diana thought.

 _I have to do that with Yugi? You're joking!_ Duke thought.

 _Oh, fuck me...the guilt is acting up again..._ Jane thought.

 _I have to...what?_ Link thought, blushing.

 _That's not the worst thing. This is not bad considering that Mai is running this..._ Yugi thought.

 _This should be interesting..._ Yami thought.

"AHAHAH! You guys are finished!" Joey said, standing monumentally, pointing at the others and laughing too hard. Being partnered with his girlfriend grants him an easy win.

"Let's begin." Mai said, putting the Pockey in Joey's mouth and chewing her way to his lips. When she reached the root of the chocolate, she cracked as much off as she could, dropping a small piece and pecking Joey once on the lips.

"Aw!" Jane said. Joey blushed as Mai picked up the piece from the ground and put it in front of them.

"Okay, beat that." She said, looking at Duke.

"Fine!" He said, determined. "Come here, Yugi!"

The others couldn't stop laughing while Duke chewed the chocolate.. Even the Pharaoh chuckled and sure enough, their piece wasn't nearly as short as Mai and Joey's.

"Sorry Duke." Yugi said, scratching the back of his head and wishing that Rebecca was there.

"Great, now all I can do is hope that Dee and Link do worse than me." He said. Why Dee and Link? Why not the Pharaoh and Jane? Well, Diana already knew the answer to that and then...her heart jumped. No! Was it her turn? She didn't think she could do this. Jane read her like an open book and saw that she wasn't prepared for this and thought that if she showed some bravery, maybe Diana would too.

"Okay! We're next!" Jane said, faking a fearless approach at it and grabbing a Pockey from the box. She put the stem in her mouth quickly and faced the Pharaoh. She thought that if she was the receiver instead of the chewer, her guilt would be less alive.

The Pharaoh's poker face was opposite to Dee's. Jane didn't know _what_ he was thinking. In reality, it didn't matter to the Pharaoh who was the chewer, what mattered to him was figuring out why he was excited to do this.

He sat on the ground with his forearm resting on his knee and his other leg bent and folded under it. He re-positioned himself just enough so that he wouldn't have to move too much but still allow Jane enough room to come in front of him. When she was near him, she was too high for his reach so he grabbed her right arm and pulled her down to match his level so that he was able to start at the chocolate.

Diana was blushing. The Pharaoh looks extra sexy doing that!  
Jane shut her eyes when the Pharaoh was getting closer and all she could hear was Duke's voice.

"It looks like they're kissing." Duke said from behind her and she blushed, opening one of her eyes to see the Pharaohs beautifully shaped _closed_ eyes in front of her. Damn, both their eyes were closed? How would he know when to stop?

"I can't see!" Duke said from behind her, leaning forward to get a better view and accidentally pressing her back to super his weight, and knocking Jane into the Pharaoh.

There lips just touched, but it wasn't a kiss. Jane lifted herself off the Pharaoh, blinking while watching him, trying to catch any sign of what he was thinking.

Diana was holding back serious flailing.

"Duke, be careful! You could have broken their teeth..." Yugi warned.

The Pharaoh pulled the tiny stick from his mouth – that was pushed there from Duke's fail- and looked at it once before placing it down in front of him and comparing it to Mai's. It was so tiny in comparison, there was no way someone could beat it.

"Well, looks like I win again." He said with a grin and Diana arched her eye brows. How dare he! He thinks he's so cool? Duke totally got that win for them! Plus, his lips just touched another woman's and he has the audacity to claim victorious when _she_ didn't even have her turn?

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Diana said, grabbing a pockey and shoving it into Link's mouth. Link grunted in surprise when she did but then he started to laugh lightly without chewing the cracker. He's not afraid, he's comfortable with her. "Are you watching, _Mr. Pharaoh_?" She said before she started chewing. Link sat with his legs crossed in front of Diana who was on her knees, determined. She chewed quickly like a speeding train until she got too close to Link and stopped. What was she _thinking_?

"Come one, Dee," Link said through his teeth when she froze. "It's not short enough. We have to _at least_ beat Duke." He encouraged.

Mai was loving this. Just image: without the candy, they're basically about to kiss. "You can switch roles with him if you're too nervous, Dee." Mai explained but Diana refused. She didn't want to chicken out and make Link think less of her. She paused for a moment, chewed what was left in her mouth and looked at Jane who was winking at her.

She took a deep breath and went at it again.. getting closer slowly. Too slow in fact, that Link impatiently grabbed her shoulder and pressured her to speed up. When he did this, Diana gasped and pulled back.

Link laughed and guessed she was going to apologize for it and said sorry out loud at the same time as she did and and she blushed over it, remembering that Link always tells her that she _says sorry a lot._  
Link turned his attention at the Pockey to check the results. They didn't lose, but they didn't win either.

"Woo!" Jane said, nudging the Pharaoh with the side of her arm and he smiled, hiding what was going on in his head.

"That's not fair," Duke said, "My Pockey would _disappear_ if I was paired with a pretty girl."

"Sorry Duke. They were able to deal with the pressure better than you and that's why you lost." Mai said, looking at the score board that Yugi wrote on. "But at least you get to choose the next game."

That Night...

Link closed his bedroom door behind him and took in the events of that evening. The Pockey was awkward enough but did Duke really have to choose _Twister_? It was funny at times when Joey's face was forced up against Duke's pelvis though...lucky for everyone that they started watching a scary movie because...after the Pharaoh destroyed everyone in _Clue,_ the only game left was _spin the bottle._ Link wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Turns out that the Pharaoh won the entirety of the match and shared his prizes with everyone. He didn't humiliate Joey either, being a very close loss with Duke. Link believes that they are all blessed that the King of Games is noble...he was afraid to see what would happen, had the winner been someone like Duke.

Link removed his hat and his shirt, dropping them on the dresser and being too lazy to put them away. He removed his tights and replaced all his garments with a long loose green t-shirt: his favourite colour. Just as he was going to tuck himself into bed, he heard a giggle coming from the top bunk. He grabbed the bar and pulled himself over so that he peaked his head and saw Junior laughing to himself while scrolling through pictures on his digital camera.

"Junior?" Link said, climbing over the bars so that he was on the top bunk with him. "You're suppose to be asleep!"

Junior continued to laugh as he slid over to make room for Link. "I''m just looking through these one more time."

Link laid down next to his little brother and began to watch with him. "What are you taking pictures of, little bugger?"

Junior didn't respond. Instead, he let Link look for himself. As he scrolled through, Link saw pictures of: Gumball, Diana and Joey with water balloons, the Pharaoh holding his hand out, himself pointing the hose at the camera, the others on the couch watching TV, Joey going for a _Jinga_ block... Wait a minute. Wasn't Junior asleep during _Jinga?_ From the angle of the picture, it looks like it was taken from behind a chair. As Junior kept scrolling he saw a picture of the Pharaoh and Jane playing the Pockey game, getting incredibly close. Then he saw himself and Diana doing the same and he blushed. Is that really how it looked from the outside? They looked like they were about to...

"Junior, what the hell? You weren't suppose to be there during all of this!" Link said in irritation, trying to take the camera from him.

"So? You guys want to make out and you chase away the little guy? I was bored." Junior complained in a cute tone, tucking his camera under his arm so that Link couldn't get to it. Link grunted.

"You know too much for your own good, Junior." Link said and Junior laughed when he saw in Link's eyes that he couldn't stay mad at him.

"I almost got caught because Gumball wouldn't stop _oink_ ing." Junior said and Link couldn't help but hug him over how adorable he was. This little guy never gets in the way of anything. He just wants his camera and his pig...but still. Thinking about that picture made him feel a little more than flustered...

Yami and Yugi's Room

 _Yugi's P.O.V_

The Pharaoh and I got bored and decided to come up to bed early. They were all watching a scary movie on the big screen downstairs and it was reaching the climax now. While we were leaving, we heard Jane and Diana in their screams and saw that Link was also getting bored and went up to bed.

"Diana and Jane don't handle horror films well," I started as I removed my socks. "But yet, they continue to watch them. Why is that?"

"Woman are like that, Yugi." The Pharaoh paused. "Their logic is...unique."

We heard Duke and Joey laughing in the hall as they went into the guest room and a few moments after, we heard Diana and Mai talking about the film as they went to the girls room. We didn't hear Jane with them at first, but when we did, the Pharaoh pulled his belt off of his pants faster than necessary, forcing it into the drawer. I felt a vibe coming from him...the same vibe as before. Both times this happened, Jane was involved some how. Was it a coincidence? I guess it couldn't hurt to find out.

"So..." I started, rolling up my own belt while thinking of what to say, "Jane is really happy with her new job..."

Jane hadn't mentioned it much since there is always crazy things happening in this house...but no one liked seeing her go to her old job with such a sad expression. In fact, the Pharaoh often complained about it and told her to quit several times and she didn't. Seeing her happy now with her new job has made us all feel relieved. When I mentioned her new job, the Pharaoh sat on the bed with his back turned to me, almost as though he was hiding his face.

"Yes she is." He said. I wasn't going to miss any clues so I crawled onto his side of the bed so I can see his expression better. He seemed okay so far... I decided to push it further.

"Yeah...and she was happy that other day too...she even came home late." I said. That should trigger something if Jane is the cause of these new vibes. Nothing. I sighed. "You know Pharaoh, we used to share a mind...I know when you're feeling down."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Nothing gets past you, Yugi. I was just thinking that this is the longest we've ever gone with peace...without some sort of threat that dared to take over the world that relied on us to save..."

He was right about that. I smiled. Was that all? Maybe I was over thinking things. "Yeah, peace is nice. But we'll always be ready for any threat that may come. We're a team! _Come what may._ " I said and the Pharaoh gave me a shocked and serious expression. So serious, that it almost scared me. Was it something I said?

"What?" I said and he turned away. I elevated on my knees and huffed. "That does it. Pharaoh! What's going on? Last time I was this frustrated with you is when you summoned the _Seal of Orichalcos._ "

The Pharaoh sighed and stood up. "Yugi... I can't tell you what ails me because I don't even know myself." Is that true? Or is he in denial?...Is it a mix of both?

"Well...what do you know for sure...?" For someone to be confused, there has to be something to be confused about. The Pharaoh didn't reply and I think it was because he didn't want to say it out loud. I didn't need to share a mind with him to know that...and I didn't need to share a mind with him to know what it was. I thought I would help him with a push.

"Is it...Jane?" I asked him slowly and his fist clenched. I think I got it right. But what could it be? Was he mad at her? Or was he...

"That's enough talk, Yugi." He said and he dug himself under the covers. Wow, something was definitely troubling him. I remembered something that my grandpa used to tell me and thought it would be good to share with him.

"You know what my grandpa used to say? _Don't let any suspicion go unnoticed._ If your gut is telling you something, you should do what you can to find out what it's trying to say. The gut doesn't cry for nothing." I said and when I got no reply, I plopped back down on the bag and flew the covers over me. I didn't wait for a response because I knew the Pharaoh would just leave it at that...but even though he doesn't always react to what people say to him...doesn't mean he's not listening. He _always_ listens.

3:15 am

 _Yami's P.O.V_

"Yami...?"

I was on the bridge of a deep dormancy and consciousness when I heard a whisper. You're never sure what things are when you're asleep, so my body ignored it.

"...Hey...you awake..?" The whisper asked me and I had woken up. When I opened my eyes, my vision was slowly focusing...turning the figure next to me into...Jane? _...that shock..._

"Jane? It's so late... Is everything alright?" I asked her. She was kneeling by my bed with her arms crossed on my mattress and when I spoke, she lifted herself off so that she was standing straight over me. Luckily it was dark, or I would have a very hard time keeping my attention away from her heavy garb and binding underwear...

"Uhm.." Her voice stayed at a whisper, "I'm having trouble sleeping..."

Of course she is. She can't watch horror films and sleep through the night if the fate of the world depended on it. Endearing... However, I still wanted to help her. I lifted myself slightly so that my right arm supported the weight of my upper body.

"Why don't you turn on the television in your room? It may appear less lonely that way." I told her.

"I don't wanna wake Dee..." She said, sitting on my bed.

"...If Diana is there, then why are you frightened?" I asked her.

"I hardly feel any safer with Dee." Jane said. I blinked twice before nodding and understanding.

"I understand. Is there someone you _do_ feel safe with?" I asked. She gestured to the covers and lifted one leg over onto the bed and I watched with peculiar eyes as she lifted over the other one. She held them both to her chest and spoke without looking in my direction.

"Can I crash here tonight?"

That is an absolute _no_. It is highly inappropriate for a woman to sleep in a bed with a man unless they are permanently bonded... _Sigh_...with that look, however, she's not giving me much of a choice, is she? I moved over backwards, closer to Yugi so that I lay in the center of the bed to make room for her. Without a change in expression, or even looking grateful, she slid under the covers next to me.

Hm...perhaps I should have told her to put on another layer first?

"Thank you.." She said, only her head sticking out from underneath.

"You don't look happy..." And it was beginning to make me feel down as well.

"I'm just...scared still...heh heh.." She said, attempting to hide her embarrassment. I couldn't believe that something as false as a horror film could effect this girl so much. I smiled slightly.

"Come here..." I said, gesturing a hug to calm her down. She smiled in return and as she positioned herself, the aura appeared in my stomach again...why was I becoming nervous to comfort one of my friends?

Suddenly, I felt something near my legs...It didn't feel like a part of Jane...

"Sleep over!" Diana yelled, suddenly forcing herself in between us with a piece of the candy from the games in her mouth. She actually surprised me this time that my breath was caught in my throat...perhaps because she interrupted something before it had the opportunity to begin?

"Diana!?" I said at the same time that Jane said, "Dee!?"

"...huh?" Excellent. This imbecilic woman has woken Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I woke up and there was no Jane, so when I went looking for you, I saw that Yami's bedroom door was open." She explained and turned to us with watering eyes. "Why didn't you invite me to your sleepover?"

"We don't want you here." I told her, partly joking and partly not. For some reason, I was upset that she had shown up when she did.

"Gasp!" Diana looked at me, shocked with my response. "Psh. Whatever . Everyone knows you love me."

"Leave the room Diana. There are no _master swords_ for you here." I told her. As long as she calls me , I will never let her forget what I caught her doing.

"YAMMII!" She hysterically waved her arms in my direction and I wordlessly looked the opposite way.

"What's going on. What are Jane and Diana doing here?!" Yugi asked. He was also wearing very little and likely feeling shy around the girls.

"Nothing...come on, Dee." Jane said, grabbing Diana, pulling her off of the bed and dropping her on the ground. As they began to walk out, Jane looked back once in my direction with sadness in her eyes, both of us knowing that she wasn't going to get a good nights sleep...and knowing this...neither will I.

Following Morning

 _Link's P.O.V_

"All right, I'm heading out." I told the others. I was jogging my way to the front door until I stopped half way to hear Dee and Duke laughing together.. I walked backwards two paces so that I could see them better through the hall and they were hovering over the kitchen counter; chuckling too loud over something that Dee was drawing.

"Haha, Yeah. Oh, and add this..." Duke said, taking the pencil from Dee. No way... since when was Duke an artist? After he drew what he drew, he held the sheet up to Dee and she laughed. It was a wacky drawing of Joey Wheeler.

"That's pretty good!" She said. And dammit, it was. I don't know what it is about Duke Devlin, but ever since our conversation back in Battle City, he's been getting more on my nerves.

"Not as good as you, Dee. You're an artist..." Duke said in a flirtatious voice. Is he serious right now? Dee would never fall for his type... Woah, wait a second, is she _blushing_?

"No, that's Jane. Not me." She said.

My eyebrows arched and I hid behind the wall as I removed my shirt and put on my workers vest. I don't normally put it on until I get to work, but I know for a fact that Duke looks like a girl in comparison to _my_ fitness.

I entered the kitchen, pretending not to notice them and poured myself some milk. I felt Dee's eyes on me, but I could feel Duke's even harder.

"Going to work?" He asked. Without looking at him, I offered Diana a glass and she accepted...I decided to leave Duke hanging for a few seconds for answering. I sighed in satisfaction after I gulped my entire glass at once and put the empty carton back in the fridge.

"Yup." I said, being overly cocky.

"Bye, Link. Have fun." Dee said to me. I smiled at her and then winked Duke good bye...He's a man. He knows what that wink meant.

Just as I was about to leave, Dee came to say good bye again. I assume it was too awkward in the kitchen.

"Is it a long shift today?" She asked me. As I finished tying the laces on my second boot, I looked up and laughed when I saw her milk mustache.

"No, I'll be back soon." I said, holding her face and wiping the liquid off of her upper lip. When she blushed, I immediately grunted and froze. What was I thinking? She just witnessed me acting like an obnoxious elf and... urgh, what came off of me to act like that?

I pulled away from her and stuttered my words like a fool.

"Uh, S-see ya!" I said and I left before she could see me flustered.

2:00 am

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Yami and Link were on their way up to bed when they noticed that the girls were still in the living room. They were spread out on the ground with pillows and blankets and junk food, wasting away their night off by plugging in the computer to the big screen and watching the same drama all day.

"Hey, guys? Aren't you getting tired?" Link asked and was instantly silenced by a loud shush.

"SHH! Fin is going to confess!" Jane said, stuffing her face with a Reese cup. The Pharaoh's eye brows dropped heavy over his eyes.

"Girls, it's late." He said, insistent to get them upstairs and Diana threw her pillow at him without taking her eyes of the screen...missing...and hitting Link.

"She said. SHH."

The boys leaned on each side of the doorway of the lounge, watching them for another few seconds...amused how their eyes were captivated on the screen and then suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHH FDGUOAEBGFOVUYEGCFOULDFJGH!" They flailed.

Link covered his sensitive ears and the Pharaoh started his way out before having to deal with them. It was no wonder Jane added grape juice to their dinner instead of wine...they were beyond distracted.

"THAT WAS SO CUTEE!" Jane and Diana went on and Link began to follow Yami up the stairs.

"Why do they get like this?" Link asked him and the Pharaoh did not reply right away. He was trying to find an easy way to explain to Link that girls love nothing more than the unrealistic love story drama in their lives...he could never see himself caught in the middle of one of those in a million years...

"I suppose they like to watch complicated premises on television..." Was all he could come up with.

"Do girls really like that stuff? I mean...the _forbidden love_ , and _flowers for no reason_ , thing? I mean, do people really do that?" Link asked and the Pharaoh smiled. Looks like he didn't need to explain...Link already knew. However, answering his question about weather people really do those things was beyond him...he's never felt that way about a person to want to perform those behaviors himself.

"Well..." He started, "I've seen it happen, yes, however I can't relate as to why."

Link laughed very lightly as he removed his hat in front of his room. "Yeah, me neither."

"Good night, Link." The Pharaoh nodded in his direction and Link returned the gesture.

"Night, Pharaoh."

Mean while

"You what?" Diana asked and she was shushed by Mai, who had an absolutely absurd idea!

"Shh! I came down here while everyone was a sleep for a reason." She said, kneeling down on the blankets at Jane and Diana's level.

"Are you planning on doing another round of your _games_? I am _not_ up for that..." Diana said, flushing red from her memory of _Pockey_.

"I just thought that it would be fun! Imagine, in a house this big...it would be wild! There would be duels going on, music and dancing... _food_!" Mai persuaded. Jane and Diana's eye's lit up at _food_ but then they snapped out of it.

"I don't do well in house parties!" Diana said.

"Are you out of your mind? The Pharaoh would never agree to something like this!" Jane started, "it's too many people. The house would be flipped upside down."

"Didn't Atem host all kinds of celebrations in Egypt?" Mai tried to argue but Jane was one step ahead of her.

"Yes but _Yami_ doesn't have 100's of servants to clean up after us." Jane said, emphasizing his name to explain that the modern Pharaoh lives under different circumstances.

"But Rebecca wants to come." Mai tried again.

"Rebecca?" Diana was confused.

"Mhm. This was partially her idea. She wants to visit Yugi. Plus this is sort of a little celebration...since she graduated a few days ago.."

"Becker graduated?" Jane asked, shocked. "Already?"

"Smart kid, huh?" Mai winked.

"Well...I'm not totally against it, but I am not totally for it either." Diana said. "But it sounds fun."

"I don't know.. how many people do you want to invite?" Jane asked.

"Everyone! Rebecca is a regional champ! We can invite Serenity, Tristan..." Mai started.

"Maybe some of Link's friends?" Diana suggested.

"Sure! We can also invite hers and Yugi's grand fathers, and Leon..." Mai snapped her fingers, "Maybe even Ishizu, Odion and Marik!"

"So many people...?" Jane asked.

"Of course, It's her graduation!" Mai said winking, obviously using the graduation as an excuse to host a kick ass party.

"There are alternate methods to celebrate, Mai." A familiar deep voice said. The girls _sweat-dropped_ when they saw that the Pharaoh had been standing behind them and listening in on their plans.

"I was against it the whole time!" Jane said quickly and Diana snorted.

"You kiss ass!"

"Come on, Yami, one little party..?" Mai asked.

"No. Not in this house." He said and he proceeded into the kitchen; his main reason for returning to the main floor.

Mai winked at the girls. "Don't worry. I bet if Rebecca is involved...Yugi will help us convince him."

"Okay, well I have to go to bed..." Diana started and Jane stopped her.

"But Dee, we're not done the whole drama, yet!" She complained.

"Yeah, but I want to go to the gym in the morning..."

"Oh?" Mai started, "Is the gym becoming a routine?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah, I really want to do something about myself for once."

"I wont stop you but...urgh.." Jane said, wanting desperately to stay up and watch the rest.

Morning

Jane was just returning to her room in Pjs from her bathroom, nudging Link a _good morning_ on her way, who was heading out for work. Being a Monday morning, everyone was getting ready to go to work, including the King of games.

When everyone was having breakfast downstairs, he stopped by the girls room when he noticed the door was open and Jane was still getting ready for work. She hummed the same tunes from the time the Pharaoh heard her in the shower and he looked at her as she sat on her bed and braided her hair without help from a mirror.

He never paid mind to it before... but the Pharaoh found himself making note of her features, especially how her dark hair was coming in from beneath her golden strands...just like his. Remembering his conversation with the men in battle city, he noticed that Jane had a pretty face...and she was a duelist.

Did he ever have a queen back in his _other_ past? He's asked himself this before but, now he was really interested in knowing. Because if he did have a queen, he had an image of what he believed that she would be like. She would be petite and kind...she would be a skilled duelist, she would have a second nature for motherhood since he could see himself with children...she would be attractive, out going, mature, positive, talented...

"Hm..." He thought before starting his way down the stairs. Describing his queen reminds him of someone he thinks he knows in this life time but...who?

 **A/N: Bam, this chapter is pretty freakin' long, am I write? It's mostly all fun and games, literally, but that's what I was feeling when I wrote this chapter. I was also trying to hint more on the romance side of things between the couples...and even showing the relationship between Jane and Yuu and how guilty she's feeling for being around Yami so much. And yet despite that guilt, she visits him in his room at 3 in the morning in underwear? The girl doesn't know what she wants, does she? I think we'll get a better understanding of it all soon. What about you guys? How do you feel about them? And don't forget Link and Diana. Do you agree with Mai in thinking they would make a cute couple? Or is Dee too introverted for someone like the Hero of Time?**


	11. Book 2 Ch 6 Intoxication

**FORwarD**

Book 2 Chapter 6  
 _Intoxication  
Jane's Car_ _  
Yami and Jane  
Jane's P.O.V_

"We'll never get there." Yami criticized in a low voice, sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed and looking at the road. He knows I am a horrible driver...Why did I have to insist? His bare arms weren't helping any...

"So, after the bank, you'll drop me off at the mall, right?" I asked, reminding the Pharaoh.

"Why do you want to go shopping on your own?" Yami started, "Let me keep you company."

"No, It's okay! I wanna go alone." I said...I wanted to smack myself. Why can't I just tell him the truth about Yuu?

"Pay attention to the road!" He said with a growl in his voice, and I stopped, almost running over a stop sign.

"You don't have to yell at me!" I complained and he sighed.

"Pull over. I'm driving." He told me and I listened. I am too distracted to drive anyway...It'll be more fun watching him behind the wheel.

And, in case you haven't noticed...the Pharaoh is not in the best mood. None of us are. Not when we had to spend our entire weekend cleaning up the house that was completely destroyed by a party that went out of control... so out of control that you would not _believe_ what took place that night...

2 Nights Earlier

 _Everyone..literally_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

A rainy summer night on a Friday...no one was working. The house shook in rhythm with the music, and everyone was enjoying themselves like it was the last day of their lives. There was chaos going on in almost every room of the house..including the kitchen where Tristan and Joey set up a ping pong table where a ping pong ball was rarely used. Instead, they were using beer.

"Watch, this one is going to make it..." Tristan said, aiming for one of the cups on Joey's side of the table. Both of them had so much to drink, that they could hardly stand up straight, let alone aim. Both Jane and Diana were watching the game, shaking their heads and thinking that alcohol is never worth a hang over the next day.

"Here you are, ladies." Duke said, entering the room and handing both girls two large pink cocktails, decorated with paper umbrellas. They hesitated.

"No thanks, Duke. We're aren't much to drink..." Jane started. Diana took the glass to avoid being rude...especially to someone as good looking as Devlin.

"I know," Duke said, caressing the back of his index finger on both their cheeks for a quick second, "there is no alcohol. They're just fruit smoothies. I made 'em myself."

Jane took the cocktail and almost spilled it when she was startled by Joey and Tristan's screaming over beer pong. "Wow, Duke. That was nice of you."

"Yeah..." Diana agreed as she blushed.

Of course, Duke was a nice person. But sometimes it is hard to see his kind nature when he's blinded by woman he is interested in, because those cocktails did indeed have alcohol. In fact, they were very strong. So strong, that just one of them can make you drunk enough and affect your behavior quite a bit.

"Enjoy." He winked and walked out of the kitchen. Both the girls took a sip from their drinks through the coloured bendy straws and played with the umbrellas as they examined the taste.

"Wow. That's really good." Diana complimented, "I didn't know Duke was such a bartender. I might ask him for a second one."

Jane laughed as she took another sip.

"Its not bad." She agreed but did not love it enough for seconds. Then, the girls burst into laughter when Tristan and Joey broke out into a wrestle on the floor.

During all of this, Yugi was apologizing to the Pharaoh repeatedly for hiding the plans of the crazy house party from him. Yami couldn't possibly stay mad at Yugi...especially since the only reason he kept it a secret was because he wanted an excuse to invite Rebecca. Silly Yugi...Yami sighed.

"Alright, it's fine, Yugi." He said, turning his head. "Although, could you explain what _Bandit Keith_ is doing here?"

Yugi laughed with a _sweat-drop_ but with a shortage amount of time to explain when Ishizu Ishtar interrupted their conversation.

"Good Evening, my King. It is a great honour to be in your presence once again." She said in her smooth voice, bowing before the Pharaoh. Yami nodded to her with a smile.

"Likewise. I am content to see that you are well, Ishizu." He politely replied, almost forgetting the circumstances. Talking to someone from his past always made him feel at home.

"Yugi!" A familiar voice said. Rebecca ran into the circle and groped Yugi's arm. Her long loose hair was only growing and, just like Yugi's, her body was coming to form of a young teenage woman.

"Uh, Hey Rebecca." Yugi stuttered.

"Where did you go? You left me all alone!" She pretended to whine before her face became flirtatious. "I was already starting to miss you..."

Yugi blushed as she dragged him to another room and the Pharaoh smiled, holding his arm behind Ishizu's back with the intent to guide her to one of the couches. "Please, have a seat." He told her, ready to catch up. Although with everything going on, he was wondering where and what the girls were doing.

"This is where you sleep!?" Illia said with wide eyes as she jogged into Link's room. She was acquainted with most of the girls in the house but since she was the only visitor from Hyrule, Link felt that he should stay with her during the remainder of the party. He wanted to invite Midna, but unfortunately, he has had little luck in her scavenge.

"Yeah...quite the update from my tree house, huh?" Link said as he watched her from the doorway.

"I remember this!" Illia said when she saw her photo with him on his night table. "I have the same picture." She laughed, remembering their day at the stable.

"Haha, yeah. I was telling Dee about it. I wish I could bring my friends to see Hyrule." Link smiled.

"Who's Dee?" Illia asked. Link ended his lean on the door frame.

"She's one of the girls that lives with here with us." Her smiling stopped when she noticed a picture hidden under Link's pillow. She pulled it out and discovered Diana's drawing of Link imagining himself doing the _cloud thing_ with her.

"What's this?" She asked and when Link saw what she had found, he quickly snatched it as he became flustered. The last thing he needed was for Illia to think he and Dee had a thing...especially since he just spoke of her.

"That's just a stupid drawing." He insulted it and shoved it into a drawer so that Illia wouldn't assume anything. When he turned back around, he saw that Diana had heard his comment and was on her way down the stairs. Link felt a stab in his gut and he felt horrible.

"Urgh.." He grunted, brushing his hair with his fingers roughly, thinking how insensitive he was. "Give me a minute, Illia." He said before going after Diana to apologize.

"WOOO!" Rebecca and Yugi heard cheers coming from the other room and Yugi laughed.

"That sounded like Mai." He said, gesturing for Becca to follow him. "Let's check it out."

When they got downstairs, they found Mai cheering for a duel between Leon and Marik. She was hysterically dancing to the music and acting nuts but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that Jane was acting just as nuts next to her...

Mai removed her tight top and began dancing provocatively with Jane in front of everyone in the main lobby. They swayed their hips together, grinding back to back and digging their hands in their hair and scrunching it sexually. Mai was making eye contact with all of the men while Jane's eyes were hardly open as though she was hypnotized and all that was keeping her alive was the music.

They were very into it and their audience was growing.

Mai tugged on Jane's jeans and rode her hand up beneath her snug, thin, long sleeve sweater and revealing her tummy when suddenly the Pharaoh intervened and stopped her, holding his arm around Jane's neck with his palm on her shoulder to prevent any clothing from coming off.

"That's enough, Mai." He said, holding Mai's shirt that had been on the ground and handed it to her. He looked at Jane's face and Mai chuckled through her watery eyes.

"We were just fooling around, Pharaoh!" Mai said, putting on her shirt inside out.

"Hmph." Yami pulled Jane away from the chaos, ignoring the _booing_ from the other drunk men and lead her under the main staircase so that they were alone and isolated. He helped her lean against the wall and he lifted her chin up so that she was looking at his face. She continue to giggle until she saw the intensity of his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked her and she pushed his hand away from her face and lazily turned her head to look away from him.

"We were just having fun..." She said and the Pharaoh blinked a few times when he had realized that she had been drinking. He rubbed his temples. She hates alcohol...why would she...?

"You're intoxicated." He said to her and she slid against the wall and landed on the ground to control her dizziness. He joined her near the floor, and watched her for a few seconds, rubbing her shoulder to calm her down and help ease her vision that was plausibly blurry. He took her hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair away from her face since it had been sticking to her moist lips.

"No I'm not. I haven't even been drinking." She replied very late, processing sentences slowly due to her damaged state. Her head was spinning and at times it was wild and others, it was painful. She leaned back and pressed her hand on the Pharaoh's chest for balance. Her touch stunned him...as though she had powers of paralysis. She felt his broad pectorals under her hand without taking her eyes off of them and the short pause was quiet...with only the sounds of their breathing in the midst of the music in the background.

"I never see you work out..." Jane said in a breathy voice, telling the Pharaoh that his figure is delusive. He was still moved by her palm and remained silent.

"Yuu works out...but he's not as built as you are." She said with a promiscuous smile.

"... _Yuu_?" The Pharaoh asked with arched eyebrows. He wasn't familiar with the name...and it snapped him out of it. "Who is Yuu?"

Jane released her hold on him to put her hand near her heart.

"He's the love of my life." She said slowly, closing her eyes and looking sad. Although, for some reason, he did not enjoy hearing that, the Pharaoh did not react. Besides, she was drunk.

"Why do you say this with such unhappiness?" He asked her. Jane fiddled with her loose ponytail.

"Because he's not the only one..." She said and the Pharaoh was curious now. He helped her to her feet.

"There is another?...Who?" He asked her, expecting her to come up with another unfamiliar name. She paused.

"Atem." She said, her smile turning into a small laugh. "Aren't I a mess? I'm in love with two guys and they don't even know the other one exists...I'm such a fuck up."

And for once, the Pharaoh was tied into a knot. Never had he been in such a strange situation where he was at a loss for words. He brushed her bangs back behind her ear without responding and decided to accept that she was just babbling words under the influence of alcohol and that it meant nothing...but it didn't stop him from sharing a captivating gaze with her...and letting his thoughts wander.

"Why are you eyes purple?" She asked him and the Pharaoh closed them.

"AWW! GROSS! Aaahahaha" The Pharaoh heard others complaining right after the sound of someone being sick. Yami sighed. That had better not be on the carpets...

"So, you really want me to stay?" Rebecca asked in her sincerest voice after Yugi asked her to stay longer than just for the day.

"Sure!," He started with enthusiasm, "Mai, Joey and Duke are here all the time and I'm usually with Junior so...having you around would be fun."

Junior bounced on Yugi's leg with Gumball and grunted.

"Hey, don't you like me, Yugi?" Junior asked in his sweet voice. Yugi laughed and winked at Rebecca.

"Of course I do, J!" Yugi said as he hugged him.

"So, it's you guys, Link, the Pharaoh, Jane and Dee that live here?" Rebecca asked and nodded.

"Yup. The six of us. And we're pretty happy, too!" Yugi answered and Rebecca smiled.

"That's good. You guys went through a lot in Domino City. Maybe this is a better world for you after all."

"It's complicated. I miss home and the Pharaoh wishes he could visit Egypt more often than he does...Link also wishes he could visit Hyrule more but...we've become so settled that it's hard." Yugi explained and Junior's hood slipped off.

"You guys are all silly. This is the greatest world ever." Junior said smiling. He made his judgments based on his camera and pig alone.

"Well then, maybe I should move here too." Rebecca winked. Yugi twitched, not taking it as a simple joke. He would love it more than anything if he could be with her all of the time. But he was too proud to say it or even tell anyone that he thinks of Rebecca as his long distance girlfriend. He wondered if she thought the same about him or...if she just showered him with admiration because he shared a tittle with the King of Games.

"Dee, hold on!" Link said as he followed her into the dinning room. He slid the doors shut behind him so that they had more privacy and he grabbed her left hand to force her to turn around. He had been chasing her since the second floor. "I'm sorry, I only called it stupid because I didn't want Illia to think that we..."

"You're embarrassed of me." Diana said, leaning her lower back against the glass table. "It's because I'm fat, right?"

Link's timid shoulders relaxed and he sighed. "Dee, that is not-"

Diana interrupted with her laugh and Link felt confused. What was wrong with her?

"Why do you wear these?" She asked, grabbing and touching his forearm to examine the feeling of his gloves. "Not that I'm complaining. They're hot."

Link grunted and blushed slightly. "I just got so used to them-"

"And the hat?" Diana was all about interrupting Link tonight. She lifted her arms up and wrapped her hands behind Link's head...looking at him with flirtatious eyes and then, pulled her arms back and taking his hat from him. She laughed, knowing she made him think she was going to do something else.

"Hey!" He smiled, impressed with her trick. For a minute there, he thought his friend was going lay a smooch on him. She smiled back, hiding part of her face in the hat and walking backwards. He copied her pace to get it back and she lead him all the way to the other side of the table. He tried to take it from her without being too rough but she kept dodging, holding it behind her and causing Link to put both arms around her to try to get it. He was close, but if he went any more forceful, his over powered strength would hurt the fragile girl so instead he decided to try another tactic.

"Ahahaha," Diana laughed when Link started poking and tickling her ribs and successfully yanking the hat from her grip. When he had it, he walked back two paces so that it was out of her reach.

"You're full of energy, today." He said as he fixed the hat in his hands while Diana sat herself on the table.

"Wait, let me do it," Diana said, holding her hand out. "I wont take it this time I promise."

What? Link hesitated at first with a side ways smile of _are you sure_ before realizing that she looked too comfortable on the table to run away with it so he listened. Although she was probably going to mess up his hair or something, he decided the risks weren't so severe.

When he was standing in front of her, Diana was elevated from the table so their heights matched. She separated her knees so that he can stand between them to be close enough for her to fix his lid. She took the hat and gently slid it on Link's head, pulling his bangs out from under it and framing it nicely as though she was painting him. However, she was so drunk that she was hardly doing a good job. Link helped her with one hand and she didn't even pay mind to it. All she could think about was how close his face was to hers and how sexy he looked while he looked up at his hair and brushed it down... and... she could feel the side if his hips on her knees.

And his lips...his full moist lips were right there...right there...  
Diana knew this was a dream and remembered that she controlled her dreams. She could do whatever she wanted.

When Link realized how close Diana's face was to his, he knew she was drunk. One of his favourite things about this girl was how timid and shy she was. This was not the timid and shy Diana that he was used to. She would flail to the ends of the earth if a boy ever just tried to hug her. Link twitched when he felt Diana had moved closer. Her hands were still holding each side of his hat and he had no means of escaping...but...he didn't really want to escape. He was curious to know what she was doing.

She let go of his hat to slowly bring one small hand behind his neck under his hat and the other by his jaw...just the tip of her fingers touching his elongated ears. Link's blue eyes reflected Diana's gaze as she was giggling so softly that it hardly vibrated her chest.

She kissed him for a split second and Link's body felt a cold chill. He's only ever been kissed by a girl once before but this was weird.

Diana's lips hovered over Link's after she kissed him the first time and their breathes collided with each other so quietly and yet it urged them both to do it again. Link's eyes were barely open and his arms were frozen at his sides, completely confused at where to go as if they had a mind of their own.

As if they both had a green light to say _go_ in their heads, Diana and Link met each other half way and pressed their lips together again. This time, not pulling back.

Link hated to admit to himself how comfortable he was feeling but...was it wrong to take advantage of her? She was vulnerable. Link hadn't even noticed that the little minds of his arms had pulled himself in, making him stand in between her thighs now, instead of her knees. And when he was pulled in that moment, Diana turned her head and both of them re-positioned themselves so that the kiss would last longer...

 _Ch-chik*_

Link saw a sudden redness behind his eyelids and quickly pulled away from Diana to see what it was. He held her waist to keep her in place and when he failed to see anything, he leaned in to continue but stopped himself. That was enough. He can't continue to do this to a woman who cant give consent.  
Link loosened his grip on her shirt where it had crinkled from his hold and rubbed her cheeks with his palms once before rushing out and almost tripping over his feet through the sliding doors. He pushed through the crowd in the kitchen and forced himself through the hall and into the lounge, knocking into the Pharaoh without paying attention.

" _Grunt_ , sorry, Pharaoh." He said, holding his hands up apologetically and fighting his poor balance to stand up straight.

"Link? Are you alright?" Yami asked him when he noticed that his friend was feeling nervous.

"Yeah...I think so." He responded in a breathy voice, "Hey, has Diana been drinking?"

"I don't know for certain, but I definitely believe so. Jane is _also_ intoxicated..." The Pharaoh said his last sentence while looking at Jane as she knelt on the ground near the VCR, cranking up the Karaoke machine. "By the way, Link. Do you know of any one who goes by the name of, Yuu?"

"Huh?" Link's attention was divided. "Oh, no. Doesn't sound familiar."

When Yami saw that he was distracted, his eyes arched. "Something wrong?"

Link flicked his bottom lip side ways with his thumb, noticing that Diana's trace still rested on it.

"Nothing." He said, pretended to be interested in what Jane and Joey were doing with the machine.

"Link..." Yami said in a tone of concern. He wasn't concerned about something bothering Link. He was a man, he can handle himself. His concern came from why he was hiding it.

" _Grunt_ it's just..." Link was interrupted by a booming volume speaker that Jane and Joey panicked to lower.

"Hahaha, my bad!" Jane said, scratching the back of her head. "Okay! We're ready to get going!" She clapped her hands pushed the table out of the way so that there was room. Link blinked.

"She doesn't look drunk?" Link said when he saw that Jane was being her usual energetic self. She saw Link looking in her direction and she jogged up to him.

"Sing with me!" She said, grabbing his arm. Link blinked. Twice.

" _Grunt_ , right now? In front of everyone?" Link was regretting what he said. Jane would never sing in front of a crowd.

"Why not?! You said we were a duo!" She went on. The Pharaoh did not look happy. He was incredibly disappointed that Jane lowered herself to losing her control with her drinks.

Present Day

There isn't much of anything specific after that... at least not anything worth noting...

"Alright. Be safe." The Pharaoh said when he stopped the car in front of the mall. Jane scanned the area quickly, making sure that Jacob was not in their view.

"Alright." She said, opening the door when Yami stopped her by grabbing her left arm.

"How are you getting home?" He asked seriously.

"Uh. I'm not sure." Jane fluttered her eyes. "Wanna pick me up?"

The Pharaoh didn't even deny to himself that he did. "I'll be here at 6."

"Thanks." She said with a smile before pushing her weight off the seat and shutting the door. The Pharaoh crossed both forearms on the wheel, leaned forward and focusing his vision on her...watching her enter the mall. His third eye sang and it really puzzled him...that someone could be so interested in shopping for 4 hours...all by themselves. Yami switched gears without taking his eyes off the doors in serious suspicious thought and...made a plan for himself; _He's going to pick her up early._

 **A/N: Soooooooooo DAMN. I am so against alcohol but it makes for such great story material! I couldn't resist! I hope you guys don't think this chapter was forced... But it sort of was. I mean, if you guys know Diana IRL, you would know she is too shy for her own good. If I wanted any sort of progress with her character, I would need something drastic like this and, since it would be out of character, I thought making her drunk would be the easiest way. I know it's cliche, but it works. And now poor Link is left alone and completely confused with his thoughts. As for Jane...yeah she fucked up. Yami knows that she loves a man named Yuu now, and looks to me he's very interested in learning more. Why though? Does the king have feelings for Jane? Pshh obviously he does. I wonder when he'll admit them. Thanks for reading guys!**


	12. Book 3 Ch 1 The Purple Heart

**FORwarD**

Book 3 Chapter 1  
 _The Purple Heart  
Basement_ _  
Link, Yami, Joey and Duke  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"I told you this was a good idea!" Joey said, carrying a box behind a certain elf, who carried an entire couch on his own. Yami and Duke waited at the bottom.

"Hardly," Duke started, "We should think of ideas to get _close_ to the woman, not further away."

"I think it's a fine plan, Joey." The Pharaoh responded with enthusiasm as he began changing a light bulb in the tiny washroom in the carpeted basement. Because of Joey, the men were organizing the basement so they have a place to themselves...away from the females of the house. A place where they can be just that...men.

Link dropped the couch so that it was against the concrete wall and slouched on it, taking a long breather. He was very much into Joey's idea, in fact, he was probably the most excited. He needed a run away from the females, especially after a very shocking experience he shared with Diana in the diner two nights ago. He hasn't faced her since it happened due to his long shifts, but he would have to face her eventually...How awkward would it be? Would she be tense since she's sober now? The bigger question was...what did it mean?

Duke organized some male marked DVDs on the shelf when he heard someone thumping down the stairs. It was Diana.

"Hey! No girls allowed, hello!" Joey stopped her at the bottom of the stairs before she had a chance to set a foot onto the _men only_ carpet. Link blushed when he noticed her near the wooden railing and thought that now was a horrible time.

"But Joey! I thought of the perfect ultimate prank against Yami!" She said, grabbing Joey's hand and forcing him to follow her up the stairs. The Pharaoh's eye brows twitched in slight surprise that she would announce such plans in front of him without shame and, after a few short seconds, Duke interrupted the peace and quiet.

"You know, looking at her go up the stairs, Dee's more attractive than I thought at first glance."

Yami and the Pharaoh both looked at Duke un-surprised. When they didn't respond and continued at their work, Duke snorted.

"What? You guys wouldn't fuck her?"

"Duke." The Pharaoh said.

"I'm serious. With her, you'd never run out of places to grab." Duke said seductively.

"What? Get lost, Devlin." Link said in irritation, gesturing his hand to shoo him like a fly. Duke laughed and put the films down.

"Don't get mad at me just because I am the only one with the balls to say it out loud." He started, "I want to go see what her big idea is for the prank." He winked in a flirtatious way, letting the others know that that wasn't his true motive. When he was gone, Link grunted.

"Duke is starting to get on my nerves with his womanizing attitude." He complained to the Pharaoh. Yami folded his arms and smiled, remembering what he had saw online while he was looking for a _Yuu_ that Jane might possibly know.

"What troubles you, Link?" He asked him. The Pharaoh agrees that Duke was a handful, but he wasn't a bad person. Something else was triggering Link's bad mood, not Duke.

Link stood up from the couch in a sigh. _Everything_. That's what he wanted to say. He never, _ever_ thought of Diana as more than just his friend and now...he can't think of her any other way; because just his friend, she was not. He actually enjoyed their little pass upstairs but that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was how nice it felt when she held his face with her soft hands and their lips fondled...roughly but gently...thinking about it was making his head spin. His thoughts were clouded and...apparently... so were hers? She seemed to have completely forgotten all about it and so...how will he be able to know what's going on in his head unless he knew how she would react to his kiss? Well, it was hopeless now since to her, there was no kiss.

"Link?" The Pharaoh asked again when he could feel Link's discomfort. "Is this about Diana?"

Link felt a shiver when the Pharaoh spoke her name and grunted. "I guess you saw the picture, huh?"

The Pharaoh nodded. Bandit Keith had snagged Juniors camera that day and...took a little snapshot of evidence with what went on in the diner. Link picked at a loose thread on his glove before he held his hands out in a frustrated gesture.

"She hasn't said anything about it! She was probably so wasted that I bet she doesn't even remember. _Grunt_ she's going to freak when she see's it..."

The Pharaoh could understand what Link was feeling. A part of him wondered if Jane remembered her statement of being in love with him and a mysterious _Yuu_. Yami didn't even bother to bring it up because if whatever were in those drinks made Diana brave enough to move on Link...they probably caused Jane to speak nonsense.

"Why don't you speak to Jane and ask her to handle it?" The Pharaoh suggested. Link thought.

"No. Not even Jane can break such news to her...She'll get so mad at me for taking advantage of her...I don't know how I'll...unless..."

Yami tilted his head and remained quiet to allow Link to organize his thoughts.

"We should kiss again." He paused. "While she's sober...before she sees the picture."

It would be less of a shock that way, yes. However the Pharaoh knew that it was easier said then done. It would save a lot more time if Link just spoke to her...But Yami knew that Link wanted to kiss Diana for more than just approaching the truth with more caution...he wanted to find out a few things about his own feelings as well.

Yami checked the clock on the wall and when he took in the time, he began his way out.

" _Grunt_ wait, Pharaoh! Where are you going? I wanted to hear your opinion on this..." Link crossed his arms. "You have experience where I don't. How do you make the move without looking too..."

"I apologize, Link. I have to pick up Jane at the mall." The king put the hand that held his keys on Link's shoulder. "If you would like, we'll go through it when I come back."

Link saw the time and felt confused. "Pick up Jane? It's not even six 'oclock yet?"

Explaining the situation to Link would take up too much time and the Pharaoh was in a hurry to catch Jane in the middle of all her _excitement_ lately. So because of little time, Yami decided to ignore Link.

"We'll continue this conversation later. In a mean time, you can help Joey finish the place. Good luck." He said, looking through his keys as he jogged up the stairs.

Link watched him go until he was out of sight and, when he was, he went into the tiny bathroom near the couch to calm himself down. He gazed into the finger printed mirror and looked deeply at the reflection of his lips. They looked different than they did before...at least that's what it felt like to him. He licked his bottom lip once to cure the dryness that surfaced whenever he thought of this and he brushed his bangs away from his face without looking away from his reflection and he grunted. He couldn't believe how he was reacting to one little incident...an incident that is actually making him so curious.

The Mall

The Pharaoh was over an hour early...as planned. He pulled the gear into park and exited the vehicle when he did and made his way into the mall. When he was in the building, he scanned the area to see if Jane was nearby and when he saw that it was clear, he leaned against the wall and dialed her number on his phone. It rang twice before she picked up...laughing.

"Aha, hello?" She said as if the call had interrupted something. The Pharaoh's eyes arched.

"Jane? Where are you?" He asked her, hoping she would be specific.

"I'm at _Foot Locker_ , why?" Bingo. The Pharaoh ended his lean and began his way.

"I had to pick you up early. 6 wasn't convenient." Yami said.

"That's alright. I'll take the bus." She replied, in a hurry to end the conversation.

"I'm already here, Jane." The Pharaoh clarified and Jane froze.

"...Oh. Okay, um. I'll meet you outside." She said, hanging up without letting him reply. Yami closed the phone and ignored her last statement...he was just a few stores away from her location, anyway.

"My roommate's outside." Jane started to explain to Yuu as she slid her phone in her pocket, "I got to go home."

"I'll walk you there. Plus, I'll finally be able to meet her." He offered in chivalry. There went Jane's _Mega Guilt_ Hammer.

"No... It's okay. You'll meet them next time." She said, giving him a goodbye kiss. Yuu playfully shoved his nose against hers.

"You owe me for leaving early." He said sweetly. Just as Yuu was turning his back on his girlfriend, the Pharaoh made it to their location and watched them from a distance as they waved goodbye. Yami clenched his fist under his crossed arms, displeased that his suspicions were true. There was a young man that was with Jane and she was hiding it...not a problem at all except, why hide it?

When Jane turned around she saw Yami waiting but one of the recycle bins, standing in his common posture and looking in her direction. She gasped. Did he see?

"Hey, Yami." She said. "I thought you were going to wait outside."

"Who was that?" The Pharaoh asked, gesturing his head to a boy long gone. _Shit_ , Jane thought.

"A _close_ friend of mine. I ran into him while shopping..." She lied. Her memory was blurry but she knew she mentioned Yuu to Yami at the party...something about being in love with him.

"Yuu?" Yami made an educated guess, "You should invite him over some time to meet the rest of your _close friends_."

Jane sighed. She knew this would happen eventually and she couldn't put it off any more. Besides, it made no sense for her to hide him from them anyway. All it was, was dishonesty and a chance for her to flirt with the Pharaoh without getting her boyfriend to be upset...but it didn't matter how much she loved them both. She could only have one...and she wasn't going to throw away years of commitment so the choice was obvious.

But she didn't like it.

"Sure. Yeah, you're right. I'll invite him over some time soon."

The house

"Everything is set." Diana said to Link as she showed off the masterpiece that she created with the hundreds of locks on the dinning room door in order to escape the Pharaoh's wrath once they succeeded in getting a reaction from him with their new fool proof prank. Link was hardly paying attention to her work, in fact, he was analyzing the situation as best as he could...waiting for an opportunity to make his move so his questions would be answered.

" _Grunt._ " Link scratched the back of his head when he thought of a plan. "Uh, Dee? You have a pencil smudge on your cheek..."

Diana wanted to die. So embarrassing! She quickly began rubbing her face with her sleeve and when Link brought his hand to her cheek to wipe the imaginary smudge, he was too close for Diana's comfort.

"Ah, I'll take care of it." She said in a hurry, dodging the elf and looking at her reflection in a spoon...failing to see a smudge. "Uh, where is it?"

Link cleared his throat and adjusted his belt, disappointed that Diana was so damn shy. "It's gone. It was probably the lighting. Sorry."

At this point, Link didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he should just forget about the whole thing and pretend it never happened.

"Okay, I'm heading out." Diana said, grabbing a bag and leaving the kitchen. This caught Link by surprise and he followed her into the main lobby.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. Diana blushed immensely when she thought of a tiny scenario in her head of Link being her husband and worrying...

"Duh, just the gym." She snapped herself out of it.

"The gym?" Link was interested. "Why?"

"Just to do something about myself." She began to explain when keys were heard and the front door opened. It was Jane and Yami returning from the mall.

"Hey, Dee!" Jane greeted with her usually happy self. "Going to the gym?"

Diana and nodded and headed out the door. Link stopped the door from closing and looked over his shoulder at Yami and Jane inside.

"I'll be back. Wait, Dee!" He said quickly, following after Diana. When the door closed, Jane looked at the Pharaoh with suspicious eyes. He returned her gaze for a second and then shut his eyes before turning around and walking into the lounge.

"Wait, Yami. What's up with Link?" She asked, playing dumb. She wondered if this had to do with the leaked photo of the two of them. Yami sat on the couch and began removing his shoes.

"Nothing. He's just trying to figure some things out." He said in his deep voice...almost coldly.

"Like what?" Jane said and the Pharaoh looked at her with cunning eyes.

"I'm not in any position to say. Everyone has secrets..." He paused, "you would know. Am I right?"

Ouch.

Jane knew now that the Pharaoh was upset with her for hiding Yuu. That was the only reason she could think of that would upset him. But why? Maybe he's afraid that Yuu would get too close to the millennium items?...Yeah...that has to be it. Why else?

"I..." When Jane ended the gaze, the Pharaoh stood up and left her on the couch...making his way to his room.

Jane felt an ache in her heart. She couldn't take it. She couldn't handle having the Pharaoh be upset with her. She cared for him too much...she didn't want to disappoint him. She pulled out her phone and texted Diana instantly.

Jane: _Yami knows about Yuu :( He's mad. My feels..._

Diana: _Why would he be mad? It's none of his business._

Jane: _I think its cuz of the millennium items..._

Diana: _So what are you going to do?_

Jane: _Invite him over?_

Diana: _Are you going to tell Yami that he's your boyfriend?_

Jane: _...no._

Diana: _Jane!_

Jane: _I refuse. And you can't tell him either!_

Diana: _But why? You're only going to cause more probs._

Jane: _Cuz he'll loot at me diff... Yami avoids getting close to ppl in relationships...I swear, he has_ _too much_ _respect 4 ppl._

Diana: _Fine. But stop flirting with him then. Gtg gym. Ttyl._

Stop flirting with him? Was Jane flirting with the Pharaoh? Maybe she flirts a little, but that's just her personality when she's around attractive guys...especially guys as attractive as Atem...

Jane sighed. What a nightmare.

Upstairs; Yami and Yugi's Room

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh. He always looked at the most positive answer possible. "She probably just has a fling with this guy and didn't tell us because she doesn't want us to think less of her."

The Pharaoh twitched. He didn't tell Yugi what Jane said about Yuu...about being in love with him. Yugi was beginning to have enough with the Pharaoh's secrets, it was becoming a nuisance. He always tells him that he's _confused_ and can't share everything on his mind, but Yugi thought that those were all excuses. Yugi set down his deck on his dresser and pulled out the millennium puzzle from under the bed. Yami's eyes widened. What was he going to do?

"Something has been bothering you, Pharaoh, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Yugi said with determined eyes and activated the mystical powers of the puzzle and bringing the Pharaoh's spirit back into the item temporarily so that their minds were merged once again...like old times.

Yugi walked slowly into the chambers where both minds lived and stopped in front of the door to Yami's. The Pharaoh stood next to him, surprised that Yugi took such a forceful action.

"Yugi, I-"

"You don't need to explain _now._ I'm in your head. I can figure it out for myself _."_ Yugi replied. Looking into his own chamber quickly he saw everything there was to his life. There were duel monsters cards, games, food, pictures, journals...each item clearly symbolizing something from his own mind...including a particular purple heart that Yugi knew symbolized Rebecca Hawkins. Yugi smiled before opening the door to the Pharaoh's chamber. It wasn't the endless maze like he remembered from before... it was clear now; because Yami had all of his memories back. The room was filled with golden artifacts from Egypt and he had pictures as well as duel monsters like Yugi's...Yugi skimmed through all of the elements in Yami's mind that he already knew about until he stopped at the corner of the room. There was a tiny strange glow of _something_ near the edge of the chamber where all of Yami's most precious thoughts were neatly clustered...it was...a purple heart.

When Yugi and Yami returned from the millennium puzzle and were separated once again, Yugi took a deep breath and put the item back with the others under their bed. He looked at Yami with serious eyes and the Pharaoh responded with the same expression, understanding that there were no secrets.

"You're not confused, Pharaoh." Yugi said with sincerity. "You're just falling in love."

Yami's expression didn't change, for he has already thought of that possibility himself. Yugi took a step closer so that he was in front of his best friend and he grabbed his hand.

"I didn't think you'd be the jealous type...You know...I always imagined you with a really glamorous Egyptian woman." Yugi said and the Pharaoh pulled back.

"You've got it all wrong, Yugi. That is not what's happening here." He told Yugi.

"Come on, Pharaoh! The only person you're fooling is yourself. Why do you deny it? Is it because Jane is-"

"That's enough, Yugi." The Pharaoh stopped him when her name was spoken out loud. He did the same thing last time Yugi mentioned her in a conversation... It's not that he didn't want to discuss it. He could talk about anything with him...except for this. He wasn't ready to discuss woman with his little Yugi. He just couldn't.

Yugi ignored the Pharaohs warning. He sat down on the bed and went on.

"I think it's cute." Yugi said with his adorable smile, remembering the Pharaoh being partnered with her in Pockey. "You must have been nervous during Mai's games. Now that I think about it, you guys would make the perfect couple...imagine if you got married! We could all go to Egypt and everyone would..."

Yugi's voice disappeared in Yami's head. He wasn't convinced that he was in love with this woman. It was too...small. A five minute crush at most. Love was a big deal and he thought that if he was in love, he would be sure of it and not feeling confused the way he was feeling now.  
At that moment exactly, Yami remembered that Link was also having trouble organizing his thoughts over a woman as well... thinking this made the Pharaoh feel better. It made him feel better that he was not the only one and that maybe Link would be a more suitable man to discuss this with...

"Excuse me, Yugi." The Pharaoh said as he went out of the room with only the sound of his leather boots tapping the floor in the hall. When he got downstairs, he found Link in the living room playing his ocarina alone and the Pharaoh thought that the timing was perfect.

"Link," He started in a breathy voice, almost as though his thoughts alone were exhausting. "Would you like to continue our discussion from this afternoon? I had a few things I wanted to discuss myself..."

Link didn't reply when he noticed someone coming from behind the Pharaoh. Luckily for his third eye, Yami was able to stop the trouble makers on time when Diana, Joey and Junior grabbed the loose belt on Yami's jeans and pulled down as hard as the could. Yami caught his jeans before too much was exposed and he quickly turned around in a built up frustration.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled as the three weasels scattered in useless circles before entering the diner and locking all of the newly installed locks...taking a good 20 seconds to lock all of them.

Link chuckled. "That was really close."

The Pharaoh rubbed his temples. He didn't even see them coming...he was losing it.

"So," Link put down his instrument. "about..you know..."

"I'm sorry, Link, I," The Pharaoh paused before opening his eyes again. "I'm just going to have some water and get to bed early tonight..."

Link's face became concerned. He was gullible, but anyone could see that the king was down. He put a hand on Yami's back and tapped it once.

"You alright, Pharaoh?" He asked and Yami walked into the kitchen, filling up a glass with cold water.

"Yes, Link. We'll... talk on the way to work in the morning." He said, drinking most of the water and pouring the rest on his burning face. "Good night." He said as he left the room.

Girls Room

 _8:45 pm_

Jane played with Luna against the cats will and growled at her. Something that would normally be sociably unacceptable was totally okay in Diana's eyes. Jane looked up to reply to Diana's story.

"Oooh, he's sexy? That makes things interesting." She winked.

"Hardly. It's very distracting when I'm trying to do the treadmill." Diana explained, describing her new trainer at her gym who she is vastly attracted to.

"Just put it on full blast and run for him." Jane said and the girls began to laugh until Jane shushed them both. "Shh, do you hear that?"

The girls peaked through the crack in their door and saw the Pharaoh walking into his bedroom and closing the door softly behind him. After a few seconds of silence, the girls looked at each other.

"Bed time for ?" Diana asked, confused that he was calling a day so early.

"Nah, he's probably just going to sort through his deck or something." Jane said, closing the door so they could continue their conversation.

"Why don't you go after him so he can sort through _you_." Diana winked and Jane _fangirl_ ed.

"Dee! Stop it, haha." Both girls laughed.

Middle of the night

 _The Pharaoh knew he was dreaming but he refused to wake up._

 _Link knew he was dreaming and he was trying to wake up!_

 _Yami smiled in his dream, happy to have brought his new queen to his land._

 _Link smiled in his dream, happy that she was sober now._

 _Then another man came by, and he was taking his queen away from him..._

 _Then they kissed again, and Link didn't want to wake up anymore..._

 _Despite it was a dream, he wasn't about to lose her over something like this..._

 _Despite it was a dream, he loved to hold her close to him and talk for hours..._

 _He was going mad now and he really needed to figure out what was in his heart._

 _He was going mad now and he really needed to figure out what was in his heart._

 **A/N: The dreams in the end? Don't ask. I have no idea what I was going with that, haha. But! I had fun writting the little scene with the chambers. I thought that would be interesting. Even though Yugi isn't a huge character in this fiction, I absolutely love his relationship with Yami and like to explore that now and then. It's truley unique. Anyhoo~ Hope you liked this read!**


	13. Book 3 Ch 2 The Pharaoh's Want

**FORwarD**

Book 3 Chapter 2  
The Pharaoh's Want _  
Parking Lot_ _  
Link, Yami, Diana, Jane, and Junior  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"I didn't hear a criticism come form you today, _Pharaoh_." Jane said, referring to her driving, as she pulled the car into park when they arrived into the lot. Yami closed his eyes as he smiled.

"You are improving." He said simply.

"Open the doors! I wanna go swimming!" Junior said impatiently as Yugi held his hands up to calm him down.

"Woah, hold your horses, J. We'll get there." He said as Link climbed out of the rental van and pushed open the big trunk. He had a loose pair of green swim trunks on and a semi-tight grey t-shirt accompanied by a pair of green sandles. When Jane turned the ignition off, she tossed the keys to Yami and joined Link behind the van.

"I can't believe you brought your hat to a _water_ park." She said playfully, roughly removing his hat on putting it on her own head, just in time for Diana to see it.

"Says the girl carrying a sketch book," Link said with a challenged grin, taking the green top back. "I'm not going to go in the water with it."

"So," Diana forced an interrupted play quarrel, "We're meeting Joey and the others later, right?"

Link nodded a _mhm_ in reply to Diana and began pulling the heavy cooler from the trunk. Yami and Yugi came to join them behind the van, both wearing similar attire to Link's only different in color and style. Yugi wore his usual sneakers, cobalt blue swim trunks and a t-shirt decorated with the Celtic Guardian while the Pharaoh walked in his ancient Egyptian papyrus footwear and gold accessories, wore black shorts and a white wife beater, carrying the towels under one of his arms with the exception of his own that hung around his neck.

The girls couldn't help but ogle over Link as his arms flexed to lift the cooler over his shoulder effortlessly. He heard their squeal, but the moment he turned to look at them, they successfully stopped the flails and acted cool.

The Beach

"I'm going straight in. The sun is killing me." Link said as he put down the cooler.

"Me too!" Jane said, about to remove her shorts when she stopped to notice Link removing his t-shirt by grabbing it from over his shoulders. She froze and _sweat-dropped_ before looking at Diana and wondering why they were there to die.

Yami removed his wife beater from the front just next to Diana who was making it obvious that she was starring. The Pharaoh looked back at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong, Diana? Why don't you remove some of your garments? You'll melt in the sun." He said and Diana flapped her hands as she laughed pathetically.

"No I'll be fine..." She said, swearing to herself that she'll never remove anything and risk to turning Link off.

She was not the only one who felt insecure about herself. Even though Jane had stripped down, she wore a dress styled bikini that covered most of her skin...although she still showed her legs and cleavage...annoying Diana that she was racing Link to the beach while wearing it.

"Doesn't look like the others are here." Yugi said, observing the deserted beach with only a couple of people, far, far off on the other side. Yami stretched out on his gold plated towel that he snatched from his bathroom, resting back on his forearms while sliding on a pair of shades to rest on his nose.

"They'll arrive soon enough." Was all he said as he watched Link and Jane racing in the water out to a buoy. Diana wanted to see what his reaction to that was, but his face was always hard to read...and the sunglasses didn't help any.

In reality, the Pharaoh wasn't intimidated by Link at all. He couldn't be. Not after what Jane said to him when she was intoxicated...and those words stuck with him ever since. His thoughts became a blur as he stopped paying attention to any of his surroundings...even when Joey showed up with Duke, Mai, Rebecca and Serenity.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Yugi asked.

"Hey Yug!" Joey greeted as he dropped everything next to their set up. "Sorry we're late. Old _Dukey_ here had to make a stop when he spotted a pretty girl near the refreshments area..."

"Hey!" Duke interrupted, "You're just jealous that pretty girls have the hots for Duke Devlin...and speaking of pretty girls..."

Duke sat himself next to Diana on her towel, resting a forearm on his leg with the intention to look attractive to her. "Hey, Dee. How are you?" He said in a flirtatious voice. Diana's blush didn't last long when she saw Link and Jane jogging back together with smiles on both faces...she wished she could get Link to smile that way at her.

"I won. Naturally." Link said, exposing his cocky side. Jane caught her breath.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, "You're the swimmer here, there's no contest!"

Link didn't respond when he saw that Duke had made himself comfortable on Diana's towel, however, his attention was caught short due to his little brother.

"Okay, I'm going in now!" He said in a hurry as he struggled to get out of his shirt. Diana reached out and helped him.

"You're not going into the beach all by yourself!" Diana ordered.

"But Dee!"

"I don't want a wave to pull you away." She worried. Link smiled. He found that adorable and he laughed.

"I'm sure Yugi will take you, bud." He said looking at him for confirmation and Yugi nodded. Link looked back at Diana and thought now would be as good time as any to try to get that kiss... anything to get her away from Duke.

Duke, however, was fast.

"Hey, Dee?" Duke said, interrupting Link's train of thought. "Want to grab a Popsicle with me?"

"Uh, sur-"

"Actually, Dee..." Link stopped her from answering, "there's this really crazy souvenir shop just by the refreshments. I saw some stuff from my game and thought you would appreciate it the most... if you want to come with me to check it out?"

Really? Diana was shocked and accepted Link's offer right away...shortly regretting it. She assumed that he would put a shirt on before leaving, but she was sadly mistaken. He just began to lead the way wearing nothing but his damp swim suit with his wet, dripping blonde hair...She greatly fiddled with her hands as she followed him.

"Why don't you grab a box of them, Duke? For all of us?" Joey said in utter carelessness as he laid a towel next to Mai and his sister. Duke _sweat-dropped._

"Fine." He got up and left.

"This is good. I desperately needed a tan." Mai said before Serenity started laughing.

" _You_ need a tan? Look at me, I'm as white as _silver fang_." She said and Yugi chuckled before watching Rebecca remove her dress. He blushed immensely...he never saw Rebecca in anything but her college uniform and her curves were sending him chills.

"Hey, Becker, do you swim?" Jane asked her and she winked.

"Of course!" She said.

"Mai?" Jane asked. Mai chuckled before agreeing that a dip would do good for her skin. All of the girls left the towels and darted for the beach and Joey began to laugh.

"I still think that Mai is the most gorgeous out of the 5." Joey said, completely whipped. Yugi wanted to protest against him but instead he remained quiet and blushed. The Pharaoh chuckled.

"Yugi?" His deep voice pressured him. Yugi blushed and decided to defend Rebecca.

"Well...I-I think Rebecca has come a long way..." Yugi said quietly and Joey winked.

"Please tell me that that means I got a confession out of ya." He said and Yugi nodded once with a serious face to keep his cool.

"Awe yeah, I knew it!" Joey began.

The Pharaoh made note of Yugi's bravery and was very proud of him. He could sense in Yugi that he was trying to work up the best way to ask Rebecca out and that he has come a long way from when they first met. Yami removed his shades and lifted himself off the towel when he saw Duke coming back.

"I'm going to pick up a drink." He smiled at them and grabbed his tank top, quickly putting it on while walking off of where the sand started. Lucky that Egypt is a land full of sand, because his high quality shoes were made to resist it. He sat himself at the bar and loosened his golden wrist bands as he waited for the bartender. When he noticed that he was taking a while, he turned his head to observe the bartender having an intimate conversation with one of his customers.

"...so I'm stuck." The customer said.

"I would just take charge if I were you." The bartender answered.

 _Take charge?_ Yami eavesdropped.

"I don't know, I don't want to be pushy."

"You know she likes you too, right? What's the worst that can happen?"

The worst that can happen? If a woman is in love with two men and one takes charge...the worst that can happen is that you push her into the arms of the other. But then... if she is already in his arms... then the worst that can happen is...nothing.

The Pharaoh grinned at himself, shaking his head and thinking he was absolutely ludicrous. Why in the world did these words have to bring him thoughts of Jane?

"Pardon me?" The Pharaoh interrupted, calling attention with one hand. He didn't want to, but he desperately needed a drink. "A glass of Merlot, thank you."

Thinking of Jane already was making him feel uneasy and he hasn't even thought of specifics. Just the thought of her name brings him discomfort because he knows the details will bring him that. He slid the glass close to him without any excitement, even though it was one of his favourites. He took a sip and wondered if it was possible that Yugi was right after their trip through both chambers...he refused to think that possibility, and yet the Pharaoh himself was beginning to realize his own denial.

Gift Shop

"What the-?" Link said as he examined the confusing woman's head dress for sale in the shop, trying to figure out how it would be worn. He gazed over to Diana who was looking into the tiny mirror on the shelf where some glasses stacked onto each other and tried on several _green_ pairs. Link smiled.

"Sun glasses don't suit you..." He began, reaching for the woman's head dress.

"I know." Dee agreed, looking around the shop. "Link, where are the _Legend of Zelda_ stuff you saw?" She asked. Link panicked when she was beginning to catch on to his lie and he decided to ignore her.

"Try something like this." He said, slapping the head dress on top of her head so that her vision was zero. Diana laughed instantly.

"Hey!" She said lifting her arms and beginning to remove it. As she lifted her arms, she accidentally pulled the fabric of her shirt far up enough to reveal a tragic past on her skin, catching Link off guard when he laid eyes on the scars.

"Dee!" Link said, putting both protective hands on her stomach to examine them closer. Diana flinched at his touch, she didn't know how to react so she stepped away from him, dropped the head dress and shoved her shirt down to cover the evidence. Link blinked a few times.

"Wha-...what happened?" He asked her, worried.

"Nothing." Dee said, failing with her acting.

"Dee, where did those cuts come from?" Link asked. He had a pretty good idea where...but he was praying to God that he was wrong.

"I told you, Link. It's nothing. Can we not talk about this?" Diana said with seriousness, trying to be as polite as possible. Link kissed his teeth before pulling her into a tight hug that only got tighter after the sad images that appeared in his mind.

"Nothing? Okay. But if it _was_ something, you know you could tell me, right?" Link said without breaking the hold. Diana wanted to thank him so badly but she was going to explode if she said even a word. She could feel more than his warmth...she could smell more than his hair...the guy was topless! How could she possibly say anything? She's never been this close to him before...ever! Or at least as close as she could _remember_.

Diana decided to just nod and Link sighed in relief. He was worried...not because of what may have happened...he was worried if it was _still_ happening. Then it hit him. This is the perfect opportunity to figure out his issues and plant one! How did he miss it? He slowly pulled back so that he was close enough to her face and looked at her with the eyes from the memory and began to lean in. This was perfect! Kissing Diana would answer so many of his confusing questions about what happened that he would finally be able to move on. Just a little more...

When Diana noticed how close their faces were, she threw herself back as hard as she could. How could Link be so clumsy? The same thing happened when Link handed her the camera in his room too, why can't he watch where he puts his head? Thinking about it even more made Diana loose her balance but with Link's strength, he was able to keep Diana from falling except...he slipped on the fallen head dress and both of them went tumbling to the floor.

When Link landed on top of Diana, she couldn't hold it in any more. First the toplessness, then the touching, then the hugging then the head turning, now _this_? She panicked.

"Get off, get off!" She said, pushing his chest. He couldn't see her like this.

"Ow, Okay, Okay..." It didn't hurt, really...but having Diana push him like that made him feel really low...did he go too far? He felt like a total _Duke_.

"Hey! That's enough!" The store owner came from behind the racks and saw Link just lifting himself off Diana. "You guys have been _kissy kissy_ for the last 20 minutes now. I know it's a public beach, but now you're getting _too_ public."

Diana wanted to die.

"We're really sorry Sir, we'll just leave." Link said. He saw that Diana was too embarrassed to even move, so he took her hand to guide her out.

Beach

If there was anything he could do to clear his mind for ten minutes, the Pharaoh would do it. Even if he was _falling in love_ , if this what it was, he wasn't liking it so far. It's not like she was any help either, laying right next to him with her dress folded up to her chest so that the sun tanned all of her...it was making him sick in a unpleasantly good way.

Jane covered her face from the sun with Link's hat and stretched both arms out, making herself as comfortable as she could. What a wonderful day it was.

The Pharaoh flinched. To think that he hadn't already had things hard, she had to make it... _harder_. Her left hand was resting just by his genitalia, barely touching it and honestly, it was such a gigantic tease that he would have preferred if she just punched him in the groin right then and there. How does she not notice her hands location anyway? She probably thought he was just another pile of towels and clothes...which is where her other hand rested on. He couldn't ignore her hand being there, there was no way.

"Ahem, Jane?" He said quietly so the others wouldn't notice.

"Hm?" She said, peaking from beneath the green top, squinting in the sun. Did the Pharaoh ever make note on how cute she was?  
Wait...yes...yes he did. He sighed in his mind.

"Your hand..." He said as quiet as possible. Jane pulled her hand away and looked it at cluelessy.

"What?" She said, looking for traces of crustacean or something. The Pharaoh didn't react to her oblivious response and looked out into the ocean with his usual poker face that Jane would never be able to read. When she noticed that the Pharaoh quickly dropped it, she looked down to realize where her hand had been and she held back a scream.

Perfect timing, Diana was coming back with Link. Jane threw herself off the towel and ran to her, tackling her into the sand and yelling that she suddenly had the gigantic urge to pee and she needed Diana to go with her. Link laughed at all the information and brushed off the sand that landed on him from the impact as the girls disappeared.

Yami couldn't hold back a small smile when his third eye retracted and, lucky for him, no one noticed. She was definitely nervous, that was for certain. And for her to be nervous meant... _something_ , right? If he had been Joey, or Duke or _anyone_ else, she would probably make a joke out of it, wouldn't she? This made the Pharaoh feel a little more then content.

And with Link's sharp hearing, he could hear screams coming from the woman's washroom.

Water Park

"Don't do it!" Serenity yelled. She felt very sorry for Jane right now who was being held by her arms and legs by Joey and Diana...ready to be thrown off high at the top of the ledge and into the wave pool. They original planned to do this to the Pharaoh, but they couldn't even get close to him.

"No, Oh my gosh, guys! The life guards are starring." Jane said as they were swinging her back and forth, counting down ten seconds. Duke and Link were cheering from inside the pool while Mai and the Pharaoh _sweat-dropped_ at the craziness...although even they had to admit it was entertaining.

"1...GO!" Diana and Joey did their best to aim at Yami, so he is, at least, some how a victim in their prank. Jane flew down screaming and was, in no time, smashed against Link, both of them sinking beneath the waves. And Link was, once again, the replacement victim in yet another failed prank.

Everyone laughed when the grudge resurfaced with Link before Yugi checked the time. It was just about to hit lunch, so everyone left the wave pool and began to head back for the beach. When they arrived, they all took their respective spots on their towels except for Link who brought the cooler next to him and opened it up. He began to pull out wrapped sandwiches and packaged fruits and granola bars and handed them out.

When Joey got his share, he gave some to Mai and kissed her on the cheek before chowing down, inspiring Duke to take a seat next to Diana again. Link watched with hard eyes.

"What are you playing there, Yugi?" Jane asked Yugi, who was no his phone playing a new game as per usual. He just _loved_ games.

"Something called _Cat Mario_." He said in a struggle with a mouthful of his tuna sandwich in his mouth. "To be honest, I'm liking the original a lot better. These traps are so unfair."

"You're playing Cat Mario?" Diana said with a loud voice, ignoring Duke's flirting. "Yami, you should give it a try. You know, being the _King of Games_ and all."

The Pharaoh almost smiled as he chewed before taking the phone from Yugi and taking a crack at it. It was easy enough at first until the little cat died from a shinning star that _should_ have assisted him. He blinked once before trying again, and as he played on, Joey, Diana, Yugi and Jane were crowding behind him. When his cat continued to fall again and again for the most absurd obstacles, he _sweat-dropped_ and returned the phone back to Yugi.

"Yes! He finally lost a game!" Diana cheered and Yami looked at her doubtfully.

"That was not a _game_." He said simply and Jane nodded.

"He's right, technically. It's just troll, Dee." She said.

"Fine, but I'll get him." Diana said and Duke intervened.

"Why don't you put in your effort on something more worth your time..." He started. "Like me."

Diana was confused more than anything with Duke's flirting. She couldn't even tell if he was messing with her or if he was serious. But it didn't hurt to play along...besides, she liked Duke. He was cool. She pulled out her sketchbook and smiled at Duke, confirming to him that he was worth some of her time and they began to draw together.

A Few Hours Later

 _Jane's P.O.V_

The sun was setting now and to be honest, I wish it wasn't. It meant summer was almost over and we would be busier than ever. Today really was fun, right down to Junior's farts in the water and scarring everybody off...even when we sculpted a mermaid on Joey's sleeping corpse. And now with the pink sunset, everything was falling into place of the perfect summer farewell. Duke is taking a nap right now, Serenity is playing with Yugi and Junior by the waves and collecting shells, Joey, Mai, Link and Diana left some where. I think Mai said she saw fire flies. And The Pharaoh is here with me; he's reading a novel of some kind...I can't see the cover from where I am sitting...to be honest, I didn't know he had books that he read...and he looked good doing it.

Looking around, I realized I was the only one not doing something. I didn't really feel like drawing but...I was starting to get bored.

"What are you reading?" I leaned forward to get a look at the tittle and boy, was I surprised.  
" _Stephen King_? I didn't know you were the horror type."

The Pharaoh smiled his gorgeous grin before closing the book and putting it down.

"He's a good writer." He said. Will I ever get over his perfection? No.

"I'm not much of a reader..." I tried making conversation but it was probably failing.

"That's understandable." He said. His hair moving in perfect rhythm. "You're an artist. I would assume you'd prefer pictures, am I wrong?"

Damn that smarty pants. "That makes sense, actually. I like Manga a lot."

When the conversation died, I laid back on my towel. It really did die too, I mean...he reopened his book. He's probably perfectly comfortable though, I am probably over thinking it.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I started humming...the humming soon became soft singing. It was one of my favourite songs ever...it even inspired me to draw for it in the past.

"Stay with me...baby stay with me...tonight don't leave...me alone..." I sang, "Walk with me...come and walk with me...to the edge of all...we've ever known..."

I was pretty sure I wasn't bothering anyone. I was singing pretty quietly..and it was getting really dark too. It was nice being the only ones on the beach...hearing Junior's adorable laugh in the background.

"I can see you there in the city lights, fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes...I can breath you in..as our heads leaned in.." I went on. "Well I'm not sure what this is gunna be, but with my eyes closed all I see, is the sky line, through the window, the moon above you, and the streets below, hold my breath as your moving in, taste your lips and feel yours skin, when the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me...slowly."

"My, I must say..." The Pharaoh stopped me, "Your voice can really sooth a person."

What? Did he just say that?

"Uh, really?" I blushed and he changed the subject.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk?" He asked and I know that he was on drugs.

"A walk?"

"Mhm." He nodded once, "Let's find the others. They've been gone a while don't you agree?"

Oh, the others...

"Sure." I said.

 _The Pharaoh's Point Of View_

"Sure." She said. I felt the urge to read her then, but I decided that it would be more interesting to leave it alone. I don't know what it was about her, but I felt like I wanted her near me all of the time.

Something took over me next, because my possessed hand took a hold of hers when we were both standing, and when I felt her hesitate, my hand clenched tightly to keep hers from escaping. Thinking about everything as we took the first few steps were making me come to a clearer view of something strong.

Walking ahead of her by a pace or two, I stopped and turned to allow her to catch up. When her shy expression became comfortable, she happily accepted my grasp and walked next to me...making me feel calm and out of control at the same time. Her voice, her appearance, her attitude, her _everything_... has made me come to accept that I was extremely attracted to this woman in every way. And there was nothing I could possibly do to stop myself from wanting her.


	14. Book 3 Ch 3 Fire Flies and the Aquarium

**FORwarD**

Book 3 Chapter 3  
 _Fire Flies and the Aquarium  
Link's room_ _  
Link  
Link's P.O.V_

 _Summer is over already and that means, no more excuses to skip work and relax. Everyone is going to work full time now with the exception of the girls with school. Speaking of, we've enrolled Junior and Yugi in school as well and they're both very excited to start tomorrow... me? I'm working as hard as ever as usual...not like I can think about work right now after the great day at the beach that I had with everyone yesterday. Mai and Joey are getting really serious...at least it looks that way. Duke is just...*grunt* Duke... and the Pharaoh returned from the beach acting more calm than usual. I know that sounds impossible, but I felt like something has been troubling him lately and now it seems that he's figured it all out. If that's the case, I envy him. My head has been spinning ever since Dee's reckless behavior at that party and, for as much as I have tried, I can't get over it until I figure out why...and weather that was her being drunk...or if it was her sober thoughts..._

 _Speaking of Dee; Yesterday, when the sun went down, we were both extremely lucky. This is what happened..._

"No way!" Dee said shortly after we lost Mai and Joey. We found a cluster of fireflies that entered an under water cave that had surfaced due to low tide. It was definitely something from a dream. When I took my first step into the cave, I noticed a variety of creepy crawlers and knew that Diana would run away screaming.

"Be careful, Dee. I know you don't get along with bugs...including aquatic ones." I told her and she flinched. However despite the discomfort, she proceeded to move forward anyway. I reached out and took her hand to help her over some steep rock and once we were inside, our skin was glowing against the light of the countless amount of fireflies that illuminated the moist cavern walls. For a short second, I almost forgot where I was...the feeling of nostalgia hit me like a bomb when I remembered the fairy fountain back at home and all of it's peaceful qualities just like this place.

"Link?" Dee interrupted my thoughts.

"Grunt*" I grunted.

"I said, are you okay? You look pale, and it's not the fireflies." She told me. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's nothing, Dee. I just got some memories of home, that's all." I might have said that lower then I should have. She immediately rubbed my arm with the intentions of comforting me that I almost flinched. I wasn't used to being touched by a girl.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked.

I grunted in wonder. "Hm...sometimes. But I can't."

"Why not...?" She sounded pretty down all of a sudden. Does she not want me around?

"I haven't found Midna yet." I said simply, picking at the rocks around us.

"Oh.." She said, copying my rock picking example. "I forgot about her, to be honest."

She _sweat-dropped._ And so did I. How can she just forget about Midna.

"So, when you find her...you'll...go back?"

I chuckled when some water landed on her face and she struggled to whip it off.

"Haha, no." I helped her, "Midna isn't the only reason I'm here."

"Why else?" She asked. Normally I am pretty dense but, come on. It is so obvious why.

"Because we've settled." I paused, looking away from her to admire the fireflies. "And it's not like I can walk away. You and Jane moved in with us so you can get through school. Yugi and Junior are starting as well and they like it here. Plus; not even the Pharaoh can make enough money at the museum to support all of you by himself."

"So...you're burdened?" She asked. Wow! From everything I just said, she immediately took it in the worst way possible. I told her why I _have_ to stay but it doesn't mean I don't _want_ to. I shook my head.

"No..." I tried to answer her but then I changes the subject. "Did you know that fireflies are also known as _lightning bugs_? For their ability to almost never fail at attracting mates?"

"...I am definitely not a firefly." She said. And there she goes again. Taking what I say in a bad way.

And that's when I realized it...taking everything as a negative thing...Diana has incredibly low self esteem. But why? ..Her size? And for it to affect her so much...I cringed my eyes in disgust at the thought of her hurting herself.

"You want to know something else about fire flies?" I said, guiding one in my palm and slowly bringing it to hers. "They are just as creepy looking as any other insect. And yet, everyone loves them because the emit light."

"Because they're beautiful..." She said under her breath. I shook my head.

"Because the light emits from the inside." I told her as she took the firefly into her own palm. She smiled a bit which was what I wanted...and then I blushed when she did, I think.

"Thank you..." She said without taking her eyes off the fire fly. I suddenly felt less confident and lost my cool.

"Uh, i-it's nothing! Besides, the light in fireflies emit from their butts anyway, so it's not like you have everything in common with them!" I rambled on quickly and making a total fool of myself before she started screaming and running out of the cave. It was very expected. When she did, my redness disappeared and I ran after her.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she was shivering.

"You're right..." She started, "Fireflies _are_ just as gross as other bugs!" She said. We looked at each other for a second and we both began to laugh...

You know, now that I think about it...it was kind of a nice moment between us. Hm... ***** Grunt!

It was the perfect chance and I missed it! I totally forgot my mission to kiss her and figure out what the hell is going on!

"Dammit!" I picked up my pillow and threw it at the door that opened just at the perfect timing. It was Junior and my assault hit him right in the face.

"Hey!" He said.

"Sorry, little bro. I wasn't ..I mean.." What explanation could I give him?

"..Link. Why are you all red?" I flinched. He asked that so casually with his innocent face! That must mean I am most definitely red.

Next Day

 _Yami's P.O.V_

The plans were changed last minute; we were all meant to visit the Aquarium this evening when everyone got off work however, things came up for everyone with the exception of myself so I decided to visit the aquarium alone rather than to return home early. I find that the reef environment would do well for me after a long shift since this morning and I could use the time to think.

Down town is a busy area. I decided to take the train.

Just as I exited the station near the aquarium, a young man collided into me and dropped all of his school belongs onto the ground. I saw that one of his text books would be caught behind the subway doors, so I quickly rushed into the train to retrieve it for him just in time.

"That's my bad." The young man said as he took the book from me. He was about Joey's height, blonde, dark eyed, polite and wore a cap with his school uniform. "I'm usually a lot more swift than that. I was trying to catch the train and well...I failed."

"That's all right," I said dusting off the sleeve of my suit that got brushed by the closing doors. "What's the rush?"

"My mother." He _sweat-dropped_ and lightly laughed before looking at me in interest. "So, Yugioh fan?"

Had it not been for the show based on my world, meeting people would be much less of a struggle.

"Not exactly." I said, ending the conversation, "I must be on my way. Be careful from here on, alright?"

"Uh, hang on." He said and I turned around.

"I didn't catch your name?" He asked. Hm...

"Atem Aknamkanon." I said. I thought if I had responded with the formal _Pharaoh_ or my alias, _Yami_ , he would connect me with the series even more. However, this young man appears to know about it more than I first thought. He didn't speak his thoughts, but I could read that he recognized my name instantly.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded and began to turn around. "I'm Yuu Matsuura."

I stopped.

Yuu? Jane's Yuu? Couldn't be could it? Hmm. Probably not.  
But I should stop calling him _Jane's_ Jacob.

I turned around to greet him properly and shook his hand. "Mr. Matsuura." I said.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me. My eyebrows arched.

"The Aquarium."

"What a coincidence. I just came from there!" He said smiling. I smiled in return. He was a friendly young man.

"Small world." I paused, "I'll be seeing you, Yuu. I must be going."

"Alright, take care, Atem." That sent a chill through my body that I did not like. Perhaps I should have introduced myself as Pharaoh after all.

Aquarium

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Yami had been in the aquarium for about 10 minutes now, walking along, holding his jacket over his shoulder and thinking about all that clouded his mind, especially a certain individual he had met at the station. Should he have asked Yuu if he knew Jane? Would that be too forward? Thinking about Yuu and Jane, it was an even greater coincidence when he had spotted Jane at the reef area in the aquarium. This concerned the Pharaoh.

Had Yuu not just left the aquarium? _Hm._ Jane was suppose to be doing _extra life_ at this time...what was she doing here?

"Jane?" He said. Jane turned around happy and guilty for finding the Pharaoh. She had some explaining to do.

"Yami! Hey!" She _sweat-dropped._ Yami didn't greet her back. He stayed silent and she knew what that meant. She threw her palms up defensively.

" _Extra life_ got cancelled today and I didn't want to go home to an empty house!" She said quickly.

The Pharaoh wanted to believe her.

"You should have given me a call. I would have picked you up." He told her, smiling. He couldn't resist the fact that her presence made him happy.

"Well...we're here now. Have you been through the Shark Lair? It's freakin' awsome." She said, pulling Yami under a dome with a big smile on her face. The Pharaoh clenched the fist that held his jacket when he saw one of the sharks swim over them both in the tunnel. It was quite the sight.

"Look, Yami!" Jane said before giggling at the lazy sting ray that slept on the glass and shadowed the inside of tunnel. He hadn't even asked about how her first day of classes were, or about Yuu, or anything but he didn't want to ruin what was a perfect moment.

After the Shark Lair, the two of them browsed the jelly fish, played with the artificial statues and games...while barely saying a word to each other. And as awkward as it would appear to be, it was wonderful. They enjoyed each others company so naturally, it was unreal. They communicated without having to speak to each other and they both loved their strange type of growing relationship, especially Yami, who felt that he was content enough just watching her get all excited. He didn't start up a single conversation...up until dinner.

"And that was, when?" Yami asked her curiously as they began to eat their over priced burgers at the aquarium, leaning by the baby stingrays, free for petting.

"I was fourteen. I actually shock myself thinking about it." She said, referring to her memories of when she was not-so-nice.

"It surprises me as well." He responded. "In what ways were you cruel?"

Jane hesitated for a minute, however, she and Yami are both adults. It's no big deal now.

"Well," she started with a mouth full, "I used to make boys think I liked them when I...didn't."

She _sweat-dropped._ Yami lifted an eyebrow, almost concerned. Almost.

"You're not...still practicing those behaviors, are you?" He asked, thinking of himself _and_ Yuu.

Jane laughed, "Of course not! I'm the nicest person I know!...aside from Yugi."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and smiled. He definitely agreed that his little Yugi was an angel.

"What about you?" Jane asked, interested in the Pharaoh.

"Hm?"

"Your past? I know your _world saving_ past, but I don't know your _teenage_ one." She winked and Yami blinked as he _sweat-dropped._

"It's not all that interesting." He said with heavy eyebrows.

"Oh, come on." She said as the Pharaoh finished his burger and she had yet to finish half of her own. "What did you do on your spare time? Were you always nice?"

The Pharaoh blinked twice. Again.

"I suppose I was, from what I can remember," He started, tossing out the napkins, "I spent most of my time learning my fathers work and rituals; preparing for becoming Pharaoh in his place."

"...That's it?" Jane said, "I mean, forgive me for sounding rude but...you were a prince! There had to be more to life than that."

Oh, there was definitely more to it than that. The Pharaoh got all the perks and pleasures that a teen prince could ask for. He had luxury, went out, had friends, servants... _everything_. However, he didn't want to share all of that with Jane. He wasn't very proud of it.

"That's all." He lied. Jane was very surprised to hear that the King of Egypt wouldn't have really fun stories to share. Or...maybe he did. Should she be more specific? No. She was way too shy.

"Are you finished?" Yami asked when he noticed that she had stopped eating her burger in the last ten minutes. Jane blinked.

"Why, do you want it?" She said. Clueless. The Pharaoh _sweat-dropped_.

"We have to pick up Link from work, and I left the car back at the house." He said, thinking he could grab his own burger, had he wanted one. But then, he just smiled at her craziness.

"Oh! Haha, Okay, yeah. Then I'm done." She said, tossing out the burger as she walked ahead of him at a quick pace, her speed walking matching Yami's slow stride. "If you had wanted some, I would probably finish it."

Yami twitched. What a strange woman.

 **AN/ Ohohoh, dang! Yami met Yuu! I wonder what will go down with that, huh? Link and Dee are also becoming more comfortable with each other. Poor Link, his lack of experience with girls is causing him to confuse himself. He fails to tell the difference between curiosity and a crush. Which do you think it is? I wont spoil it. Yami though, he's clearly crushing thats for sure. And he's also suspicious of this Yuu, hoping he's wrong but...Jane is unavailable. But she doesn't know he's interested and she's accidently leading Yami on because she likes him and the attention. What would you do if you were in Janes position? Let me know in the review! Thanks for reading ~**


	15. Book 3 Ch 4 Code Red

**FORwarD**

Book 3 Chapter 4  
Code Red _  
Girl's room_ _  
Girls  
Narrator's P.O.V_

The girls moaned in their beds and faced each other as they slept. They hadn't even taken note of the fact that they've been sleeping in past 2 o'clock now on a school day. They are way past late.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Link on the other side with the Pharaoh close behind him.

"They're still asleep, what the heck." Link said at a matter-of-fact. "It was Dee's turn to make breakfast."

"We must wake them up. If they don't move now, they'll miss work as well." The Pharaoh explained. Link nodded in agreement and pushed the door to open wide enough so that the creaking would do the dirty work. When that failed, he walked over to Diana's bed at a steady pace and peaked over at her drooling slumber. He held his gloved hands to his face to hold back a chuckle. He found it extremely hilarious.

"I feel guilty." He said in a whisper. The Pharaoh stood by Jane's bed with one hand pocketed and brushed her hair from her mouth while noting the make up in her eyes. When he realized it had recently been applied, his eye brows arched. Had she already been up? He reached for her covers and slowly began to remove them off of her and Link gave him a suspicious look, remembering what Jane's _Pajamas_ were and could only think the worst of the Pharaoh's intentions.

Yami _sweat-dropped_ when he saw Link's expression before he lowered the covers enough to see that Jane was fully clothed underneath.

"Oh..." Link said awkwardly. "That's what you were up to."

The Pharaoh ignored him before replying, "They're sleeping in on purpose."

Link blinked twice before double checking under Diana's covers, however when he did, Diana responded like a ninja and punched him in the chest with a scream.

Grunt* It didn't hurt him, but he flinched at the surprise when Diana started to cry right after.

"D-Dee! I'm sorry, I-"

"Get out!" Diana suddenly became angry and yelled at them both to leave just as Jane was waking up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Jane asked in an angry tone. Both the boys blinked twice.

"You're late." Yami replied.

"So? Don't creep on us, Mr. Pharaoh!" Diana yelled. Yami didn't respond and instead began to make his way out.

"What's your problem?" Link said to both girls.

"Did she stutter?" Jane said in an angry tone, "LEAVE."

Link arched his eyebrows and stormed out, shutting the door behind him.

Outside, the boys could here the girls crying hysterically in their room.

"Nobody understands!" They yelled, "The red moon is rising!"

"I hate Leak Weak *snif, it's a crimson wave!"

"Snif*. Good one." They continued, now calming down, "The flood gates have reopened..."

"At the red river..."

"The clams have red sauce!" The girls started to chuckle.

"That was a good one too." Pause. "Our garages are being painted!"

"Penetrating is unavailable!" The girls were laughing now. "All knights, obey the red sign!"

"We're birthing blood diamonds!"

"Haha, riding the cotton pony!" The girls were laughing exceptionally loud and the boys heard everything outside their door.

"Wha-what's wrong with them?" Link blinked, afraid of their mood changes. The Pharaoh's eyebrow twitched.

"They're at an indecent stage of their menstruation cycle." He answered and left the hall. Link understood now and remained near the door feeling guilty and wanting to apologize...however his mind soon changed when he heard the girls get angry again.

"How dare the guys walk in on us!" Diana complained.

"Let's kill 'em." Jane said.

Link was gone.

The Pharmacy

"What is _that_?" Link said annoyed when he and the Pharaoh stood in the isle, opposite to the woman's _toiletries._ The Pharaoh slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the closest box to him before examining it. His eyebrow twitched as he put it in the basket and handed it to Link.

"Just get one of each." He told him. "I'll wait in the car."

Link flinched and grabbed Yami's arm before he had the chance to get away.

"No way, Pharaoh. You're going to cash with me!" He said blushing, spreading it to Yami as well.

"Hm." The Pharaoh pulled away from Link's hold and slipped both hands in his pockets before walking toward the line up. Before catching up with him, Link looked at the boxes and scanned through the labels, confusing himself while trying to figure out what the differences were. In result, he just filled the basket with every kind on the shelf, doubling the load in case only one kind was needed and a single box wouldn't be enough.

At the cash register, the Pharaoh flinched when Link caught up and placed the over loaded basket on counter. He over did it.

"D-do you need a bag?" The woman asked, shocked at the messy scene that these boys must have waiting at home to acquire this much... _help._

The boys _sweat-dropped._

Meanwhile, at home.

"You think it was too much to ask the guys to go to the pharmacy for us?" Diana asked, over thinking as usual.

"Nah," Jane said, sinking further into the tub, "If we didn't, Yami wouldn't let us use his bathroom."

"Psh. He had to let us, we're out of pads. What was he suppose to do, let us bleed around the house? This is the only place we can be." She complained. "But damn them. Why do they get to have the hot tub in their bathroom?" Diana whined.

"..'cause they pay for this place." Jane said simply and Diana replied by creating bubbles with her mouth. After a few short seconds, Jane twitched when the back of her swim suit linked itself to the massage holes in the tub and ripped. She didn't respond. It was an old top.

"Great," she said with sarcasm. "Dee, do me a favour? My top just ripped, can you get me my other one?"

Diana laughed at Jane as she slid out of the tub, splashing her in the process and failing to hear the boys return home. "We should do this every month. It's so relaxing." She told herself on the way to their room.

"Let's get Junior to give these to them. It's less embarrassing." Link said and Yami blinked.

"We will deliver them personally." He said plainly as he slipped off his shoes and made his way upstairs with Link following.

As Diana was leaving her room with Jane's top, she saw the Pharaoh and her all time crush just about to open the door to the bathroom when she panicked.

"NO! Do not go in there!" She said, pushing them both and falling into the washroom before kicking the door closed while on the ground. When the door was shut, the boys could hear shuffling inside.

"Put your bra on!" Diana said as splashing was heard and both boys held back a blush.

"I can't take this." Link said, masking his face with one of his hands. "They weren't like this the last few months, is this a new thing now?"

Yami dropped their purchases by the door before responding to Link with an awkward smile.

"They're a handful, for certain. But both of them are worth it," He paused, "Don't you agree?"

Link was confused at first. Was the Pharaoh trying to say something about Jane or...was he bringing up Link's dilemma with Diana's...assault? He was afraid to ask and be wrong considering the double edged sword, so he pretended to understand.

The Pharaoh lead Link downstairs...not really aware he was leading and, Link not being aware that he was following. They went all the way to their basement and sat together on the couch silently until Link turned on the television. The Pharaoh reached out and grabbed a hoodie to slip on and Link shrugged. The silence was real.

"Pharaoh?" Link turned his head to face who he was addressing and brushed his bangs away from his eyes to get a good reading on the poker faced king.

"Hm?" The Pharaoh replied without looking away from the television who was advertising woman's tampons...ironically.

"Grunt*," This was risky, but Link was becoming suspicious so, why not? "Are you...uh, is your..is your opinion of Jane...changing?"

"Yes."

That was quick. Link blinked twice. The Pharaoh knew what Link's question was and he didn't even deny it.

"Oh." Link said, crossing his hands and looking at them. The Pharaohs expression remained the same, gazed at the television. Dare he ask more?

"How do you know?" Link paused and then looked at the Pharaoh again. "How do you know if your just confused or if you really-"

Yami reached for the remote and shut off the screen when he sensed tension in Link's mood. This was as perfect time as any and besides, the Pharaoh wanted Link to know that he was the first to hear his confession.

"Don't be afraid," he said, "you don't have to disguise your words. Just tell me what you feel and I will do what I can to help you."

Link slouched on the couch in defeat, shaking his leg in irritation when thinking of his issues. He never said it out loud without sugar coating it before and that had to stop if he wanted to get anywhere near the reality of the situation.

"You win. Of course." Link joked. "Here's the deal; how do you know when you're interested in someone? Romantically."

Yami looked at him with a neutral expression before replying. "You don't."

*Grunt. Link looked at the Pharaoh confused. "But you-"

"I am still uncertain. But where there are doubts, there are possibilities. And the only way to know for sure is to explore the possibilities by first accepting the change in your heart and keeping an open mind."

Link understood what the king was saying. He was saying to stop telling yourself to go where you want your mind to go and instead make your mind go toward those doubts. Yup. Makes sense.

"So, you're not sure if your interested in Jane? You're just having doubts?"

"I had doubts in the beginning, yes and I was in great denial. However, being near her gives me a rush that is non existent with anyone else thus far." The Pharaoh said before finally loosening the poker face and smiling. "She's...also succeeded in exciting me a few times over. That doesn't happen often."

Link blushed maturely when he understood.

"So," Yami continued, "The only way I'll know anything is if I stop being closed minded and see where these feelings go. I am still learning about all this myself."

"But..." Link thought. _Mine's more complicated..._

"But?"

"I...I don't get a rush when I'm with Dee. I actually feel quite comfortable with her. She's a cool person and..."

"Then why are there doubts?" Yami asked.

"Grunt.* That kiss." Link said with a growl in his voice. "There was definitely a thrill that time except...that wasn't Dee."

"Was it not?" Yami said, opening Link to whole new way of thinking. "I don't think it's right to impose on a woman's space however, I think your original plan will have effective results. If you can determine weather or not Diana would respond the same way sober, you'll have your answer."

"Great. Just kiss her. *Grunt, I've been trying. The girl is stubborn." Link complained and the Pharaoh chuckled as he stood up.

"Be patient. What's the rush?" He smiled. Link knew there were two messages in that. One; be patient and find the right moment and two; he will do the same and asks for Link to keep this conversation to themselves. So does this mean that the Pharaoh doesn't want anyone to know about his feelings toward Jane? Well, not really feelings, but some sort of emotion...Surely Yugi knows...or does he? *Grunt. _Why does the Pharaoh have to talk in riddle?_

Few Days Later

At Night

"Sh! We're close!" Diana whispered to Joey, carrying and spilling a bowl of warm water to the Pharaoh's room.

"I got the door." Joey said. Once they were inside, they made it to Yami's side of the bed to find that he was fully awake and unimpressed.

"Aha," They both _sweat-dropped_. "We were just..."

The Pharaoh didn't react and soon they were gone.

"Great. Now what do we do with this? The bathroom is so far." Diana whined, being two paces from the nearest washroom.

"...let's go to Link's room." Joey said.

Following Morning

"I can't believe it. The cruelty!" Link complained in his room, just getting into clean clothes. The pranksters have done it again; putting his hand into a bowl of water during his sleep and forcing an accident.

"Where are they, anyway?" Jane asked, sitting on Link's bed next to him while picking at the wooden bars. Yami pulled out his phone and dialled for Diana.

"They are probably on the run." He said calmly with subtle amusement. "It's the weekend. They'll come home."

 _HI! This is Diana. I obviously can't answer..if this is Jane, tell to brace himself because Joey and I have thought of a diabolical plan!_

 _Shh! Diana, what if that's him?!_

 _Oh shit, Uh, if this is the Pharaoh...you heard nothing. Beep._

After a few long seconds, Yami sighed a heavy sigh and hung up.

"Well?" Link asked and Yami slipped both hands in his pockets and began his way out the room.

"They're eating out. We're having an early lunch without them." He lied. That should be a decent punishment for them.

End of Chapter

 _Hello! This is Junior. Just in case you were wondering, I am still alive. Sh! Gumball, stop oinking! I am trying to update the readers!_

 _Anyway,_

 _I know Yugi and I haven't shown up often in the last few scenes and that's only because this is a very sensitive part of the story! The Pharaoh and my brother are trying to understand what's going on in their hearts..._

 _I promise that once they figure out that all it is, is that they're all horny, Yugi and I will make appearances way more often! And not just us! I heard Joey is going to propose to Mai! Wow.. There is a lot to look FORwarD too...especially for Jane and Diana, they keep talking about these special scenes..._

 _I don't know what scenes those are but they must be good!_

 _Anyway, see you next time!_

 _Ps. Forgive Jane, Okay? She's doing her best as the author and I think we should all applaud her for doing all of this from the top of her head with less editing due to her packed schedule. Be sure to say thank you to her when you can!_

 _Okay, Gumball. What is it?_


	16. Book 3 Ch 5 Jealousy Between Friends

**FORwarD**

Book 3 Chapter 5  
 _Jealousy between Friends  
Living Room_ _  
Diana  
Narrator's P.O.V_

"Can't I get to it later? You're being so unreasonable." Jane said, becoming annoyed now and leaving the Pharaoh alone in the kitchen as she walked into the lounge in a quick pace. Had Diana just missed a conflict? The two almost never fight! Diana looked to see if Jane was wearing a low cut top again, but nope. She was as sunny and descent as ever.

Jane leaned over the couch's back rest so that she was near Diana and cupped her ear.

"Remind me next time not to tell Yami when I'm seeing Yuu!" She whispered.

"He just worries you'll be taken advantage of. Tell him he's your long term boyfriend, and this wont happen." Diana clarified. Jane huffed in response and stormed off in frustration, knowing that it was the right thing to do but refuses to let the Pharaoh know her relationship status.

"I will be back _whenever_ I feel like it!" Jane said to Diana, loud enough for the Pharaoh to hear before slamming the front door shut. Diana ignored her as she continued her task of sewing shut a hole in Junior's sweater. She was going to remain a loyal friend and keep Jane's big secret...but she's started to think that the Pharaoh has his suspicions. He's a wise man. __

The silence was pretty severe and Diana was wondering how long Yami would stay in the kitchen. When she decided not to care, she heard a loud thud on the counter. She wasn't positive but to her...that sounded like he had been the one to have struck the table.

Upstairs

 _Link and Junior_

"I don't get it." Junior said, playing with Gumball and taking his picture. "Why does the Pharaoh always get upset when Jane wants to hang with her other friends?"

Link tucked in the covers of his bed, straightening it out so that it was tidy and made. He could relate to Yami's frustrations when thinking of Duke...it's just all confusing. He wishes he could go back to Hyrule and stay there where life is simple.

"He's just worried about the millennium items." Link lied. _But a believable excuses!_

"Oh yeah." Junior paused, "That was like..the whole reason we were here, I forgot. Now it's all complicated."

Link could definitely agree. At that moment, knocking was heard and Yugi let himself in.

"Morning." He said with sarcasm. They replied in the same way. "Link, I wanted to talk to you for a second...if that's alright?"

Link blinked a few times surprised and stepped into the hall so that he and Yugi were alone.

"What's going on, Yugi?" Link asked sincerely and Yugi _sweat-dropped._

"Well, uh. The Pharaoh told me that you two had an intimate conversation with each other a few days back...I didn't get much out of him but, I feel like what you know might help _me_ help _him_. He's been very stressed out lately and I feel like there's nothing I can do to help."

Yugi looked down and Link felt bad. He wondered what it must feel like to one day be parted from half of yourself...or half of a mind...or however it worked.

"There wasn't much, Yugi. He didn't tell me anything that you don't already know." Link told him and Yugi blinked twice, wondering how he failed to notice that Link is a great male figure for youth to look up to. He must be a great big brother. Yugi smiled.

"Well, okay. But if he does tell you something...or if he did and you're keeping it a secret...could you just tell him to stop being so considerate of other peoples feelings and for once be selfish? He's always doing what's best for others but he seems to forget to do what's best for himself. I worry." __

That Yugi. Smart and sweet.  
Link wasn't hiding much, but he was still hiding it. He had to. The Pharaoh asked that of him. And besides, he had secrets on Link too!

Just that second, with his sharp hearing, Link heard Diana in the kitchen and quickly remembered that there wasn't very much milk left...

"Uh, we'll talk later, Yugi!" He said as he dashed down the stairs to catch her before there was nothing left. When he got to the kitchen, he found Diana holding the carton while wearing plastered evidence on her upper lip.

"Damn, you're good." She said, commenting on his hearing and hoping she would be able to get around him. Link chuckled and took the container from her and drinking what was left of it...careless that neither of them used a glass. When he sighed after gulping it down, he paused before opening the fridge and hoping for more.

"Nope. I looked." Diana said, opening the cabinet and grabbing a cookie.

"Grunt* Why are we always short on milk?" Link complained as he put the empty carton back in fridge.

 _Because we put empty cartons back and never write it on the shopping list._ Diana thought, still not doing anything about despite that she was conscious of the problem.

"Because we devour it." She decided to say instead. Link blinked once and then smiled as he closed the fridge door.

"No _, you_ devour it." He said as he wiped the milk proof off of Diana's mouth with the back of his brown-crimson glove; a routine that they are both getting used to. He scrunched his nose playfully before grabbing his construction helmet on the counter and walking out. Whatever that just was, it left Diana totally helpless.  
 _  
_That Evening

Everyone in Link's Room

"Nyehaha, priceless!" Joey laughed as he fell backwards onto the round carpet. Diana, Link, Junior and Yugi were cross legged with him on the floor playing Mario Kart and, being the loser, he was stuck watching. Not that he minded; it was also fun to watch.

The Pharaoh was sitting on the bottom bunk to be near company while he sorted through some bank paper work. Link was meant to help him out but Yami didn't want to interrupt his fun. He dabbed his middle finger on his tongue to have better control in turning the page when his heart sank at the sound of the front door opening on the main floor.

"Jane's home!" Junior said, passing the remote to Joey so that he took over and quickly rushed out to greet her. Link looked at Yami with a concerned look, not having to hide it due to the gullible two with them and Yami pretended not to care about her return and continued his attention on the paper work.

"Ah, _Mario Kart_ ," Jane started, coming into the room holding Junior in her arms. "Playing while I'm not home. Yup. 'Cause you guys know I'll own you."

Link was surprised to find that Jane was in a much brighter mood than when she had left the house this morning and this, of course, upset Yami to the core of his being.

"Nope." Joey said, forcing his remote in Jane's direction. "I ain't scared."

Jane took the remote before seeing Yami ignoring everyone on the bed with work on his lap and spread out around him.

"Guys! You're all playing games while the Pharaoh's working?!" Jane said dissapointed, returning the remote to Joey. This softened Yami a little and he sighed. She was _literally_ going to ruin him.

She sat down by him on the bed and put her bag down before taking some papers from Yami without asking and the others went back into the zone of virtual kart racing.

"What the-" Joey said upset when Diana ended his rein at the front of the race with a spiny blue shell. "That's it, I'm comin' for you, Gumball!"

Diana dropped the remote and gasped. "NO! Joey!" She yelled, quickly turning around to see if the Pharaoh heard it. Oh boy, did he.

He smirked while looking at her from under his bangs and she panicked.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She worried and the Pharaoh waited till she was silent.

"Yes." He said.

"URGH!" Diana yelled, grabbing Joey's remote and throwing it across the room to give the other players the advantage. "Dammit, Slender man!"

Link laughed at this without looking away from the screen although, he was quickly interrupted by Jane who slithered herself next to him.

"Link, by the way..." She started with enthusiasm and pulling out an ocarina from her bag. "I saw this while I was out today and picked it up for you."

Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know you have one already but-"

"That's great!" He said, looking at it closely. "Look at the gold framing," He chuckled. "Thanks!"

He lifted himself up to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand from the intense gaming before lightly placing his lips on the tube and testing it out.

As the tunes filled the room, Diana slumped deeper on the ground; if that were possible. She hated to admit it but she was sooooooo jealous of Jane. It didn't make any sense! She knows that Jane is crazy for Yuu and Yami, so it shouldn't bother her right? _Wrong!_ Diana could never forget when Jane said that she'd get involved with Link in a heart beat. Well, yes that was said before they knew these men were real, but she still said it! And now she's buying him gifts? Gifts he loves? This isn't the first time their friendship has bothered Diana and it's beginning to take serious affect.

"Nice!" Jane fist pumped when Link stopped playing. "The sound is great! Too bad you can't play and sing at the same time." She winked and Link shrugged.

"Ah, it's cool. I have you to sing if I need it." He complimented, grateful for his gift.

"I wanna try!" Junior's tiny arms came into view as he reached for the ocarina in Link's possession. Link laughed and let his little brother take it and Link kicked the remote on the ground with skill so that the impact cause it to shoot up to his level.

"Where were we?" He said with enthusiasm and Diana suddenly felt insecure, shifting away from him...although her feelings didn't last. With an energetic, challenging and self confident Joey wheeler, she was soon back to her competitive self.

After watching a bit, Jane lifted herself off the bed and grabbed her bag to head back into her room to change into comfy clothes. When Yami saw her leave, he couldn't help but put down the papers and follow her out.

He followed silently all the way to her room until she noticed at her door. She turned around to find the Pharaoh standing monumentally behind her, displaying a show of power as usual.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"...how was your day?" He asked plainly. Jane remembered their conflict this morning, arching her eyebrows and walking into her room before closing the door on him. The Pharaoh didn't react in the slightest; instead, he just let himself in.

He expected her to start complaining by now and he was ready to argue. He couldn't control himself, but when it came to this _Yuu_ that she claimed to love, he knew he was much too assertive.

"Why do you ruin everything?" Jane said quietly without looking at him. This shocked Yami. He felt crushed. He was...ruining everything? That's not what he wanted.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked for clarification.

"I was in a perfectly good mood and you had to ruin it." She complained, removing her sweater in the dark area.

"I ruined your good mood? I asked about your day." He defended.

"Yeah...never mind." Jane said, removing her hair tie and letting her hair fall down her back, framing her face and shielding it from his view. The Pharaoh sighed. He was definitely upset that she saw Yuu as often as she did however, she said she was in love with one other person besides him. And that person had the house hold advantage.

"I'm sorry." He said, catching Jane off guard when he said this just steps away from her. She did not hear him coming.

"It's...fine." She said, avoiding him. She was just feeling a little awkward considering she was in a revealing top now. It was fine when he was way over there. It was not fine when he's right over here.

Yami pretended not to notice her apparel to spare her feelings. But he also wanted to remind her why she may have confused emotions over him the way he's beginning to have for her. He cupped her face with his right hand, sending her a shiver when the cold metal of his wrist bands contacted her skin. The darkness and the setting was good for many things...and then he smiled; remembering what he told Link about getting excited near this woman. A _deep uncomfertable pull in his gut_ was what he described as _excitement_? How strange. He wanted to end the tension in himself by just moving ahead by being _open minded_ but he didn't. And curse his sense of morality. He wasn't going to disrespect this girl the way he did to his mistresses back in Egypt. He cared for her too much to do so.

The Pharaoh caressed her cheek once with the back of his four fingers just before turning around and making his way out of her room. And she was thanking the lord for his exit. If he had stayed any longer, she was afraid that he would notice how incredibly hot her skin was getting. _What in the hell was that?_ She thought after coming back to reality. It was almost as though he...

 _Nah!_ She stopped herself with a chuckle. She couldn't even _consider_ that Yami was interested. Nope. He was way too good for her. And PLUS! She's a committed woman anyway, so too bad. But...a girl can dream. And dream she shall; because that, right there, was not in his usual behavior.

She had to talk to Dee.

Next Day

Joey and Diana talked into the fan while Link and Yami were making their way out to work, Jane with Luna on her shoulder, waiting to close and lock the front door for them. The Pharaoh smiled at Jane as he adjusted his tie and walked out of the house; almost as though he was initiating last nights memory. Link interrupted her thinking when he playfully knocked her head with his helmet.

Diana saw this gesture and stopped Joey from pretending to be God in the fan. "Joey, look." She said, pointing at Jane and Link.

Jane tilted her bed back, pretending to feel pain from his gesture and smiled. "Have fun at work." She told him and Link nodded, kicking the heels of his construction boots before leaving and as he did, gave Jane the cunning idea to kick the soles of his feet, causing him to trip. He pointed at her competitively before joining the Pharaoh in the car. Jane waved them both good bye and shut the door.

"What?" Joey said, clueless. Diana _face-palmed._

"Don't you think Jane and Link are more than _friendly_ sometimes?" Diana asked. Despite Jane's story about her moment with the Pharaoh in her room, she was still worried about her and Link. Joey blinked once.

"Nyeh! No way, they pick on each other. That's total friendship." Joey said with heavy eyebrows. Diana crossed her arms.

"Some times the first sign of affection is teasing each other like kids." She said.

"But that would mean you and I are _affectionate_." Joey said sarcastically. "You're thinkin' about this too hard."

Diana blinked twice. She had to be, if Joey Wheeler said she was. But...still..

"Actually," Joey said, thinking about how he and Mai fell in love, "You have a point. Our case is just an exception..."

Diana's heart jumped. No, she liked being wrong better. "You think?"

"Yup. They are totally going to start datin' each other." Joey said and suddenly, Diana felt like broken glass. There's only one thing worse than not having Link; it's losing him to her best friend. She couldn't have that, she just couldn't. But what was she suppose to do about it? How could she possibly compete?

"Who cares." Joey said, not caring. "What are we going to do about our pranks. We're runnin' out of ideas, here!"

When Diana didn't reply due to her wandering thoughts, Joey took initiative.

"We should scare him...oh! I got it." He clapped his hands once.

That Night

Operation; Scare the king

"Sh! Okay, he's comin'!" Joey said, trying to hold his balance in the closet while holding heavy halloween props.

"Why was I dragged into this?" Junior said, complaining.

"We need someone short enough to grab his legs while we yell." Diana explained.

"SH! He's here." Joey shushed.

Yami opened the closet door to find three horrid looking creatures wiggling and yelling. Ignoring their presence, he hung one of his shirts and closed the closet...locking them in.

"No, no wait"

"Did he just-?"

"NOOO!" They all yelled.

"Great, this is all your fault."

"My fault?! You were the one who said _wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle_."

"It was good!"

"I can't breathe!" Junior yelled before he heard someone walking nearby. "Someone's there. Hey! Open the door, we're stuck!"

When Link's strong ears heard his little brothers voice behind the closet in the Pharaoh's room, he immediately went in to help them.

"Bud?" He asked.

"Open the door please, Joey and Diana got us stuck in here!"

"Hey!" They defended. Link laughed and opened the closet. When he saw the disgusting creatures behind the door, he flinched. Grunt* and fell backward.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" He complained while the others laughed.

"Why!?" Joey said, "Why can't we get a reaction like that from the Pharaoh?" Joey was barely able to speak through his laughter until Link cracked his knuckles.

And he chased them all around the house.

Later Before Bed

"I'm just saying, be careful." Diana complained as Jane Brushed her teeth in the sink of their small bathroom. She was confused. She could understand Diana telling her to be careful about not telling Yami about Yuu but, that's not what she was saying here. She was telling her to be careful...about Link.

"Where's this coming from?" She said after she spat. "I hardly talk to Link."

"Are you sure?" Diana said with attitude. Jane raised a brow. She has enough of the Pharaoh already the day before, she didn't have the patience for this.

"Dee, if your so threatened by me, just talk to Link more than I do." She said. "I can't ignore someone who lives in the same house."

Diana huffed and left the bathroom before saying, "You just can't ever get enough male attention."

"Wow." Jane said as Diana left. She could admit that Link was an attractive man and she may have let a thought slip now and then, but Jane was a loyal friend and she wasn't planning on ruining Diana's chances just for his attention. She wasn't flirting with Link, she was only trying to be friends with him. She rolled her eyes. This was too much. She had enough on her plate with Yuu and the Pharaoh, she was not interested in adding Link to the equation. If Diana's insecurities made her think other wise, that was her problem.

 **A/N: Hey readers! Just thought I would add this chapter in really for filler. To emphasize the fact that drama is getting worse, even between the girls. Being a bigger girl, Diana has a lot of security issues that actually impacted the relationship of the girls IRL that drove to their separation. That and the fact that Jane's strong extroverted personality contrasted too much against Diana's introverted one. It was a real shame when that all went down and it will take a big role in the story's plot. However, no spoilers. That's all I am sharing. I hope you continue reading though because things get really intense from this point on.**


	17. Book 3 Ch 6 Please, Stay Home

FORwarD

Book 3 Chapter 6

Please, Stay Home

Dinning Room

Diana, Link and Junior

Narrator's P.O.V

"I knew we looked too cuddly." Joey said.

"Some courage."Diana said.

Link smirked as he remembered a few days back when he was victimized for yet another prank. The memory triggered from Diana's determined expression as she leaned over by Junior to help him with his homework. Link was sitting at the table also helping out...to his misfortune.

"Are you sure?" Junior asked, doubting Diana's guidance.

"No." She confirmed. Math was not her strong point. Link chuckled.

"You have to carry the 3, bud. You know that." Link said sincerely as he reached for Junior's milk. As Junior figured out his assignment, Link drank some of his milk and Diana pressured him to drink faster, hoping to catch him with a milk mustache when he was finished. When Link failed to hold back a laugh from her gesture, he spilled some milk onto his loose green pajama shirt.

Junior shielded his books to protect them from the spill and Diana laughed.

"You should have just accepted the 'stache." She said and Link rolled his eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" He started, "Last time you spilled something on me, you freaked out and wiped it down with a cloth for me...you're not the Dee I remember!" He joked, manipulating his voice to sound dramatic.

"That's different. That time it was an accident." Diana said and Link's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh, I see how it is." He said, pushing her head so that it titled.

"Are you guys going to make out in front of me?" Junior interrupted them when they were getting in the way.

*Grunt. "Do your homework!" Link said. When they all heard a meow from Luna, they knew Jane was entering the dinning room.

"You guys are still in here?" She said, leaning forward in between Diana and Link with Luna on her shoulder.

"Yeah, can you help me instead? They're no help." Junior complained. Jane blinked twice as the Pharaoh came in to see for himself as well.

"Yeah, all they do is make out." Junior said and Link and Diana flinched.

"I knew it!" Jane said pretending to be serious. Link pulled on Luna's tail so that clenching of her paws stabbed Jane.

"Ow, hey!" Jane said, grabbing his hat and throwing it on the other side of the room. Link's eyebrows dropped, being too lazy to go get it.

"We're even." He said.

"No, you're odd." Jane played, putting the weight of her shoulder that held Luna onto his head. When Diana witnessed Link playing with Jane in the same manner he had been playing with her, she suddenly didn't feel special anymore. Then, Link hugged Jane with one arm behind him, tapping her head once before she left the room and Diana felt even worse. It was not her imagination...or, at least she didn't think it was. They were too close.

 **Later**

She couldn't believe she was going to actually do this...but Diana had no one else to ask guy advice for. Jane was out of the picture because the advice included her...Joey was too much of a brother and well...she could never get the courage to ask Link...

Diana took a deep breath. I'll just have to ask Mr. Pharaoh...

"Y-"

"Diana?" The Pharaoh said first when they crossed paths in the hall outside of the lounge. He was wearing his usual black tux with the red under shirt, getting ready for a night shift at the museum. Diana was surprised.

"Uh, yes?"

The Pharaoh paused to try to find the most casual way to ask about her friend.

"Are you girls going out tonight?" He nailed it, although, Diana knows more than he does so she wasn't fooled this time.

"Are you asking me because of what happened last time?" Diana asked. The Pharaoh answered with silence and Diana spoke again. "She's going out but I'm not going with her. Don't go trying to get her to stay though, you know that will make her mad."

 _Uh oh, was that too much information?_ Diana thought that maybe she shouldn't have told Yami that. After all, she did promise Jane that she would keep her mouth shut about Yuu related things.

"I see," He started, "Do you happen to know who the friend might be?"

"Why?" Diana asked. If this was her's and Jane's perfect world of fan fiction, the Pharaoh would be so jealous! But he always acts way too cool and she thought that that would never be the case.

"Would you convince her to stay?" He asked. Diana blinked in shock. It really seemed like Yami was asking her for a favour. Her! And it really looked like he was down...

But even so, no offence to him, as Diana heard Link and Jane laughing in the next room, she crossed her arms and huffed.

"No thanks." She answered Yami, "I would very much appreciate it if Jane would leave the house."

The Pharaoh's deep sincere expression become surprised. "What's wrong, Diana? Did you girls have an argument?" He doubted that was the case. He would have sensed something earlier on.

"No...but..well...you're a man right?" Diana said. The Pharaohs eye brows dropped. What started as a deep conversation with his friend became an unfortunate moment with a delinquent.

"Last time I checked." He responded sarcastically.

"What do guys like? Is it just appearance? Because then, I get it, but come on!" Diana rambled, failing to notice the joke.

"Hm." Yami understood what the issue was. "Link doesn't have a problem with appearances, if anything he enjoys someone who would be comfortable with him and share similar interests."

The Pharaoh tried to hold back all that Link had told him. Although it was easy for the Pharaoh, he had an excellent poker face.

"Who said anything about Link?!" Diana flailed.

"How is Jane involved in this?" The Pharaoh asked, ignoring Diana's discomfort. He had answered her question and now he was turning the conversation over to his convenience.

Diana stopped flailing and became serious. "Her and Link are always so damn close. Like, what can I do to have that?"

Yami looked over at Jane and Link and almost thought they were too close as well. Almost.

"Joey said that they're in love." Diana said and the Pharaoh grinned.

"Your worries are unnecessary, Diana. Jane is not interested in Link, I am sure. And you would be the first to know if she was. Why don't you ask her for yourself?"

"I guess...I'll ask her tonight when she comes home." Diana said slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you ask her to stay and you girls can have a chat all evening?" The Pharaoh smiled, trying to convince Diana that having Jane cancel her plans would be better for her.

Having him smile like that, it was almost tempting. But remembering the way Jane and Jacob are, there's no way she can convince Jane.

"Nah, she wouldn't cancel those plans for me if I was in a comma." She said, "Heh, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little."

The Pharaoh's expression became serious enough that it could pass as anger.

"Is that a fact?" He asked her, "Why is Yuu so important that she can't stay to talk to her closest friend?"

Diana had to put a sock in it. _He must be using his Egyptian powers to trick me!_ How else would she slip up so easily? Curse that Mr. Pharaoh!

 _Bonk_

"Ouch!" Diana whined after intentionally hitting her hand against the wall. "Oo, ah, the pain! Oh, I better go put some ice on this. Talk to you later."

The Pharaoh arched his eyebrows. He hated feeling this way for his friends but he was upset with Diana for not telling him all that she knows. He wasn't buying the injured hand at all.

"Have a good evening, Diana." He said as she walked away. He shut the front door as he left the house slightly harder than necessary but soft enough that it wasn't slamming. Diana flinched. She knew that even though he said a nice good bye, he was yelling _Gumball_ in his head. Jane better appreciate this secret that she's making her keep, because the Pharaoh is catching on.

Pharaoh's Room

9:04pm

Yugi and Rebecca

"That's just where the Pharaoh keeps most of his stuff." Yugi said smiling, following Rebecca around his room, being her first time inside.

"I always wondered what kind of stuff he's into." Rebecca said, gesturing toward a gold box just as Yugi stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, Rebecca." He sweat-dropped. "There are some fragile things in there. I wouldn't want him to get mad at you if you broke something."

Rebecca smiled. "The patient Pharaoh? Really?"

Yugi sighed. "Well...maybe he wouldn't be too mad, but today is a bad day to test him..."

Rebecca became curious as Yugi continued.

"He left to work tonight in a really bad mood. In fact, the Pharaoh has been in a bad mood twice this week already! I've known the Pharaoh to always be a smiling guy. Bad moods almost never hit him."

"You know him better than anyone, Yugi. What do you think is bothering him?" Rebecca asked, coming closer to comfort Yugi.

Yugi blinked a few times, remembering the Pharaoh's chamber and all that they talked about.

"I think he's developed a crush, Rebecca. And I don't think he knows how to handle it."

"Come on, Yugi." Rebecca said carelessly, "You're saying that like he's never had a crush before. He's a full grown man. I would be surprised if he hadn't...well...you know."

Yugi continued to think. That which Rebecca was referring to are acts that the Pharaoh has indeed participated in so he could be certain that Atem has had a crush before but...

"Than this is something more." Yugi clarified. "Once the Pharaoh falls in love, he stays in love."

Rebecca didn't understand.

"Atem didn't have a queen." Yugi started, "At first I couldn't believe it but then after he had told me that he had never truly fallen in love with the one, I understood. What I don't understand is why he's handling it this way. If the Pharaoh fell in love, he would be thrilled."

"Maybe he's fallen in love with the wrong person." Rebecca theorized. "Maybe he doesn't want to love her even though he does. Or maybe she's someone who he can't love no matter how much he wanted to."

Yugi was interested in Rebecca's theory, even if she wasn't aware that the mystery girl was residing in their house. "What would stop him?"

"Hm." Rebecca thought as she pulled out the scrunchy from her hair and shuffled her locks. "Maybe their relatives don't get along."

Yugi shook his head mentally in disagreement as he listened to her thoughts.

"Or Maybe there's some rule in ancient Egypt where Pharaoh's can only marry certain kinds of people. Or! Maybe the girl he likes is already taken."

Yugi's eyebrows shot up.

Museum 9:20

"Thanks." An employee of the Pharaohs thanked him as he passed some files over. They were both at the front desk of the museum, shuffling and organizing all kinds of data on the business side of the attraction. They were both meant to stay until 3am tonight to work through it all, however the Pharaoh wasn't interested.

"Yami, is everything alright?" His employee asked as he locked the front doors, closing an hour early. Yami stamped a file and stored it.

"Of course." He lied. He was desperate to get home so he could witness Jane return fresh from Yuu's so that he would be able to make his judgments based on that.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you resemble the Nameless Pharaoh?"

Yami grinned. "So I have been told."

After a short silence with nothing but the sound of rustling papers, the employee sighed.

"No seriously though, you should go home." He said. Yami was quiet but he was never this freakin' quiet.

Yami looked at him confused.

"Go." The man said, "I'll cover things here. Whatever is bothering you, figure it out so you can repay later 'cause you owe me one."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Thank you." He grabbed his keys off the desk and lifted himself off the office chair without the use of his hands. His footsteps were extremely loud in the empty building and he didn't even make notice. He shuffled through the keys to open the locked doors and let himself out, slid into his car and began his way home to Jane...hopefully.

 **While Yami Was On His Way...**

 **At The House;**

"Don't worry! Yami wont be home till like, 3 in the morning." Diana told Junior who was going up to bed.

"Yeh but Link said I have to listen to the Pharaoh all of the time. Not just when he's home." Junior told Diana, being the responsible one despite their age. Diana grabbed Junior and began to smother him into her chest.

"You're such an obedient little boy!" She said in a cutesy voice. "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Ok." Junior said with a painful smile. He loved Diana, but not so much her hugs. Diana turned her gaze to Joey with a devious look on her face.

"We'll party when Junior's lights are out." She joked and Joey rolled his eyes while giving Diana a little push to get moving. As she was heading up the stairs, Link stopped next to Joey with his hands on his hips, watching Junior falling asleep on Diana's shoulder as she carried him to his room.

"It's only 10 to 9, but I think I'm going to head back to Domino." Joey said to the warrior. "What are your plans for the night?"

"Finish what's left of the milk and hit the sack." Link said calmly and simply.

"To hell, you will!" Diana yelled from Junior's room. Joey chuckled and Link ignored it with a smile.

"I've got an early shift." He said. Joey nodded and began his way up the stairs to ask Yugi to use the puzzle to send him home.

"I'll be seeing you." Joey said. Link grunted a good bye.

Diana passed Joey by the stairs and gestured a goodbye since she was on the phone and when Link saw her coming, he dashed into the kitchen before she could.

"Don't worry, Jane. Yami's at work till 3, you can stay a bit longer if you want." Diana spoke into her Samsung, taking a slow stroll into the kitchen and seeing a sad Luna on the couch in waiting for her owners return. "But don't take too long, Luna's waiting."

Yuu's House

"Awwwww!" Jane squirmed. "I miss her too."

Yuu rolled his eyes as he checked his email while waiting for his girlfriend.

"Ok, thanks. I wont be that much longer, just another hour or so. I'll definitely make it home before Yami. Bye Dee."

Yuu laughed lightly. He was still surprised over the fact that she and Diana were living with who he thought were fictional characters. When Jane met with Yuu today, he had told her about his encounter with the Pharaoh near the aquarium and Jane had no choice but to update him with what was going on.

"Why do you want to make it home before Atem does?" Yuu asked. Jane shivered.

"Uh, he has a thing about getting home and everyone being safely tucked into their beds. Heh, you know how he can be." She lied. Yuu thought it was stupid but he went with it.

"Ok, let's finish the movie?" He asked while clicking play and Jane snuggled next to him to continue.

 **The House**

 **10:07 pm**

Diana was surprised to find that Link had saved the last bit for her. She thought it was way unusual for him and she felt uncomfortable drinking it.

"No, you have it." She gestured the carton to him and he smirked.

"No, you have it. The milk mustache on your face will be my reward." Link teased. Diana didn't even feel embarrassed. She may as well have a permanent white 'stache on her face because according to Link, it's always there.

"Fine." She said, drinking the last of it in front of him, creating a large stache on purpose. She sighed with satisfaction, closed the opening and threw it in the fridge. Link laughed and wiped it off as per usual with the back of his hand.

"You didn't really think I would let you finish it, did you?" He asked and Diana was confused. Suddenly, Link reached for the bottom cupboard below the counter and pulled out a fresh carton of milk that was still sealed.

Diana gasped, "You jerk! And I almost thought you were nice."

"Hey, watch your language. I am nice." Link said, ripping the cardboard so that he can drink from it.

"Nice to yourself." Diana huffed.

"Ok, ok, here." Link said before taking a big sip from the carton and creating his very own milk moustache. "You can wipe it off of me now and we'll call it even."

Diana snapped out of her comfort zone and was back to her shy self again. She couldn't just touch his lips like that, no way! She stepped backwards once as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No, it's Ok. Enjoy it." She said and before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, Dee. I wiped yours off. It's only fair if you wipe mine." Link said seriously but smiling anyway. Diana was burning but it would be better to get it over with than explode from his touch. She reached for his face and as she did, the setting brought Link some major nostalgia of that night that the two never spoke about.

Remembering that night, Link also remembered his plan to do something about it so he could figure out where he and Diana stood. Trying to keep her calm, he waiting for her to remove the 'stache from his face and when she did, he grabbed the loose end of her shirt, where he had once crinkled, and leaned forward to try it again, completely fearless like the warrior he was. When Diana felt this happening, she pulled away with everything she had and played it off. She must be over thinking it, Link would never want to kiss her.

"Ok, so, good night and have fun at work in the morning!" Diana said, flapping her hands and Link's eyebrows arched. Was she really this shy? How could she even make a move that night? It was like two different people! Link was becoming impatient. He had to know what was going on, even if it meant having to force it out of her! It was now or never...

As the Pharaoh opened the front door, his keys rustled out of the lock and his shoes clamped the marble floor. His first instinct was too look in front of him to greet anyone who may be welcoming him home, however, finding no one there was his first red flag of suspicious thoughts.

"JHSFJDFVXLKEUJSBLWJXMZ!" Diana flailed right past Atem and scurried up stairs. Her legs were all over the place that the Pharaoh was surprised she made it up the stairs in one piece. He removed his jacket and loosened a few buttons of his collared shirt to breathe with more ease as he watched Link approach him slowly.

"You're home early." Link greeted.

"What happened here?" Yami asked and Link shrugged.

"I almost got her but she freaked out and left." Link updated him.

"Hm." The Pharaoh thought. "She's probably going to let it out to Jane. Give her a couple of minutes."

"Uh, Jane's not home yet." Link answered. The Pharaoh's expression became concerned just before the front door opened again and to reveal a tired Jane appear as though she had rushed over.

"Where's Diana?" She said in between breathes. "She sent me an emergency text right before I got here!"

Link's eyes hid under his bangs and he sweat-dropped. The Pharaoh held back his desire to interrogate her and instead forced a smile.

"Welcome home." He said.

"AAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diana yelled again from her room.

"Oh no." Jane said, ignoring the men and running up the stairs.

"Another scream?" Link was surprised now and hoped it was a bug or something like before. The Pharaohs third eye appeared as he analyzed the situation. Although, because he couldn't see Diana's face at the moment, he couldn't get an accurate read.

"I believe she's discovered the photograph." He said, making an educated guess.

 **A/N: Well! This chapter is all full of jealousy milk mustaches! Atem is trying to be civil, but i think if he wants Jane, he's gunna have to be a little more aggressive because Yuu is winning all the advantage points! As for Link, he's doing everything right but that darn Diana is too shy for her own good? How on earth will Link get to know what Diana's truley feeling? Should he just flat out ask, or should he try the kiss again? So many questions muahaha. I am excited to say that this story is coming to and end soon and the plot takes off in my sequel that I will be posting apart from this one.I hope you guys will read that one because that has wayyyy more drama and adventure! Please review~**


	18. Book 3 Ch 7 She Will Be Mine

FORwarD

Book 3 Chapter 7

She Will Be Mine

Girls Room

Diana and Jane

Jane's P.O.V

"Dee, settle down!" I told her. Seriously though, she was driving me crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have kept it from her... but she finally discovered the photo on Facebook...

You see, at the crazy party of all things Mai, Dee and Link had a bit more than enough to drink and found themselves warming up to each other. None of us would have known about this had it not been for bandit Keith who just had to make history of it-the jerk. I saw it on Facebook and...no one else was talking about it so I didn't want to make a big deal. But the real reason I didn't share it with Dee is because I was afraid it would hurt or even encourage her. She's really in love with Link and I didn't want to add tension of any kind to their friendship. But now, she knows.

"Dee, please come out." I told her. She was under the covers of her bed hiding... what an affective camouflage.

"No! My life is over!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched her from outside the fabric.

"Dee, what is the big deal? You guys were drunk..." I paused, "I know you'll never be with Link but at least you have a picture, huh?" I winked, bringing up memories of our fangasms. It worked. She peaked from under the covers.

"The picture?" She asked. I raised a 'brow.

"Yeh? Isn't that why you texted me?" I asked her, confused now.

"No!" She fully revealed herself. "That was just extra! I texted you because a few minutes ago, Link-"

She stopped and flushed like you wouldn't believe. "What?"

She covered herself again.

"..." She said. I sighed.

"Dee! I can't hear you."

"..."

"What?"

"..." I sighed again. "One more time?" And as she spoke, I forced the covers off.

"He tried to kiss me." She said and started flailing when she was exposed.

"He WHAT?" I didn't believe her, honestly. I mean...call me shallow, but I got no sign of this possibility.

"I think he did. I mean, I doubt it, why would he want to?" She said and I slapped her with a pillow.

"What do you mean, you think?" I was raising my voice now.

"He made a move! He was like this close! I panicked, so I texted you and then I came up to the computer and I found that!" She said, pointing to Bandit Keith's Facebook post. I looked at it and blushed. I don't blame her for panicking. It was a sexy photo.

Link was practically clenching her shirt and their chests were barely touching. His hat was forcefully on so his hair was being messed up near his closed eyes and Diana was just grabbing him with no fear and he was into it. The hottest part was definitely their lips though. It wasn't light but it wasn't rough either. It was...like they've kissed a million times before. I wonder...

"...was...was there tongue involved?" I asked and soon regretted it.

"IUGYUTEWDHJ!" She spazzed. "I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"OKAY! SO-RRY! It's not every day when my best friend kisses LINK!" I yelled back.

After an awkward silence and heavy breathing on both our parts, I spoke again.

"So he made a move, huh?" I asked. "Are you sure he made a move? How do you know it wasn't a hug or something?"

Dee's face became concerned. "It probably was something simple like that...does he know about the picture?" She swallowed hard.

Good question. "I don't know, Dee. It was never talked about."

Diana moaned and rolled off the bed.

Narrator's P.O.V

"She rejected me..." Link said in half a whisper to the Pharaoh without looking at him. He sighed and turned his gaze to the stair case in gesture to Diana. "Is it me?"

Yami's attention was no where else but Jane. She came rushing back without a hello or anything. He had so many questions and thoughts and...worries.

He began to remove his work shoes by the door mat before realizing what Link's question was.

"No, Link. Diana is very insecure. She's probably feeling overwhelmed." He explained. Before Link had a chance to reply, a couple of knocks came from the other side of the door and, being right next to it, Yami let their visitors in.

"We've got popcorn, chips, soda, chocolate- I know Jane likes Smart Food and Dee likes Tostitos-" It was Joey at the door as he named all of his goodies while drooling over his suitcase. It appeared that he was over for another weekend.

"Joey." The Pharaoh said, wondering why he was two nights early.

"And Duke!" Duke said, coming from behind Wheeler and waving. Link grunted.

"Sorry if we're intruding, Pharaoh," Joey started, "But we bought all this stuff for the movie night and-you know me- I couldn't be in the house without eating it! So Mai told me to stop torturing myself!"

Yami chuckled. "You're always welcome, Joey."

"Awe Yeah!" He said, throwing his jacket on the rack. "Now where are the girls, I have the perfect horror film to knock them out of-"

"Joey," Link crossed his arms and became serious. "Now's not a good time."

"Nyeh?"

"You should take your things down stairs for -" Just as he was going to explain, Junior skipped down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Heyyyyyy," He said in his sleepy voice, "What's with all the yelling?"

Link stopped talking and immediately tended to Junior, picking him up into his arms. The poor little guy woke up probably because of the girls and Joey's screaming.

"Sorry, bud. Joey's early, but he's going to be quiet now." Link whispered to his little brother as he looked at the others to hint to them to quiet down. Junior yawned and rested his head on Link's shoulders with his eyes half open as Link carried him back up the stairs.

As he left the scene, the door opened again! This time, Yugi and Rebecca coming home.

"Forget what I said." Yugi said. "Everyone seems to be awake."

Rebecca smiled when she saw Joey and Duke. "Hey guys!" She greeted, removing her hat. Yami noticed and turned to Yugi.

"Is it cold out?" He asked and Yugi shrugged.

"Not really. But the summer is over, that's for sure."

"So, do we go downstairs, upstairs...?" Joey asked unsure of what Link was trying to say.

The Pharaoh pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in stress. "Down stairs please, Joey. The environment upstairs isn't suitable for guests at the moment."

Everyone blinked twice. "What's going on?" Duke asked. Yami would be more than happy to tell his closest friends what was happening upstairs, however this was Link's business. He would share it if he wanted to. The Pharaoh sighed and Yugi noticed this.

"It's late guys. Why don't we all talk in the morning." Yugi saved.

"Aww, but we got chips!" Joey whined, having to wait another night to pig out. The Pharaoh didn't wait for the others. He got a head start up the stairs without offering to help his guests. He was much too distracted. With all of this commotion now, he would not be able to ask Jane anything tonight.

Upstairs

Link was on his way to his room to tuck Junior back into bed as he realized how light he was. With Link's strength it was as though he was a cloud of air in his arms...

"I'll just avoid him." Link heard someone say. "I don't want to get false hopes..."

Link stopped in front of the girls room and lifted Junior's hood over his face so that his small breathing wouldn't be heard.

"I feel you, Dee." Jane said. "I mean, your position is worse, but, sometimes Yami confuses me too...about what he's thinking...freaking guys, man..."

The Pharaoh walked by and stopped near Link with an almost-smile. "Link. It's not humane to spy on woman." He joked.

"Well at least you have Yuu to keep you distracted. I don't have that." Diana said.

Yami's attention snapped to the girls conversation and his expression became serious.

"Yeah... I don't know where I'd be without Yuu." Jane said. As the Pharaoh continued to listen, Link held back a laugh.

"It's not humane to spy, Pharaoh." He whispered. Yami ignored him and continued to listen.

"Lucky bitch." Diana said. "The only way I can stop getting mixed signals is if I just stop being so close with Link. Before my head explodes."

Both men's eyes shadowed under their bangs in disappointment. After a short silence, Link lifted his head slightly.

"If that's what she wants." He said quietly. "So be it." Link decided as he cradled Junior and made his way to his room. Yami felt a flash of pity for his friend and could never understand better how he was feeling. The Pharaoh tried to listen to more but the girls were speaking even more quietly now that they were getting ready to get some sleep. So, Yami walked into his room with a decision of his own; _Yuu or no Yuu. She will be mine._

Next Morning

Checking to make sure that Link was out of sight, Diana rushed outside and into the car where Jane waited for her. To her disappointment, Yami was with her.

"What are you doing here?" Diana said to the Pharaoh as she climbed into the back seat.

"Good morning, Diana." He replied. Diana did not want him there. She thought this would be a shopping date with girls only to talk about...things.

Jane turned around and held the back of her seat to face Diana. "Sorry, Dee. Yami has to go to the museum this morning and we only have the one car..."

"Traitor." Diana said in a huff and the Pharaoh chuckled as he shifted gears, smiling at Jane as he rapped his arm around her seat to man-oeuvre the car. He was definitely hiding his emotions as well because he didn't want Diana with them either. He wanted to ask Jane all sorts of questions about the previous night...seems that Diana and the Pharaoh were a nuisance to each other.

As they were reaching the museum, Diana leaned forward when she noticed Yami's attire.

"So what's with the fancy clothes? Are you working today?" She asked. The Pharaoh pulled into a parking spot and as he removed his belt, he faced Diana.

"I'm meeting someone today." Was all he said. Jane was just as curious as to why he looked so sex-...professional today. He had his suit on, however instead of the usual suit and tie, it was more of a business casual... like he was the boss.

When they walked in, the girls stayed a few feet behind the Pharaoh as he approached the front desk where two business men stood. They greeted the Pharaoh's with smiles and tilted their heads with a slight bow. The girls definitely found that interesting.

"Welcome back, Atem. It's good to see you, my friend." One of them said. They started rummaging through some paper work and Yami began to sign some things and as he finished, he shook hands with both men and his third eye appeared. The girls gasped, afraid the men would notice but they did not respond to it. As they were making their way out, they passed by the girls and winked at them both before heading out, leaving both girls confused.

Jane walked quickly to the Pharaoh with curious eyes.

"What was that?" She asked as Yami gestured to an employee. "Do they know about you?"

"It's nothing of importance. They sold the museum, that's all." He replied. Diana's eyes widened.

"That _is_ important. I wonder what sort of changes the new boss will make." She said and the Pharaoh smiled. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his newest purchase, so instead he put his hands on the backs of both girls to guide them out.

"Why don't we get your shopping done quickly? Joey is desperately waiting for you girls to join him to a film."

Both girls went with it. The Pharaoh's touch could stun anyone.

Mall

At the mall, Diana groaned in her usual negative moan at the clothes that she went through. She was probably over thinking it, but she felt completely ignored by Jane and the Pharaoh.

"Mhm, no." Jane shook her head, taking the cheap sunglasses off of Yami's lean face and pulled out another pair from the shelf to replace them with.

"In Egypt, such things like these were only worn by the common man." He said, gesturing his head so that she can put the new pair on him.

As she did, she asked, "Oh? And what about the kings? How did they avoid the sun in such a hot area?"

The Pharaoh took advantage of Jane's motion as he was loving their closeness. He lowered the sunglasses so that he peaked through to see her face with more clarity.

"We had servants to shield us." He grinned, trying to woo her with his power.

"Pfft!" Jane said in a tone of _of course_ as she applied her own shades to hide her blushing. "Well in my time, sunglasses are a symbol of luxury, not poverty."

Yami inserted his hands into his pocket. "Since you're the proficient one, would you say that these are fit for a Pharaoh?"

"...Sure." Jane said as she reminded herself why she was so head over heels for this character. Yami chuckled and removed them.

"Well, not these." He said, folding them and returning them to the shelf. "I'm not one to wear plastic on my face."

Jane laughed. Of course. He would probably only buy the most expensive pair in the mall. "Oh, so you're too good to wear this kind of stuff." Jane said, gesturing her own pair and implying that he's better than she is. Yami expression became sincere.

"Absolutely. And so are you...don't spend your money on these." He told her as he removed the round frames from her face and revealed her bashful eyes. He was really winning her over lately but she turned her gaze away, remembering Yuu. The Pharaoh noticed this and smiled. "If you really want a pair, give me some time and I'll buy you 20 of more class."

Jane wanted to fly away. What a sweet heart. At that second, Diana joined into the conversation and put on a pair herself.

"They look better on me than they do you!" She said to the Pharaoh and he chuckled.

"Of course, Diana." He said, surprising her.

"I thought we were too good for these." Jane whispered to him as Diana bobbed her head at the mirror.

"We are. They're perfect for her." He joked and Jane covered her mouth in giggles.

At Home

"I said I was sorry." Jane repeated to Diana who was stuck following Jane and Yami around all morning. "It wasn't my fault."

"You can show me you're sorry by getting me some milk." Diana complained from her bed.

"Uh," Jane blinked twice, "Sure but, why don't you just go get it?"

Diana fiddled with her fingers. "I don't want to run into Link."

Jane laughed. "Link's working! Haha. And he wont be home for a while."

Diana's face lit up as she jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you say so?" She said as she ran downstairs.

"Joey! The movie is on!" Jane said in a laughing tone before she heard an _Awe Yeah_.

Downstairs

"Woah, slow down there, tiger." Duke said when Diana crashed into him on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Duke." She said in a half smile as she went around him and let him be. Although Duke wasn't about to just end their conversation there. After all, he got the pleasure of colliding with her.

"You seem to be in a much better mood than this morning." Duke said, following her to the fridge and giving Diana the reminder that she didn't want.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied and to her misfortune, Duke was a blunt one.

"Is it because Link went to work?" He asked and Diana sweat-dropped.

"Was it broadcasted on the news or something?" Diana said sarcastically and Duke laughed. He laughed? This made Diana feel better to think that she was actually funny.

"Something like that." He said. After a short silence, he spoke again. "But what's the deal, I thought you liked him?"

Diana's aura become gloomy instantly as she sadly sipped her milk. "Well, he doesn't like me."

She figured since everyone knows, she wouldn't deny it anymore.

Duke became serious. "Well if you ask me, the guy's an asshole." Diana's eyes widened.

"Duke, he is not!" She defended.

"Sure he is. If it were me in the picture, I wouldn't ignore you or be embarrassed. I would share it with the whole world that I got to kiss one of the coolest girls around."

Diana's eye brows narrowed. "Yeah, well it's your fault this happened, mister _there's no alcohol in these drinks_."

Duke was surprised she remembered that and he laughed pathetically with one arm behind his head. "Well, I was guilty of that. To be honest, I was hoping that I would be the one to get that kiss but Link totally stole it from me."

"You can stop pretending that you're interested in me you know. It's getting old." Diana said, surprising him. She thought that he was pretending? He couldn't believe it. He moved Diana's hair away from her eyes so that he could see her better.

"I may be promiscuous at times and even deviant, but I would never lie. Especially not to you."

Diana blushed. Not because he touched her, I mean, only Link has that affect on her. But she was blushing because Duke definitely had a way with words and...did she say before how attractive he was for a guy with long hair in a pony tail? It makes up for his dice fetish.

"Thanks. But I still don't buy it." She said and Duke pulled his hand away from her.

"Why not?"

"Look at me. Now look at you. And don't give me the whole looks don't matter bit cause that's a load of crap." She said, putting her cup in the sink. Duke laughed at this.

"You're right, it is a load of crap, I agree. Believe me, I wouldn't be interested if I didn't find you sexy."

Diana blushed in anger. "I am not sexy."

"Not to the average person, maybe, but you are to me. You don't understand Diana, I have had a lot of woman in my past. Tall, short, skinny, fat, white, black, asian, you name it. And let me tell you, they're all the same shit. Looks aren't my thing. As long as you're personality is sexy and if you have all the feminine body parts that I love, I am down for any woman."

Diana stomped her foot. Why are men like this? "Well unfortunately for you, I have some self respect. You're not getting anywhere near my body parts!"

She huffed and stomped away as Duke laughed. "Oh, we'll see about that!" He called. What a hilarious woman, he thought.

Men's Place (Basement)

Jane and Yami

"Haha, oh my gosh, that's genius." She said when the Pharaoh taught her a little trick with duel monsters that he would use against top players. "You're so smart, it's like check mate in duel monsters."

Both of them leaned against the silent fireplace with their forearms on the counter. The Pharaoh shuffled his deck in his hands, even skilled with the bridge shuffling, as he drew another set. "Alright, now watch this one."

As he spread out the cards he drew, Jane acknowledged how happy she was. She was getting a long better than ever with Yami and, even though she couldn't have him, she loved to be near him all of the time. "Wouldn't the guys hate to find me down here in their turf?"

"I'll make sure they remain silent, now watch." He said. Was it weird that Jane thought it was hot when he shut her up?

"I have two monsters on my first draw this time, right? The chances of your opponent having the same is a 1 in 5 chance, so you're better off assuming that they have more monsters, correct?" He said, looking at Jane.

"Right." She said and the Pharaoh shook his head.

"Wrong." He said. "You're opponent would expect that from you. Assume they have the same amount of monsters on the first draw so when you go first and set the field with your trap cards, you under defend yourself and leave your opponent more afraid of your hand than the field. This will make them set everything down on the field, afraid that you may send what they have to the graveyard when in reality, you've brought them to expose themselves as well as start a new duel with an empty hand. Giving you the advantage when you actually started with a disadvantage."

"Haha, they would think you'd have Card Destruction in mind or something. Clever, but risky, right? I mean, wouldn't someone like Kaiba see through that one?" Jane asked and the Pharaoh shuffled his deck again.

"He may. Only because I've used that trick on him before." He grinned and Jane laughed.

"Of course." She said.

"So, how about a duel to see how far you've come?" He offered in his tempting voice and as Jane was about to accept, she remembered something.

"Sure but before we start, I wanted to ask you if it was cool that I invited Yuu to meet the gang?" Jane was energetic and for some reason, Yami didn't respond to her. "Remember? You asked me to invite him at the mall?"

He was doing everything in his power to stay positive. He didn't want to upset her anymore because that only made her slip away. He was sure that he had her hooked today but he must have been mistaken because even in his absence, she still thinks of Yuu.

"No." He said. Jane blinked twice.

"W-why not?" She was confused. The Pharaoh just couldn't hold it in anymore. He was excellent at hiding what went on in his head but when it came to Yuu, he felt jealous every time. He refused to let him in his house, he just couldn't bare it.

"We're busy that afternoon." He said.

"I- I didn't even give you a date yet, what do you mean we're busy?" Jane said in a _wtf tone_. The Pharaoh arched his eyebrows. He was getting impatient now.

"This is my house, Jane. You see him often enough, you don't need to bring him here." He said. Jane was shocked and became upset at his answer.

"You..." She paused to put her thoughts together. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

He didn't respond to her as he put his deck away into its casing, implying that their duel was cancelled. Jane hit the concrete wall with her hand and accidentally scraped herself. Ignoring the pain, she went on.

"Why do you get like this every time I mention Yuu? Huh? Why?!" She said but Yami ignored her and grabbed her hand to examine the scrape. She pulled her hand away ruthlessly and took a deep breath before lowering her tone.

"Answer the question." She said simple and plainly. The Pharaoh clentched his fist as he looked at her with honest eyes and asking himself the same question. Although...he knew the answer to that for sure.

Yami grabbed her hand again and looked at the subtle cuts in her right palm. Feeling guilty, he closed her hand and brought it to his face, pressing his lips against her fragile fingers. She blinked, trying to comprehend what on earth he could be thinking. The silence calmed her down.

When she didn't pull her hand away, he took that as her own form of consent, keeping her injured hand behind close and grabbing her face with the his palm, forcing her lips to make contact with his.

Her breath was cut short and she was mad, but she was thrilled at the same time. She didn't stop him, in fact she waited for him to pull away first. And as she waited, she took in how warm his hands felt on her face with the exception of the chill from the cold solid gold rings on his fingers. She would be more than happy if the Pharaoh parted their lips to go further but she knew that he had more respect and class than that. Though, it didn't stop him from having a full grip on her back to avoid her easy escape.

When he ended the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers in complete satisfaction. He knew that she wanted him too because she let him do this. With the intention to kiss her again, she turned her head the other way without moving and waited for the Pharaoh to let her go. In an awkward silence, he did...and when she was free, she grabbed her things and left the basement at a normal pace, leaving the Pharaoh in astonishment with every step of her exit.

 **A/N: Hohohohoh what happened there, Yami? Having troulbe controlling yourself? not like Jane is any better. She's worse! How many slip ups will it take to tell him about Yuu? And Duke is getting his flirt on like crazyy hahaha. What do you guys think will go down with all of this? I am bias in saying that I hyper fan girl whenever Yami loses his cool. It's so rare, so when it happens, you know shit is real. Thanks for reading ~**


	19. Book 4 Ch 1 Let's Date

**FORwarD**

 _Book 4 Chapter 1_  
Let's Date  
 _Link's Room_  
 _Link, Junior Asleep 9:00 am_  
 _Narrator's P.O.V_

The Pharaoh pulled a hoodie over his head as he entered Link's room without hesitation as his warm winter slippers tapped the ground. He brushed the lint off of his navy blue tights and made sure his hair was in place. He was in a wonderful mood and he wanted to share it.

"Link." He said in a half whisper, shaking the green covers and wiping the back of his hand on his hoodie when he came into contact with Link's drool. Link forced his bed head under the pillow and moaned.

"It's the weekend and everyone's off today." Yami told him. "Why don't we make breakfast for everyone?"

Link peaked his blue eyes at the Pharaoh. "Since when does the Pharaoh serve others?"

Yami smiled. "Since he felt like it."

Link rose an eyebrow and couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Jane. Yami had not yet told Link about what happened with her the night before, however he wasn't planning on telling him with words. In fact, he was more than willing to show everyone.

"I'm not really in the breakfast with friends mood right now." Link said, referring to the fact that Duke was still in the house and well...his situation with Diana. Yami grinned and put his hands in his pocket.

"Alright. I suppose I'll get Duke to help me with Diana's share..." Yami said. He didn't normally play dirty, but he never wanted something so bad before and if it meant changing his pace, then so be it. As he turned around, he was struck by a pillow.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Link said. Yami smiled at his victory and left the room. He knew he was in a good mood and he knew why. He wasn't denying it anymore, in fact, he was proud of it. He was in love and he knew she loved him too. Although, he knew she didn't take his _confession_ all too well, but he didn't care. He was able to read her very well and they both knew there was a powerful force drawing them together and he loved it. There was nothing but things to look forward to from here.

One Hour Later

"When did Christmas time get so close? I swear it was yesterday we were at the beach." Joey said as he pulled out his chair in the dinning room and brushed down his bangs. Diana shrugged as she sat next to him while he folded his napkin.

"It's a good thing you don't celebrate it, Gumball. Because I would get you pig slop!" Joey made fun of Diana, being the first thing he said to her that morning. Diana huffed as she grabbed a marker.

"You're right. It's good I don't celebrate it because then Slender man would get a face for Christmas!" She said, charging for Joey's face with the intent to write on it. Struggling, they both marked up each others faces as they cursed one another just before Link came in and awkwardly interrupted them when he came in to put part of the fresh breakfast on the table.

"Ah-" Link grunted, slightly flustered and not knowing what to say when his eyes met with Diana's. "Good morning."

Diana and Link have spoken so little to each other the last few days ever since the Facebook discovery and it has not gotten any better with time. Diana blushed and looked away when she noticed Link still in his Pajamas. Doesn't sound like much, but everyone knows Link doesn't like to sleep with pants on. They're all lucky that he wears his long green pajama shirts. Well...Diana doesn't call it luck.

Link noticed her gaze change. She was avoiding him for sure.

"Hey, Dee." Duke said as he came in and sat himself down next to her while wrapping his arm over the back rest of her chair. "Mm. You look more appetizing than the breakfast."

Diana sweat dropped. "Good morning..." She replied to him and Link rolled his eyes before heading back into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen, Yugi juggled the trays of bacon and eggs on both hands as well as paper towels under his arms, making the Pharaoh chuckle.

"Yugi, just make a second trip." He said sweetly, carrying a pot of boiled corn cobs.

" .This." He struggled. Link returned and grabbed both trays effortlessly, making it look easy.

"I got it, Yugi. Why don't you go get Jane and Rebecca. Let them know it's ready." Link said and Yugi smiled embarrassingly.

"All right.." He said, leaving the kitchen and calling their names.

 _Of all days to have a big family breakfast_... Jane thought. She got no sleep at all. She had an incredibly erotic dream and she was feeling total utter guilt for her thoughts and actions. How will she ever forgive herself for accepting a kiss from Yami when she already has a wonderful man of her own? And now she has to face him for the first time in front of everyone. She sighed. Just play it cool and act like nothing is wrong, she thought.

As she followed Rebecca into the kitchen, she smiled at everyone, who had already started, and greeted them with a friendly, "Good morning."

Of course, the only available seat for her was next to the Pharaoh himself...and she had a feeling he organized it that way. As she pulled out her chair, Yami put his cutlery down and wiped his mouth with his cloth as he rose to his feet to greet her, gesturing his hand as though he was granting her permission to sit. As she sat down, he tucked her chair in for her.

"Good morning." He said, kissing the corner of her forehead before seating himself again.

This shocked everyone.

Including her.

She blushed and blinked twice, just as everyone else did, not knowing what to say or if anything should be said at all. He did that so casually, like he has done it a thousand times before. Nobody knew what to think. Yami broke the silence when he passed her a tray of sandwiches.

"Do you want bacon and eggs instead?" He said when she didn't react. "Corn, perhaps?"

"Uh, sure." She said reaching for it until the Pharaoh beet her to it and served her. She brushed her hair from her face.

"I can do it.." She said, beginning to worry about what was up with him. He ignored her with a grin as he put the tray down and continued to eat himself. Jane took a second to relax before her breath caught short again when she noticed he was wearing tight pajamas from top to bottom. _Why? Why her?_

"So, Dee." Duke said, taking her attention away from Jane and Yami. "What do you want for Christmas? Anything you like." He said in a flirtatious voice. Link's eye brow twitched as he tried to distract himself with milk.

"I, I don't celebrate Christmas, Duke." She said as she chewed on her bacon. Duke's eyes widened before he smiled again.

"Cool. I wont celebrate either, then. So do you wanna go on a date with me then since it'll be just the two of us while everyone else celebrates here?" He rephrased. Link cleared his throat.

"Ahem, It wont be just you two," he started, "I don't celebrate Christmas either."

"Hey!" Junior cut him off.

"Since when?" Yugi asked confused.

"What do you mean, Link? No presents this year?" Junior whined and Link grunted.

"I- I Just-" Link stuttered as he tried to find an excuse to skip Christmas. Holding his hat in place, "I don't think we should celebrate if some of us are going to be missing out, is all."

Yami didn't enjoy watching Link make a fool of himself. The Pharaoh put down his glass. "Just as Diana and Duke have the right to practice their own beliefs, we have the right to practice ours. Wouldn't you agree, Link?" He asked. Link responded with a grunt. He agreed but he was still frustrated.

"I think you have the right to skip Christmas this year if you want..." Jane began, respecting all views, "Just...make sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

Jane could sense that Link's sudden change in opinion on the holiday was to avoid letting Duke hit on Diana. She didn't believe that Link could be jealous...could he?

"...uh, Dee, wanna reach the mall with me later today?" Jane asked, changing the subject. Diana smiled sadly.

"I can't, I'm going to the gym." She responded. Jane's eyes lit up.

"Oh, it's the weekend! Doesn't that mean that hunky instructor is going to be there?" She said in a seductive tone.

Link roughly put down his cloth, slamming the table with it before getting up and exiting the kitchen, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"What's his problem this morning?" Rebecca asked, ignorant of all the current drama.

Later

 _Men's Washroom_

 _Yami_

 _Jane's P.O.V_

It's so annoying that I have to report to Yami where I'm going. _Sigh_. But if I don't, he'll be calling me while I'm out so...

"Yami?" I asked, opening the door to his washroom and forgetting to knock. When I had a full view inside, I saw that the Pharaoh was applying his Egyptian liner to his perfect eyes and paused to greet me.

"Yes, Jane. What can I do for you?" He said, sealing the golden pen. I blushed at his voice.

"Uh..." You idiot! Stop blushing! "I'm thinking of doing some Christmas shopping. I just wanted to let you know where I was going."

Yami put down his things, even doing that he looked flawless, while smiling and took a step forward so that he was closer to me. I flinched. We never really did talk about that kiss.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" He asked. God, yes... I mean!

"You don't have to do that. I can go by myself." I said pathetically. Yami smiled while picking at the cat furs on my shoulder.

"If you let me go with you, I'll treat you to lunch. And we can drop by the art supply store on our way home." He asked me. With that look in his eye, I felt like I had Dejavou.

"..that's...generous?" I said, suspiciously. He chuckled.

"So long as you paint me something in return."

He wants me to...paint him something?

"I knew there was a catch." I joked. I would paint him 20 paintings before saying no to him. He leaned into the mirror again and re-positioned a loose strand of hair. While he did that, I noticed that he was dressed from the waist down. He had had his wife beater on...I must have interrupted him while he was getting dressed. Was he going somewhere?

"Is that a yes?" He asked me. I wondered.

"Sure but...didn't you already have plans?" I wondered. He turned to me with a nod.

"Don't worry. They were just confirmed." He said. I flushed. He was already planning to go with me...how is he always so smooth about the way he...I feel like I am invading his space right now.

"I'll...wait for you downstairs." I told him and turned around.

"It's a date." He said. A What? I immediately turned around.

"Wait, hang on a second. You can't just-Gasp! " His shirt was half off! What in the!? "Yami!"

I said upset with him while I covered my face. The Pharaoh sweat dropped.

"Don't get upset with me. You were on your way out." He said. He was right. I was just freaking out over my flustered response.

"I was! I...j-just had to correct you there. This isn't a date." I said simply, holding my arms in place as if they were about to fall off.

"No?" He said plainly, with his arms still inside his shirt. Urgh, curse that poker face!

"nmn" I shook my head. He blinked twice. Was he surprised?

"In my time, two of the opposite sex would not be seen alone together unless they were romantically involved." He explained. WHAT WAS HE IMPLYING?

"Well! In THIS time, two of the opposite sex can be just friends." I told him. He put his shirt down.

"Hm." He said, bringing his hand to his chin. Dammit Yami, stop being so attractive with your- "You are a confusing one. You responded to my move yesterday in more than just a friendly way..."

IYRYRDKF!

I curled up on the ground and covered my ears. "I did not!"

Yami leaned down so that he was next to me...still topless!

"This is a date in my perspective. It doesn't matter what you say." He said. I would argue with him forever on this but it was so hard to focus and make sense while looking at him without his shirt on!

"Fine! Whatever! Just put your shirt back on, would you?" I complained and he smiled. He rose to his feet and slipped on a different shirt that was folded on the toilet seat. It was a winter turtle neck, and it fit him quite snug...keeping him looking just a sexy...sigh.

I rose to my feet. "Not a date." I said with my chin up. I was about to turn around and leave but he stopped me.

"That's what you think." He said , re positioning my proud chin so that I faced him. He leaned over subtly, just as though he was going to kiss me again to confirm it. _Sigh...my Pharaoh..._

"Uh-!" I spun around before he was able to plant one. Dammit! I actually almost let him! I crossed my arms in irritation and he laughed! Urgh, he knows I want him. Fuckin' douche...

"Would you stop doing that?" I complained.

"Doing what?" He played dumb. I huffed.

"Forget the date! I'm shopping alone!" I said, stomping out of the bathroom. Am I dreaming? Is this real right now? Does the King of Games...The Pharaoh...my Yami...actually be interested in me? Maybe I should tell him about Yuu after all...before things get ugly.

That Evening

 _6:00 pm Living Room_

 _Jane and Diana_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

Jane and Diana took advantage of an empty house and decided to be girls for a while. The guys went out for dinner and Yugi and Rebecca went Christmas Shopping. Diana wanted to stalk them there, but she was not feeling herself ever since Link tried to do what she thinks he tried.

"So you didn't go on your date?" Diana asked Jane, referring to her plans with Yami.

"Dee! Would you stop calling it a date? That's hardly what it was." Jane answered in frustration. Both girls were on their laptop, fooling around.

"Sorry. I'm just confused. You don't tell Yami about Yuu so you can have a few minutes in your fantasy. And now that it's happening, you reject him?" Diana asked. Jane sighed.

"...I didn't think it would actually happen for real..." Jane said in a half whisper. She really didn't. If she ever thought it did, she would tell him about Yuu from the start.

Diana definitely agreed. They lowered their hopes so much with the guys that even the slightest means of affection from them knocks the girls out by surprise.

"I hear ya. I still don't believe that Link tried to kiss me but...it really felt like he did. And the picture...just having these elements in place makes for a very weird situation." Diana paused, "I'm kind of getting annoyed to be honest."

"Annoyed? Of Link?" Jane asked.

"I know. I never thought I'd say it either." Diana laughed. Jane looked up some of their favorite fan art of their men.

"Remember when they used to be absolutely flawless for us? And how we'd fantasize?" Jane said, looking at the images. Diana smiled.

"Hey, I still fantasize." Diana said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too! But...we're seeing their flaws now. The things about them that really flesh out their personality. I mean, look at us. We're mad at them. Who would have thought?"

"I know, we used to say that even when they get mad at us, we would still find them sexy." Diana remembered.

"That part's still true." Jane laughed and Diana joined her.

"Speaking of guys. I'm actually starting to believe that Duke likes me for real..." Diana said.

"Only now?"

"Well I didn't think he would like someone like me..."

Jane pushed Diana's head. "Idiot. Of course he does. Duke does not lie."

"...he asked me out on a date." Diana said and Jane's eyes lit up.

"And?"

"While you guys are doing Christmas, he wants to take me out so that I wont be left out..."

"Really? That's great! What a sweet heart! Even I didn't think of that! I mean, it is nice of him to remember that you'd be the only one, talk about discomfort on your part, and then he actually-"

"But Link." Diana interrupted Jane's excitement. When Jane didn't reply, Diana clarified. "Link's the one I want, not Duke...But the way Link's been avoiding me...no. Even before that, he always called me his closest friend. And he probably doesn't think I'm very pretty..especially when he's got Zelda to compare me too...I don't see it ever happening."

Jane's eyebrows narrowed. "Tsk. Then forget him. I didn't think Link was the shallow type, but if that's the way it's going to be, then he can suck it!"

"You think?"

"Absolutely. We did say we wouldn't get our hopes up, so this shouldn't be of any surprise, right? Besides! Duke is a nice guy, trust me. And he's a hottie, too." Jane winked.

Diana blushed. "Yeah, he is growing on me..."

"See? Give him a chance. You have nothing to lose. If you decide that you don't like him, case closed." Jane smiled.

"Not really. He will insist for sure." Diana sweat dropped when she remembered her last conversation with him. Jane laughed.

"Don't worry, Dee. If it comes to a point when he needs a time out, just tell Yugi to stop letting him come to this world through the puzzle whenever he pleases. That should give you a better cushion to fall on, no?" Jane explained with a finger up. Diana nodded.

"Yeah, time to move on from these guys." She said and she blushed. Did she actually just agree to give Duke a shot? She was so not ready!

"Uh...Don't hate me, but-" Diana started, "Maybe you should tell Yami about Yuu?"

Jane's smile vanished. "Honestly, Dee. At this point, I definitely feel like I should. I just feel like it'll be so rude to tell him now. I feel like it's too late." Jane paused, "I'll just start backing off more. And if something big happens again, I'll tell him."

"Something big? You mean when he kissed your forehead at breakfast? Cause that was weird." Diana said. Jane sunk in a cloud of guilt. She hadn't told Diana about that kiss yet.

"No...bigger." She whispered.

"Bigger? And you said _again_? What happened that was bigger?" Diana was curious now and Jane laughed pathetically.

"Oh nothing! We kissed...like you and Link did, that's all!" She said, bringing up Link and Diana to make it appear less harmful. Diana blinked twice.

"WHEN WAS THIS?" She raised her voice.

"Can we just forget about it? It's not going to happen again! You and Link kissed and I didn't make a big deal!" Jane complained.

"Link and I are single, Jane." Jane's eyebrows dropped when she noticed that Diana took over being the grown up.

"I know. Thus the _It wont happen again._ " She said.

"I think you should tell him about Yuu anyway." Diana said, crossing her arms. "If not Yuu, at least let Yami know that you're taken."

"Great, the battery is low." Jane commented, ignoring Diana's question. She put the laptop aside on the couch and rose to her feet. "I'm going to get the charger."

As Jane left the scene, Diana also got up and decided to grab some milk while she waited for her. As she entered the kitchen, the sound of keys at the front door alerted her that the guys returned home.

"We're back!" Duke yelled into the home. Diana heard the Pharaoh's boots clank into the living room where the girls were sitting before.

"..." She heard Yami say.

"...me?" She heard Link and she blushed.

"Hahaha," She heard Duke laughing in the living room now. "Is that you?"

IYFIYUDKFLJF!

Diana dropped the cup of milk and ran into the living room to shut the laptop closed. Without saying a word, she scurried up the stairs and closed herself in her room. The boys just saw the fanart.

Following Morning

 _Kitchen_

"Joey proposed?!" Jane said in shock over the phone. Yami turned his gaze to her immediately when she said this. "That is so romantic!"

The Pharaoh took the last bite of his toast and adjusted his gold tiara as he waited for Jane to end the conversation.

"Yeah...me too. Okay, I'll talk to you later Mai." Jane hung up her cell and brought her hand to her forehead as she took in the new information.

"He's finally done it. Hm. Way to go, Joey." The Pharaoh said as he thought about his friend.

"He proposed at the dock..." Jane said, almost talking to herself. "It's where they said their goodbyes after Battle City. He picked the perfect place."

Yami nodded once as silence was best and began his way out when he stopped to notice Link at the stairs with Diana and Junior.

"You have to finish your homework the night before, Junior. Everyone's working today, who's going to drive you to school later?" Link said with a loud voice. Junior's sad face was unresponsive and Link grunted in irritation.

At that second, Duke jogged down the stairs and greeted Diana with a forced hug. "Hey gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"...grunt* That's it!" Link said. He picked up Junior and began his way out. "You're going to school early today."

"But Link!" Junior whined.

"Hey-" Diana said, mustering up all her courage, "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? He was sick last-"

"Stay out of it." Link gave Diana a cold glared before slipping on his boots without tying the laces, and leaving the house. Jane came into the hall, joining Yami and observing the scene.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Boy, he's got it bad." Duke said with a sweat drop.

"Got what bad?" Diana asked. Duke smiled and put an arm around her.

"Nothing. Want a ride to work?"

"I'm taking the girls, Duke." Yami started, "Why don't you return to Domino and visit Joey and Mai? I heard they have some big news to share with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Duke was surprised. "Alright then. I'll be back quickly so I can see you when you're off, okay, Dee?" He grabbed her hands and smiled before heading off.

"Heh, he really likes you, Dee." Jane started to lighten the mood. When it failed,"You okay?" She asked Diana. Diana nodded and Yami walked over to her.

"Would you like me to talk to Link?" He asked. Diana didn't know how to take affection from Yami yet. She felt like their friendship hadn't reached that point.

"PFT! I don't need your help, ." She said, brushing him off. "Let's go. The stupid restaurant has a line up of customers waiting to piss me off..."

Jane and Yami looked at each other, pitying her right away, wanting to help. However, they knew that there was hardly anything they could do.

"Let's be on our way, then." The Pharaoh said.

Later

"It's simple. You're over thinking it." Jane told Diana, who she was forcing into a Duel with Link. On the other end of the table, Link sat with a deck of cards as well, being coached by the Pharaoh. Everyone has just returned home from work and Yami and Jane were trying to get them to get over their fight.

"This is too complicated." Diana wined. Jane laughed.

"But Dee, imagine the thrill you'll have when you get good enough to beat the King of Games." Jane encouraged even though it was an unreachable goal. Diana grinned deviously.

"I got this!" She fist pumped. After a short pause she turned to Jane. "What do I play now?"

The Pharaoh laughed and Diana's eyebrows dropped.

"Okay, try to set a trap." She whispered to Diana so that the boys wouldn't hear.

"They're very likely to set a trap." The Pharaoh said quietly to Link. "Don't summon a monster."

"Now counter with this." Jane said, playing the card for Diana.

"Reborn the monster," Yami said, playing for Link and shuffling the graveyard pile.

"Bottomless." Jane said, trapping him. The Pharaoh laughed.

"Just as I suspected..." He went on.

Diana and Link both blinked twice. Pretty soon, Jane and the Pharaoh were dueling each other, rather than helping Diana and Link and they appeared to be having a lot of fun. When Link and Diana's eyes met, however, the awkward situation resurfaced and Link turned his gaze away from her. When he did this, Diana sighed and lifted herself off the table, excusing herself. She expected Jane to notice at least, but she was wrong. She was too deep into the duel against Link...well...against Yami now.

Diana's P.O.V

Whatever, there's nothing wrong with her playing with Yami. I just can't stand this whole thing with Link. What did I ever do wrong to make him hate me this much?

I walked out of the dinning room and began making my way up the stairs. I thought I would have a way better time alone in my room and just rot away in there with Fredrick.

"Dee?"

Good God, is that who I think it is? I was just at the top of the staircase now but I decided to ignore my hallucinations.

"Dee." He said again and grabbed my arm to turn me around. LINK?! LINK followed me?

"Where are you going?" He asked me. Your hand, oh my God, you're touching me.

"Away." I said.

"Why? Don't you want to keep playing?" He said with curious eyes. I blinked twice.

"Does it look like I have dueling ambitions?" I said sarcastically and he looked hurt. Was that too harsh?

"DEEE~~" Duke sung from the front door as he came in. "I thought of nothing but you today!"

Link grunted and I sweat dropped. What an entrance...

"Where are you going now?" Link asked when I began my way down the stairs.

"Duke's calling me?" I asked suspiciously. Link grunted again.

"So? Doesn't mean you have to answer whenever he gives the order..." He crossed his arms.

"He's not ordering," I started and grabbed his arm. "He's our friend and he's over. You should come greet him, too."

"Thanks but no thanks." He said, turning away and pulling his arm out of my grasp. My heart sank when he did this.

"What's...the big deal?" I asked. Link flipped his hair from his eyes and I blushed. How can one carry so much perfection?

"Duke isn't my favourite person." He said. Well of course not. Duke isn't anyone's favourite person.

"He's not my favourite person either." I told him, trying to let him know he's not alone. Do I try too hard? "But he's still an ok guy once you get to know him."

"He is not an _ok guy_ , Diana!" Link said with a growl in his voice. I blushed! He never called me Diana before. What's his beef against Duke?

"Dee!" Duke said when he found me, jogging up the stairs. "Look what I found in my house today. I know you like green."

Sigh. He doesn't know why my favourite colour is green. Duke handed me a keychain with a green pair of dangling dice on it. I actually kind of liked it.

"I have so many of them, but I always think of you when I see green now, so I thought you would like it."

Link grunted and his eyebrow twitched. "I'm going to go for a jog..." He said. I wanted to go with him and make peace...but Duke was very distracting.

"So, want to play melee?" He asked me.

Meanwhile in the Dinning Room

Narrator's P.O.V

"Yeah, I know, King of Games." Jane said, when Yami flaunted his victory. He suddenly stopped and stood himself on a particular edge of the table. Jane wondered what was up.

"What?" She asked. Yami gestured his head for her to come next to him.

"Come here." He said. "Look at this."

The Pharaoh had something in mind however Jane fell for it. She walked up to him and looked around where he was standing; trying to figure out what he was doing.

"It was here where Diana and Link began their...problems." He said smiling. He wouldn't have mentioned it at all if he hadn't known that Jane was just as up to date as he was.

Jane blushed at the memory of Keith's photo. It made her go mad, so she can only imagine Diana.

"Yeah...poor Diana."

"Hm?" Yami paused, "You mean, poor Link?"

Jane blinked. "Poor Link? What do you mean?"

Yami rose a 'brow. "What do _you_ mean?"

"I can't expose my friend..." Jane began.

"Well, neither can I." The Pharaoh teased and Jane crossed her arms.

"Tell me. Why pity Link in this situation?" Jane wanted to know all the information so she can help Diana.

"I admire your loyalty to your friends, you know?" Yami said with a wonderfully sincere voice.

"Answer the question." Jane replied. Yami traced the patterns of the table cloth with his fingers as he moved closer to her without letting her suspect anything.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked her when he caught her starring. She immediately looked away.

"No. I was just wondering how your eyes can be purple. You know, it's genetically impossible." She explained. Yami smiled.

"I enjoy that you're always challenging your intellect." He said, using his eyes now to capture her gaze.

"Stop." Jane said. Yami grabbed her hand so that she couldn't get away.

"You're stubborn," He started, "You didn't even give me a change to explain to you why I kissed you."

Jane wasn't being flustered anymore. She was getting used to his flirting. Is this how Diana is starting to feel with Duke?

"Okay, explain." She said, curiously. Yami smiled.

"I will. Right after you explain to me why you're pretending that you didn't enjoy it." He said. Jane could not believe what she was hearing.

"I did not enjoy it. It was totally forced. I never consented to it!" She complained.

"Alright." He said, in thought. "Then let's compromise."

"Compro-"

"Let's do it again. Only this time, give it a chance and if you really don't enjoy yourself, I'll believe you and stop." He said, implying that if she did enjoy it, his chasing would only intensify.

After a pause,

"You're out of your mind." Jane said, denying what she wanted. Yami grabbed the back of her shirt so that she turned around again.

"Of you don't agree, I'll only keep chasing you." He said and Jane huffed.

"What? Come on, Yami, you're acting like you're in love with me, or something." She said with sarcasm and the Pharaoh loosened his collar.

"Because I am." He said. Catching Jane off guard, holding her hand and getting even closer. Jane was stunned but the blunt response.

"All you need to say is yes, and this will be settled." He said. Jane rolled her eyes and pulled from his hold. Memories of Yuu haunted her.

"No." She said.

Staring at each other for a few seconds longer, she turned her around and started her way out. The king closed his eyes with a smile and leaned against the table, blocking her path.

"I'm Pharaoh. I don't need consent-" He said quickly, grabbing her and pulling her into him so that there bodies collided...all while catching her face with his and kissing her. And you know what? Both of them yelled in their minds; _finally_.

The kiss started the same as it did before. Their lips just pressed together as they breathed in each others scents. But they both knew that their rhythm had to change some time and it did. The moment the Pharaoh grabbed her face to loosen her jaw and explore, Jane felt a chill down her spine. He tasted better than she thought he would. And before she knew it, she was grabbing his shirt and squeezing it...losing control and telling herself to stop.

To their surprise, the Pharaoh pulled away and chuckled when he did.

"Not even Kaiba's loss can beat this..." Yami joked, referring to his thrill of crushing his rival and the two of them laughed together with their foreheads touching before kissing again.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Joey called. Yami released the kiss and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yes, Joey?" He called , turning his head back without letting Jane go from his grasp.

"...d..." Joey said.

"In the dinning room, Joey!" Yami said and turned his gaze back to Jane. He kissed her forehead as he lifted his lean off the table.

"I knew you enjoyed it." He said, beginning his way out. Jane arched her eyebrows, remembering the compromise.

"Now wait just a minute!"

 **A/N: I SHIP YamixJane sooooo hard. My gosh. I love how Yami is always one step ahead of it but..dang, what about YUU. How long will this go on? Link is also going nuts with Duke and Diana. Seems like they've got a date scheduled. What will he do about that? Thanks for reading!**


	20. Book 4 Ch 2 Let's Be Friends

FORwarD

Book 4 Chapter 2

Let's be friends.

Link's P.O.V

The Pharaoh wrapped an arm around her waist just before Jane squirmed away from him. She huffed and left my room with her chin up and the Pharaoh chuckled. Seemed like he was really into her these days but Jane wasn't returning the love.

"She's playing hard to get." He told me when he returned to our conversation and handed me a note pad.

"So, what do you think?" He asked me after he showed me some scribbles that he had written down. I raised an eye brow.

"You want me to help you add music to this?" I rephrased as I looked at the note pad. Despite being in cursive, the writing was neat and precise; enough to be a piece of art in itself. The strokes of his hand writing looks like music already. Titled, ' _Your Song,_ ' I quickly read the first paragraph on the page.

 _YOUR SONG_

 _My Gift is my song, and this ones for you._

 _And you can tell everybody that this is your song._

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Deep. "Is this about Jane?" I asked, worried I was crossing boundaries. He knew everything about Dee and I though, so I felt like I had a right. Plus it wasn't like he was trying to hide anything just now.

"Of course." He paused. I wondered if he was trying to sum up a good explanation. "I pictured her singing the words as I wrote this."

I grunted. Jane had a nice singing voice that was for sure. I looked back at the sheet and read some more.

 _So, excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do._

 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._

 _Yes, well the thing is, what I really mean..._

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

"Are you going to show her this? You should." I said out loud when I thought that it would be an even better gift.  
The Pharaoh paused to look at me in surprise.

"I had never thought for a second to share it with her..." He said, bringing his hand to his chin as he took in my suggestion. Then he spoke, "Perhaps one day. Please excuse me, she needs a ride." He said genuinely and left me in my room alone. I sighed in annoyance. I wasn't in the mood to write music but I thought that I may as well since I had nothing better to do. Dee was still holding a grudge against me and because of her absence, I've been so bored.

I grabbed my my ocarina from the top of mine and Junior's dresser and began mustering up a tune. After a few short whistles, I thought that my tune was a bit too happy for a song with so much emotion, but I liked it, so I made note of it for future reference. I looked down at his notes again to change the mood of my music.

 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful like is now you're in the world._

 _-Atem_

I grunted when I Diana came to mind as I read the kings notes . Is this what has become of me? Dee's distance lately has made me realize how big of a part she had in my life now. She's my friend and she's technically family. I guess I should be the mature one and just apologize...put this all behind us and move on. That would mean having to discuss our...erm..slip that night. Oh well. Better to get it over with.

I lightly jogged my way down two flights of stairs to find Joey, Duke and Junior in the basement, slumped on the couch. Just the boys I wanted to see...and Duke.

"Hey, Joey, do you know where Dee is?" I asked while tightening my belt and preparing for the cold weather outside.

"Uh, Yea, she said she was going to the gym a few blocks down." Joey responded without taking his eyes of the little TV that rested by his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Are you going to pick her up?" Junior asked innocently.

"Uh," Not really, "Yeah." I said, turning around.

"Can I come?" Junior asked. I didn't want company to witness my vulnerability that was going to happen in a few minutes, so I lied.

"You don't want to, Junior. I have to make a long stop at the bank on the way." I told him and he crinkled his nose in disgust. I laughed and headed up the stairs, grabbed my jacket and began walking to the gym.

It was a heat wave in there compared to the out doors. I removed my hat and jacket to cool off and carried them to reception.

"This is a mixed gender gym, right?" I asked. I didn't want to walk in on a bunch of girls working out.

"Yes, will you be joining us today?" She asked. I grunted.

"Uh, no thanks." I said, making my way to the door.

"Excuse me. No entry without membership." She stopped me. I grunted again in frustration this time. I didn't have a second thought. I needed to talk to Dee, and if it'll cost me 30 bucks, so be it.

I paid her in exchange for a useless card and headed for the door. When I opened it, I heard a man counting in the 20's with music playing in the back ground. As I looked around and ignored body building machines and fitness equipment, I saw a group of people stretching out on some floor mats and facing a tall man who was leading their actions- the man that was counting.

I smiled when I saw that Dee was in the group and following. She was positioned near the back, away from everyone else...heh, figures. Avoiding being seen.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the entrance while I watched displeased...realizing that this was the 'hunky instructor' the girls mentioned. How could they be impressed by this man when they spend time with me on a regular basis? They know I can take on 30 of him. I will never understand them.

"Now slowly bring your arms down and reach as far as you can and try to touch your toes..." The man lead them as he noticed my presence. "Will you be joining us, young man?"

I flinched with a grunt when I realized he was talking to me and everyone he was leading turned their head to look at me, including Dee. When she saw me, she tripped over her mat and knocked herself into another girl, who fell into a boy, who fell into another boy and...well, it was quite the domino effect.

Without thinking, I rushed over to Diana to help her to her feet. As everyone groaned and complained, Diana wrapped her face in her arms in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she didn't reply. Oh, right. She was ignoring me.

"Is everyone alright?" The instructor asked and everyone began to stand up. "Let's take 5." He ordered and people began to separate.

"What are you doing here?" Dee asked me. I smiled when she spoke to me.

"I came to pick you up." I started with a lie. You know, small talk.

"I always walk home." She answered. Wasn't she suspicious about whether or not I'm a member now?

"I thought we could walk together." I told her and she pulled her head back like a little turtle. Maybe she remembered what I tried to do. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked me. She always had huge pauses with every response. Knowing her, she was probably doing some extreme over thinking. I guided her to her belongings and picked them up for her, strapping her back pack over my shoulder and carrying some of her clothes.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way." I said.

Skipping the second half of her session, she followed me to the entrance until we stopped. I grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on, making sure she was nice and snug for the winter chill. I held the door open for her and she still remained quiet.

"So." I started, jerking the back pack so that I carried it more comfortably. "I put a lot of thought into how I was behaving the last few days and...grunt*...I wanted to say...sorry."

I couldn't believe how my confidence diminished to nothing as I said it to her.

"No, I'm sorry." She said. I didn't see that one coming. "I shouldn't have over reacted when you tried to...hug me. I know it was just a friendly gesture and even though I'm not used to it, I shouldn't have shut you off like that."

A friendly gesture? She and I both knew I tried to do more than just hug her, why was she pretending not to notice..? Oh. I...I think I finally figured it out.

She's pretending because she didn't want more...which means, at the party, they weren't her sober thoughts...they were just her drunken behaviors and nothing more. I never should have assumed that Dee would ever think of me more than a friend. I'm such an idiot.

"Right." I responded. I didn't want it to end awkward like this, so I started to treat her like I did way, way before the kiss ever happened. "Well, I was pretty down the last few days. Things haven't been the same. And now that it's getting colder, it'll be hard to do the cloud thing like you promised me."

Diana laughed lightly and it made me extremely happy. I was glad to hear that she was forgiving me.

"Sorry." She said about the cloud thing. "I tend to be stubborn."

"That's alright, I've developed a strong tolerance..." I paused, "for my best friend."

I saw her flinch and I know I may have exaggerated our status with that but I thought it would be a good start to a recovery process and, who knows. Maybe we really will become best friends. But..I don't know about her, I'm going to have an extremely hard time forgetting that night in the diner. Because something about that kiss has been haunting me day and night and...it's hard being just friends with someone when there are so many _what ifs_.

Narrator's P.O.V

Yami's balcony 5:45

Jane rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how he was able to convince her to follow him up to the roof of his balcony. She stood on the opposite end of the angled ground plane to avoid any possible temptations again from him. The Pharaoh kicked off some frozen moss that had build up and sat himself on the cold bricks. He had a blanket folded under his arms but, for some reason, didn't use it.

He tapped the spot to his left, inviting Jane to join him. The night was getting cold, she accepted his invitation.

"So you said you had something for me?" Jane reminded him, ready to run away if he made even the slightest move on her. Yami grinned. He knew what she was afraid of but he was smarter than to do something when she was expecting it. He did have something for her though. The note. He was just still unsure if he wanted to show it to her or not.

"Yes," He said in his deep voice as he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Don't need it. I wont be here long." Jane said, attempting to act tougher when she truly appreciated the gesture. Was that all it was? A Blanket? Yami stood up with both hands tucked into his pockets.

"No one's forcing you to be here." The Pharaoh told her while looking up at the sky. Jane growled as she stood up, dropped the blanket and turned a 3 quarter away from him.

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you at dinner-" She said, turning her back to him and as she did, Yami reached out with his right hand, grabbed the belt hook from the back of her jeans, and pulled her into him. She blinked twice as she blushed at this.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked, looking straight at her. Jane squirmed so that his finger un-hooked from her jeans.

"My room." She said, looking back at him.

"To paint?" He started, "I'd love to come see what you're working on." He smiled. Jane pouted her lips. He was seriously hard to resist...especially when he showed an interest in her passions.

"I...rather go by myself." That was hard. Jane thought. Yami blinked twice. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to catch her. He never had an issue with woman before.

"Alright, let me just give you something..." He started. Jane's eyes lit up.

"You got me a gift?" She hated that he got her something because she knew there was a catch. But she couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes..." He lead up, "But you have to answer a question for me first." He smiled and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

With both hands in his pockets again he asked, "Why do you avoid getting close to me?"

Jane flinched and Yami stepped forward.

"One moment you have me convinced that there is something between you and I. And then another moment it seems like you can't stand to be in my presence."

 _Something between you and I_. Jane felt as though her stomach blasted with butterflies. She had only fantasized with Diana to hear those words come from the Pharaoh. How did this ever happen? How did she ever begin to capture the heart of such a being? She couldn't think of a single response to give it him. Instead, she avoided his gaze.

With his right hand, Yami pulled her face back into the conversation when he pressed his thumb behind her ear and perfectly fit his palm around her cheek. Just touching her as lightly as this drove him completely mad. Did she have any idea how much he wanted her? Flash backs of their last intimate experience, he did whatever he could to hold himself back from throwing himself again like he did then. Instead, he just observed the patterns in her iris.

"Can't you just... stop doing stuff like this...?" Jane lost her words. Yami held back a laugh. She was stubborn.

"What, this?" He said, touching his nose against hers to scare her. Jane gasped and turned her head away and blocking her face from his with her hands.

"This?" He said again, grabbing her and touching his nose to her ear.

"Stop," She laughed lightly just before Yami grabbed her waist and put his lips to her jaw line and kept them there. Jane's laughter ended at the moment and he heart rate began to increase. She was not going to lie, she would love to keep him there and mess around with him. He was her Pharaoh. The charming, sexy, powerful Pharaoh that she loved since forever. But she was a tough cookie. She pushed him off immediately.

"Just so you know, I invited Yuu over." She blurted out. Yami's expression went from memorized to serious concern. He clenched the note in his left pocket.

"And?" He asked, pretending not to care. Jane panicked.

"And...I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be surprised." She saved. When Yami was about to protest, someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Pharaoh?" Yugi's voice called from the window. "Oh. Hey, Jane." He said when he saw her on the roof with Yami. He climbed out of the window to join them.

"What is it, Yugi?" The Pharaoh asked him.

"Link and Dee just got home, so we're all ready to eat. They're looking for you." After a pause, "Wow it's cold out here." He said, holding himself together.

The Pharaoh grabbed Jane's hand to witness her temperature and she was freezing. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. Yami's eye brows arched. He was starting to suspect that she must have other commitments. She wouldn't be so hot and cold to him other wise... it was something to keep an eye on.

"Alright." Yami said, beginning to walk toward the window. "Let's have dinner."

When Yami was out of sight, Yugi turned to Jane smiling.

"Link and Dee just made up!" He said happily. Jane smiled half heartedly.

"That's great, Yugi." When she became sad again, Yugi put his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Jane shivered from the cold.

"Nothing." She smiled. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Next Day

Girls room

Jane's eye brows dropped.

"What are you doing?" She asked Diana who was crouched by the bedroom door and spying on Yugi and Rebecca.

"She's not going to kiss my little Yugi as long as I'm around." She said and Jane laughed.

"Good to see you're back to normal, Dee." Jane said, "What did you and Link talk about, anyway?"

Diana fake smiled. "He said we're best friends."

"Wow. What an ass." Jane said. Diana protested, "He is not! It's not his fault that he's not interested in me."

"Please!" Jane started, "He gets all worked up over Duke and gets all butt hurt when you rejected his _hug_."

"He's just a sensitive guy." Diana defended. Typical. Defending Link.

"Fine." Jane said, standing by the door. At that moment, Yami entered the room, hitting Diana with the door and immediately put an arm around Jane.

"Girls." He greeted, "Mai has requested that you give her a call. She wants to discuss a few things about the wedding."

Jane squirmed out of his arm when she saw Diana surprised at his gesture. "Ooo," Jane brushed it off, "Bridesmaids maybe?"

"I hate dresses." Diana added.

"Don't be so negative!" Jane answered. Yami laughed and shuffled his keys.

"I'm going to work." He said, looking at Jane. "See you girls later."

And with that, he winked at Jane as he headed out, leaving her pouting in frustration. After a few seconds of silence. She began to whine.

"Why, Dee?! Why do I love him so much?" She complained as she threw herself to Dee for a hug.

"Join the club. At least yours likes you back." She tapped Jane's back.

"But you don't have two of them!" She complained back. Diana laughed.

"Two is better than one." She argued.

"No hearts broken are better than two." Jane said back. Diana smirked.

"No hearts? Does mine not count?"

"Okay, 1 heart broken is better than 3." Jane smiled.

"Honesty is better than lies." Diana went there. Jane pouted.

"Tsk," Jane said annoyed, "Whatever! Let's call Mai and see what she wants. I am SO done with boys for now."

Diana agreed. She watched Jane leave the room and walk down the stairs when she heard her bump into someone.

"Haha, Sorry Jane." LINK?

"It's cool." Jane said.

"Where's Dee?" He asked. JHEIDWKCVHHWILC!

"In our room." Jane said. Ugfuddjfkj! Diana freaked out. She had her morning look still! She panicked and grabbed the blanket, wrapping herself in it like a Muslim just in time before Link entered the room. Link laughed when he was unable to see her face. He walked over to her, bent over a bit and lifted the sheet just enough to see her face.

"Excuse me miss, have you see my best friend around here?" Link played.

"She's not in the building." Diana murmured from under the blanket. Link grunted.

"That's alright. Maybe I can talk to you instead." Link played along.

"What is it, Link?" Diana said, just revealing her face. Her body shivered when she said his name.

"Want to go grocery shopping with me?" He offered. Diana immediately fantasized about shopping with Link, her future husband for her 6 little ones and then ravishing him after dinner that they cook together and ... she was so blushing and making it obvious.

"Was it something I said?" Link asked, oblivious to the redness on her face and mistaking it for anger.

"No, no," Diana started, "Sure I'll come along. I can pick up some things that I actually like while we're there."

Link rubbed her head through the blanket. "That's what I want to hear."

He turned around and started for the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

When he left, Diana plopped onto the bed. One second they were hating each other and the next, he's treating her better than everyone else. If this is how Link treats his best friends, she can only imagine how she would feel if she was more to him. She would very likely catch a fever from her own heat waves of blushing and die. She wasn't so sure if she can handle it.

I guess being best friends is better than not having Link in her life. That second, Diana could hear Jane yelling in her head, "That's it, Dee! Be Positive! Look for the best in things!". Yup, she'd say something like that. Diana then fist pumped the air and dropped the blanket to the floor.

"That's it!" She said, "I'm going shopping with Link and I'll just enjoy the view from a distance! Yah!" She said as Joey passed her door in the hall and fist pumped with her.

"Woo!" He had no idea what she was wooing about.

 **A/N: Joey in the end makes me laugh every time I read that haha. Gold. Sooooo, Diana and Link are getting along again..which is sort of good. Are they just going to forget about the party, then? And Jane is playing as hard to get as there is. Like who's she fooling? Thanks for reasing!**


	21. Book 4 Ch 3 Don't Stop Chasing Me

FORwarD

Book 4 Chapter 3

Don't Stop Chasing Me

Link, Dee and Junior

Grocery Store

Narrator's P.O.V

"You have nice writing." Link complimented Diana as he overlooked the shopping list that she printed on. Diana blushed and brushed it off by fixing Juniors hair.

"w-what else is on the list?" She asked as she looked away and pretended to be interested in Mangos.

"Tomatoes. The Pharaoh insists on more veggies in our house's diet." Link said in a how typical of him look.

"Ewww." Junior whined. Diana smiled that she could impress Link with her tomato knowledge.

"I'll get them!" She said, leaning over the tomato section. "Jane told me that when picking goods, harder is always better!"

Link grunted and Diana froze. What did she just say? She felt like she could crack like a stone and shrivel out of existence.

Link decided not to embarrass her and pretended not to notice her comment. "Uh, right." He said, dragging the kart next to her as she roboticaly picked them. Junior standing next to her, barely able to reach, thoroughly squeezed each one individually, concentrating on picking them decently.

Link looked at the list again.

"There's no milk on the list but, we should probably pick some up anyway." He said when he remembered his bad habit of stalking the fridge with his used empty cartons. Diana laughed and snapped out of her embarrassment.

"Well stop hogging it all, and we'll have more milk around the house." She played.

"Excuse me? I believe that the milky moustache evidence was always on _your_ face." He played back as he leaned toward her and Diana blushed. Realizing she was shopping with Link and the adorable Junior, she envisioned a future that was her dream.

"What else?" She gestured to the list. Link picked it off the filled kart and scanned it with his eyes.

"That's it." He said, pushing the kart. "Let's get to check out."

 _Yuugiiiohhhh~ Dun dun dun (Yugioh Ring Tone)_

Diana and Junior laughed when Link looked at her confused.

"Jane's calling me," she said before picking up, "hello?"

"Dee." Jane started. "How long does it take to fucking grocery shop!?" She said upset.

"We're paying now, jeez, what's you problem?" Diana replied.

A short silence followed after a door closing, Jane's voice started echoing in a bathroom.

"Well, Yuu is here and I could use your help!" Jane whispered. Diana gasped.

"He's early!" She answered.

"I know!"

"How bad is it?" Diana bit her nails.

"It's...not that bad. They apparently met before near the aquarium! Can you believe that?! And they're getting along fine..." Jane said.

"Woah, they knew each other? That sucks."

"Well, it kinda makes things easier on me but I need you to get your ass in this house and keep me occupied! Yuu is trying to show affection to me in public for some reason and it's making things awkward."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. Doesn't he know that you've loved Yami since, like, forever?"

Diana gasped and covered her mouth when Link looked at her and heard that.

"True..." Jane said, "But I don't want to be kissy in front of the Pharaoh, are you nuts?"

"Why not? He is your boyfriend." Diana said, slapping herself in the head and thanking the Lord that Link didn't hear that one as he paid the cashier.

"Dee. I thought we've been through this. Yami doesn't know about Yuu yet and I don't want him to find out this way."

"Okay, okay. Link just finished bagging everything. We're on our way." Dee said. And with that, she hung up and looked at Link with a pathetic grin.

"It's my, uh, other friend. She's a big fan of Yami's." Dee lied. Link chuckled.

"Come on, Dee. You just said that it was Jane that called you." Link said, shielding their wagon from the snow.

"Well it doesn't matter what you heard, cause half the shit I say is nonsense." She said, beginning the walk home.

"Jane has a boyfriend?" Junior asked and Diana flinched.

"NO! She has a friend that's a boy!" She said. Why did she lie? Jane said to not mention that she had a boyfriend but not to lie if they asked. But some how, Diana had a feeling that she would have lied herself if they asked her.

"Oh! That makes sense. She has a lot of boyfriends." Junior said innocently.

At The House

"That's weird." Diana said.

"Right?" Jane agreed with her.

"Who likes celery?" Diana said. Jane huffed.

"Dee!"

"I know I know. Them getting along is weird too." Dee added. The girls sat on the couch and watched Yami and Yuu enjoying their conversation about who knows what and sharing a plate of celery sticks – without dip.

"They even have the healthy thing in common." Jane said surprised. "Oh, how was shopping with Link?" She asked Diana, hoping to get distracted.

"I told him that you don't have a boyfriend..." Dee confessed.

"What? Why the hell would you tell him that?!" Jane said, no longer whispering.

"You're confusing! Do you want them to know or not?" Diana asked and Jane huffed.

"I don't! HOWEVER, if they ask. Don't lie." Jane said.

"So you want me to keep my mouth shut about Yuu, but if they ask, tell the truth?" Diana confirmed.

"If you can't get out of the conversation, then yes. But try to avoid it please..."

"You're such a two timer. Yami will find out eventually." Diana reminded.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Jane said.

"Who are we spying on?" Joey said as he slipped himself between the girls on the couch.

"Joey!" Jane complained. "Go away."

"Yuu is a pretty cool guy, Jane. Is he yer boyfriend or somethin'?" Joey asked. Diana smiled and looked at Jane, wonderfully curious to see how the _expert_ would handle that question.

Jane paused before she got off the couch. "I'm in the mood for celery!" She said.

Jane joined the two beautiful men at the kitchen and helped herself – also hoping to spy on their conversation.

"Speaking of the devil." Yuu said as she grabbed a celery stick. Jane flinched. They were talking about her?! Did Yuu expose their relationship? Did Yami tell him about their kiss? What was she thinking - leaving these two alone?

"Gossipers." She played. "Whatever Yami said, he's lieing." Jane joked...or did she?

Yami smiled and drank from his glass of water without saying a word.

"We were just agreeing on how difficult you can be, haha." Yuu confessed and Jane imagined the worst.

"Right." She said, regretting bringing Yuu over.

"Oh, I brought you something." He said, reaching into his pocket and catching interested eyes from both Jane and Yami.

Opening his palm, he exposed a few bakery wrappers cut out into a heart, with Jane's name in the middle since the bakery was called "Jane's". She smiled back to the memory.

"14 of them. Just like before." Yuu said. Jane accepted the crafts.

"Thank you." She said happily, confusing the Pharaoh.

"I thought you'd like them." Jacob said, crunching the celery in his mouth.

"That's sweet, thanks," Jane said, stopping herself from ending the sentence with _babe_. Yami carefully examined the hearts from where he stood, trying to understand the mood he was reading from her and why these pieces of paper meant so much. He drank some more water to stop himself from growling and sighed when he finished, letting out a nice chunk of stress.

Yuu checked the time on his Iphone and drank the last sip of his water as well. "It's already 4. I have to get going."

"Really? Where to?" Jane asked, wondering if he was up to no good as she was.

"I'm going to Ginta's house. It's been a while." He said smiling. Jane felt guilty.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door." Leaving the Pharaoh behind in the kitchen, Diana took their place and went straight for the milk in the fridge, hiding her face from Yami, who intimidated her as usual.

"Diana? How close would you say Yuu is to Jane?" He asked. He didn't want to have to, but he figured Diana would know something.

Diana froze and quickly thought of how she could get out of it. When she heard Yuu ask Jane for a kiss in the next room, she suddenly busted into coughs.

" _Cough, cough_! Few, I need some milk asap." Diana gulped down as much milk she could, hoping Yami forgot about his question. When she finished, she faked a soar throat.

"I can hardly speak. We'll talk later." She said, running out and up the stairs. Yami's eyebrows arched and he lifted his lean from the counter and followed her up.

Thinking she was alone, Diana sang pathetically in the hall as she made her way to her room.

"I thought your throat was sore?" The Pharaoh said and Diana turned around quickly, positioning herself like a ninja and ready to attack as though she could defend herself.

"Haha, yeah. Boy did I fool you." Diana saved. "I'm getting better at pranking you after all, huh?"

"Diana, could you at least tell me what those paper hearts were for?" He said. At least? Did Yami know that Diana was hiding things from him?

"I really have to pee." Diana said, about to turn around before Yami grabbed her arm to stop her.

Hot damn, his grip is sexy too. Diana thought. She turned her head to look at him.

"..." After a short pause Diana sighed. Jane did tell her to try to avoid the topic and she did. Jane also told her not to lie, so she wont.

"Okay." Diana looked to the left to think of a way to tell the story of the bakery hearts without giving away their relationship. When she got it, she started, "Basically, a while back, Yuu and Jane went a whole 14 days without talking to each other cause of an argument. When they made up, Yuu gave 14 of the _Jane's_ Bakery wrappers to her that he folded into hearts – one for every day they didn't talk – and he said that every day was hell for him and passing the bakery for a coffee everyday from school didn't help. So he made one every morning. It's sort of a little inside thing between them but..."

When Diana noticed Yami's blank expression, she stopped herself. "It's just a couple of stupid wrappers. It's silly, really."

 _Not silly enough to tell her the story,_ Yami thought. "Thank you, Diana. I've heard enough." He said, leaving her sight and walking into his room.

"Hey Phar-" Yugi was interrupted by the sound of smashing keys that Yami had thrown against the dresser and begrudgingly shook the bed when he sat on it. He dug his fingers into his hair and clenched at the roots.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi said carefully as he put aside his solitaire.

"I don't understand what is going on." Yami said, removing his sleeveless shirt and whipping it to the ground before growling again.

"What don't you understand?" Yugi asked worried. He crawled next to the Pharaoh on the bed and sat next to him. "Pharaoh?"

"Yugi, I...I have a strong hunch that Jane is involved with Yuu." He confessed. Yugi became sad.

"I know you do. I do too." He said and Yami looked at him in surprise, wondering if he knew something. Yugi looked back. "I don't think it's serious though."

Yami went into thought. It must be serious enough. After all, Diana said that they had their argument a while back. And it must have been a while because since he's known Jane, he's never heard of this before. Yami saw the time and didn't care that it was only 4:30. He pulled the covers from his bed and hid under them and the pillow. He didn't want to look at her or at anyone.

Yugi frowned and knew that the Pharaoh just wanted to be alone. He hasn't seen him this upset for a very long time. He grabbed his game from the night table and left the room, gently closing the door behind him before finding Jane two meters away, still wearing her relaxed fit dress.

"Oh." Yugi said, "Jane."

"Is...Yami in there?" She asked, worried to death if Yuu has said something.

"Well...the Pharaoh doesn't really want company right now." Yugi said formally.

"Oh." Jane's stomach turned in greater worry.

"Let's get dinner ready, alright?" Yugi said, gesturing for her to follow.

"I'll catch up." Jane smiled, sending Yugi on his own. Jane looked at the large door, knowing Yami was just on the other side unhappy.

"Jane?" Diana said when she came out of Link and Juniors room after an epic Mario kart race with them and Joey. They were going to keep playing – they were just taking 5.

"Yeah?" Jane answered. Diana wanted to tell her about what she had told him but she was worried she may get mad at her so she kept it to herself.

"Uh, want to play Mario kart?" She said instead. Jane shook her head.

"No. No thanks, Dee." She said, looking back at the door. "I'll see you at dinner", she said, opening it and closing the door behind her. Diana blinked.

In Yami's room, it was pitch black, the windows have been sealed with dark curtains and she could barely make out her vision. All she was able to see was Yami's figure sitting upright on his bed, positioned as though he had just sat up in startlement of her entrance. His face she could not see.

"Yami?" She half whispered, hoping to get a response.

"I'll be down soon." He said quietly.

"I know I just – um...can we talk?" Jane stuttered. Yami leaned over to turn his light on to a dimmer, just bright enough to subtly see her and allow her to see him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane said feeling as though she was invading and turning her gaze away when she saw that he was topless.

Yami ignored the apology. It didn't bother him. He leaned forward, rubbed his face once with his hands and waited as his eyes adjusted in the almost darkness.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" He asked her. The light was barely helping Jane at all, she could still barely see him. She walked over to him and sighed as she let herself sit next to him.

"I actually just wanted to know if you were still upset." She confessed.

"How did you know I was upset?" Yami asked. "Unless you have a reason I should be?"

Jane shut her eyes and used the darkness and shadows of the room to hide her guilty expression. It's like he's asking her to confess about Yuu. What they hell did they talk about?

"Uh," She started. She wasn't ready to choose between the two. She still loved Yuu dearly and wasn't ready to end their 5 year relationship. But...she also wanted Yami really badly. "No reason." She lied.

Yami looked down and gently grabbed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "You're not lieing to me?" He asked her when he sensed her nervousness. Jane didn't answer and Yami slid himself closer to her so that his legs were behind her and their torso's barely in contact.

"Yuu isn't a reason for me to be upset, is he?" Yami asked, hoping he was wrong.

It wasn't too dark for Jane to to notice his bare chest before her heart fluttered. Not in bashfulness this time – but in guilt. If she told him the truth, Yami's morals and respect would push him away. He wouldn't chase a women he knew was taken, no matter how much he was interested. She didn't want that. She wasn't ready to decide on what she wanted. Could she lie? What if he was testing her and Yuu had already told him everything? He would be furious if he found out that she was lieing to him. What should she do?

"N-not really." Not really? Did she just say that? Yami looked at her with arched eyebrows. He wasn't upset, he was concerned. He was trying to understand what she was thinking and why she was resisting him.

"What does that mean?" He asked for clarity. Jane didn't even know what she was saying anymore. So she tested her luck by lieing.

" _Ahem_ , no, Yuu's not a reason." She said. Yami didn't look convinced with his poker faced sadness and she was afraid that he had already known. He tightened his grip on her hand and put her to the test.

"Then may I give you a kiss?" He asked her. Taking her by surprise, she looked away. He was good. If she said no, he'd know she was lieing. When he felt her hesitant reaction to his sentence, he brushed her hair with his fingers to calm her down.

"If he isn't a problem, you should accept...unless you're just not interested?" Yami said plainly before he smiled, remembering their slips. "Although I...doubt that's the case."

Jane smiled back at the Pharaoh as her own little way of telling him that she is definitely interested in him without a doubt. She hoped that her smile would reveal everything she wished she could tell him – that she had loved him for years, always loved the sound of his voice and watching him duel with Yugi on their adventures. She would love to tell him how much she would love to take the kiss and more from him.

But she couldn't.

After receiving a smile from her, the king leaned forward to feel her lips again and waited for her to meet him half way. When she hesitated, he kissed her cheek instead, holding her waist and tightening his grip around her. By doing this, he only delayed his intention.

"Yugi's waiting." Jane said softly, "I told him I'd help with dinner."

When she said this, Yami released his grip and sighed, leaning back against his pillows and looking at her with concern again.

"I don't understand why you behave this way. Perhaps I'll just...give up. And leave you in peace." He said.

"No-" Jane said in quick panic, placing her hand on his chest as though to stop his irrational thinking. She cleared her throat to rephrase. " _Ahem_ , don't do that."

Yami remained silent and waited for her to explain. Although he hid it well, he loved her reaction.

"Um," Jane began, "I...don't want you to stop. No matter how I respond..."

She gathered her thoughts before finishing her sentence. "...just...trust me when I say this."

Yami listened and held back his urge to steal a kiss from her and instead kept his poker face on.

"Trust you, I can." He said, "but what can you do to keep me from stopping?" He phrased without phrasing. Jane looked into his eyes. She could see him more effectively now that her eyes adjusted in the dark. What can she do to make him keep chasing her? She knew what he wanted and she knew it was wrong. But she would have to do it if she didn't want to lose the Pharaoh's affection.

She clenched her palm on his chest and leaned toward his god-like face, almost hesitating when she was inches apart from him and making the full gesture. At first the Pharaoh took it like he didn't ask for it...but who was he fooling? He couldn't resist her.

He let out a heavy sigh of finally against her lips as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in tighter, curling his left grip into her hair. She let him in without fighting him off. She figured that more or less wasn't going to make her unfaithfulness any better or worse...and she wanted to leave the Pharaoh wanting more...at least until she decided for herself what she was going to do about her two men.

But man, oh man! Did Yami know how to kiss a girl.

As it slowed down, Yami pecked her a last few before feeling satisfied and rested his forehead on hers. She swallowed once to clear her throat and touched his chest once more with a smile.

"Come on." Jane said, pulling away and lifting Yami's shirt from the ground where he threw it. "Let's get down to dinner."

She handed him the leather top and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, leaving the Pharaoh astonished. He slipped on his shirt while chuckling to himself. He was more confident then ever. Although he had a lot of fault, she was the one who initiated it this time and he was loving it! Like he was on cloud 9. He let himself fall backwards onto the pillows again and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait 'till all this confusion was over...he couldn't wait to have the freedom to do that all the time.

Later 7:00

Living Room

 _Dee, Joey, Junior, Yami and Link._

 _Yugi and Duke were downstairs._

 _Jane was having a last minute Tim hortons break on her own to think._

"Hya! Ha! Hywaya!" Dee and Joey imitated kung fu noises and threw pillows at each other, feeling boss when they would dodge them.

"Hya!" Diana zipped a pillow toward Joey and he ducked, letting the pillow hit Yami instead. Diana gasped and covered her mouth, holding in a laugh.

The Pharaoh picked up the pillow and gently put it on the couch, ignoring their pillow fight.

"That's it?" Dee said surprised.

"The Pharaoh seems like he's in a good mood. Like he's in his own world." Link commented, who was participating in the war only as a bystander. Diana gulped and remembered seeing Jane enter his room earlier. She was hoping that he was in a good mood for all the right reasons and not the wrong.

At that moment, Joey got Diana smack in the face and laughed. "Don't let your guard down!" He said and Diana sat on the couch.

"I don't feel like it, anymore." She said, thinking it may have gone too far. When Link saw Diana's sad expression, he walked over to her and sat on her lap.

Diana blushed but surprisingly, hid it well. "Uh, excuse me?"

Link leaned back so that the back of his hat covered her face. "You're in my spot." He said.

"Since when was this your spot?" Diana protested, trying to breath under the weight that was his muscles.

"Since I felt like it." He played and turned to face her, removing his hat and forcing it on her head to cover her eyes. "And since you finished the milk, again!"

Diana liked the hat on her. It was hiding her blushing. Why was she like this? All she could think about was the feeling of Link's firm ass on her thighs. And then she remembered! Being in the closet and watching him undress for a shower! She got to see his firm ass and firm...everything else! She was burning up under him.

"What's wrong, Dee? Am I too heavy for you?" Link said, adding more weight to mess with her.

She had to stop thinking about his, his...aurgh! There she goes again! He's on top of you, woman. Stop thinking about his- urgh!

"Ahaha," Diana burst out into laughter, "Yeah, I bet you're not nearly as heavy as I am!" Diana said, playing it off just as Jane or Yami would. Link blinked twice at her response.

"Tsk, you're not heavy." Link said.

"That's nice of you but, yes. Yes I am heavy." Diana confirmed. "Very likely the heaviest one here."

Link stood to his feet and paused while looking at her, examining her head to toe. Then he smiled.

"You're ridiculous." He said. Diana rose to her feet and looked up at him challenging.

"I am not."

"You're heavy?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yup."

At that second, Link wrapped one arm around Diana and effortlessly lifted her off the ground, holding her close to him to fight gravity. Diana flushed.

"One arm." He boasted. "Not heavy."

Junior laughed as he saw Diana in mid air. "That doesn't count, big bro! You're too strong to know what heavy is."

Link laughed back, "I never said she wasn't heavy for you Junior. To me? Nothing."

Diana wished Link would stop showing off. "Can you put me down please." She said.

"Oh." Link forgot he had her off the ground and gently put her down. "Sorry." He said.

The others laughed with the exception of the Pharaoh who had just returned into the living room along with Yugi and Duke, missing the whole thing.

"So what did you and Jane do upstairs that made you late for dinner?" Duke brought up. Of course – the pervert.

"Nothing." Yami replied as Diana answered her ringing phone with a hello.

"Come on. Nothing? Not even, you know? I mean, you are a Pharaoh." Duke wondered.

"What does that have to do with anything, Duke?" Link asked, confused.

"I was just wondering. I mean, am I the only one who's gonna get action in this house?" Duke asked and Yami turned away.

"You're getting action?" Link asked with a no way tone, "With who?"

Duke sat on the couch next to Diana and wrapped his arm around the back rest where she was.

"Who do you think?" He winked to pick on Link and he grunted at him. Diana was completely distracted on the phone that she didn't pay attention, and it infuriated Link that Duke took it as confirmation to his twisted statement.

"You're sick, man." Link said, turning away.

"Love sick." Duke said as he looked at Diana and watched her hang up.

"I have to cover a shift tomorrow," She started when she saw Duke too close for comfort and began shifting away from him.

"Cool. Ill drop you off." Duke offered. Dee could use the extra hour to sleep in.

"Really? It's too much trouble-"

"Nah, it's the least I can do before heading back to battle city. I would love to spend my last moments here with you, Diana." Duke said kindly. Even though it was forced, Diana appreciated the kind gesture and smiled.

"O-ok. Thanks." She accepted and Link grunted.

"Great." He said sarcastically and tried to think of something to say, "I'm craving milk."

 **A/N: Jane is such a freakin two timer man. Leading the Pharaoh on just in case she chooses him? Talk about manipulative right? What do you think about that? Thanks for reading!**


	22. Book 4 Ch 4 Sex Before Marriage?

**FORwarD**

 **Book 4 Chapter 4: Sex Before Marriage?  
**

 _Bonus: Link's thoughts_

It drove me nuts. I couldn't handle the fact that Duke drove Dee to work. Him and his smug grin as he opened the door for her - *grunt, how could she be so blind to his intentions? I didn't think that Dee was the type to fall so easily for a sweet talker. Dee is good and he's...I don't know, I know Duke is a good person too but... he doesn't love her, despite what he says. If he did, he wouldn't talk about such a private thing like it was nothing. Instead, he would embrace how unique she is. He would talk about how she always puts the kids first. How she never lets her insecurities turn her into a bitter person. How she appreciates everything in her life. How she always acknowledges everyone in the room. Duke- he doesn't know a thing about love. Not one thing.

 _A few days Later._

 _Yami's P.O.V_

 _12:30 pm_

She firmly gripped my hand and pulled me into her world by surprise. She couldn't possibly have the strength to do it alone – of course – I assisted her. Normally I would be ashamed to admit that someone had so much control over me, but this woman had the power to pull every last string of my life. She gestured toward me and caught my lips like a hunting succubus and I surrendered my spirit to her.

"Pharaoh," She told me, "I want you more than anything."

Just what I wanted to hear. As she pressed her body against mine, I rubbed her arms and accepted her approach and suddenly... it felt too real. What was this?

I opened my eyes and found myself pined down by Junior's cursed Gumball who ruined a good thing that I now wont be able to get back. As it snorted in my face, I pushed him off my bed and rubbed my forehead to fully awaken myself. Now how did the runt get into my room in the first place? I sighed.

"Yugi, could you get a jump on breakfast? I'll meet you in 5." I said as I slowly re-positioned myself. When I didn't get an answer I turned my gaze next to me and noticed that Yugi wasn't there. That's odd. I threw off the covers and held my shorts in place while I picked up my watch on the dresser and noticed the time. That's unusual...

"Hey, Pharaoh?" I heard Link say and I turned around.

"Good...after noon." I told him and he smiled.

"Sorry, I uh, heard you walking around so I came in." He said, fully dressed in his favorite attire. "You slept a lot today, were you having a wicked a dream?"

I smiled. Some what. "What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going with Joey to Domino for a drink. It's evening over there, and Joey wants to check some places out for the possible location of his future bachelor party." Link explained, adjusting his belt. "And we're meeting Duke there."

"I see," I told him, still returning to reality from my hibernation.

"Uh," Link paused, "Did you want to come with us?"

"Hm?" I snapped out of it, "Oh, yes. Absolutely. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down soon."

"Great." Link nodded and left, closing the door behind him. It was a bitter sweet invitation.

Downstairs

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

"Where are you guys going?" Diana asked Link, sitting on the counter as he entered the kitchen wearing his favorite hero outfit and opening the fridge for milk.

As he searched he said, "Domino City. Joey wants to-" Link stopped when he noticed the milk was gone. He looked at Diana and spotted the carton in her hands and snagged it from her.

"Hey-" She protested and he smirked.

"Are all the bridesmaids going to look like you cause I really hope not." He joked and began sipping straight from the carton. Diana formed a frown on her face and Link chuckled.

"I meant the milk mustache." He clarified, curing Diana's insecurity. She laughed.

"Oh, haha. No." She answered and Link wiped it off of her as the usual.

"Hey, we match." He said, returning the carton as he heard Yami coming down the stairs in the main lobby. Diana looked at herself and noticed she was wearing similar colors and jumped off from the ledge.

"Well, green's my favorite color." She clarified as Link was heading out. He stopped when she said this and turned to look at her again.

"Since when?" He said.

"Since forever." She answered.

"Well, green is my favourite, I've already called dibs." Link said, tapping his chest. Diana rose her chin.

"In your imaginary world, maybe." She said, "If anyone in this house is going to be green, that's me."

"You're not green though, you look like you'd be more of a muddy brown." Link joked and Diana's jaw dropped.

"Bully!" She said. "And if anything, you've got muddy brown on your outfit, so you're just hogging up all the colors."

"Not even, Jane told me that this is a Raw Umber, rather than a muddy brown." Link said with an accent and Diana's mood dropped. Was it weird that that makes her super jealous? When Link saw the sudden change of her mood he felt bad for reasons he did not know.

"Okay, okay." He said, "You can have green. But only you! I wouldn't surrender my identity for just anyone."

Diana blushed as she looked at his sincere expression before he spoke again.

"If you're willing to share?" He asked. Playfully, Diana brushed it off.

"For now. But I'll find you a new color and then you have to completely hand green over. Deal?"

Link laughed. "Fine, but it better be a wicked color."

 _Later in Battle City_

"This place has even got Karaoke! Not a bad choice, huh?" Joey said. Duke laughed, happy to be in his home town.

"If you like Karaoke, you can get it included in almost any location, Joey." Duke clarified as he walked into the old western-style bar and sat himself on the couch in front of the television. It was currently on the news channel and it was being watched by mostly middle aged men that populated the room.

"What do you think, Pharaoh?" Joey turned his gaze to Yami who hasn't spoken since the departure from home.

"It's nice Joey, however," Yami looked around. "Wouldn't you prefer something more sophisticated?"

"The Pharaoh has a point. This isn't my cup of milk." Link commented.

"I guess you're right..." Joey answered while watching Duke help himself at an alcoholic drink. "Duke seems to be an exception. Let's stay just for a little while before we go to the next location."

Link shrugged his shoulders and joined Duke at the counter before being joined by Yami and Joey. As the men got comfortable and sat around a tall table on the matching stools, they played with the straws in their drinks and watched the news on the screen before breaking the silence.

"Why didn't Yugi come along?" Joey asked.

"The girls wouldn't let him. They said they had too many movies that he had to catch up on..." Link answered, almost feeling sorry for the reincarnated Pharaoh. Duke laughed.

"Haha. Sad! Man, girls really are only good for one thing." He joked.

"Duke." Yami said. "Not today."

"Relax, I'm only kidding." Duke clarified. "In fact, I'm usually always kidding when I make girl jokes like that, as you guys already know."

"I don't." Link answered. Duke blinked.

"What do you mean? I love the girls."

"Oh, so you were only pretending to be a disrespectful pervert." Link said sarcastically. Joey interrupted before it turned to something serious.

"Actually, Link," Joey started, "Duke really does only joke. I mean, he is definitely a pervert, but I don't think he's ever made the girls at home feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Thanks, Joey." Duke said and Link smirked, unconvinced. Yami turned to Link.

"Trust me, the girls are safe. They would tell us if they felt otherwise." He explained.

"That, or he'd get smacked in the face." Joey joked, referring to the girls. "Or at least that's what Mai would do to me."

"Mai would smack you? But you're engaged." Duke said. "Why would she reject you?"

When Joey didn't reply, Duke put his palm over his own forehead "Don't tell me she's one of the types to put it off until after marriage is she?!"

"No!" Joey defended. "I mean, not really."

"Joey?" Yami asked, surprised to hear it himself.

"Look, Mai and I have been intimate already, I'm not some per-schooler, alright?" Joey defended and Yami gave him a reassuring gaze.

"No one is judging you Joey. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Yami said.

"Well it is a bit." Duke countered. "I mean, Joey, you're 23 years old!"

"So?" Link asked.

"Look!" Joey said, almost raising his voice. "Mai and I have...done almost everything...and that's all I'm telling ya, with respect to my fiance."

Yami smiled and Duke grinned.

"What's almost?" Duke asked. "Like...everything except getting it in her?"

Link sweat-dropped. "Instead of interrogating Joey about his private business, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Ah, Joey, you're missing out on the best part." Duke said, ignoring Link. "You're going to go nuts on your honey moon. I remember my first time, I'm telling you, it becomes a drug. You'll want it all the time! Right, men?"

Duke gestured for back up to Yami and Link but neither of them responded. Link played with a loose thread on his sweater and Yami poked the ice cubs in his glass with his straw. Duke's jaw dropped.

"Come on, we're all men here. You don' have to be shy." Duke laughed as he was ignored again. He arched his eye brows in frustration, especially with Link, who was currently his competition. During the silence, Duke came up with yet another devious plan. He pulled out his phone and let it ring to Jane so that she was able to listen in on their conversation. He was certain that whatever she heard would make it to Diana.

"Ahem," Duke cleared his throat when he saw that Jane picked up. "I don't understand you guys. I'm perfectly comfortable talking about sex because it's a totally natural thing. What's wrong with being open about your sexuality and admitting that you enjoy it?"

Duke was acting like a smart ass now, making the others look less mature. He knew this would get something out of them and he was hoping it would be Link.

"I suppose." Yami answered. "Perhaps I am just used to a more ancient custom. One would not discuss such matters so openly. It was a private thing between a man and a woman."

"That's true." Duke paused, "Did everyone wait until marriage back in ancient Egypt, Pharaoh?" Duke asked. Yami smiled when he realized Duke's check mate. If he answered yes, Duke would jump to the conclusion that the Pharaoh was a virgin. If he answered no, than he would be sure to ask for details. Smart move, however this didn't surprise the Pharaoh; Duke was always a very good strategic duelist.

Yami took a sip from his glass and figured the best response would be the truth. After all, it was just men having a friendly conversation. "Not always." He answered.

Link turned to the Pharaoh. "Not always - What do you mean?"

"Well, the situation would depend entirely." The Pharaoh leaned back on the rest of his stool and prepared for a history lesson.

"On?" Joey asked, all of them as interested now as Duke. Yami sighed.

"On your position and status in the kingdom. For example, if you were a young man held a very influential role in society, he wasn't encouraged to be promiscuous until marriage to avoid unwanted responsibilities – changing the productive role of that young man. The kingdom would insist that he waited until he found the woman that he would partner with for life – so that if such an accident were to happen, they would both be ready for it."

Yami paused, "However, if he were reaching an older age where it has become unlikely that he would find such a woman, the kingdom would not interfere. He's done his part and if he were to have children, it would be a problem on his own shoulders so marriage wouldn't be a stressed on him."

"Ever heard of contraceptives?" Joey said clueless and Duke back handed his arm.

"Our form of contraceptives wasn't a first choice. Unless you enjoy the taste of crocodile deposits." The Pharaoh summarized.

"Gross." Duke said.

"What about position?" Link asked, "You only explained the status part."

Yami smiled. "Well, Link. Unfortunately, the rules change when you're in a higher power than the common man."

Duke laughed. "You mean like you, Pharaoh? I figured that a king would most certainly have to wait for their queen."

"Absolutely." Yami paused, "within reason."

Link blinked twice. "Again, I'm curious, what do you mean?"

"Wealthy men, especially Pharaoh's, were forbidden to consummate if it was not with their queen, that is certain. But that is the only rule. When one was so fortunate, pleasurable gifts were thrown at you constantly, including sexual ones." Yami grinned, almost as though he had just recovered from flash backs.

Duke threw his head back. "Hahaha, lucky! Oh man, must be the life! So how did you avoid knocking woman up, I mean, since there were no condoms and shit in your time?"

Link was leaning his elbows on the table now, curious. Yami took another sip from his glass and sighed in satisfaction before he spoke again.

"Abstinence."

"But you just said-"

"Using crocodile dung was not my preferred method. Plus, I told you that wealthy men were given gifts. I never said that they had intercourse." Yami corrected and Link rose his eye brows in surprise So the Pharaoh had...gifts, huh? He just hadn't done the one act that could risk offspring. So, referring to him as a virgin or not would really depend on your definition of what that means.

Wedding shop

 _Mai, Serenity, Jane and Diana_

"Argh. That slimy, no good-" Jane complained as she and Diana listened in on the conversation while laying on their bellies on the carpeted shop. The phone had been set to speaker and sat in between the girls, loud and clear.

"Wohohoho, Mr. Pharaoh is not as classy as he lets on." Diana joked as they waited for Mai to try on her second dress.

"How dare he!" Jane said before she was shushed by Diana.

"I don't get it though, why would it be a big deal if the rich guys got a woman pregnant?" Joey said.

"Well, for him, it would just be more responsibility, however for a Pharaoh, it would be a big problem. Traditionally, the son of a king must be conceived with his queen under many different circumstances. If a child was born from a Pharaoh and a paid courtesan, the family would surely be cursed."

"Oh is that all that stopped you?" Jane complained.

"Sh!" Diana whispered, "We're on the phone too! This isn't a broadcast."

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Duke said, "So how many courtesans? 10? 20?"

Yami chuckled. "A few." He answered.

Jane growled at the conversation and sat herself up on the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, how about this one?" Serenity asked as she opened the curtains and exposed Mai in her second try at a wedding dress, holding her hands out as though she were presenting her. Jane quickly grabbed her phone and shielded the speaker with her hand.

"It's kind of puffy. Not your style, Mai." Jane said in an almost whisper.

"Who's on the phone?" Mai asked when she noticed Jane's discomfort. Diana gestured her hand over her throat to keep Mai quiet and she did.

"Okay, I'll try dress number 3." She said, looking to Serenity to help her get out of the dress number 2 just as Jane and Diana returned their attention the guys conversation.

"I think I've said it enough times, Zelda and I aren't a thing." Link said with a tone and the girls gasped.

"What the hell did we miss?!" Diana asked and Jane smirked.

"I didn't say you are. I asked if you were." Duke answered.

"Zelda and I never did anything because we never were anything." Link said.

"How about the friend of yours that was at the party? Illiac something." Joey said. Link shook his head and let his memories go back. He and Illia had let a tiny kiss slip past them but only on a childish dare during his adolescent years. The closest thing to intimacy that he's ever experienced was, believe it or not, another slip...the one with Diana. He sighed.

"Yeah, Illia and I did a few things back in the day..." Link lied. But he couldn't bare to be the only one without, at least, moderate experience.

" I knew it." Diana said, disappointed. Jane rolled her eyes. Link's lie was so transparent.

And the Pharaoh thought so as well. Duke wasn't sure he believed Link either, however, he turned the phone off before he had the chance to take it back. He prayed to God that Diana heard it.

"They hung up." Jane said and Diana shoved her face into her hands.

"I knew it. Link is way too sexy to not get action." She said and Jane laughed.

"Of course only someone as gullible as you would believe what he said." Jane said.

"What possibly makes you think he was lieing?" Diana was surprised.

"Well besides the tone of his voice being a dead give away, he was practically put on the spot to be a ladies man after Yami told his story. He didn't want to look like kid."

"How do you know Yami was telling the truth then?" Diana asked and Jane looked at her like _really?_

"Because he's Yami." Jane answered.

"Well, I hope you're right about Link." Diana said and Jane grabbed Diana's head with both hands.

"Please! Do not over think this, please!" She said, shaking her head. "I am 110% sure he's lieing okay? Trust me. So topic dropped. No thinking."

"Okay." Diana agreed.

"Stop it." Jane said.

"I'm sorry!" Diana said, still over thinking and Jane groaned. At that moment, Mai came out of the change room, looking gorgeous as ever in her mermaid wedding dress and Jane and Diana were stunned.

"Stop what?" Was all Mai said. As Jane snapped out of her daydreaming about weddings, she spoke.

"Mai, do you think Link is a virgin?" Jane said.

"Yes?" Mai answered easily, sending Diana backwards.

"See." Jane said, "Now stop over thinking it."

At the house

 _Regular Evening_

 _Diana, Yami, Jane and Junior in the living room_

 _Diana's P.O.V_

Watching this mushy movie while in the same room as other people weirds me out. But, of course, I'm probably the only one who's uncomfortable. It boggles my mind how Jane can sit next to Yami on the couch opposite of me with a straight face; watching the steamy scene after just hearing about Yami's semi Egypt sex. But she's not as good at hiding her emotions as he is. I know she's enjoying herself.

"Dee! Let go!" Junior whined. Oh yeah, I'm covering his eyes.

"It's almost over, hunny bun." I said in baby talk as he struggled in my grip.

"Ugh, you know I hate pet names." He said adorably. "And let me see, I wanna know if she's going to find out about the other girl!"

"I didn't know you liked drama, Junior." Jane said with a smile, looking over at Junior and I and failing to notice Yami put his arm over her and on the back rest of the couch, leaning back with one of his legs crossed. How does he do that so swiftly...and easily...and sexily and coolily and now I'm making up words.

"Only the stupid kinds." He said as I finally released him when the couple stopped making out.

"All drama is stupid." Joey said as he walked into the room and threw himself on top of me. I ignored him. I would normally wrestle him right there but not with Yami in the room looking all intimidating.

"When's your next day off?" Yami asked Jane as she flinched when she noticed his pose.

"Wednesday." She answered and I arched my eyebrows. I'm no detective, but I'm pretty sure Yami has her schedule memorized better than any of us. Was he initiating something?

"Would you like to visit the Art Gallery with me, then?" Yami asked her and I blinked several times with Joey. That was...straight forward.

"I don't think so." Jane answered with a smile. Why was she smiling?

"Would you prefer to go somewhere else?" Yami said, looking as calm as ever. Jane rose herself off the couch and picked up Luna.

"Luuu!" She said in her baby voice and smothered her in her arms and showered her with kisses. Luna loved every bit of it despite that she pretended she didn't. I looked at Yami with surprise that Jane ignored him but he seemed like he knew she would. He was almost grinning...like they had some kind of inside joke.

"Hey Yami, I bet you wish you were Luna right now." I said, trying to break his thoughts – whatever they were. And even though I said that bravely, I was pissing myself in fear of his response.

He turned slightly to look at me and he winked. Hot. I think I said this before but it doesn't seem like Yami is hiding his affection for Jane anymore. Like, at all.

 _STRIKE_

"Ow!" I complained when Joey wiped me with a wet towel. "What the hell?"

He tossed me a second wet towel and began swinging his.

"I believe you owe me a rematch, Gumball. You only got me last time because I slipped on the mop, but I have been practicing for our duel." He said.

I grabbed the towel from my lap. Great, now it looks like I had an accident.

"You should have thrown the towel on Yami, you idiot." I said and Yami chuckled. As I curled the towel in my arms to prepare for a counter attack, I noticed Jane leaving the room with Luna almost speed walking. Typical, she's trying to get away from having to answer Yami. Joey came for me and I dodged him - pretending it was skill when it was actually a total fluke. We went at for several minutes before we heard a knock on the door. As I went for it, Joey took a hit at my back.

"Hey!" I said, "no justice." I opened the door and was surprised to find Duke on the other side. I immediately covered the wet spot on my pants with my towel and fake smiled.

"Duke? I thought you were staying in Domino." I said when I noticed he was holding a plastic bag. He reached into it and pulled out a fancy game cube controller and winked at me.

"I couldn't resist when I saw it. How about a round of Smash 4?" He said and I blinked twice as Joey invaded in our conversation and took over the shiny new device.

"Aw yeah!" He said, "Look at this baby."

"I wasn't asking you, Joey." He chuckled and I scratched my head.

"I don't know..." I started.

"I knew you would say that," He paused, going back into the bag. "So I got you one too. Green. Your favorite."

"Wow..." I said, trying to find the words. It was definitely epic and tempting. Meh, why not. "Okay, Duke, you're on!"

"Hey!" Joey interrupted. "Are you seriously replacing me?"

"No-" Duke and I said at the same time and we laughed.

"Come one, Joey," Duke said, "Come with us. You can have winners."

As we started our way up the stairs, I remembered that the only game cube in the house was Juniors...in his room...also being Link's room. I tensed up. I haven't really seen him since Jane and I heard the forbidden conversation and I was kind of scared to face him. Was I over thinking it? Probably. But what can I say? Link can just sneeze and I get all -

"Achoo." Duke sneezed.

"Bless you." I said as we arrived to the room.

"Thanks gorgeous" He said casually. Too casually.

"Haha, Junior, cut it out!" We heard them both laugh on the other end. _Iwcwdsj!_ Duke knocked on the door.

"Quick! It's Majora's Mask!"

 _Links P.O.V_

Junior kept pulling on my tunic and trying to annoy me. I was trying to tidy the place up a bit since Junior and I tend to let it get a bit messy after some time but he wasn't cooperating. He continued to redo the mess I'd clean, or tug on my clothes, or jump on the neat beds...all while saying outrageous things. He was adorable doing it though.

"Haha, Junior, cut it out!" I said as we laughed when he hid under the carpet. I put my foot on it where he hid and added just enough pressure to tickle him.

Just then, we heard a knock.

"Quick, it's Major's Mask!" He played, gesturing for me to join him under the carpet. I chuckled. I'd never hide under there with him and the dust bunnies.

"Come in." I said, keeping Junior in place under my foot. Coming in was Duke, Joey and Dee.

"What happened here?" Duke said when he noticed the mess. I pathetically smiled.

"Still a work in progress." I said.

"Is there any room for us and the game?" Duke asked.

"Uh, if you can find room." I said, looking around. From all the reorganizing, I failed to notice the piles of mess that I've created.

"Man, Mai would kill me if she saw my room like this." Joey said and Diana nodded.

"This used to be my room. But now that I share it with Jane, it's always neat." She said.

"What's her secret?" I asked.

"Who knows." She started, "But this is what I used to do."

Dee turned to one of the piles and pushed it up against the wall, repeating it with all the piles.

"Isn't that just a temporary solution?" I said smugly and Joey smirked.

"Dee's specialty." He said.

"Hey." Diana protested. Joey aimed for the carpet to make himself comfortable before he sat on Junior.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Woah, sorry Junior. Didn't see you there." He said. Junior poked his head out of from under the rug and gave Joey and annoyed expression.

"I was under the carpet, Joey! Only you would fail to notice such an obvious hiding place!" He said adorably. Duke began to set up the game as Junior crawled out and rubbed off the dust against Joey before climbing onto our bed.

"Alright, let's go!" Duke said as the music from the game came on.

 _Diana's p.o.v_

"I was under the carpet, Joey! Only you would fail to notice such an obvious hiding place!" Junior said. He's so damn cute! - and learning well from me.

"Alright, let's go!" Duke said when he set up Smash 4 and tossed me the green controller. I prayed that Link wouldn't notice the colour but I positioned it away from him just in case.

"I get winners – I'm betting that'll be Dee." Joey said and I almost felt flattered. I suck at all games.

"I'm not betting against that – she's amazing." Duke said. I blushed a bit but had to play it cool.

"Don't kiss the ass of your opponent." I said and Joey oooed.

"Challenge accepted." He said and we chose our characters. I wanted to pick Link but I thought that would be weird considering he was right there. So I chose Ness. I expected Duke to pick zero suit Samus for obvious reasons but I was surprised to see him choose Kirby. It was kind of sweet.

"Let's go – final destination." He said. Shit. No hiding places. As the game went on with several deaths occurring, not all being mine, Duke played around outside of the fighting rule. Sometimes he would shoot poke balls out just to see which one he got. Sometimes he would even help me off the ledge and he would taunt at the most random occasions. And sometimes he would yell something funny and just jump off the stage entirely committing suicide. He was completely into the fun of the game and I was really enjoying it.

"Alright, no jokes this time," Duke said when I killed him with capsule. "I'm coming for you, Dee. Full powe...oh wait, is that a bunny hood?"

Duke grabbed the ears and just started to jump like a mad man around the stage until he jumped too high and died. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh he, I'm kind of getting hungry." He said, looking around. "Where's Joey and Link?"

My eyes widened. I turned around and saw only Junior sitting on the bed with his hands crossed.

"Iunno. They left a while ago." He said. No way. Link left...? And I... didn't notice?

"I thought Joey was taking winners?" Duke said.

"He said you guys had the infinite lives setting and you ignored him so he went downstairs with Link." Junior asked.

No way. "He did?" I said.

"We do?" Duke said, checking the screen. "Oh crap, we do. Haha, we've been playing infinite this whole time?" He said, laughing. I thought it was pretty funny too, I was just a little worried about Link. Go figure.

 _Downstairs_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

 _Jane, Joey, Link, Yami_

"Don't stir so hard, you'll crush the skins." Jane said to Joey who was making dinner with her and Link.

"Hey, I know what I'm doin'. I'm the cook here." Joey defended.

"I know." Jane said. "That's how sad it is."

Link laughed. "Good one." He said and Jane smiled.

"Very funny. Look, I make a mean grilled cheese, alright." Joey said.

"Oooo." Jane said sarcastically, adjusting her sock bun.

"That's not a meal, Joey." Yami said, sitting at the table with some books and flyers. Link grunted a laugh.

"Owch, Pharaoh. Didn't expect that from you." He said as Link took over the stove.

"Whatcha readin'?" Joey asked Yami.

"Here." Yami pointed at an article. "We can go skating. With the cold weather coming in, we can go indoors."

"Skating?" Link asked.

"I'm down, sounds like a good time." Joey said and Yami grinned.

"I was referring to Jane and I." He said. Jane immediately dropped the cutlery she was holding and turned around.

"Uh you can come too, right Yami?" Jane said with a serious expression. Yami referred to their last dally in his room and smiled although, he decided to let this one go.

"Right." He said. That was too easy.

"Saweet. I'll invite Mai." Joey went on, sitting with Yami at the table.

Link held a bowl in his hands and leaned over to Jane in a whisper.

"So, are you and the Pharaoh a thing now?" He asked and Jane nudged him with her shoulder.

"Please. Not even." She said, arching her eyebrows and picking up the pace with her stirring.

"Well did you do something to encourage him, cause... it looks like he thinks there is." He answered. Jane blushed and increased her pace again.

"He's disillusioned, k? You know how Yami is when he wants something." Jane answered.

"Well sure but..." Link continued while Yami and Joey conversed. "He also doesn't force things without good reason..."

Jane ignored him.

"Does he have good reason?" Link asked.

Jane was stirring with her arm like a tornado. "Link. Shut up."

At that second, crushing was heard from Jane's bowl and everyone looked at her and Joey smiled.

"You stirred too hard." He laughed.


	23. Book 4 Ch 5 This Is Thunder!

**A/N: Prepare for lengthy but epic chapter 3**

 **FORwarD**

 _Book 4 Chapter 5_

 _This is Thunder!_

 _Narrator's P.O.V_

 _8:00pm_

"Have you done this before?" Jane asked Yami, who patiently waited for her to tie the laces of her skates.

"Only in a different form." Yami responded with his arm crossed, standing next to her as he watched Link help Diana on the ice. Jane saw this too and grunted as she tied her laces. This felt too much like a triple date to her, considering that it was only the four of them alone with Joey and Mai. Yami held out his hand to help her off the bench, almost confirming her suspicions.

"Let go for a second," Link said to Diana who was holding on to his arm for dear life,"You have to forgot you're on the ice for a second. Look at me."

Diana looked at Link and then looked away. She couldn't look at him the same time he was looking at her, it was too weird.

"Dee," he half chuckled, "Look at me."

She listened and held back all blushing. He was the sexiest when he wore his hero attire.

"I'm not a very good teacher," Link started, "but when I skate, it's pretty close to when I'm on the spinner, and it's really just all about balance."

Link began to skate backwards, slowly away from Diana and around her, completely showing off. As he did this, Jane and Yami found their way next to her.

"Having trouble?" Jane teased.

"In more ways then one," She answered.

Yami nodded at Link as he returned. "Hey Pharaoh, want to do a few laps?"

Yami smirked and removed his scarf that was in the way. He hooked it around Jane's neck and kissed her forehead before turning around and granting himself a head start. As Link followed behind him, Jane burned and Diana stared with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?" Diana asked.

Jane, still burning, "Do what?"

"Stay alive? If Link did that to me, I'd self destruct." Diana answered. Jane sighed and removed his scarf and looked at it before watching the boys. Even in skating, a graceful and difficult sport, they were able to make look masculine, sexy and fun.

"I fucking hate them." Jane said and Diana huffed.

"Their perfection has to be unhealthy for us." Diana joked.

"Who's perfection?" Joey arrived, tripping over his feet when he reached the girls. "Nyeh!"

"Not yours, that's for sure." Jane said and Diana laughed. She laughed too hard for Joey; he pushed her down after feeling insulted.

"Ow!" Diana moaned on as she rubbed her bottom. Jane smiled and eyed her phone. Her _To Do_ List was running long, and she found it amazing that she was able to squeeze a skating trip into her schedule. She worked out her time management in her head with all the assignments due the coming week when Link interrupted her, resting a forearm on her shoulder.

"I don't wanna be a fool, in this game for two..." As he sang she smiled when she noticed what song was playing on the radio and Link's intentions to distract her occupied mind.

"So I'm leaving you behind, bye bye bye!" Jane sang back, emphasizing bye bye bye as though she was telling him to get lost. Mai joined the scene and wrapped an arm around Jane.

"Bye byeeeeeeeee baby!" Mai sang along and kissed Jane on the cheek.

"Ok!" Jane said, pushing Mai and Link away as Luna does to her. "I'll put it away."

Jane put her phone in her pocket and agreed not to think about classes for today.

Later

Mai and Joey had already gone home.

"Hey Yami." Diana said, coming out of the girls change-room with a towel sitting on her head. "I'm you."

Yami blinked once when he realized she was making a mockery of his hair. Link laughed and Jane came out as well, still in the middle of fixing her jacket.

"Let's go, or we'll be late picking up Yugi and Junior." She said, being watched by Yami who had a mysterious smile on his face.

"Don't drool." Diana said to him when she saw that Yami let his guard down. Yami didn't erase his smile. Instead, he took Link's hat from him and slipped it on.

"Well Diana, if you're taking my identity, I'll just have to take yours." He said and Diana's jaw dropped.

"I don't get it?" Link said shuffling his hair and Yami returned his hat.

"Don't worry, she does."

"YAMI!" Diana yelled as Yami followed Jane out into the parking lot.

At the car, Yami let himself into the drivers seat and unlocked the doors for the others. As he adjusted the mirror, Diana slid next to him in the passenger seat.

"Shot gun." She said as she hopped in the seat. She looked at Yami and not a second later, she got off the seat and joined Link in the back.

Jane threw the new skates into the trunk along with other small purchases from their day and shut it. She joined Yami in the front seat knowing that she shouldn't. She didn't care. After all, she's already admitted that Yami is one of her greatest guilty pleasures.

"It's kind of exciting knowing that Junior and Yugi are starting to do more things on their own." Jane said, "I mean it's just a movie, but it's good for them."

Beginning the ride, Yami held the wheel with both gloved hands before converting to one.

"Of course, it could be good for anyone." He answered, taking Janes water bottle from her and helping himself to a drink. Jane pretended not to notice.

"I can't remember the last time I've been to the movies. I miss it." She said, trying to start a conversation. Yami wrapped his arm around the back of her seat.

"Then why did you turn me down when I invited you?" He asked, just looking at her long enough to see her face but keep his eyes on the road.

"Because of so many reasons." She said, grabbing his arm and pushing it away half halfheartedly. She was hoping he would put it back but he didn't.

"Can we talk?" He said and she huffed.

"Yami-"

"Since our last encounter, we have not discussed-"

"We have company."

"It's fine, they're asleep."

Janes eyes widened and she turned around to see Link and Diana completely out on each other. How did Yami know without looking? You know what? She wasn't even going to question it.

"What's so funny?" He asked when she turned back around and laughed at herself.

"Yami, you are something else." She said. He never fails to amaze her.

"A good something else." He played along, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"Should we wake them up?" Jane said, ignoring Yami.

"Hm," He paused without looking at them and took the keys out of the ignition. "Why don't we go find Yugi and let them rest?"

Jane was suspicious but she agreed. It wasn't like Yami would try to make a move in such a public place.

"Okay," She said, hooking his scarf onto his neck like he had done earlier except she did not give him a kiss like he would expect. Instead, she flicked his forehead and closed the door behind her after climbing out of the car. The Pharaoh smiled and let the keys fall into his jacket pocket before opening his door.

"No one enjoys a tease..." He began to say as he left the car.

And all was left were Link and Diana.

Are they gone? Link thought as he opened one eye and watched Jane and the Pharaoh walk into the mall with little to no distance in between each other. When they were out of sight, he looked down to see Diana asleep on his chest. He grunted. Great.

He didn't want to pretend, however, when he woke up, he didn't want to interrupt an incredibly personal conversation between them so he stayed asleep. And now that he was trapped, he regretted it.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Dee?"

After no response, he shifted slightly, hoping to get comfortable without waking her up. When he did, Diana responded in her sleep by slowly shifting to her side and letting her head fall onto his lap, facing him.

Well, that's a little better... Link thought as he looked around to find something to entertain himself with. When he saw a book tucked into the back pocket of Yami's seat, he leaned forward to get it and he froze. Diana was just a little too close for comfort...

He decided he didn't need the book bad enough to make that kind of contact, so he leaned back, looking at her again. At that moment, Diana re-positioned herself closer to him and made the contact herself.

Ok! Way too close, Link thought, slowly pushing Diana's shoulders to move her an inch away from him and he sighed. Why is it always Dee that gets me in these situations?

He looked outside and noticed that dark clouds were beginning to gather in the sky and he checked the time. It was about 6 pm. If I don't wake her up, we'll be here for a while. The Pharaoh is not about to speed up his alone time with Jane.

"Ahem*. Dee?" He tried again a bit louder. When she didn't answer, he pulled on a strand of her dark hair.

"Dee." He said again and she began to move. He waited but she was only re positioning herself. Link swallowed hard and then poked her side where she was ticklish and she jolted up, hitting her head on the roof of the car as Link positioned his arms defensively in surprise.

"Ow." She rubbed her head and held the seat for support. When she saw that she was leaning over Link, she threw herself back and hit her head again on the window. "OW!"

"Dee! Be careful, would you?" Link said, lifting his hands up, almost as though he was asking for permission to help her.

Diana stared at him for a few seconds, focusing her blurry vision. When she was fully conscious, she gasped again and looked out the window.

"Where are we?" She demanded to know and Link huffed.

"At the mall. We should be picking up Yugi and Junior, but because we passed out, Jane and the Pharaoh took it upon themselves to take a stroll..." Link was annoyed and Diana groaned with him at the same time.

That Jane. She did this on purpose. Diana cursed in her head. All that went through her mind was Link telling the guys bout his sexual experiences. Despite that Jane thinks he lied, he still said it.

"I'll call her," Diana suggested when she realized her redness.

"Am I that boring to be with?" Link joked. Diana, of course, took it seriously and immediately hung up the phone. She was way to nice to let that go.

"That is not what I meant at all!" She said.

"Hey who was that guy you were talking to?" Link said, bringing up a topic quicker than ever and Diana blinked. It was too quick for her little mind to compute... well, at least when it was coming from this manly perfection.

Then she remembered her view from the closet.

"Uh! What?" She said trying to shuffle her memories away.

He began, "I saw you typing away on the computer yesterday."

Diana blinked again. Wow, she really loses her words with him easily. Was he really spying on what she was doing on the computer?

"Uh, Tu-" She began.

"Yah, you left a window open when you were done..." Link clarified.

Oh. I left a window open. Diana realized that Link was not spying on her and, strangely, that disappointed her...which is really stupid, but she doesn't even know how her own mind works.

"Oh just another user on an art website." She finally said and Link shifted awkwardly.

"Oh. Cause," He said, "you seemed to be very nice to him. Nicer than you are to...joey sometimes."

Diana blinked. Again. Was he reading her conversations? OH GOD, please don't tell me he read my inbox's with Jane. Please God, NO!

"Not really, it's just easier for me to talk to a person behind a computer screen..." She said embarrassingly Link half smiled and Diana's heart went amiss.

"I understand." He said sincerely when they heard the tiny patts of light rain on the roof of the car. Diana grabbed her sweatshirt and snug in it like a turtle to hide her redness. Seeing this, Link remembered when Diana hid her face behind his hat when she took it from him before she...made her move.

Ahem. Link grunted as he cleared his thoughts. He gestured his head out the window, but continued to look at Diana and looked away when she looked back. Will he be cursed with that memory forever?

"What?" Diana asked.

"Hm? I didn't say anything." Link responded.

"Oh, you cleared your throat, I thought you were..."

Link flinched. "No, just..." Would it be weird to mention it?

"I was just remembering that party we had. The one we had when all first moved in together."

Diana's insides were banging the door of the car to escape. That party? The one that she got drunk enough to kiss Link? THAT party?

"Oh, what about it?" Diana asked, holding her breath as though breathing would cause her to crack.

"Nothing," Link smiled. "We should do it again."

 _GDFGHJOKKJHGH._ Do what again? The party? Or the kiss? Diana thought.

I wonder if she knows I'm talking about the kiss... Link thought.

"Well, finally." Link said when he saw Jane and Yami returning with the boys. What was once an almost silence turned into a group of laughter and conversation among friends.

At Night

Joey, Duke or any secondaries are not in the house.

Yugi visiting Grampa in Battle City

The disturbing familiar beep rang; Diana turned off Mr. Nightmare on the computer and skipped into the kitchen in a hurry as though she were running away from something. She was definitely going to bed scared tonight. When she was near Yami in the kitchen, she suddenly felt much safer.

As he stirred two mugs of hot chocolate, which she assumed were for him and Jane, Diana watched the Pharaoh in his loose tracks and a tank top.

"The rain is coming down harder." Yami said to her when she came in as the shower on the roof of the house roughened.

"I like rain," She said, partially lieing.

"Me too." He said, putting a spoon in the sink. "There's going to be a storm tonight, make sure you girls get to bed warm and safe, alright?" He said and Diana blushed. She rarely got this treatment from him.

"Thanks." She said as he walked out. Realizing she would be alone with her scary thoughts, she followed him up the stairs.

In the hall, Diana parted from Yami when she made her last stop of the day to the washroom When she finished making derpy faces as she brushed her teeth, she went to her room to do one of her favourite things. Sleep.

She found Jane inside, doing her regular checks on her instagram and facebook page on her phone, she was already nicely tucked away into her bed and drinking one of the hot chocolate's that Yami had made. She wanted to ask about it but there was so much scary thoughts going on in her head that... It wasn't until now when Diana noticed how large their new bedroom was and how far apart her bed was to Janes...

Diana pushed her bed across the room so that it was just a meter away from Jane's. Luna curled next to her and watched as she did.

"..what are you doing?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. Diana hopped into the bed and laughed sarcastically.

"Ahaha, it's suppose to be cold – good night!" Diana fake snored. She wasn't going to tell her it was because she was too scared to sleep by herself.

"You watch too many horror films, Dee." Jane said and Diana sweat-dropped. Of course she saw through it. Why does she even still try?

"It's interesting." She defended without turning around.

"It's ok, you can be scared and move closer, I don't mind. You don't have to act tough. I'm not Link."

Diana flinched and turned around, positioning her pillow nicely.

"Yah, why'd you leave me in the car with him? I woke up on his lap!" She complained.

"It was Yami's idea." Jane blamed him, knowing Dee wouldn't argue if it was. Diana dropped her eyebrows.

"And that makes it ok?" Diana paused looking at Jane's blank face, "It does, doesn't it?"

Jane nodded an _unfortunately, he's the boss._

Link's Room

"You're all brushed?" Link asked Junior when he ran into the bedroom playing airplane with gumball.

"Yah." He said, running around the room with an expressionless pig.

"Let me see." Link almost sang and Junior widely smiled at him. Link nodded in approval and Junior started to climb the metal ladder to the top bunk, struggling and requiring Link's assistance.

"It's going to be cold tonight, bud." Link said as he reached over the bars and tucked Juniors pants into his socks so that he was snug. Then he pulled out an extra pair from the dresser and gave it to Junior.

As he put on the extra pair, Link took his hat from him and put it aside next to his own and then grabbed an extra blanket from their large closet. Before he shut the door, he stopped when he noticed something on the floor that he had failed to notice before. He walked inside and leaned over to find a hair clip that he recognized as Diana's. How did that get there?

"Link." Junior said, waving his tiny feet to show him that his socks were on and Link closed the closet door. He smiled at Junior, put the hair clip with his hat and spread the blanket on top of Junior.

"If you still get cold, wake me up. You can sleep with me then, ok?" Junior nodded in response, lied his head down and snuggled gumball.

A Few Hours Later

A loud thunder crash instantly woke Jane from her sleep. Her eyebrows arched as she looked out the window in shock. Although, her sleepy mind couldn't process much of it.

That was loud. She thought. She looked over to Diana and saw that she was in a deep slumber and tried to copy her and go back to sleep before another strike of lightening hit, brighter then ever, leaving no time in between for thunder. Her heart raced and she sat up.

That was really close. She stood up from her bed and looked out the window. It rained hard and the mist made things unclear. Lightening kept flashing in the distance and she counted in her head, remembering what an old friend taught her.

Light travels faster than sound. When you want to know how far a lightening storm is, count the seconds it takes after the light before you hear the thunder. For every second, it's another mile far.

She intended to count – but there was no time. The thunder came so quickly, it caused Jane to cover her ears and shiver. She locked the window and closed the curtains, returning to her bed and curling up.

Sigh. I gotta go to the bathroom...

She got up and flinched from the thunder that was like a pattern of drums. There were just so many, the pauses were none existent. She turned to see if Luna was affected, but she seemed as out as Diana was.

As Jane washed her hands in the sink, she wondered if it was bad enough to sleep in the basement for safety when suddenly, the lights in the washroom shut off. She took a breath and controlled her anxiety, opening the door to look into her room from where she stood, barely making it out. Looking into the hall and waiting for her eyes to adjust, the room lit up from the lightening and for the split moment that it was visible, Jane noticed that the door to Yami's room was a bit open. It was unsual, but the memory of the Pharaoh calmed her down.

Without thinking, she walked in the blackness toward his room, curious if he had woken up with the sound of the thunder as well. When she felt his door in front of her, she hesitated, remembering a few months back to another troubled night with little sleep due to a horror film. She remembered Yami kindly letting her stay with him until Diana ruined it. She rolled her eyes to the thought and partially smiled. If that had been today... she wouldn't have been as nervous or shy to get close. And that's not a good thing.

The thunder snapped her back from her memory and made her rethink her decision for coming here and just as she was turning around to leave, she heard and a pleasant familiar voice call her name.

"Jane?"

She flinched. Yami was indeed awake and felt her presence. That voice made Jane remember yet another encounter. One of the most recent that happened here in his room when she threw herself at him. She sighed in disappointment with herself and thought that she should just run back to her room and pretend she was never there. She pulled on her leggings, anxious.

A loud strike hit once again and she quietly shrieked. God, it's like it gets closer, she thought, covering her mouth. She couldn't run now.

"Sorry, Yami," She whispered into the crack of the door. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all." He replied, failing to see her through the crack in the dark. "I had been up for some time."

"Oh." Jane responded, not knowing what to say. And once again, a bright glimmer of light lit the house, giving Yami a second to see her outside of his room, and he arched his expression in concern. She was looking away from him, holding her arms tightly to her chest almost as thought she would break without the support.

Yami quickly remembered a few months back when she came to him for comfort from a horror film. One of his best memories with her before it was ruined by Diana. He sighed.

Yami sat up from his large bed and pulled on his tank top. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked, wondering if she was seeking comfort for a second time. She laughed lightly.

"Yah, a bit." He smiled subtly, almost appreciating the horrible storm.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked her in the kindest tone he can offer.

"Uh," Jane wondered if he was trying to flirt with her again. "I'm not really sure."

Yami rose from his bed and made his way to the door. He knew she was resisting because of what happened last time and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him ever. And he would never think of teasing her at moments that she was seeking security, no matter how much he wanted her.

Suddenly, the loudest and most frightening strike of lightening haunted the night, shocking Yami as he glanced to his window. And it didn't stop. It was a cluster of hits. However, an even bigger shock was unintentionally catching Jane in his arms the moment he looked away when she blindly threw herself into the room and accidentally crashed into him. With a quick reflex and little thought, Yami wrapped his arms around her protectively from the noise, waiting for it to quiet down. It happened all so quickly that the two remained in that position for several long seconds after it returned to the regular disaster.

Meanwhile...

The cluster of thunder bolts were too much even for Diana's hibernation. She yelled in surprise and rolled off of her bed and hit the ground, just missing Luna asleep on the rug in between the two beds. Diana groaned and shivered. She would normally like a thunder storm, but only during the day..and no where near this intensity. She would prefer to be back asleep in the middle of her nightmare.

When the cluster stopped, it didn't cure her. They were all still very loud. Diana rubbed her eyes from sleep and thought that she was ok as long as Jane was... Where is she? Great. Now she's frightened. Assuming she went to the bathroom, Diana waited for her return. After several minutes...several too long, Diana stood up and grabbed the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself. A useless shield, but it made her feel better.

I'll go stand outside the door and scare her. Diana planned, keeping herself distracted by her own fear and convincing herself that she was using the blanket as a cape and not a means of protection.

Diana opened the bedroom door and looked inside the washroom. It was empty. Her crazy mind saw shadows and creepy things that spooked her so she closed the bedroom door without moving her position. She cursed her wild imagination in her head.

Diana turned around and felt just as frightened along in the large room so she turned back around and took a deep breath. Is this bad Karma? I mean, a storm on the night of ? Diana decided to be brave, ignore her imagination and double check if Jane was in the washroom. She opened the door and ran into it to escape vulnerability in the hall. When she got in, she noticed the shadows were just some of Juniors bath toys. Immediately, Diana searched the wall for the switch and upon finding it, it was already switched on. She kept switching it on and off continuously, hoping the lights would magically turn on and Diana began to panic. Well, thank you imagination. Now is a great time to be thinking about demonology, you sick twisted mind!

Diana wrapped herself tighter in her cape when another loud thunder came. She framed her face so she would avoid looking around on her way back to her room. The last thing she wanted was her mind to keep up with its trickery and see some thing or some one at the stair case... poor Diana. This is all Jane's fault.

Because her vision was shielded, she lead herself back based on memory. Trying to think of happy things and failing miserably, her thoughts were interupted when she bumped into something soft. She gasped and pulled back a few steps when she realized she crashed into someone. At first she breathed heavily, looking down to the floor as her only view, and then she thought it could be Jane coming back. She lifted her blanket slightly to see the feet of a male figure. She knew right then and there who it was. Her obsessions could identify him even just through his feet.

"Dee." Link said in his familiar, perfect, sexy voice. It wasn't a question. Of course he knew it was her, who else would walk around with a ... cape. Other than Junior.

Diana revealed her face subtly to see him without his hat and he glanced at her with a what the heck look. Attempting to hold her breath in embarrassment, her fear made a sound of a wheezing cough and she blushed. She keeps forgetting how loose Link likes to sleep. He had just a long green t-shirt that stopped above the knees, complimented by a white pair of socks.

Link shifted slightly, remaining in position but wondering if she was alright. She jumped in shock from another bad lightening strike, causing part of her blanket to fall and revealing her entire face. My entire disgusting messy self. Oh God...

"Uh, uhm, Goodnight!" She said in a rough whisper, almost speaking voice and began a waddle to the bedroom. No way am I going to give Link the chance to see me as a bigger coward than he already sees me as!... Plus I look like shit. And I'm not wearing a bra!

"W...?" Link asked her something that she failed to hear due to the thunder as she turned around. She didn't want to be rude so she acknowledged it.

"Pardon?" She said.

"Was it you who screamed earlier?" Link whispered. Diana blinked. Was she that loud?

"I didn't hear a scream." She lied and wanted to seem tough. Link raised a brow.

"Then why are you up?"

"Bathroom." She replied, praying for this to be over. Link wasn't convinced. Blinking once, Diana repeated his own question.

"Well," He began, "The thunder woke Junior and got him all excited. I just got him back to sleep."

Surprise. They're both very courageous. Even Junior wasn't afraid. I wish I wasn't as afraid as I was, it makes me feel stupid... I wonder if Jane is afraid. Speaking of, where IS the fucking bitch?

Like an open book, Link was able to feel Diana's fear.

"It's normal for people to be afraid of lightening. Especially tonight, being so close." Link tried to comfort, but Diana continued to deny it.

"True, but I'm not scared." She said. Link pretended not to notice her shivering under the blanket and smiled with an ok.

Another loud one came along, causing Diana to flinch. Link didn't react in the slightest and kept his eye on Diana, making her feel even more uncomfertable.

"Why don't you go back to your room and talk to Jane? That might calm you down." He suggested. Was it my imagination or did he sound sad saying that? As he turned around to leave me there all alone, I blurted, "Jane's gone, I'm all by myself." Link turned around and looked at her as though he was thinking.

"When I came out of my room, I heard the Pharaoh talking and I saw him shut the door to his bedroom...could it be that she's with him?" Link theorized and Diana's jaw dropped. _I wouldn't put it past her. That freaking girl...when Yami is involved, I don't even recognize her. And ditching me on a night like this? Rude..._

"Ah." She replied holding her breath and started her waddle back to her room. As she went on, Link looked at the Pharaoh's bedroom door and then toward Dianas. He pulled out his fist and looked at her hair clip once more and tightened his grip on it. He was interested in finding out how it found its way into his closet...so he followed her.

Back In The Pharaoh's Room

"Are you alright?" The Pharaoh asked her when they let each other go.

"Sorry." Jane said. She didn't mean to crash into him like that.

"Don't be." He smiled, still hovering his arms around her shoulders in case she was still unstable.

She was beginning to get lost into his eyes and looked away.

Jane looked at the bed where he was resting and noticed the lamp on his night table was set to a small dimmer and had been rummaging through his dueling deck. She walked over and picked up the card card at the top of the closest pile.

The Dark Magician. Jane smiled. Figures. He and the Pharaoh had quite the history.

"Do you miss it?" Jane turned and asked. Yami smiled and closed the door to his room.

"No." He said without hesitation. He didn't explain but, he has something more important to him now.

He looks good even closing the door.

No? This surprised Jane. The Pharaoh walked over to her and took the card from her, returning it to it's spot. Jane blushed when he came closer to the light and she could see him with more clarity.

The thunder continued and Jane showed signs of uneasiness. Yami gestured his hand toward his bed.

She followed his request without hesitating. Removing her slippers, she crawled under the covers and made room for him to join her. He lifted his arm so she could rest on his chest and he held her, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Thank you..." She whispered to him while breathing in his godly aroma. He didn't answer with words, he just tightened his hold on her.

And she was surprised. _Every time the Pharaoh catches me alone he tries to be romantic. Heck, not even when we're alone... even in front of the others, he treats me like I'm his girlfriend._

She hugged him tighter...and he didn't react. He just looked into the darkness of the room, waiting for her to fall asleep. Jane arched her eyebrows. Why isn't he hitting on me? Is he sick?

Jane thought of putting him to the test. She faked yawned and stretched, bringing her body closer to him and going as far as curling her leg over him. She pulled this off to appear accidental.

Although he was good at hiding it, this did make the Pharaoh twitch. Her small and fragile body was easily in his reach and he loved having her this close. He left his hand on her head where it was and forced himself to breath normally. He was happy to see she was less frightened and more comfortable with him.

When Jane felt no reaction from him, she tried again. She has come to a point where she was needing his attention now. She brushed her hair back to reveal her neck and playing it off to make it look like she was just cooling off. She snuggled her face into his collar bone and lightly placed her palm on his chest, making it appear as though she was nearly falling asleep.

Yami looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. What was she doing?

He shifted his leg so that he slightly pushed hers off and he waited; expecting her to put it back into place and she did.

 _She's after my attention._ Yami thought.

He smiled and held back a chuckle, thinking he would continue to ignore her and see how far she'd go to get it. When he noticed she lacked a bra, he quickly turned to his deck and began to shuffle through his cards, completely ignoring her presence.

Jane felt Yami gesture for his deck and this annoyed her. She knew Yami had too much class to make a move on her while she was frightened, but he was still a man, wasn't he?

The lightening continued to hit extremely close every so often, distracting Jane and Yami from their little game. Jane sat up but remained close to him and looked outside.

"Do you think we should go to the basement?" Jane whispered but Yami kept his attention on his cards.

"It isn't necessary. Don't worry, it will pass." He responded. Jane's body faced the Pharaoh still and she played with her toes over her socks. She watched him from the corner of her eye and held her breath.

Was she such a horrible person? Would any other girl turn away when faced with such a temptation?

Jane sighed heavily. She was so messed up right now. From the thunder; she was frightened and insecure. From Yami; she was turned on and frustrated.

Yami noticed her self quarrel and looked at her. He knew she wanted him to, but she has never made it more obvious than right now. Perhaps he should pay less attention to her more often.

Yami smiled and put his cards down.

"Do you have something on your mind?" He asked. Hell Yes!

"Yes." Jane smiled, looking at the Pharaoh just a few inches away. The Pharaoh's eyes looked surprised with her sudden honesty.

"What is it?" He asked and wondered what she was up to.

Diana's Room

"1,2,3,4..." Diana whispered as she counted Link's scores on a notepad. Link smiled and leaned over to peak, but all he saw were tallies. When she stopped, she sweat-dropped.

"What? What's my score?" He said, more interested than not. Diana revealed the sheet and Link read the title, MASH.

Thunder ~

"I don't get it?" He asked for her to clarify and Diana pointed at the circled names.

"In your future, you will live in a big house, have 4 children, drive a Volvo... and marry Jane." Diana said upset. All good fortunes except for one. Link laughed and held back to avoid waking others.

"Oh, I get it. This is silly," He began.

"It's Jane's stupid game..." Diana lied. Link took the note from Diana, touching her hand in the process and causing her insides to freak out.

"but it's fun." Link said and Diana regretted letting Jane take the credit.

Link began scribbling on another sheet of the pad, keeping a smile on his face. Hmph. He didn't even say that marrying Jane would be unpleasant, Diana thought.

"Let's find out your cruel fate. Joey, the Pharaoh, Junior..." Link paused, "On second thought, let's not include Junior, that would be too weird."

Diana laughed and agreed. "How about Yugi and Duke?"

Link didn't respond but included them anyway. "Ok, and now for number of children..."

Thunder~

"You're not putting your name on the list?" Diana asked and when Link looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, she jumped. "I mean! Include it if you want, I just thought that since the others were on there, you might put yours too unless you don't want to which is tottally ok too-"

"I did write my name." He answered. Diana blinked.

"Oh." She blushed. SHIT! If I get Link, it'll be so awkward, what would I say? What would he say? Nonono, I hope I get someone else, ANYONE else...

Link filled out the rest of MASH and Diana waited. But then again, I would really love to know what he would say if I got him in-

"Okay, tell me when to stop." Link started.

"Uh, stop." Diana said after 4 tallies. Link went on to do the calculations and when it was over he stopped and crinkled the paper slightly with discomfort. Diana peaked over.

According to the sheet, Diana would live in a house, have 6 children, drive a PunchBuggy...

and marry Duke.

Thunder~

Link pulled the sheet out of the notepad, crumpled it in his hands and tossed it into the trash across the room, scoring it of course.

"Actually, this game is really stupid." Link said without looking at Diana.

"You're right. Let's trade partners. I'll take Jane and you get Duke." She joked. Link laughed.

"Yah, right," he started, "I don't want him." Link said with disgust.

"So you would rather keep Jane?" Diana prayed he would say no.

"Anyone's better than Duke," Link said and then realized that he would rather Diana have anyone better than Duke, too. "Actually, I'll take him. Save you from the trouble." He said to Diana, lightly throwing a pillow at her.

Thunder~

"Should I feel insulted or appreciative?" Diana laughed.

"Both." Link smiled. "Oh by the way, Dee,"

Diana squirms every time he says her name.

"Is this yours?" Link pulled out a clip from the chest pocket of his t-shirt and revealed it to her. Diana looked at his glorious hands before the clip and took it.

"Actually it's Jane's. She's always putting stuff in my hair and insisting on giving me make overs," Diana chuckled, "actually I lost this one of hers, and she was a little annoyed about it, so thanks!"

Diana put the clip in her hair, "Where'd you find it?"

After a short pause, "It was in my closet."

Thunder~

Diana froze. Her face began to boil as if hot water was rising up to her brain and burning her alive. Only the most graphic and clear images of Link in all his glory came to her mind;

When he striped from his clothes and prepared for a shower wearing his best outfit that she's ever seen; Link's birthday suit.

"Dee? How'd it get in my closet?" He repeated. And some how, a part of him hoped that Diana would have been in there... maybe looking for him.

Thunder~

"I...have no idea." Diana tried to think of a plan and looked at Luna for hopeless help. The little kitten had just woken up and was stretching, meowing in her cutest meow in search for her mom. She looked at both Diana and Link, blinking and looking through her sleepy vision and when she noticed that Jane wasn't around, she meowed again and hopped over the pillows and blankets on the ground and made her way for the door.

"Where's she going?" Link asked.

"She's going to find Jane." Diana answered and her eyes widened. Luna will lead me to that traitor! Plus I wont have to answer Link's closet suspicion..

Thunder~

Diana got up and followed Luna out into the hall, watching her sniff the ground.

"Where are you going?" Link whispered when he met her in the hall. Diana forced herself to look at him above the waist.

"Luna will tell us whether or not Jane's with Yami." Diana answered. Link didn't understand. He was more than sure that Jane was with him, he didn't need Luna to confirm it.

"But-" He started,

"Oh look, she's walking..." Diana interrupted, following Luna down the hall, and sure enough Luna walked toward Yami's door and began scratching on it, followed by a series of meows.

After a pause,

"What's taking them? She's going to wake everyone up if they don't open the door." Link wondered.

"We'll just have to let her in." Diana said, turning the expensive looking door nob.

"Uh, Dee-" Link said, hesitating. It was rude to barge in without asking, but Diana opened the door wide open to grant Luna acess-wider than nessessary perhaps.

Thunder~

Luna lead Diana and Link's gaze to Yami's bed, and sure enough, the Pharaoh and Jane had just pulled away from each other to see who had entered. From what Link and Diana could see in that short second, the Pharoah held Jane's face with his hand firmly as though he was extremely focused on her.

Diana blushed in anger, giving Jane a dirty look. Link blushed from what he saw and looked at them apologetically, hoping the Pharoah wouldn't be too upset with them.

Yami turned slightly to increase the dimmer on his lamp with more strength, revealing everyone in the room more clearly. Jane was tucked under the covers comfortably sitting up next to to the Pharaoh.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, holding Luna in her arms and hoping Diana didn't see anything. Link answered for them both.

"Luna wanted to come inside, she and the lightening woke us up – we didn't mean to intrude on you Pharaoh-"

"It's fine." The Pharaoh answered coldly. He wasn't upset, just uncomfortable. "Jane, why don't you go back to your room. The storm is slowing down, I'm sure you'll be able to rest now."

He said this to her kindly with his hand on her thigh and she nodded.

"Ok..." She said, looking at him, sad that she had to leave. He pressed his forehead against hers before allowing her to leave with Luna on her shoulders as she walked out with an angry, disapproving Diana following her.

"I'm sorry." Link bowed once, and left the Pharaoh in his room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, the Pharaoh's not going to wake up in a good mood tomorrow..." Link commented. "Do you think you girls will be ok?"

"Don't worry, Link, I'll calm him down in the morning." Jane half smiled.

"To hell, you will..." Diana whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably the best cure now." Link said, knowing, like everyone else, what has been going on between her and the king. "Goodnight."

Link returned to his room and Diana pushed Jane down the hall.

"What?" She asked. "Are you flustered over Link's revealing pajamas? Haha."

When the girls were alone, Diana clenched her fists at her hair. "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Diana asked.

"We didn't do anything, Dee."

"I saw you guys sucking face."

"Don't exaggerate. We were not. He was just comforting me from the storm."

"Pfft, comforting you. Some comfort."

"Would you relax? We didn't do anything!"

"Not yet. Thankfully, Link and I were there to stop you."

"You really think Yami and I would have gone all the way?" Jane asked with her eyes wide and cheeks red.

"...I don't know. But you've kissed enough times to make me think that maybe you would have. Look, don't you think this has gone far enough? You have to tell Jacob."

"You're not my mother, Dee. Get off my back." Jane said, crossing her arms and giving attitude.

Thunder~ After a pause.

"Jane, you are smarter than this...you even help me do what's right and everything, but I really didn't think you would ever be unfaithful to Yuu. And not in a million years would I think it would come this far."

Jane peaked at her phone and saw a sweet message from Yuu and began to get tears in her eyes.

"Well," her voice cracking, "...never in a million years did I think that Yami would ever be in my life. Did you?"

Diana didn't respond and Jane took a breath to control her tears.

"Don't you think that if I had known Yami was real – no, that if Yami would even want me, that I wouldn't have come so far with Yuu? Is it so horrible to love them both?"

"It's not horrible to love them both. But it's horrible to lie to them both. All I'm saying is... you know the day will come when you'll have to break one of their hearts. That's the truth. Until you're ready to do that, you're stuck. But.. at least while you're stuck...stop messing around with Yami because you're Yuu's girlfriend, not his."

Jane looked at Diana and was proud that she's grown this much since the time she had first met her...but she also hated her right now. She hated that she was right and part of her was going to listen... but she knew that a part of her was not. To stay away from Yami at this point was absolutely impossible. Such a task wasn't even worth trying. She always loved Yami. It's not like this is some new guy that's come along and she's changing into this horrible person. This is the person she always was. She loved both Yuu and Yami for years, that hasn't changed. All that's changed is that, now,

both of them love her back.

No. She wasn't going to listen, she wasn't even going to lie to herself and pretend that she was. As for Diana? _She just wont know as much about my romantic life from here on. I don't need her making me feel more guilty than I already do._

"Ok." Jane answered, "the best I can do is stop being affectionate with Yami, but that doesn't guarantee that he will stop. And until I figure this whole thing out..." Jane gestured a zipper over her mouth and Diana nodded.

"Personally," Diana started, "I would just dump Yuu and move on to the Yami."

"Dee!" Jane chuckled.

"What? I never really got to know Yuu, but I do know Yami. And Yuu must be something to be able to compete with such a sexy piece of powerful ass like the Pharaoh."

Jane was laughing now. "You should show this confidence with Link."

"There is no confidence with Link. That doesn't even exist."

Luna meowed like _Duh.  
..._

The Pharaoh waited for his out of control emotions mixed with hormones to settle down. He rested his head back on his pillow while still sitting upright as he was beginning to find that task impossible. The fact that Jane now conquered the kingdom of his thoughts, he was feeling less control of himself as time went on. But he also felt like he was winning...and he intended to keep it that way. Because the King of Games doesn't lose.


	24. Book 4 Ch 6 The Blue Scarf

**FORwarD**

A/N: Lucia's Appearance: Small girl, brown hair until the shoulders, very fashionable, nerdy, small bust but wide hips, curvy, short, and commonly refereed to as the angelic one for her kind and gentle nature.

 **Book 4 Chapter 6**

The Blue Scarf.  
ENTER LUCIA

Narrator's P.O.V 

_Everyone + Joey_

 _Girls Room: Jane and Diana_

6:00pm

 _I couldn't believe me eyes. The man standing at the window was actually a taxidermied human being. I ran back to my car as fast as I could..._

"Ew!" Jane squealed, listening to Mr. Nightmare from her surface computer with Diana. She tied the back of her new corset onto her as they listened.

"Is this necessary?" Diana asked as she waited for her to be done. Diana was beginning to grow tired of Jane always trying to primp her up./Jane tied the bow and stepped back to look at her, watching her step over a curious Luna.

"Well, it definitely shapes you a little more." She added, "Since you wont let me work on your hair, this is the best I can do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Diana snarled.

"I mean I want you to feel pretty." She said, "Bring up your confidence."

"I'll never be pretty though," Diana said annoyed, "Why do you insist on convincing me that I will?"

Jane sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Diana's negativity. "Dee. It's true you're not a model, but that doesn't mean you can't be attractive. If you just let me do your hair-"

"Would you cut it out!?" Diana growled, "You don't know what it's like to be this overweight!"

Jane groaned. "No! But I think if I walked around with bed head 24/7 and tracks without, at least, trying to look presentable, I'd look like complete shit too."

"And the truth comes out!" Diana said throwing her arms up.

"Oh please, you practically begged me to say it." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Even if I did wear this thing, it wouldn't make much a difference. I'm still huge." Diana added.

"Yeah but you have curves. Link may actually want to put his hands on you." Jane answered.

"Shh!" Diana said, fluttering her hands. "He's in the next room!"

"Gasp! Then let's go get him." Jane winked, teasing Diana. Though she was still annoyed with Diana for not wanting to keep up with her appearance. As Diana looked in the mirror, she grumbled. Jane was the pretty one, she was the fat one. And in a house full of attractive men, none of them being fat, she was begining to dislike Jane.

Jane also looked at herself wearing her own corset, also feeling better about herself. She imagined herself standing near Yami and for once not hovering her arms over her tummy in embarrassment. She smiled.

 _I wonder if he'll notice._ She thought, although she wouldn't dare ask Diana. She would probably just remind her of Jacob and resurface her guilt.

Jane watched Diana bob her head in the mirror pathetically.

"Hey Dee," Jane said with dally in her eyes, "I'm...going to fill up my water bottle."

Jane grabbed a full bottle by her bed and skipped out of the room before Diana could notice her lie. She didn't.

Diana posed in front of the mirror again, this time pretending to be sexy. Jane was right about the corset, though.  
"Muahaha." she laughed, "just try me now, Link! I'm a new Diana! Ready to get mah groovvveee ounnn." She said, confident as ever.

"Dee?" Link called, knocking on the door. Diana squealed and grabbed her sweatshirt as quickly as she could. She opened the door a crack and sweat-dropped, wondering where the hell that confidence went. As expected too, Link was looking fine as ever. His hair was rough from laying on the couch, his shorts hung below the knee with his calves grounding his weight powerfully on the ground. He had his the ocarina that Jane gave him in his right hand and he scratched his cheek with the other while looking straight at Diana. She was shaking.

"Y-yes?" She answered. Of course. Link was carrying that stupid thing that JANE gave him.

"Junior's in his room, asked me to tell you that he's ready?" Link passed on the message but wasn't sure himself what Junior was ready for. Diana smiled.

"Oh, great. Jane just went downstairs quickly, I'll be there soon."

"What are you guys doing?" Link tilted his head and Diana stopped herself from explaining. Knowing Link, he would get concerned, tell Yami and then the fun is over. Diana pulled her head through her hoodie before she responded.

"Uh, Junior said it's a surprise for us."

Link rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible lair."

"What? I'm that bad? Uh, I mean-" Diana stuttered and Link laughed. His chuckle turned into a cough and he wiped his forehead. He wasn't feeling his best the last few hours...

"You alright?" Diana asked, opening the door completely now that the corset was hidden.

"Yeah, sorry. Just choked on myself, heh." Link smiled. "Anyway, I have to head out. I have a job interview."

Diana blinked when Link turned around and was about to drop the conversation after that. _Like what a bad way to end a convo!_ Dee was super curious. She immediately stopped him by blocking his path.

"A job interview? What about your construction job? You love it there." She asked, worried.

"I'm still going to work there, I just want to try something new, that's all." He answered.

"Where?" Diana asked the bigger question and Link blushed with a grunt.

"Duh, It's a secret," Link told her. Link's blushing made Diana blush.

"Oh," She said, trying to control her emotions, "to big of a secret to tell your...best friend?"

Link twitched. He had forgotten he said that.

"No...but...it's just embarrassing." Link started walking off again, "I'll tell you if and when I get the job, okay?"

Diana watched Link walk down the stairs and she huffed. Link got to the door and impatiently forced his shoes on. He had called Dee his _best friend_ as a start to helping him forget about that _one day_ and so far, no progress. _Dammit, why do girls have to do this to us?_

When Link closed the door behind him, he noticed the Pharaoh pulling into the drive way with a man in the passenger seat. He assumed it was regarding work so he didn't question it. When the Pharaoh stepped out of the car, he noticed Link on his way out.

"Link! Hang on," he said, slightly jogging over to the elf, "Are you going to your interview?"

Link coughed, "Yeah, hopefully it works out. Hey, Pharaoh can you keep it to yourself where I'm going? I don't really want anyone to know just yet."

"Certainly." The Pharaoh answered, even though he didn't understand the secrecy. "Should you take an antidote before hand?"

Link brushed it off, "Nah, it's just a little irritant in my throat from the falling season. I'll be fine."

"Good luck." The Pharaoh said, sending him off.

Upstairs;

"Okay, Mai. I know." Joey said on the phone, listening to his fiance go on. "Haha, I miss you too. I'm just over here a lot 'cause...I dunno, Battle City isn't the same without my best pal, ya know?"

As Joey spoke on the phone in the guest room, Duke sat on the bed next to Yugi with a laptop. They made jokes and laughed at whatever they were looking at and waited for Joey to go back to joining them.

"Ok, babe," Joey ended, "I promise I'll get on that as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you," Duke imitated, "You guys and your girls..."

"Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend, Duke?" Yugi asked him. "I know you don't believe it, but more perks come with long term relationships as opposed to one night stands."

Joey laughed. "It's true! I get more action from Mai than you get from any girl regularly."

"Alright, fair enough," Duke said, playing with his dice earing, "I promise as soon as I have my way with Diana, I'll look for a more solid game."

Joey and Yugi rolled their eyes. "That's pointless, Diana will never go out with you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, you have a better chance with my sister." Joey said.

"Is that an offer?" Duke asked and Joey kissed his teeth.

"No way, Devlin!"

Duke laughed it off but didn't ignore the whole idea. Everyone wants a _special someone,_ even him. It's just too much effort to make it work with girls who will just turn their backs. When the right one comes, she comes. But in a mean time, what's the harm in messing around and enjoying the pleasures that is his body? When Duke thought of this, he stood up off the bed.

"All of this talk has put me in the mood." He winked.

"Where are you goin'?" Joey asked as Duke made his way out of the room.

"To do the ol' _knuckle shuffle._ " He said, waving his fingers. Yugi _face palmed_ and blushed.

"Nyah!" Joey flinched. "Too much information, Devlin."

"Don't act like a couple of shy boys," Duke said in the hall now, "I know you guys do it too."

As Duke left there was a silence.

"Wait a minute," Joey said, "Where's he goin'?"

Yugi _sweat-dropped_.

Downstairs

Jane tugged on her cute _at-home_ dress as she walked toward the dinning room. She was in deep thought, remembering being in Yami's room during the storm when Link and Diana interrupted them. Was Diana's suspicions right? Would she have gone all the way had they not been interrupted?

Jane laughed. Nah. She's too shy to get naked in front of Yuu, so for the Pharaoh?! Not in this life time...She blushed when she realized that she was even considering. She rolled her eyes at herself. At least she stopped denying her relationship with Yami, that's a start. All that's left to do now is once and for all decide who it's going to be. Yuu, or Atem?

Jane stopped in the kitchen. This was one of the few times she was on the look out for him, rather than the other way around.

"Guess who, gorgeous?" A voice said when her vision was blinded by two strong hands. She dropped her bottle in surprise and smiled as she turned around until she discovered that it wasn't who she thought.

"Y-Yuu?" Jane said with shock. Yuu laughed questionably.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He answered her with a hug.

"No, nobody, I'm just surprised to see you here." She said, picking up the water bottle that fell.

"Well, Yami let me in." He said gesturing to the door. Jane followed his gaze, wondering where he was. The thought of the two of these men together without her supervision made her cringe! Wait...what? _Supervision?_ Oh boy...

"Great," she said dishonestly, rubbing her forehead, "where is he?"

"He's outside talking to a business partner of sorts. I like the corset." He winked.

"Huh? Oh right. Thanks." Jane said, forgetting why she even came down the stairs in the first place. Her mind was on Yami and what he was doing outside with a stranger.

"Are you too busy? You've been distant lately. How's school?" Yuu rubbed her cheek with a smile and Jane blushed.

"It's intense, I can barely handle it." Jane wasn't lieing. In fact, she could barely sit and do her homework with Yam...all the distraction in the house.

"Do you need help? Company?" Yuu tried to bring her mood up and Jane smiled.

"You're a treasure." She said, planting a peck on Yuu's lips. As she pulled back, she heard Yami chuckle outside and her gaze shot to the door.

"But no." She said, changing her mind. "I have too much to do and you'll distract me for sure."

"Am I that hot?" Yuu joked and Jane laughed. Yuu was always good at making her laugh.

Her smile vanished when she heard Yami's keys rummaging outside. It angered her how she felt like she had two personalities...felt like two different people when she was with each one of them.

"Can you wait here a sec?" Jane told Yuu and walked outside. She ignored the risk of staining her socks and walked onto the concrete stairs, stopping at the second last step. She saw Yami leaning against the hood of the car while a man in a suit went through some documents with him. She payed more attention to listen in on the conversation.

"So it's done then?" Yami reassured and the man nodded.

"Yes, we'll have all past employees belongings moved. After that, you have the right to take over, Pharaoh."

 _Pharaoh?_

"Thank you," Yami said, "I expect your occasional inspection?"

The man laughed at his joke. "Not to inspect, just to visit."

Yuu joined Jane outside to listen, but she failed to notice him.

"Oh, one more thing," the man said, pulling out a blue paper. "I'll need a second name to add to the property files. Just in case, for whatever reason, we can't reach you. Someone else has to have access to the ownership."

The king nodded. "Of course, um..." Yami paused to think, "you can add my girlfriend as the second owner." Jane's eyes widened.

The man clicked his pen, "what's her name?"

"Mary Jane," he said.

Jane flinched. _SDGFYJHDWGKSMH!_

 _NO! WHAT?!_

"What the hell," Yuu said confused, "did he just say you're his girlfriend?"

Jane twitched when she learned that Yuu was there too.

"No! You misunderstood!" Jane said super fast, "DIANA!"

She yelled, "IS THE _CHALLENGE_ READY YET OR WHAT!?"

Yami turned his gaze to see Yuu at the front door and hearing Jane running inside yelling, "Damn woman, you're slow!"

The Pharaoh didn't show any sign of guilt or shock for finding Yuu there. After all, Jane has never suggested Yuu being anything more than just her friend.

Jane rushed Diana and Joey into Link's room where Junior waited. He had set up the pencils and lit candles for drama.

In a cute and creepy voice, "Welcome to the _charlie charlie challenge_ , mortals!"

Jane was shaking to death – not in fear of the challenge which is what the others thought- but because she had left Yami and Yuu alone and she knew Yuu would find out for sure! It was all over! She fell to the ground in shame and growled.

"Sit down!" She yelled at Diana and Joey out of frustration.

They immediately joined Jane and Junior on the ground as he set the mood.

"Alright...charlie charlie, are you here?" Junior asked. Diana was sweating in nervousness and embracing Joey as Jane kept looking back at the door in worry. When there was no reaction to the pencils, Junior flickered a flash light to keep the suspense.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Joey said with disbelief and Diana lightly struck him.

 _Take a deep breath,_ Jane told herself, _Maybe Yami will spare Yuu's feelings and say that he was joking? Yeah... that should do it._

The worrying was making her anxiety rise and she was feeling even more frightened by Junior's flickering.

"Charlie charlie..." Junior asked again, "are you here?"

 _Yami is too blunt though, if Yuu asks, he'll tell him I'm his girlfriend for sure!_

At that moment, the fluffy pencil turned and pointed to the _yes_ response and Jane jolted up.

Diana and Joey ran in circles, knocking things down and then leaving the room in fear. Jane immediately followed, leaving Junior alone, closely examining the pencil.

Jane ran through the halls in fear of Charlie until she bumped into the Pharaoh, who wasn't even phased by her touch.

"Yami!" She said, catching her breath, appearing as though she were avoiding him. "W-w-" She stuttered.

Yami laughed when he heard Diana and Joey freaking out in the guest room and corrected a loose strand of hair near Jane's face.

"What are those two up to now?" He asked smiling.

"Where's Yuu?" Jane ignored the question and Yami raised a brow.

"He left." He answered, smile gone.

"What did you say to him?!" Jane said with anger in her voice. Yami slipped his hands in his pocket and walked passed her in silence. He reached the door to his room and closed it behind him as Jane watched him leave her there.

 _It's all over..._

Jane heard Duke laugh and saw him peering into the guest room. "Diana, my girl-"

Jane stomped into her room, leaving them to their fun. She was actually very jealous of Diana at the moment. She banged the door hard behind her and wondered if Yami heard it.

 _I swear, if Yami said anything to him, then I SO choose Yuu..._ Jane thought, trying to convince herself.

"Jane!" Diana panicked as she rushed into the room. "Duke totally asked me out on a date!"

Jane's eyebrows arched. "Good. Link and Yami are a waste of time anyway..."

Jane was not in her right mind. She grabbed her phone from the table where Luna played with her socks and sent a series of texts to Yuu, hoping for the best.

"So..." Diana thought that Jane would react _wayyyy_ differently. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes Dee!" Jane said with attitude. "Lucky you. That's great. You can date who ever you want without any guilt or strings and you can have a great time without worry or paranoia and just be happy all the damn time!"

"..." Diana didn't respond as she watched Jane's leg vibrate against the mattress. "Is this about Yami?"

Jane wasn't angry with Diana, she was irritated with her. She wanted to get support and tell her what was up but she knew what Diana's opinion was and she didn't need to hear it. She felt alone.

"No." Jane lied. She took a deep breath and pulled Luna into her chest to calm herself down, mentally reminding herself that this is about Diana now and her first possible date. "So, did you accept?"

Pharaoh's Room

"I was just going to see Rebecca," Yugi said, "please don't tell the girls. They wont let me leave the house if they find out."

"Don't worry, Yugi. Have a good time." Yami answered as he changed into his comfortable clothes.

"Do you want me to pass on a message to Gramps? Or Ishizu? She's visiting from Egypt." Yugi mentioned when Yami was too silent. This sparked a memory in Yami's mind and he turned around.

"No." Yami said coldly.

Yugi paused on the way to the door. "Something wrong?"

"No..." Yami thought, "Yugi do you remember when we discussed that Yuu and Jane may have history? I am leading to believe that it could be worse."

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh deeply before speaking. "Making conclusions is never smart but...I can't recall a time you've been wrong..." He paused, "keep an eye out and...I'll start to pay attention too and tell you if I notice anything."

Yami smiled. "You're something, Yugi."

Yugi nodded contently and left the room with the puzzle.

Girl's Room

Texting...

Yuu: _Yami said he meant girlfriend as in friend that's a girl. It still bothers me though, Jane. That's not convincing and I know how you are with the Pharaoh. He knows we're together right?_

Jane did not understand it. Why would Yami lie to Yuu? Does he know that they're together?

Jane: _Of course._

Yuu: _Can you move out of there? I don't know how I feel about this anymore._

No. Jane didn't want to go anywhere Yami wouldn't be.

"So you think I should go? I mean, I don't know what to expect or how to react..." Diana asked Jane about her last minute plans with Duke. He wanted to take her out to a movie and he was waiting downstairs for an answer. Jane snapped out of it.

"You're single. Go. You don't have to commit or marry the guy. It's just the movies." Jane starred at her phone. "Get to know him on a personal level, Duke is really nice. And if you don't like him, then leave it at that."

Diana squirmed. "W-what about Link?"

Jane typed away on her phone. "Link doesn't seem like he's going to budge. Just do you."

Jane: _I can't leave Diana alone with all these boys. I'll move out when she can find her own place as well._

"That's true..." Diana looked at herself in the mirror again, feeling better in the corset. There was no doubt that she liked Link but last she heard from him, they were only _best friends._ Maybe it's time to move on from him.

Yuu: _I don't care if Diana is alone there. I'm not comfortable with you around Yami._

"Ok." Diana said, putting on a nice shirt. "I'm going to the movies!"

Diana slipped on her favourite hat. "But keep your phone close, cause I'll be texting you for advice!"

Jane waved her phone sarcastically like _don't you see the phone?_

Diana picked up her back pack and jogged down the stairs, wondering if she should let Link know where she was going but then thought that seeing him would change her mind, so she ignored the thought.

Jane: Yuu _...don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. Yami is too cool and collected to even think of trying anything with me. If it makes you feel better, you should stop by more often...I miss you._

Jane was surprised how much of a lair she has become. She was ashamed.

Yuu: _...I'm quoting you on that. I'll definitely be around more then. I just don't trust him._

Jane sighed. If only he knew how completely disloyal she has been to both him and the Pharaoh.

Jane: _Alright. Nighty, I love you._

Jane fell back in her bed and groaned. _Good luck on your date Dee._

Downstairs

7:00pm

"Beautiful. Shall we?" Duke said deviously and blushed. Joey came running into the main lobby and screeched his shoes on the floor to come to a stop.

"Dee!? Where ya goin'?" Joey asked and Diana blinked twice. She didn't want Joey's big mouth to tell the entire house.

"Uh, out?" She responded. Joey's jaw dropped. "But I was just getting ready for our next prank on the Pharaoh! Remember? The hula strip tease?"

Duke laughed. "Haha, what? _Strip tease_?"

Diana laughed. "Oh man, I totally forgot. We'll do it when we get back, ok?"

Joey's eyes watered and he bit his lip. "Are you...are you replacing me with Devlin?"

Diana rolled her eyes and hugged the tall blond duellist. "Never! No one can replace my slender man!"

Joey rubbed his cheek on Diana's hair. "Snif. Ok, Gumball."

As Diana embraced Joey, she looked up and noticed Link coming down the stairs. She flinched.

"Ok! Let's go!" She said, shoving Duke toward the door.

"Hang on, I gotta get my shoes-" Duke said and Link walked over to them.

"Where are you going?" Link asked curiously.

"Preparing for a prank," Joey answered, thinking the question was directed to him. Link nodded his head toward Duke and Diana.

"And you guys?"

Duke put an arm around Diana and she blinked, wondering what the hell was happening right now.

"Taking Diana out to see a movie," Duke grinned, "on a _date_."

Diana pulled her head back like a turtle. She was so embarrassed, she didn't know what to say. She wanted Link more than anything else but if they were doomed to be friends only then...

"What?" Link crossed his arms. "You're not serious?"

"It's as serious as it gets." Duke said without looking at him as he slipped on his second boot. "Come on, Dee. I have a cab waiting."

Diana and Link shared a gaze that was unpleasant, and sad at the same time...like neither of them were happy with the situation. As she left, she felt horrible for forgetting to ask Link about his interview. But when she remembered, she was already in the back seat with the dice master.

"Man..." Joey interrupted the silence. "Is it just me, or does Diana look depressed?"

Link grunted. "Of course she is, who wants to go on a date with Duke Devlin!?"

Joey blinked and looked at Link in his crossed arms and irritated pose. "I was thinking she was sad for other reasons. I mean, no ones forcing her to go out with Duke."

Link grunted and went into the kitchen in pursuit of milk. When he opened the fridge, he heard a vibe and saw Jane's phone left on the counter. He picked it up and heard someone run into the kitchen.

Jane grabbed the phone from him in fear that he would see her _I love you_ texts to Jacob and blab. She held the phone in her hand farthest away from him, holding it out.

"I only left the kitchen for one second!" Jane dramatized, "I am surprised of you Link."

Link laughed, ignoring her. "Who's Lucia?"

Jane blinked twice and looked at her phone. She was surprised to find new texts popping up from her good friend Lucia from school.

Lucia: _Jaaaaanneeeeee! What's your schedule like?I miss you man. I just saw your work on deviantart and thought, what the heck has she been up to all these months without me?_

"Lucia!" Jane said out loud with a smile. Link sipped from his mug and leaned against the counter, watching her.

Jane: _LUCIA! OMG! How's graphic design? What's happening?_

"Lucia is one of my best friends! I can't believe this." Jane said texting her excitedly almost forgetting entirely about Yami and Jacob. It was nice to think about school only and forget the stress for a little bit.

"Cool name. How come we never met her if she's so great?" Link asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"You're not worthy," She said.

Link blinked twice and Jane huffed and threw her arms up. "Jeeze, Link. Do I have to tell you everything about my life?"

"What the hell is your problem!?" Link asked and Jane flinched. She knew her attitude was unnecessary but her anger had already pushed her too far gone.

"Argg," she groaned, "I need a break from this place!" She yelled, speed walking up the stairs. Junior found Link in the kitchen and took a picture of him.

Lucia: _I'm taking a few courses to make up for some things I missed and then I'm going into third year._

Jane: _That's great! Lucia, we have to meet up soon._

Lucia: Definitely _! Did I miss a lot?_

Jane: _..Lucia...You don't even have a clue of what Dee and I have been up to...Let's meet up._

Living Room  
9:00 pm

 _Joey and Link_

"Link, I can't concentrate with ya tapping like that." Joey said in his accent as he jotted some notes down in his note pad. Link was sitting on the couch opposite of him with his arms crossed in extremely deep thought as he vibrated his leg in frustration.

"Link?" Joey asked again. No response. Joey grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "Link!"

Link flinched but caught the cushion. "What?"

"You're tappin' ya foot. It's distractin'." Joey said and Link brushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. He was nervous.

"Distracting you from what?" Link held down his leg with both hands to stop himself from continuing.

"It's Mai. The weddin' is just a few weeks away and she asked me to write the stupid invitations for her and I need to get it to the print shop by tomorrow mornin'!" He complained.

Link thought of the wedding and imagined Diana being swept off her feet by the devious Duke. It was making him go completely mad. Why was he feeling so warm?

"Hey, buddy," Joey paused, putting down the note book and leaning forward toward the elf. "you're lookin' a little pale, there. Ya alright?"

Link felt his body warmer than usual but he ignored it. "Yeah, I'm just a little worked up. Don't worry about it." Link said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab himself an ice pack. He hit himself in the face with it and let the melting water trickle down his face and to his collar bone. Joey followed him.

"...You want me to call the Pharaoh and tell him to come home?" Joey suggested. Link shook his head. He didn't feel it was necessary.

"No, Joey. Thanks. I think I'm just going to call it an early evening and head upstairs." Link tossed the already melted ice pack in the sink and grabbed a second one. He opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, leaving the kitchen and began his way.

When he reached his room, he ignored Junior on the floor playing with Gumball and his action figures, tossed the finished milk carton to the floor and threw himself on the bottom bunk, without changing into pj's and letting out an unpleasant cough. He covered his face with the ice pack and lay there, groaning.

Junior blinked twice and walked over to his big brother.

"Link? Do you need a potion or something?" Junior asked. Link peaked under his ice pack.

"Yeah, please." He said. Junior rumedged through the closet and gave Link a potion to drink and waited for himself to heal. After taking the potion, Link was not recovering.

"But potions always work when you're tired!" Junior worried and Link chuckled through another cough. He thought he was getting warm because of his mixed feelings about Diana and Duke. Turns out, he was just catching himself a fever.

"It's cause I'm not tired, bud. I think I'm getting sick." Link said and Junior crossed his arms in disappointment.

"I told you! You weren't dressed warmly when you went skating!" Junior said and Link smiled, pushing Junior pack.

"Stay back, Junior. I don't want you catching this." He said and Junior quivered a lower lip.

"I'm calling the Pharaoh!" Junior said, grabbing Link's phone on the counter.

"No, bud! It's fine- *cough." Link hadn't even realized that he was having a hard time moving now.

"Pharaoh? It's Link! He's sick!" Junior said, over worrying for his brother.

 _Junior, I can't talk now. I'm at the museum. Call the girls._ Yami hung up the phone and Junior stopped to think quick. He couldn't call Yugi because he was at battle city. Jane had just left to see a friend who she hasn't seen in a while. Diana was on a date, and...

"Ill call Dee! She should be done her date by now!" Junior said out loud and Link started exploding in coughs. He was _not_ ok with letting Diana and Duke see him like this.

Joey walked in the room and saw Link laying on the bed looking uncomfortable. "I knew you weren't feeling alright. You need anything man?"

"Take the phone _*cough_ from Junior!" Link panicked.

"Okay, Dee. I'll tell him!" Junior hung up with a smile, feeling like a grown up taking care of his brother. He put the phone down and faced Link with his arms crossed.

"Diana said she's on her way and told me to tell you to dress warmly and get under the covers!" Junior ordered.

"What!?" Link's eyes widened, " _Dress warmly_? I'm boiling over hear!"

Junior took the ice pack away form Link and held it out with his arm at a 90 degree angle and dropped it. Joey laughed as he watched this.

"Rule number one of a fever," Junior starts, "The temperature lies! Your body thinks it's hot but you're actually cold!"

Link rolled his eyes. "No way. Give me my ice pack."

"Junior's right man." Joey said, "your body is rapidly getting colder and that's why you feel hot-all the heat is leaving your body."

Link grunted.

He wanted to argue but he felt too weak to do so. Junior pulled on Link's dress shirt from his interview, attempting to take it off his brother.

"Come on, big bro, you have to put on your comfy clothes." He said. "And you'll have to wear pants this time."

Joey laughed, giving Junior a hand. Link caved and did everything he could to sit up so that Joey and his little brother were able to pull off his shirt. Junior opened Link's drawer, barely reaching it and pulled out a comfy green long sleeve and forced Link to put it on. When Link was all snug, Junior forced him to lie down again and Joey covered him with his sheets.

"Now get some rest!" Junior ordered, picking up a noisy Gumball from the floor, and leaving the room with Joey so that Link could get an early sleep.

Meanwhile...

School College Library

 _Jane and Lucia_

It was odd being in the school so late, but Jane was happy to see Lucia again. They sat at the computers with their sketchbooks as they caught up with life. They had the whole library for themselves. Jane had trouble paying attention because she had to tell her sooner or later – about who's living with her.

 _Well, I don't have to tell her..._ Jane thought, _but I really want a third opinion...about Yuu._

"So what is it that you couldn't tell me through text?" Lucia spoke the magic words and Jane shivered. It was short, but for a little while, hanging with Lucia made her feel like how she felt before her crazy life ever happened. Part of her missed it.

"Uh...well...you're not going to believe this.." Jane tried to come up with the words. Lucia corrected the placement of her glasses and waited for Jane to speak.

"Diana and I moved in together with some new roommates." Jane started.

"Cool." Lucia waited for more information and Jane half smiled.

"You would really, really like them." Jane said.

"Maybe I can come over and meet them. You do owe me a duel after all," Lucia said and paused when she noticed Jane's uneasiness, "unless they're like really creepy people who pierce themselves in weird places and worship saten." She joked.

Jane fake smiled and figured that it was useless to find the right words. After all, how do you tell a person, _hey, we live with fictional characters! And there's a ridiculous cheating situation that I want to tell you about and some of them are getting married!_

"No they're great. One of them loves to duel..." Jane paused, "Who was a Pharaoh in his past life."

Lucia instantly noticed the connection and laughed, thinking Jane was just being her silly Yami crazed self as usual.

"Oh really?" Lucia said sarcastically. Jane took a deep breath.

"Lucia, what I am about to tell you right now is 100% the truth and nothing but the truth. I want you to take me seriously no matter how crazy it sounds, ok?"

Lucia blinked twice.

"Sure, Jane. I hear ya." Lucia's eyes were filled with curiosity as she leaned toward Jane in her office chair. Jane took another deep breath before speaking really, really fast!

"Diana and I moved in together before I started Illustration and when we were shopping one day, we saw Yami and Yugi walking around and at first we thought we were crazy but turns out, it was the real them and then we met Link who was living with them and we discovered that they're here to protect the millennium items-some issues from back home- and Link is looking for a friend who he believes crossed over here and Yugi and Junior, who is actually young Link, are cute for helping, but anyway that's not even the part I'm trying to tell you-turns out we all got along and Link won the lottery and Diana couldn't afford classes and Link felt bad so we all moved into a big house and then Diana and I got drunk and messed up the whole peace in the home cause then Yami started putting the moves on me and I didn't tell anyone about my boyfriend Yuu because I liked the attention I was getting and Duke wants to fuck Diana really bad and Link totally hates him for it but they're just friends even though Diana totally seduced him when she was drunk and Yami and I made out a few times now so I'm technically cheating but Yami doesn't know Yuu is my boyfriend and Yuu doesn't know that Yami doesn't know and Yuu doesn't know that Yami and I are cheating and Yami believes that we're more than friends which we are but we aren't and Joey is getting married now and Link is all stressed out because he wants to go back to hyrule and Diana is being a giant pain in the ass for the last few weeks and is being all moral on me saying that I should tell everyone the truth but I'm sort of at war with myself so I don't know what to do and I'm telling you all this because I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Jane stopped quickly and took a deep breath and looked at Lucia who was expressionless.

The Museum

10:00pm

"Good work! Keep it up." Yami said as he walked by his newest employees. He had just arrived to work and changed into his Pharaoh attire for old times sake. All of the workers call him _Pharaoh,_ some long term workers because they know who he truly is, and the newbies think it's part of the historic theme. Either way, Yami was proud of how far he has set up the museum that he owns and he's ready to share it with his friends now.

Yami walked into the area of the dinosaurs and pulled out his over priced Iphone and searched the contact list for his "girlfriend."

 _Uh, hey._ Jane answered awkwardly. Yami's eyebrows arched with suspicion that she wasn't out alone. He confirmed this with his third eye and assumed it was Jacob.

"Where are you?" He asked near a fossilized sea shell.

 _I'm uh..._ Jane gestured her phone to Lucia, trying to point out the evidence of her story. _I'm at school with a friend._

Yami felt a little better knowing it wasn't Jacob that was with her. "I see," he paused smiling.

 _...so, why'd you call?_ Jane asked.

"Come to the museum." Yami demanded and hung up. He didn't want to give her the opportunity to say no. He really wanted to woo her with his power this evening and taking her to ancient Egypt was not an option for him, so he would have to settle for this. After all, he changed the entire layout of the museum. He know she would love a tour.

Jane put her sketchbook and belongings in her back pack and fixed her hair in the reflection of the computer screen.

"Yami wants me to go to his work." She said, "So we'll have to talk later..."

"You're serious?" Lucia paused with a _wtf_ face. "Is this a prank?"

Jane continued to fix herself up. "Look. How about I bring you to the house and you can meet them all yourself?"

Lucia's brain was exploding and she was doing the best she could to comprehend what her friend was telling her. She decided that, real or not, she would play along to find out what Jane was up to.

"So..." Lucia stopped to think, "Yami tells you to go to his work...and you go? Even if it means ditching me?"

Jane stopped and looked away from the computer. "Don't look at it that way! Think of it as an early end to our hang out."

 _Ok..._ Lucia thought, _Jane is so not the type to flake on her friends...not unless the real Yami made her. Could it really be true after all?_

"So, tomorrow, your house?" Lucia insisted. Jane nodded.

"I promise. I'll pick you up." Jane hugged her friend and rushed out the door to make her way to the museum, not thinking about anything else.

Lucia needed sleep...and a drink.

The House

10:15

"I'll take it, don't worry." Diana said. She just arrived home from her date with Duke and was putting together chicken soup for the sick Link upstairs. As it boiled, she removed her jacket, shoes and corset and set down a plastic bag with something inside that she had bought while out.

"Are you sure you don't want to check Link before you make him anything?" Junior asked.

"You said he fell asleep right? Sleep is important when you're sick. I'll wake him up with soup so that it puts him right back to sleep." Diana blushed as she imagined tending to her sick husband in the future but quickly erased the thought. "Where's Joey?"

"He went home with Duke." Junior responded as he shared a lollipop with Gumball. Jane wasn't home, so Luna sat on the kitchen counter, watching Dee do her thing.

Diana poured a bowl, picked up the plastic bag and walked up the exhausting stairs and into the room. When she opened the door, she noticed that the light was on and Link was asleep half under the covers wearing his long green pj shirt and a pair of his hero tights to keep warm. She smiled when she noticed that he listened.

She walked over to the side table and put the soup and the bag down. She imagined so many ways to wake up the gorgeous elf but didn't have the guts to try any. She did it the old fashioned way.

"Link?" She said, nudging his shoulder(and flinching from touching him). "Hey, wake up."

Link squirmed and rubbed the the back of his hand over his bangs, barely opening his eyes. He squinted in the light and saw that it was Diana standing over him. He quickly looked down to confirm that he was dressed and then let his head fall back on his pillow in relief and exhaustion.

"..oh, Dee..." He finally said through his sore throat. "...thank God, it's you."

Diana blushed. _Thank God it's her?_ Did that mean he was happy to see her?

"Junior told me you were sick, so I brought up some soup for you." Diana said as she waited for Link to fully return from his nap.

Link was barely able to look at the table but he made an effort. When his blue eyes noticed the bag, they gave out and shut again.

"H-how was your date?" Link managed to let out in a scratchy voice, keeping his eyes closed. Diana blushed.

"It was ok." She answered, fixing the covers over Link that had jumbled during his sleep. "How was your interview?"

"It...was ok." Link copied. Diana noticed this and fiddled her fingers. He didn't want to tell her about his interview until she shared the details about her night. Diana fixed her hair subconsciously and tucked the covers closer to Link's neck so that he was snug.

"I'll leave the soup here for you and let you sleep-"

She was going to excuse herself out of the room before Link began to cough.

"Wait- *cough- what's in the bag?" Link said still with a sick voice. When Diana remembered the bag she flash-backed to her date. All she thought about the entire night was Link.

"Oh, I picked something up for you while I was out today-" Diana didn't want to sound mushy so she added, "duh, for your cold!"

Link smiled weakly. "Oh yeah? Can I see?"

Diana was mentally shooting herself in the head. "Ok..."

She sat herself on the bed and grabbed the bag before she pulled out a long, high-quality plain blue scarf and showed it to Link. He took it from her and for the first few seconds of silence, Diana cursed herself thinking he hated it.

Link felt the material and let his slow sick mind take in the gift.

"It's blue." He said. Diana fake smiled in nervousness.

"Yeah." She paused, "you told me to think of a wicked new colour for you. Blue's cool."

Link didn't respond as his eyes were falling heavy again. His fingers continued to fold around the material of the scarf. This made Diana think the worst, of course.

"Would you have preferred green?" She asked. Link coughed.

"No. I like it." He paused before opening his eyes slightly, weekly trying to tuck it under his neck. Diana assisted him and looped it around once and he let the loose ends rest on his chest.

"I'll just go I guess." Diana said, satisfied with the current situation before Link broke out into unpleasant coughs. She worried for him and put her palm on his forehead. He wasn't showing any signs of a fever, so she thought that maybe she can get Jane to bring back cough medicine from the drug store.

"Dee..." Link interrupted her thoughts. His eyes were closed again and his head resting on the side of his face in her direction, leaning his forehead on her hand. "..."

His breathing was loud through his infected throat and Diana waited. "...yes?"

When he didn't answer after a few seconds, she assumed that he fell asleep. She wanted to snuggle with him because he was just so damn cute but at the same time...too damn sexy to be too close to.

Diana let out a pathetic sigh. _What am I doing?_

"Dee..." He said again. Diana blinked once and thought that maybe he was dreaming?

"Yeah...? Still awake..?" She asked, leaning in to listen to anything he might say.

He held onto the scarf tightly with one fist, almost as though he was seeking comfort from it to help fight the sickness. When his grip relaxed a bit he said, "Dee, I-"

Diana blinked twice and waited.

"I think I love someone."

Battle City

 _Time difference! 3:00 in the afternoon_

"I know what you mean." Yugi said. He was strolling around the city with Rebecca at his arm, enjoying the afternoon and feeling nostalgic. They both stopped when they came to a familiar building.

"I remember this place," Rebecca said, "We faced those creeps that were possessed by the Orichalcos."

Yugi nodded. "I remember all too well." Yugi remembered when the Pharaoh gave into the darkness and served the Orichalcos during an evil duel. It was a moment that still causes him to cringe now.

Rebecca laughed. "I remember Joey being caught in a love triangle with Mai and the biker, Valon!"

Yugi smiled. "It really forced Joey to come out of his shell, that's for sure."

"You should come around more, Yugi." Yugi blushed when Rebecca took his hand.

"Uh, it's hard when I'm needed so much at home, you know?" Yugi played it off, watching Rebecca's adorable face from the corner of his eye.

"Speaking of, how is everyone over there? Are the girls taking it easy on you?"

"Uh, not really," Yugi paused, leaning against a wall near a park. "They still think I'm Juniors age."

Rebecca leaned against her boyfriend flirtatiously. "Well that's a mistake, huh?"

Yugi blushed and kissed her forehead. "It's ok. They just forget how old I am because I'm short."

"It doesn't bother you?" Rebecca asked.

"It has it's moments, but not really. I know it's just their way of showing they care. They'll grow out of it eventually." Yugi giggled before he was stopped by a passionate move from Rebecca They kissed and held each other for several long seconds before Yugi's phone interrupted them.

"Uh," he blushed. "Whoops. Ya?" He picked up.

 _Yugi._ It was Serenity calling from Japan's history museum. _Ishizu, Odion and Marik are here! They want you and the Pharaoh to stop by for a quick hello!_

Yugi scratched his head nervously as Rebecca kept her hold on him and kissed his nose as he spoke.

"I'm in the city with Rebecca so I can come by but the Pharaoh is busy on the other side..." Yugi said.

 _That's cool. Just come say hello to our old friends, alright?_ Serenity finished and hung up. Yugi lightly laughed and pecked Rebecca on the lips twice before pushing her shoulders back.

"The Pharaoh's tomb keepers are in the city," he started, "I just remembered I have to pass on a message, do you want to come with me?"

"I'll race you-" Rebecca said as she started running for the bus stop.

"Huh? Wait a minute-" Yugi stuttered, following behind her.

The Museum

10:40pm

Jane opened the door to the museum and was confused to enter a large expensive looking room. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the sealing and the ground was entirely carpeted with a smooth lavender shade of fabric. There were purple couches along the right side of the wall and room dividers piled up in the corner. On the left was the entrance to a closed gift shop, sealed off with giant red ribbons, blocking her view from the inside. The room had a large desk near the back wall that guarded 4 closed golden doors. Jane walked behind the desk and stopped at one of the doors, noticing a purple sign that said _Closed for Renovations. Open on the new year._

She tried to open the doors but they were all locked so she sent the Pharaoh a quick text asking him to open the door.

She waited patiently for Yami to open up, tracing the patterns on the golden doors with her fingers, and when he did she was taken by such a surprise that she could hardly keep the strength in her legs. Atem had answered and he was wearing his extravagant and priceless Pharaoh uniform, framing his godly face with his gold tiara and he was looking absolutely amazing.

"W-what's going on?" Jane said through her obvious blush. Yami noticed her squirm and welcomed her inside the building.

"We're just making a few adjustments." He said.

Jane walked into the building with awe in her eyes. She couldn't believe the beautiful changes that the Pharaoh has made to the museum. On entrance, you see beautiful Egyptian stone statues framing each of the golden doors that let you in and there were hieroglyphics carved on all the walls and the floor had been replaced with transparent blue tiles that looked like sapphires. There were golden labels with information on each artifact and the employees that were at work, painted the benches and resting places for visitors with traditional Egyptian style illustrations next to halls and exits into other exhibits.

"What happened?" Jane asked, carefully walking forward, in fear of breaking the sapphires beneath her feet.

"Do you like it?" Yami asked in a pleasant voice.

" _Like it_?" Jane said with surprise, waving hello to the artists at work. "It's incredible!"

The Pharaoh took a few steps forward, admiring the view with her. "I relocated and notified the exhibits. I wanted the first to be Ancient Egypt."

"You can do that?" Jane asked him and he put an arm on each hip.

"Of course. I own this building." Yami said confidently. Jane's eyes widened.

"SINCE WHEN?" She said with excitement and Yami chuckled.

"A while," he laughed, "Come." Yami took her hand, "I want to show you more."

 **A/N: So this chapter is HUGE. Like, giant. I can't think of a strong enough title that mentions all the important parts so I split it into two. This will be the first half. Lucia is going to become way more important by the way, and you'll see more of her from this point on. She was meant to come in earlier, but I couldn't add her yet because she would complicate things. What do I mean by that? Well when you read on you'll understand. Thanks for reading this far, that's amazing! And Please review ~**


	25. Book 4 Ch 7 The Key

**FORwarD**

 **Book 4 Chapter 7**

The Key

Narrator's P.O.V

Link's Room

 _HIGDFKSYQLFGDHJBHJQFILAYGDFHADFASKJGHDJFLQ!_

Diana froze in place and waited for Link to take back what he said. _Was he crazy? Of course he was, he was sick._ It was taking everything in her power not to scream right there and tell Jane. Diana shielded her face in case Link opened his eyes and saw her reaction.

Instead, he lay there quietly, appearing as though he were asleep.

Junior took a snap shot of the scene at the door and walked off, leaving Diana cursed in her own thoughts.

 _D-d-d-did he j-just say that h-he thinks h-h-he l-l-l-l-l-o-o- AHH!_ Diana covered her mouth when a squeal got out and she stared at the gorgeous elf in the bed. He was absolutely stunning. Perfect eyes, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect personality-did someone of his magnitude really say what she _thinks_ she heard him say? What if she was dreaming again? Or hallucinating? Or maybe he said _he thinks he loves_ ... something?

 _None of it makes sense..._ Diana thought. Then if she heard right and he said what she heard, than maybe he thinks he's talking about someone else. _He's sick after all. Is he talking about Illia? Zelda? Gasp! What if he's talking about Jane?_ Diana huffed and crossed her arms.

 _Hold on, Dee._ Diana told herself, _Don't over think it. There is no way Link loves Jane._

Diana's insecurities surfaced. _Hmph. It's more likely that he'll love her than someone like me._

Diana groaned and cupped her head in irritation. _No! Even so, he doesn't love her! No no no no no-_

"Ssssss..." Link's breathing deepened and Diana realized that he was sleeping and in another realm now. She groaned noticing that he didn't have his soup and picked up the bowl. She will heat it for him later.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She decided that Link never said anything. After all, he's not well enough to take responsibility for anything right now.

Museum

11:00

"Wow!" Jane said in awe. After exploring several beautiful exhibits in excitement with the Pharaoh, holding his hand, laughing and enjoying each others company, he and Jane decided to take a break in one of the newest sections exhibiting findings from outer space. There were moon rocks and photographs taken by telescopes and space bots and there were articles with theories on them, quoting famous scientists and scholars from 100s of years back. There were imitation planets hanging from the ceiling that was glistening with artificial stars and nebula's and the entire room was dark so that all the attractions in the area sparkled and the neon lights glowed in reflection of their skin.

Yami smiled as he watched Jane's eyes match the shimmer of the stars and waited for her to speak.

"Wow." She said again. "Wow."

Yami chuckled.

"Like, you even have a place for space? This is unreal- look at this!" Jane walked by a statue of an alien that modelled a scientists theory on what they may look like and posed with it, capturing a selfie for her Instagram. She smiled and quickly rushed over to a touch screen with educational games focusing on meteors, ships and outer space junk. She tapped start and the screen displayed planets all jumbled up at the bottom of the screen. Jane touched and rotated the planets, trying to make sense of it. Yami stood next to her and humoured himself as he watched.

"You have to line the planets in the correct order," He said, touching Mercury and dragging it next to the sun. Jane blinked, having not even remembering the slightest thing she ever learned about astronomy.

"What if you're bad at this?" Jane asked.

"That's why you have to explore the exhibit and educate yourself." He explained. Jane blinked and read the title on the screen that said _Have you mastered the knowledge of our stars?_

"Wait a minute," Jane put her hands on her hips flirtatiously. "What do Egyptians know about outer space?"

Yami set the screen back to its menu. "We were quite the advanced civilization of our time."

He turned his gaze to her. "We had calendars and festivals that were marked by planet alignments and the pyramids that stand today still point to the pole star that Pharaoh Khufu intended because it was the star of navigation. Many lost people found their way home using the direction of that star."

Jane blinked, taking in the information and imagining Yami in Egypt. On the show, she only ever seen him in battle with Bakura so she wondered how interesting and exciting his life must have been if he already knew so much about everything.

"You're always surprising me," Jane smiled.

"Like wise." The Pharaoh replied and Jane squirmed over under an imitation Jupiter and looked up at the hanging meteors and satellites. She blinked and felt her face heating up as she pretended to care about the ceiling. _Boy...I just noticed that this is quite the romantic atmosphere..._

Yami was observing her the entire time, in fact, he looked at her more than anything else in the museum during the time they were together. He was admiring her in silence. He wondered if she was admiring him as well. He had caught her looking at him a few times but there was no way to be sure. The Pharaoh flipped his bangs away from his face and waited for Jane to move from where she stood. He wasn't about to run out of patience any time soon. After all, she was just as beautiful from the back as she was from the front.

Jane looked at the shapes of the artifacts and remembering all the exhibits they have seen together so far. "This is the absolute worst day to leave my sketchbook at home." She said.

Yami walked a few paces forward to join Jane under the planets and see her face at profile. "You can come here any time you want to."

Jane nodded in thanks, excited to show the place to the others. Yami took her hand, this time positioning her palm face up. On it, he placed an extravagant golden key with the a third eye carved into it hooked to a key chain of an immitation millennium key larger in scale. Jane looked at the object and waited for the Pharaoh's explanation.

"This place is just as much yours as it is mine," he said, "it's my gift to you."

Jane blinked as her body froze in place.

 _It's ours?_ She didn't know how to react when the Pharaoh looked at her with such sincere eyes. What was this suppose to signify? Looking at him now, she never felt more at home in her life. She never felt more at peace with the Pharaoh. She never felt more alone with him.

She held the key close to her heart, accepting the gift. She had access to live reference of almost anything now and she had never been more excited than she was. But she knew that this gift had strings attached when she accepted and she knew this would back fire on her later, but at that moment, she wasn't more sure of anything else. She looked at the Pharaoh and listened to the cry of his millennium puzzle when his third eye appeared beneath his tiara. She let his mind probe her soul.

"Thank you, Yami." She said smiling and then looking to the carpeted floor. "This is the greatest gift I've ever received. I don't deserve this."

The Pharaoh placed his hand on her face to force her to look at him. He knew she still held secrets from him but he was so completely invested in her now that he didn't even care.

"Listen to me," he said as his millennium puzzle was still active, "no amount of grandeur will be enough to define how precious you are and how much of this world that you deserve. Remember that for me."

Jane's brain was not functioning with Yami's strong hand and gold rings warm against her face. She was in so much shock at what was happening that all she could do was quickly sigh. A sigh of vulnerability and surrender, a sigh of passion and relief...a sigh of exhaustion and impatience.

And with that sigh, the Pharaoh allowed himself to kiss her, approaching her in a consensual manner and she accepted it like they belonged to each other.

Atem was at his happiest. This was the first real moment with her that was uninterrupted and unconditional. Whatever it is that usually bothers her, for some reason, did not seem to bother her at all tonight. It took a toll on him, but he continued to read her as the kiss lengthened and he smiled against her lips when he felt that her focus was on nothing but him. And when the kiss deepened with more passion, the Pharaoh stopped reading her and let himself enjoy her and the moment. The House

 _Link and Junior asleep upstairs. Diana and Joey are the only other two currently in the house._

Joey rested on the couch in his comfiest clothes, wrapped in a blanket and holding a bag of chips while Diana lay next to him with her feet on his side and sketchbook on her lap. Joey was watching an episode of Running Man that Diana had already seen and was laughing when the competitors were in physical pain or fear.

"Almost done there, Dee?" Joey asked. Diana was drawing a _family portrait_ of everyone and was having difficulties drawing the Pharaoh.

"Yeah, more or less. What do you think?" Diana revealed the drawing and Joey blinked in surprise Everyone was absolutely adorable and accurate except the Pharaoh was missing and there was a stick figure in his place.

"What's up? You don't consider the Pharaoh family?" Joey asked.

"Please, of course I do. He's about as important as Gumball," Diana joked, "he's just so damn hard to draw!"

"Nyah, forget the drawing. Let's go make something to eat." Joey suggested and Diana blinked as she watched Joey get off the couch.

"Joey. It's a quarter past eleven." She reminded him.

"So? We're not in bed sleepin', so we may as well enjoy ourselves." Joey opened the fridge and threw an empty milk carton to the floor. "Dammit, you and Link can be so annoyin'."

Diana blushed. "Takes one to know one."

"How can we make anythin' _sugar-related_ without milk?" Joey grabbed the carton of eggs and put it on the counter. He opened the box to find that the egg shells all had faces drawn on them with permanent marker. He blinked twice when he noticed that two resembled Slender man in pain.

Diana laughed and Joey grabbed the egg. "Haha...very funny." He said, slapping the egg on her shoulder and letting all of the residue soak her shirt and slide down her body like a handful of slime. Diana was shocked in surprise When she didn't move, Joey grabbed a second egg and did the same thing to her other shoulder. Diana didn't move.

"It's on." She said.

Battle City

"Are you sure it's alright if we crash here?" Yugi asked Mai when he and Rebecca were invited to stay over night.

"I insist Yugi. It's so late, I don't want you guys out at this time of the night." Mai responded as she set up a space for the two to sleep. Marik walked into the room from the kitchen in his pyjamas, carrying two cups. He had been staying with Ishizu and Odion for the weekend while they were in Japan. He approached Yugi and offered him and Rebecca each a glass of milk.

"Are you sure the Pharaoh has forgotten it all, Yugi?" Marik started, "I thought I caused enough trouble with his tomb and the Egyptian Gods that weren't exactly forgettable..."

"Marik, I thought I told you to forget all that." Ishizu said, joining the conversation.

"It's hard to forget something so terrible Ishizu..." Marik responded with guilt.

"Trust me, Marik. Even if he hadn't gotten over it, the Pharaoh has a lot going on to keep him busy these days," Yugi paused, "well, especially with the girls living at home."

"The girls?" Marik wondered. "What girls?"

"Well, last time you were in Japan, the Pharaoh and I told you we were rooming with our new friend Link and his little brother Junior..." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I remember." Marik said.

Yugi chuckled, "Well, turns out we've got two girls living with us now and they are quite the handful."

"You're talking like they're maniacs or something. They're just girls, Yugi." Marik said.

"You're right..." Yugi said, dropping the topic. _Maniacs indeed_. Yugi loved Jane and Diana, but since the last 10 months that he's known them, they've complicated his life by a huge amount. Diana has changed his life with her mothering, her crazy influences on his best friend, Joey and her uncontrollable mood swings. Jane has especially influenced him because she has affected the Pharaoh at a ridiculous level and seeing as Yami is Yugi's other half, he can feel the headaches himself often enough.

The House

Joey dodged on coming left over cake from Diana and slipped on some cream on the floor.

"Nyah!" He whined when his back hit the floor. Diana grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and squeezed it over Joey, making a swirly on his stomach and shielding arms.

"Aw, gross!" Joey complained, reaching for the open fridge. He grabbed a container or pizza dip, ripped it open and spread it on Diana's jeans. She flinched and stepped back.

"Eewww!" She complained and Joey laughed.

"Ahahaha...ha...wait-" Joey paused, smile gone.

"Yeah, right. You're bluffing" Diana suspected and opened a jar of peanut butter.

"No wait-" Joey said, standing in a mess and frozen in his spot. Diana scooped a chunk of peanut butter with her hand and Joey gestured her to stop but she didn't listen. She aimed perfectly at his face and Joey did not react.

Diana's arms fell. It's no fun without any reaction.

"Joey?" She asked confused and Joey jumped once in place and began to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH OMGGG WHATT?!" Diana screamed with him.

"It's our turn for laundry!" Joey said. Diana's eyes widened.

"WHAT! NO wait it can't be! It's Friday! Last week we-" Diana used her fingers to track back the days and froze.

"It's OUR TURN DEE!" Joey insisted and Diana went into denial.

"NO IT ISN'T! SHUT UP!" Diana rushed to the counter near the calendar and counted the weeks since they did it last. When she saw that Joey wasn't mistaken, she said, "Are you sure that doesn't say Link and Junior?"

"It says DIANA AND JOEY IN RED PEN!" Joey freaked and Diana sobbed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME?!" Diana screamed with vicious fangs.

"I forgot, alright!" Joey whined, leaving Diana in a messy kitchen. Even though Joey doesn't live in the house, he throws his clothes in the basket as often as any one else and must play a part.

"Oh my God!" Diana freaked when she noticed the kitchen. "How are we going to get the laundry done this late at night with the kitchen looking like this!? Yami will KILL US!"

"Just stop panicking, would ya?" Joey started, "You get to cleaning the mess here and I'll go start the machines down stairs."

"AS IF!" Diana stopped him, "I'LL be the one to start the machine. YOU can fix the mess that you started when you smacked that egg on my shoulder!"

Diana didn't give Joey the chance to say no. She began rushing out into the lobby (slipping on the way) and down the stairs to the laundry room where the guys _cave_ was. Joey immediately followed.

Downstairs, Diana threw all the coloured clothes into the machine while Joey figured out the buttons on the machine.

"Ok, ok. While it's washin', we can both clean the mess upstairs, alright?"

"How much detergent?" She asked and Joey looked at the box.

"It doesn't say." He paused, "we'll just eyeball it until it looks right!"

Museum

The Pharaoh lightly clenched his grip on the back of Jane's neck when the kiss intensified. She held onto him like she'd blow away if she didn't and it was incredibly stimulating for him. At this point, he didn't know if he could stop and intended to push the situation further-so he grabbed her waist to pull her into him until he suddenly changed his mind.

The Pharaoh parted their lips and looked down at Jane's waist when he felt a hard cover under her dress. He rubbed his hand over her tummy and his eyebrow rose when he looked back at her face.

"What is this?" He asked her and she blushed. She had forgotten all about her corset and she could not even believe how he could stop such passion so quickly and casually like he did...

"Uhh," Her voice became high pitched, almost sexualized, and she didn't mean it to be. It just came out that way.

"It's a corset."

Yami didn't loosen his grip on her. He still held her tightly with one hand and examined the corset with the other. "What for?"

Jane was still in shock. "Uh, it corrects bad posture..."

"Hm." Yami blinked while looking at her torso unable to decide if he liked it or not. It has a good purpose, but he would prefer to feel her body under his hand, not steel.

Jane froze. She would have preferred to feel the powerful hand of the Pharaoh on her but... maybe the corset was doing a good thing? _Ya right. Like that makes what I'm doing any better._

Jane remembered Yuu but she still did not move from her spot. She didn't know if it was safe to. _Wait, safe?_ There wasn't a reason for her to feel unsafe, but with someone as intimidating as the Pharaoh... _there's like a hidden law that tells her Do Not Move._

"Excuse me, Pharaoh?" Someone said in the darkness of the exhibit. Yami created space between he and Jane but grabbed her hand so she stayed close.

"Yes." He said and an employee revealed herself.

"It's nearly 1 o'clock. May I start sending everyone home?"

Yami nodded. "I apologize. I lost track of time." He paused, "Lock up and head out whenever you're ready."

The woman bowed in thanks and left the exhibit. Jane blinked in surprise _It's 1 in the morning?_

"Let's go home." He said and Jane nodded.

"We better be quiet, everyone's probably asleep by now..."

The House

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Joey panicked when the soap from the machine was trailing all the way to the stairs of the basement. Diana was trying to shut off the machine but it had jammed with the over flow and she was trying to find the power.

"DEE! SHUT IT OFF!"

"SHUT UP! You'll wake LINK!" Joey's jaw dropped. She thinks of Link at a time like this? Of course, his rest was a bigger priority to Diana than fixing the current chaotic mess. Joey got angry at this.

"THERE IS A BUBBLE POOL IN THE BASEMENT!" Joey yelled, standing on the stairs trying to kick the rising soap down. "WHO CARES IF LINK WAKES UP!?"

Diana wiped sticky rise from her forehead as she crawled behind the machine in search for an alternate way to shut it off.

"Actually, maybe I WILL wake him up. He can PUNCH the DAMN MACHINE TO DEATH!" Joey said, turning around. Diana panicked and dove into the bubbles like a swimming pool and grabbed Joey by the ankle to prevent him from going upstairs. Luna was at the top of the stairs watching with a wide, confused and curious set of eyes.

"NO, JOEY!" She yelled, "Link is sick!" Joey's head grew twice its size.

"FIX THE FUCKING MACHINE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Diana growled.

"OK!"

"We are screwed, we are so damn SCREWED!" Joey whined as he wasted an effort grabbing the bubbles and putting them into the sink of the downstairs washroom. At this point, Diana was kicking the machine and spazzing the off button hoping for a miracle. They went at it like this for 5 minutes straight until the one thing they did not want to hear was heard...the shuffling of the Pharaoh's keys. When they heard this, everything got softer...even the machines.

"Why are the lights still on?" Jane whispered as she walked into the door. Yami followed behind her, who was changed back into his suit and looked around with confused eyes. Luna immediately came jogging up the basement stair case when she heard her moms voice and greeted her at the door. Jane picked her up and massaged her ears while Yami put down his suit case and jacket.

It was too quiet. The Pharaoh was tired, but he forced one more _third eye_ for the day to feel out anything unusual and sure enough, he could feel too guilty spirits coming from downstairs. When he retracted his third eye, he placed his hand on the side of his face when he felt drowsy Jane noticed this and placed her hand over his.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as two bubble covered and food plastered faces peaked from the basement stairs case with the most terrified expressions you'll ever see. When Yami noticed and looked at them, they flinched.

"This is Dee's fault." Joey said quickly and Diana flailed.

"MY FAULT?! You started throwing food first like a kid when you learned there was no milk!"

"Well the Pharaoh's always telling you not to put empty cartons back in the fridge!"

Diana's jaw dropped when Joey sucked up to the Pharaoh like that. Yami chuckled when he took in the entire situation. What a disaster. The place was wet and bubbly and there was food all over the place. The kitchen was a mess and the laundry hasn't been done. It's past 1 o'clock in the morning, he had a long day at work and he has every reason to be upset with those two but...for some reason he wasn't.

"It's fine. You two look ridiculous" He said, bringing Jane's hand down from his face. How could he get upset when he just had such a wonderful evening at the museum?

" _Fine?_ " The three of them asked surprised Yami slipped off his shoes and took Jane's hand before guiding her toward the stair case to get to sleep.

"Hey Pharaoh, does this mean we can clean this mess tomorrow instead?" Joey asked. Yami was already walking up the stairs with Jane and without turning around he said;

"Absolutely not."

Diana flinched and Joey pushed his luck. "But you said it was fine."

Yami turned to look at them, leaving behind a terribly cold shoulder and continued his way up the stairs. Diana and Joey flushed.

"He's not going to let us upstairs if the mess isn't clean, is he?" Joey asked.

Diana was too frightened to notice the two hand holding. "Joey...this is your fault."

When the two got to the girls room, Yami pet Luna lovingly and looked at Jane, trying to get a reading from her without using his third eye. She was expecting him to make another move- they both knew that. And even though Jane would most likely let him do it, Yami decided not to take advantage of her and ruin the magic. Instead, he slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it with honour while gently bowing to her.

"Sleep well." He said with a half whisper. He wanted her to know how much he loved being with her and he wanted to tell her right now. Jane however, could not even picture Yami doing this even though it was happening right before her eyes. She managed to smile.

"Good night, Pharaoh," She said formally, allowing him to love her hand with his, "thanks so much for toda-"

"I love you." He interrupted...

Jane's eyes widened. He held her hand with both of his as he watched her eyes take in his statement and she couldn't even look away with the shock. She could see the feeling in his eyes that matched his three special words.

The Pharaoh didn't need to hear them in return. He just needed her to know.

He tucked her hair behind her ears with a smile and slowly left her side as he walked through the carpeted hall into his own room, leaving her with her own thoughts and impressions of his confession.

For Jane...she should be surprised but she wasn't. She knew it was getting to that and she felt like a witch for it but...to hear the Pharaoh say it...all those years of fangirling at the screen, she never thought she'd actually hear him say it. Jane still could not move – boy the paralysis was frequent tonight- but she managed to get into her room and sit on her bed. Luna accompanied her as she put the golden key on her night stand and thought deeply.

 _Well,_ she thought to herself, _CLEARLY I can't run away now._

Jane took off her dress and pulled on the laces of her corset. She peaked at her phone and saw a _heart emoticon_ sent by her boyfriend. _Oh Yuu... There's something wrong with me. Honestly...if it were you I was living with... I don't think this would have ever happened...that is the only advantage that Yami has against you..._

Jane slid herself into bed with her usual t-shirt and underwear ready to sleep but her eyes were wide open. _It's time to take drastic measures...before something really..really..bad happens._ The Next Day

9:00am

 _Lucia walking to a nearby station to wait for Jane to pick her up._

Lucia kissed her teeth when she discovered a paper cut on her finger from her sketchbook. She was walking out of a convenient store and shoving a purchased bag of chips into her back pack when she got caught in the sheets of her books. She couldn't even tell what her current mood was. After all, how would you feel if your friend told you that they were living with famous fictional characters? _Crazy town_.

As Lucia sucked on her finger and attempted to seal her Doctor _Who_ bag closed, she failed to notice that she was dangerously crossing against a red light. As on coming traffic was creeping up and honking, Lucia panicked and ran as fast as she could over to the other side of the road! She tripped over the edge of side walk, falling flat on the cement and sending all of her things flying from out of the bag, cell phone and all. She groaned on the floor when she noticed she had more than just a paper cut.

"Oh..man." Lucia said still on the floor. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a running motor from a vehicle behind her come to a stop.

"Ah -are you alright?" Someone asked as their footsteps quickly came her way.

"No..." Lucia complained when she looked at her scraped palms.

"Let me help you out." The voice said, pulling Lucia's arm and helping her to her feet. Lucia looked at the kind stranger to make out a face but she was unable to. The boy sported a dark green cap that covered most of his head and dark, tinted sunglasses all while wearing a hoodie and tracks that concealed his built body. It was kind of sketchy and Lucia suddenly felt unsafe over his generosity.

"No, it's alright, thanks." She said, returning to the ground to collect her items. The boy noticed this and knelt down to help her out, grabbing her wallet first. Lucia flinched in worry. This weirdo was going to run off with her money for sure.

"Here." He said with a smile, handing the case to her. Lucia blinked twice. Maybe she judged a book by its cover too soon.

"Thanks..." She said awkwardly, taking the wallet and putting it into her bag. For the next few seconds it was quiet while they both collected her things and when they were finished, Lucia rubbed off the dust from her pants and whined at the holes at her knees. The stranger laughed.

"Were you going anywhere special?" He asked. Lucia put on her back pack.

"Yes actually.." She paused, "What about you? No offence, you look like the kind of guys I would avoid in the school parking lot."

The boy shrugged his shoulders before sneezing. "Sorry, I'm a bit sick...I just went for a walk to get some air."

Lucia fixed her glasses. "I see."

She paused, "Well nice meeting you but I have someone waiting for me-"

The boy was about to offer her to walk her to her destination but figured he scared her enough. "Alright," he said, "be careful when crossing the roads, clumsy!"

Lucia blushed in embarrassment as the waved and jogged off. When he was out of sight her eyes flew open.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ She told herself, A n _ice, hot guy and I didn't even get his name, dammit!_

The House

Diana was still passed out and sleeping in her bed due to the long night cleaning up. Joey just woke up and was having a bowl of cereal with Junior and the animals while the Pharaoh and Yugi were dressing in their room. Jane jogged down the stairs and entered the kitchen to grab Yami's keys.

She walked to the other side of the table and gave Junior a big kiss on the cheek before heading into the lobby and opening the door. Standing right outside, about to unlock the door, was Link returning from a walk. He smiled sheepishly when he saw Jane.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" She blinked. Link coughed.

"Yeah, I was just getting some air." He let himself in and began removing his cap and tracks, revealing his hero attire underneath.

"Do you have to walk in public dressed like that? It's creepy as hell." Jane commented. Link chuckled.

"It's the only way to avoid be recognized as a fictional character, remember?" He explained.

"Hm," Jane decided not to care.

"Alright, I'm going to pick up Lucia! I'll stop by the drug store on our way back and get you some anti biotics, alright?" She said to Link, tapping his shoulder.

"You're in a better mood than yesterday." Link said in a scratchy voice, recalling her attitude in their last encounter.

"And what of it?" Jane said playfully with her chin up.

Jane gave Link a tight but quick hug before letting him go and jogging down the stairs to the drive way.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, walking in with his cereal.

"Picking up my friend, I'll be back in 20!" Jane said as she slid into Yami's car and shut the door. Link watched her leave and closed the door behind him. Joey blinked when he saw Link as Yami joined them from upstairs.

"Link, you look awful." Joey said.

Link rubbed an eye. "No, I feel way better than yesterday," He started, "I just really missed out on a lot of sleep. I think I'm going to take a nap upstairs..."

Yami nodded once and tapped Link on the back. "If you're still not well when you wake up, I suggest a trip to Hyrule, hm?"

Link barely nodded and turned around to walk up the stairs. As Yami greeted Joey downstairs, Link pulled his heavy feet up the steps feelings as though he was wearing his iron boots. His vision was blurring but he managed to open the door to a bedroom and crawl in a bed...until he realized he wasn't alone.

Even though she was asleep, Diana could feel someone intruding on her space. She extended a hand to feel out who it was and even though her eyes were closed, she only knew one person with a nose that aligned and sexy. Link sneezed by her touch and she jumped backwards, hitting her head against the wall.

"Ow!" She said, fully awake and aware of the situation. What the HELL was Link doing in her bed?!

"Dee?" Link asked confused, "What are you doing sleeping in my room?"

Diana blinked twice. " _Your_ room? Link, this is _my_ room!"

Link took a second to look around the room and noticed that Diana was right. "Oh.." He said softly. He felt much better when he was outside... he must have used up all his energy for the day.

When Diana remembered that Link had been sick, she felt guilty.

"Are you feeling better by the way?" She asked cross-legged next to Link.

"Hm? Ya, dinner is great." He said and Diana stared. _Wow_. He's been saying nonsense since he said...

Diana blushed when she remembered. _Oh crap, I'm between him and the wall..._ Diana tried to find away to get out of that spot but the only way was to climb over the sleeping elf. _Hello no. I rather wait till he wakes up._

After a few minutes of silence and starring, Diana felt herself warming up. How in the heck was Link able to make her all hot for him just by laying there...and sick. Diana counted her blessings. At least he was still wearing his tights with his shirt this morning..

And a blue scarf. Diana felt her heart flutter. He was wearing the scarf.

"Hm..." Diana got closer to his more details of his face. After all, with him awake, she was way to shy to look at him longer than a few milla seconds. He has the most beautiful...

 _BEEEP BEEEP!_ Diana flew backwards and hit her head again. The alarm on her phone was going off and she couldn't reach it from where she was. _BEEP BEEP!_

It was going to wake Link! The poor thing needs sleep! Diana stopped and took a breath, calming herself down. She waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he was out of it.

 _Okay. I just have to reach over and get my phone...no...biggy.._ Diana slowly put her arm over Link and reached for her night table. She was being as still as she could, especially since her bosoms were centimetres away from Links face. Almost there..

"Huh...Dee?" Link said, opening his eyes and seeing a shadow over his face. He put his hand in front of his eyes to shield himself and unintentionally touched Diana's left breast.

Front porch

"I can't believe this is it." Lucia said as Jane unlocked the front door to her house. "I'm so excited. This has to be real since you're doing _the cute_. Is this for Atem?" Lucia was acting just like she does when they used to fangirl together.

Jane blushed and ignored Lucia's question.

"Don't fangirl too much." Jane winked and pushed the door open. The first thing that Lucia noticed when she came into the house was a pig on the run.

"Gumball, that's Luna's collar!" Junior yelled, running after the creature. Lucia blinked twice and dropped the bag from the drug store.

"..so that's-" Lucia was still taking in what she saw until she heard the Pharaoh's voice in the next room. She inhaled quickly. "...and that's-"

Jane nodded, completely understanding what she was feeling and tapped her shoulder. "I know. It's a lot to take in."

Lucia nodded slowly. "This is so...wow. Where's Diana?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They heard Diana scream from upstairs, followed by banging and bodies falling, and Jane _face-palmed._

"Just another day." She told Lucia. Jane decided to ignore the yelling-as it was a norm for this house-and linked her arm with Lucia's. "Well, let's introduce you to the residents."

Lucia was feeling butterflies now and just as she and Jane turned the corner, her heart caught in her throat. There, in the living room, standing in plain sight by an assortment of over-priced couches, were a group of handsome characters she knew all too well. An adorable Yugi sat on the couch playing with Young Link and a pig...and Atem himself was conversing with Joey.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Lucia. I invited her for the day." Jane introduced and the Pharaoh interrupted his conversation to politely acknowledge her.

"Welcome." He said with a nod and Lucia blinked twice when she was finally able to say something.

"You guys..have such beautiful eyes, it's insane!" Lucia let out and the Pharaoh cleared his throat in awkwardness and flattery.

Yugi picked up Junior and walked over to greet her as well. "Hello, Lucia. I'm Y-"

"Yugi!" Lucia said, flailing her hands. "You're even better looking in person!"

Yugi flushed red. "Hah aha, uh, thank you?"

"Hello!" Junior said with attitude, feeling ignored. "I'm extra more better looking than he is!"

Lucia spazzed with her hands. "You are SOO CUTEE!"

Junior smiled proudly. "I'm Junior!"

"I hope I don't come off as weird but you guys are like my idols." Lucia said talking with her hands. Yugi laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"No big deal," he said, "as finalists in most duel tournaments, we sort of get this a lot."

At that second, Diana peaked into the room with a terrified expression. When she noticed that Yugi and Lucia were there talking to the group, she walked over quietly, grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her out of the room, leaving Lucia to converse with the boys by herself.

"What gives, Dee? That was rude," Jane started, "You didn't even say hello to Lucia."

"Link touched my boobs!" Diana said, almost crying. Jane blinked twice.

"Wait..." Jane thought, "and you're not happy about this?"

Diana's jaw dropped and Jane laughed. "Haha, I know I know! I'm just teasing. So where is that pervert of an elf?"

Diana couldn't believe it. Jane has not been herself since the _Charlie Challenge_.  
"Mind explaining what's up with you lately?"

"What's up with what?" Jane asked innocently. Diana recalled Jane's expressionless reaction when she told her about her date with Duke. _Come to think if it_ , she never even asked how it went.

"What's up with you? It's like nothing gets a reaction out of you anymore." Diana said.

Jane crossed her arms.

"That is so not true."

"No? Link touched my breasts, woman! And you stand there like it's the 100th time!"

"Okay, that's different though. It was probably nothing and you're just over reacting." Jane said, fanning her hand.

"You never take anything I say seriously!" Diana growled. Jane blinked.

"And you asked what's up with me? What's with the attitude?"

"How was your _date_ , by the way? You know, the one that you cheated on Yuu for." Diana crossed her arms.

Jane huffed. "Ok, we're done here."

"You never asked how my date was?!" Diana mentioned and Jane blinked dumbfoundedly.

"Oh yeah." She said annoyed. "How was it?"

Diana _face palmed_. "Good actually, we had a fun time at the movies and arcade..."

"Is that why you're upset at Link for fondling you? You have the hots for Duke now, so the Link train has passed?"

Diana's jaw dropped again and then she stomped her foot.

" _First of all_ , HE DIDN'T FONDLE! Gosh, you make it sound like we were doing things..." Diana blushed when her imagination went wild. Jane sighed impatiently now.

"And the _second of all_? What do you want from me, Dee? You had fun? Ok. I can't even tell if that's good or bad. No matter what I say, you yell at me." Jane said, growing impatient.

"Ok. I had fun but like not in a romantic kind of fun, know what I mean? Like, I still want Link." She explained.

"Ok, good. 'Cause according to your breasts, he wants you too."

Jane said and Diana's jaw dropped for the third time.

"Well, no but. Last night he...said that he loves someone." Diana said the last part quietly and Jane blinked twice.

"Was that a big surprise?" Jane said and Diana was getting irritated.

"Still nothing?! It's like you're turning into the Pharaoh!" Diana complained. "Why aren't you surprised, do YOU know who Link is interested in?"

Jane raised her brow. "Why are you getting so worked up?! I have no idea who Link-"

"Please. Yuu and Yami just isn't enough, right?" Diana said. She had crossed the line then, and she knew it.

"You think I'm the one Link was talking about!? Are you crazy!? Dee, I know your insecure but now you're just imagining things that just aren't real."

"Well who else would it be?!" She argued.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe _you_?" Jane said annoyed. Diana blushed but wasn't convinced of the possibility.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, sorry. Can you just... help me get Link out of my room so I can change? I just woke up and I don't want to mingle in my pj's..."

Jane was in a hurry to get back in their with Lucia, but she felt bad for neglecting Diana at a time like this, I mean, her breasts were violated kinda-sorta, she wanted it but not really. She at least understood how it felt to be at war with oneself.

"Okay. I'll pretend I didn't hear half the things you just said to me," Jane picked up the plastic bag near the door and then grabbed Diana's lower arm. "Come on."

"That's right, are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" Lucia asked, making waves of her fingers in a diabolic fashion.

"We're not big on Halloween on our side. Did you have any plans?" Yugi asked. Lucia jumped once in excitement

"Jane would do something for sure! I'm going to ask her to do a movie night with me. Do you guys want to be in this?"

"Certainly." The Pharaoh said. How could he refuse spending a fun evening with his closest friends...and Jane.

"What's Halloween?" Junior asked. Lucia gasped.

"You get to dress up and eat candy and tell scary stories and pull pranks on your friends and stay up late-" Lucia explained.

" _Scary stories?_ That sounds AWSOME. Why didn't anyone ever tell me about Halloween before?" Junior looked at the Pharaoh with a pouty lip.

"Well, Junior," Yugi answered for him, "I'm not sure about your world, but for us, it's not as big of a deal. And I'm not 100% sure, but I don't think Diana celebrates Halloween either. That would make Jane the only one who does."

"You guys are missing out." Lucia said. "It's the perfect excuse to do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do."

"Like what?" Joey asked. "Besides the candy and dressing up."

Lucia brought a finger to a chin. "Well, when else will you get the opportunity to prank your friends?"

The Pharaoh immediately laughed. "In this house? Everyday."

Upstairs

"Ok, wait here." Jane said to Diana in the hall.

"Wait, why?"

"I'm going to go inside and bring him out so you can go get dressed!" Jane reminded.

"What do you mean _bring him_? Can't you just ask him to leave?" Diana asked. Jane was stunned. Wow. She's worried that Jane will go in there and _carry_ him out which involves _touching_ which involves a total jealous Diana. Jane groaned.

"I am getting real fed up with your jealousy. Do _you_ want to be the one to do it?" Jane asked. "Or are you afraid of getting your boobs touched again?"

Diana flailed right away. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to risk Jane's boobs being touched!  
"Better mine than yours, MISSY!"

Jane blinked twice and watched Diana open the door and face her.

"Don't think for a second that I forgot who's a close runner up on your herem list!" Diana said, referring to Jane's mental list of hottest fictional characters. Link happens to be high on her charts.

Diana shut the door on Jane's face and Jane rolled her eyes. "Diana, you forgot something."

Diana opened the door to see what she missed and Jane handed the plastic bag to her. "Link's medicine. Give him a spoon full when you wake him up. Are you sure you'll be fine now? Can I go?"

"You bough him medicine. I could have done it." She said.

"Dee, please." Jane said.

"...can you wait outside the door in case a lose my confidence and can't do this?" Diana asked.

"DEE!" Jane complained.

"Ok Ok! I got this!" Diana said, only partially honest.

Diana looked at a clueless sleepy Link laying there on her bed. Why her?

"Ok, time to wake him up." She told herself. She walked over to the handsome creature and poked him once. She wouldn't normally be so timid, but the memory of his strong hand on her breast was still new and fresh. Diana _sweat-dropped_. Did she have to say it like that in her head?

"Link..." She said softly. "I have your medicine.."

Link began to shift slightly and Diana dodged like a ninja. When she felt safe, she tried again.

"Link. Link... Link?" She called and soon Link's eyes slowly started to open.

"Grunt..." When his eyes were fully widened, he waited for his vision to focus. "Oh, hey Dee. What's going in?"

Diana looked away from him. "You feeling better?" He smiled.

"Yeah, actually. A little woozy, but yeah. You're soup made quite the difference." He complimented.

Diana blushed and felt proud of herself. "Here. Jane picked this up for you. Take it to ensure your recovery."

"Ah, tell her thanks. She's a life saver." He said, taking the bag and sitting himself up. When it was quiet Link raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

"Uh," Diana squirmed, holding back the anger of his comment. "Well I uh, I'd like to get dressed but you're...kind of in the way." She said kindly and Link stood to his feet, blushing.

"O-oh! M-my mistake!" He said, picking up the blue scarf off the bed and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll just excuse myself." He smirked sheepishly, " Enjoy changing...yah, so good afternoon!"

Diana flailed in her mind. "It's morning..."

"That's what I said." Link said embarrassed and grabbing the door knob without looking at it.

"Oh and Link?" Diana stopped him. She was gathering every last cell of courage she had.

"Grunt..?" Link looked at her.

"When you were sleeping last night..." She said quietly, "did you...have a dream or something?"

Link blushed right away. As a matter of fact, yes he did. But he didn't want to tell Diana that he was dreaming about her.

"Uh, no.." He lied, "why?"

Diana squirmed. "You were talking in your sleep." She lied. Oh God, what did he say? _What did he say?_

Link swallowed and bomb. "What...did I say?"

Diana's courage was running out. She couldn't say the words out loud! Not for the life of her.

"It was nothing crazy." She lied, fanning her hand. Grunt.

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave so you can, um-"

"Right." Diana said and Link was out the door.

Link sighed heavily when he was alone. Diana's shyness was seriously rubbing off!

 _I can't ever be sick again. What the hell did I say?_

Diana remained in her room, growling to herself over little miss perfect, Jane. It was driving her crazy being around someone who acted better then her, never willing to share the spotlight for, at least, a minute. It was all very stressful, she didn't know how much more of it she could take...

 _FORwarD Break ~ Updates_

 _Things are getting intense in Jane and Diana's house. After all, let's look at the current situation.  
Lucia already met Link on the road but has yet to meet him in person. What kind of effect will Lucia have on the family, and why didn't Link feel sick when running into her on his little walk?_

 _As for Link and Diana, things are quite frustrating isn't it? Every time they have progress, there is some kind of reason to ignore it. Dee makes a move but she was drunk, so Link excused the action. Link tries to kiss her to confirm his feelings but she rejects him in shyness but he thinks she's rejecting him from lack of interest so they remain friends. Then Link admits that he may be starting to fall for someone, but Diana excuses it due to sickness. Will these two ever admit to each other that there may be something more than then best friendship?_

 _As for Jane and Yami, their world is at the edge of the cliff. The two are so hot for each other and Yami isn't more sure of anything, in fact, he's already envisioning his future with her.  
As for Jane, she's at the bridge of peril. She can't escape now that she has to decide what she's going to do. We all know she can't say no to the Pharaoh, but how will she break it off with her long term boyfriend, Yuu?_

 _Joey and Mai are getting ready for their wedding that's just over a month away. Poor Joey is stressed out about the whole thing but he is also very excited to share the big day with his fiance. But that's not all._

 _What's up with Diana constantly letting her insecurities and frustrations out and Jane? Will the girls be able to solve their differences?_


	26. SEQUEL Prologue

**Savannah Georgia** ~ FORwarD Sequel  
(TO READ SEQUEL, FIND "Savannah Georgia" ON MY STORIES!)

 _Prologue_

 _One Month Time Skip_

 _December 31, 1:30 am, Airport Loading Doc_

 _Narrator's P.O.V~_

The terminal bell rang as the passengers began to enter the first class plane. Yami showed the tickets to the attendant and guided the rest of the team into the plane. Every seat was complimented with a blanket, pillow and head set and every isle had access to its own TV. Link carried a sleepy Junior on his shoulder and gently put him down on a red fabric chair in between two others on the first isle. The little hylian yawned and Link pulled the blanket over his little brother.

"Try to get some sleep, bud." He said, shielding his little pointy ears into his green hat.

"I'll try," Junior whispered, "I'm just not used to going to sleep without Dee saying goodnight..."

Link flinched and tucked his brother in without replying. Lucia, who was assigned the seat next to Junior, witnessed this and smiled a comforting smile to the handsome elf.

"You should sleep too, Link." She said and Link nodded once, seating himself on the window seat on the other side of Junior. Though they only became acquainted a month ago, everyone has been anti social during the recovery.

In the isle behind them, Yami closed the luggage compartment above their heads, and gestured his hand to Yugi, offering him the window seat. Yugi slid into the set of 3 seats and sat behind Link. Then Yami looked at Jane, who was texting on her phone and cleared his throat. Jane apologized, and slid next to Yugi for the middle seat, followed by Yami who sat next to her.

"Can I get you guys anything?" An attendant asked.

"...No, we're fine, thank you." Yami said, speaking for the others who were all silent.

"Please make sure your safety belts are on until after take off." The attendant said and repeated her statement to the other passengers on the plane as she walked on. After a few short seconds of silence, Jane grabbed the brochure in the pocket in front of her and began mentally reviewing the steps to take in case of an emergency.

"Are you looking forward to seeing our new home?" Yami said softly, respecting the other passengers who were preparing for sleep and take off. Jane turned her phone off after seeing a sad face message from Yuu.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I'm really excited, it's just hard on the cost."

"I understand." Yami said, feeling guilty.

His recent decision has been hard on everyone. "I am sorry to put you through this."

Jane rubbed her eyes in sleepiness "It's not your decision that's taking a toll on me..."

 _It's mine._ She thought.

"It's Dee's." Link said, who was listening in. "It's her decision that's taking the toll."

Jane didn't reply. She had already finished grieving over Diana. In fact, it was Yuu that was bothering her right now, not Diana.

"Ya," Yugi said, "I know it's been weeks already, but it still hasn't sunk in."

Jane huffed. The thought of Diana just upset her now. "Sorry guys, that's the price you pay for having a _little miss perfect_ bully in the house." She said with sarcasm, roughly grabbing her blanket and spreading it over her legs.

"You are not a bully." Lucia said, turning around and grabbing the back of her seat so that she faced the isle behind her. She pulled her headphones off her head. "We are all shocked with how Dee reacted, but you're the last person that associates with a bully."

No one knew how to add to Lucia's conversation. Up until now, no one ever even talked about it.

They were too hurt.

But since Lucia broke the ice, Link grunted in extreme anger and threw the first class headset to the wall of the plane in front of him with great force, shattering the object and surprising neighboring passengers. None of the friends reacted or was surprised with Link for doing this and he said nothing when it settled.

"I guess we never meant that much to her," Yugi said when it was quiet, "How did this happen?"

Jane closed her eyes, trying to force herself to go to sleep.

 _It started with the Museum,_ she thought. Yami's museum was peaking with popularity. Tourists from all over the world were coming in so fast after it opened that just a few days, it was causing so much traffic on the streets that he was forced to consider relocating. He didn't have a choice, and that's when everything went wrong.

"It's alright Yugi, we don't need to talk about this now." Yami said.

"We never talk about it," Link said quietly.

"But we should," Lucia said, "Or we'll never get over this."

"I'm over it." Jane said with her eyes closed. "We have bigger problems."

The others ignored Jane's comment. Link pulled his hat so that it covered his eyes. Finding Midna didn't go as expected. Turns out she didn't want to be found and she went back to the Twilight realm. _I could have went back to Hyrule but chose to stay because of the friends I made here. And Dee gives up on us? Just like that? Did I mean nothing, then...?_

"Well at least everything else worked out..." Yugi said, attempting to be positive

 _After Yami made the plans to relocate the Museum,_ Yugi thought, _everything was in chaos. Dee and Lucia were still in school, Link just found Midna...basically, everyone's plans were leading them separate ways. We thought things got better after Jane graduated, because she can be an illustrator anywhere. She was hesitant to move away because of family but ended up telling the Pharaoh that she's fine with it. As for Midna, she didn't want to be found. Link told me that she was running away from him because she was in love with him and she knew things weren't mutual so she returned to the Twilight realm from Link's dimension. Link could have gone home since his mission was complete, but he decided that he's made a new home with us now and he couldn't return permanently. Joey and the others didn't care because they visit from battle city with magic, so it doesn't matter where we are. But when Dee decided not to join us because of a fight she had with Jane, she shocked all of us. It was such a surprise that none of us ever spoke about it. We just watched her move out in silence. After all this, the Pharaoh offered to sponsor Lucia's education and enroll her in school where we are moving. She immediately agreed knowing that there is success with him and she was very excited. The Pharaoh told me he really wanted Lucia to come with us because it would help Jane move on from the sudden loss of Diana. He did it for Jane._

It was quiet again and Lucia was told to sit properly in her seat and buckle up for take off. As the plane began to move, Jane opened her eyes slightly, content that the conversation was dropped. When it happened, she was sad but it didn't stick. She was too preoccupied with Yuu. He begged her to stay. He begged, but she couldn't. She knew that Yami wouldn't leave without her and even if he would, she would never stay behind without him. She has chosen Yami.

Jane looked up at Yami who was reading his book. She sighed. The problem was, she hasn't yet broken up with Yuu. She was too afraid. She had told Yuu that it would just be long distance and that they would visit each other. She doesn't know how long that will hold up, but separation at this point was inevitable. Even if they stayed together, which she wished they could, she would only continue to grow more in love with the Pharaoh so it was pointless. She will break up with Yuu. Eventually.

Jane leaned her head on Yami's shoulder and he put his book down on his lap. He reached over and took her hand to comfort her, thinking that she was still down over her friend. The plane was moving fast now.

"Try to sleep," he said quietly, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "When you awake, you'll be somewhere else. You wont have to look back anymore."

Jane clenched his hand as she looked at the chairs ahead, watching Lucia's head slowly slide to the side from falling asleep. She let her eyes slide closed as well and felt the warmth of Yami's hand and the take off of the airplane matching the smoothness of her departing consciousness.

And as they slept, they flew to a place of new memories. Their new home in Savannah Georgia.

 **A/N: Based on real facts, the people that inspired characters Jane and Diana did part ways in reality for the reason that their personalities were too different. Diana was too down and insecure and Jane was to assertive and brave. At times, they were good for each other but the majority of the time, it just made Diana feel less than and even more insecure being around someone like Jane. It caused them to fight constantly until one day she suddenly turned her back, surprising Jane and all others close to them. Though, everyone has their opinions, the most important thing to note is that her sudden lost affected those left behind, especially our friends in the world of fan fiction. How will Link, Junior, or even Joey handle Diana's absence? And will they be able to accept a new girl, Lucia, during such a difficult time? Do they blame Jane for the chaos? What will come with Savannah Georgia now that all these changes have occurred? All I'll share for now is that the level of drama you have gotten to know in the time of FORwarD is about to get completely over thrown by the events that are about to take place.**


End file.
